Dubious Relations
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: They're sure they hate each other, until a dubious encounter turns their worlds upside down. One because of an ill made mark, the other because he thinks he's has problems committing to Kagome. IK, IS, mpreg Updated 03.04.08
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in the attempt to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, slight angst, OOCness, incest…

* * *

**Dubious Relations  
**

**Chapter 1**

The day had started out well; Inuyasha had been sat because of yet another thoughtless comment and Sango had slapped Miroku black and blue because of his perverted comments and wandering hands. All this had caused Shippo to laugh so hard he fell from the thick branch he'd perched himself on that morning, the fall causing his tail to hurt from his more than uncoordinated landing. All in all, it had been a normal, sunny, spring day for the group. The group sighting a village that had been terrorized by a large, menacing demon was also considered normal, though a gloomy, a mood dampener.

They'd spotted the black streams of smoke and heard the loud sorrowful shouts of the workers digging burials for the dead that originated from the village, long before they'd caught sight of the village. The village itself was small, but from the rebuilding going on, Inuyasha could tell it should have been twice as big as it was at that moment. The smell of death: rotting corpses and blood, and another wretched scent, worse than Inuyasha's mother's liver medicine, lingered in the air around and in the village. It was obvious they'd only been attacked recently, the night before if Inuyasha was to guess. He huffed and frowned. By the stink in the village it was some bug demon; a moth or bee perhaps?

When they'd arrived, it seemed that the only ones getting any attention were Inuyasha and Kagome. The villagers seemed thunder struck by Kagome's revealing clothing and the strange pink contraption she lead along beside her. They stared, whispered and wondered. Perhaps it was a new breed of worse without a pulse or lungs?

However, despite their stares and whispers, they went unnoticed by the sixteen year old girl who was too busy examining her surroundings with worried eyes to be paying attention to the commotion she'd caused.

Inuyasha watched with something akin to - but _definitely _not_ –_ jealousy, because the damned wench could ignore anything when she wanted to. The attention Inuyasha gained was not at all wanted and he had noticed it immediately. But, he was doubtful that, with his ears, there would ever be a time he wouldn't detect their whisperings.

He growled quietly, a sound that was a low thrumming in his chest that reminded passers by of a hive of angry bees, and glared at the villagers that were frowning and whispering about him and his demon blood. They pointed at his ears, which sat to attention on the top of his head. He heard every comment they made.

The half demon scowled when he heard the fourth plan they'd come up with in order to kill him: something about tying him up, dragging him into the forest and beating him to death, and decided it was enough; he wasn't going to stand around and take their comments calmly.

Inuyasha's golden gaze landed on Kagome's back, "We're wasting time." He said loudly, rudely, making sure the villagers could hear, "They're humans; they're always going to be terrorized by demons. The one we kill now is just gonna be replaced by another one. We might as well keep searching for Naraku."

Kagome frowned also and turned to glare disapprovingly at him, "Don't be rude, Inuyasha! They need our help. It's not like Naraku's going to die on us anytime soon. We can spare a day or two."

"Kagome's right Inuyasha." Miroku agreed and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, "And it will be nice to sleep in a bed again, even if it is just this lonely monk occupying it." He sent an expectant look towards Sango, one she ignored vigorously, a blush painting her sun darkened cheeks.

Inuyasha's ears flicked with annoyance at the monk's comments, but stoutly continued to glare at Kagome. He almost wished Shippo were awake and sitting on one of their shoulders with a smart assed comment; he could go for hitting the brat; it was very therapeutic.

Not a minute later, they were approached by an elderly man of sixty, with grey hair speckled with black and dark, suspicious eyes. He was short, only reaching the middle of Inuyasha's chest, but he spoke with authority, "Who are you? And what business do you have bringing a demon to our village?"

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome glared at him, critical of Inuyasha's bratty attitude, before she turned back to the man and smiled kindly, innocently, "We were wondering if you needed some help. We'd noticed you'd been attacked and we're all pretty good at fighting demons."

"What do you want in return?"

"We only ask for a place to bed for the night and a meal. We're trying to track down a demon named, Naraku. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Miroku said as he stepped forward so he was beside Kagome, effectively blocking Inuyasha's view of the old man and his wary looks.

His ears stood to attention as the man thought over their proposal, his eyes closed in thought. In the end, Inuyasha guessed the prospect of a safe village won out, "Hm, I've some rumours. You may stay, but the demon cannot live within boundaries of the village."

"But Inuyasha won't hurt anyone," Kagome quickly interjected. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled sweetly, "You'll behave, won't you Inuyasha?"

"It doesn't matter if he behaves! No demons in the village!"

Inuyasha cut Kagome off before she had the chance to argue again. His sunshine eyes narrowed and having taken a nasty edge to them, "Listen Kagome, it's obvious I'm not wanted. So hand over the runt and I'll get going." He said, glaring at the man all the while, "I prefer to sleep in the forest anyway." He finally muttered, after a small and quiet growl.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear you three whinging because you're cold or nothing. You, Miroku and Sango sleep in the village, Shippo and I'll sleep on the outskirts of the forest." With that said, Inuyasha none-too-gently reached into Kagome's yellow knapsack and pulled out a snoozing fox demon by his tail.

He sent a withering look towards the snoring fox demon, hanging upside down from his hand. He was going to spend that night sleeping with only the runt as company? _Great._

"You see that tree, the one with the large whole in the middle?" He pointed towards the eastern side of the village, where a large tree stood its once impressive tuft of leaves and branches left with a gaping hole through the centre. There was a small wild boar running about its roots, "We'll be under that tree."

With that Inuyasha stomped off, uncaringly swinging a now awake and whining Shippo and leaving a fuming human girl behind, her latest sit command balanced dangerously on her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Inuyasha found that they were still boarding in the village (or at least the human half of their group were; Inuyasha found that Kilala wasn't allowed to stay with Sango either), the demon having not shown its ugly hide at all. Inuyasha hadn't even heard a noise resembling a demon over the past two days and was beginning to suspect there wasn't going to be a second performance.

All things added up, and as their consequences were realised, Inuyasha's devastating change in mood from angry to I'm-going-to-kill-something furious caused Kilala to avoid Inuyasha completely that day.

He frowned as he watched the village; this was all Kagome's fault. It was her fault they were wasting time ploughing fields and feeding chickens, while waiting for a demon that could have simply felt like terrorizing a village once before it died or had already been killed. Either way, Inuyasha was not happy.

He wanted to track down and kill Naraku before that stupid ass of a wolf had the chance and before his bastard brother rid the world of Naraku for them. Naraku was his to kill, and he wasn't going to sit around and wait for some weak-assed demon to show its face just so he could swing the Tessaiga, kill it and be three more days behind Naraku.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you like Kagome don't you?" Shippo asked from beside the half demon, effectively causing him to halt in his musings.

"Why would I like Kagome, runt? She's annoying," He groused, a light pink blush rising to his cheeks, "She talks way too much, is always getting herself in trouble and she doesn't understand the way this time works. She keeps thinking about how her time works and expects it to be the same here." His paused for a moment before adding loudly, "And she keeps using those stupid sit commands on me!"

Shippo blinked his large grass green eyes up at Inuyasha, "So? You two seem to get along, except when you say something stupid - Ah!"

Inuyasha scowled as he watched Shippo rub frantically at his throbbing head, crying and whining all the while. He didn't ever mean to insult her, Kagome was just too sensitive. It wasn't his fault Kagome over reacted all the time, and the runt shouldn't ever say it was.

He raised his eyes to the darkened sky, watching the many fireflies blink and twinkle next to a glowing half-moon. After a moment, his attention is once again on Shippo, "Shut up, runt, or I'll toss you in with the chickens. I've noticed they've taken a liking to your tail." Inuyasha warned, before raising his eyes towards the moon again.

"Wah! No, don't! I won't say anything!" Shippo's words petered out into near silence as the small fox demon continued to whimper and rub at his head. Inuyasha was grateful for the change in volume.

The half demon sniffed, "It smells like they're starting dinner." Inuyasha commented quietly, an hour later. He took a large whiff again and attempted to work out what they were going to be eating for dinner. He almost cringed at the prospect of eating vegetables, the first thing he deciphered amongst the delicious aroma wafting from a large building in the centre of the half demolished village. The building almost reminded him of home. Except for the ruined houses that surrounded it, for some reason his mother's village was never attacked by demons.

Inuyasha felt Shippo curl up against his side. The small demon yawned hugely, "Do you think they'll be finished soon? I'm sleepy."

Inuyasha snorted, "From what? All you did today was draw."

"It takes a lot of energy to come up with the art I do!" Shippo scoffed as he rubbed his left eye. Inuyasha huffed back, and continued staring at the village and the villagers talking and wandering aimlessly to and from the central building. Children were playing outside of its walls, Inuyasha almost smiled when one particularly stupid kid decided it would be fun to attempt a round house kick and ended up with his foot planted in the building's northern wall.

He flicked his ears back and up as he saw Kagome wander out of the kitchen building, carrying a wooden bucket. She glanced back and smiled and Inuyasha thought he'd heard her laugh. She then started towards the dark forest, opposite where the demons were sitting.

"Must be getting water."

Inuyasha nodded at his own deduction and closed his eyes momentarily and drew in a deep breath. Well, he couldn't allow her, Kagome the klutz, to go walking in the woods during the dead of night; knowing her she'd fall into the small, stone well the villagers used. Carefully, Inuyasha laid the snoozing Shippo in the grass against the trunk of the tree, motioned for Kilala to mind him, stood and began to take leisurely leaps after Kagome.

He hadn't made it to the edge of the forest before a piercing shriek erupted from inside the forest. Inuyasha cursed, ignoring the villagers who gasped and ran from their homes, hoping he'd been wrong about Kagome's habit of tripping into trouble, all the while racing towards the sound of her scream.

It was an easy task to find her, because Kagome wasn't going to stop screaming until Inuyasha _hurried up and saved her_! Inuyasha glared up at the huge, orange and black wasp, feeling his stomach grow heavy with worry. They were only a few minutes into the forest, Miroku and Sango could catch up quickly. Inuyasha had to save Kagome; with four of its six legs the wasp held Kagome close, whilst the girl screamed for Inuyasha's aid.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he cringed, quickly grasping Tessaiga in his right hand, "Will you shut up, wench? I can't damn well kill the thing with your continuous shrieking!"

Inuyasha flinched when she turned her yells directly on him, "What is that supposed to mean, Inuyasha? If you hadn't noticed I'm being carried away by a giant wasp! A bug!"

She was, Inuyasha acknowledged, all the while cursing his luck of it being a _bug _demon. Kagome was scared of bugs, though he had no clue why, all he had to do was step on them and they'd live no longer.

He scowled and leapt at the demon, raising his Tessaiga above his head. He swung, aiming for the wasp's abdomen. Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically when the wasp simply turned towards him and spat a disgusting smelling, deep purple acid at him.

Inuyasha swore loudly and colourfully. He landed heavily, stumbling slightly as he wiped frantically at the now burning purple liquid from his face. He was pleased to see that his favourite kimono wasn't being eaten away because of the acid, though it hurt like a bitch while it remained on his face!

A moment later, Inuyasha took off after the flying wasp, flinching as the small splatters of acid left on his face and neck burnt at his skin. He stubbornly ignored the sensations they created; he'd live, he always did and there was no point in worrying about them when Kagome was going to be used as bug food.

He sniffed and snorted, ears tracking the demon's insistent buzzing; was this bug stupid or what? Was it really going to remain so close to the ground where Inuyasha could kill it easily? The damned thing had no sense of self preservation.

He smirked once he'd caught sight of it again. The over-grown germ was dead. With his right hand, Inuyasha grasped Tessaiga tightly and carefully worked out his attack's trajectory, holding the large sword over and to the left of his head.

Then he'd been shoved backwards harshly and the breath knocked out of him. The half-demon gulped and gasped, attempting to fill his aching lungs with air as he stared up at a large, mess of demon body parts now looming over him.

"Naraku." Inuyasha admonished breathlessly, eyes hesitant to leave the half-demon's form and look for Kagome, "I should have known it was you. You always seem to show up when we're battling anyone!"

"And yet you remain bitter towards the priestess? She was the one that forced you to stay near the village, was she not?" Naraku's cold, unaffected chuckle causes Inuyasha to feel as though there are spiders crawling under every inch of his skin.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, looking stubborn and attempted to look menacing as, a moment later, he rushed head first at Naraku, "Kagome doesn't force me to do anything you bastard!"

Kagome wasn't screaming any more, or Inuyasha couldn't hear her, whichever made him worry most he didn't know. But the heavy lump in his chest it caused made him move faster and swipe more viciously at the tentacles that were launched at him, attempting to trap him.

"Where's Kagome? You better not have hurt her!" He asked between swings. Inuyasha briefly closed his left eye, the acid finally getting to him, before he dodged a thick tentacle, watching as it pierced through the trunk of a large tree. He landed several metres away from Naraku and lifted Tessaiga above his head, "Wind Scar!"

The attack that had obliterated so many enemies thus far in Inuyasha's journey, sliced through the left side of Naraku's mass of arms, legs, torsos and heads as though he were made tissue paper, causing the said parts to litter the ground, leaving a bloody mess. Inuyasha allowed himself a smug smirk, until he spied Naraku's decapitated body parts starting to regrow, then stretch and clench as they were tested.

"You never learn." Naraku chuckled as he sent a superior smirk back at the other half-breed. He then surged forward, surprising Inuyasha at his head first attack, the first one Inuyasha remembers witnessing.

The half-demon hardly had time to bring his arms up and around his face before he found himself encased in a slimy, rubbery substance. He clenched his eyes shut, he growled and gritted his teeth hard; it hurt, his entire body felt as if it were burning! What ever Naraku was doing to him – the bastard was going to pay!

Inuyasha snarled, had the bastard swallowed him? If he had – Inuyasha wasn't some weak demon! He wasn't going to be just another couple of body parts for Naraku!

He swung the Tessaiga sloppily, managing to pierce a hole in whatever it was he was in. The moonlight that had filtered inside the hole, a second before it closed itself, allowed him to see that the rubbery gunk was purple. His stomach lurched sickeningly when he realised he was most definitely inside Naraku.

Inuyasha wasn't sticking around any longer! But surprisingly, as Inuyasha readied his Tessaiga for his favourite attack, he found the purple, slimy cavern he was squished inside of starting to melt from around him. He clamped his mouth and eyes shut, he stopped breathing. It was as though he were submerged in water, only managing to gasp in a gulp of fresh air once the purple flesh was nothing more than a mere puddle of acid eating and kill all the vegetation around it.

Golden eyes flew around the clearing he'd been released in as Inuyasha kneeled, finding that Naraku wasn't anywhere in sight. He sighed, allowing himself to relax, his muscles slackening momentarily. He shakily sheathed Tessaiga.

That was when Inuyasha noticed the stench, the fact that his skin was still burning and that he wasn't were they were fighting originally. Inuyasha growled, as he stood on wobbly legs. The world was spinning and Inuyasha felt the need to throw up. Damn, the stench… Inuyasha wrinkled his nose with disgust, instantly starting to search for the nearest hot spring or river. He needed a bath _now._

Inuyasha hissed, as he leaped, his vision darkening at its edges as he finally realised just how bad the damage from Naraku's acid was. He glared down at his left hand and willed the eaten and still slowly dissolving skin to grow back quickly. His mind then supplied another topic for concern for him.

He bared his teeth with fury when he realised that Kagome was more than likely still with that bastard, Naraku. She was probably yelling at him now, demanding to be released or telling him that Inuyasha would save her and beat the shit out of him. But her language would consist of grey terms, never the colourful ones he threw in all the time. He sighed, smirked at the thought and jumped further.

He'd been concentrating on thinking of Kagome's predicament; he hadn't noticed a large log, just as he hadn't realised there was a cliff beyond it. He cursed as he fell, soon turning grateful as the air whizzing past him soothed his burns. Inuyasha landed awkwardly and fainted, his mind full of Kagome.

* * *

**Woffy:** I'm back! And with a response to a challenge set by _HPTR Fangirl_. Go check out her profile; she's got a few challenges set, all of them are interesting. 

Also, as you can tell, I can't write fighting scenes; I'm a non-confrontational type of person, I have no idea what to do in a fight. I'm sorry for its crappiness. I'll happily accept critique. _–smile-_

As an ending note: I am so effing happy at the moment! We just bought eight Inuyasha DVDs for $48! We saved more than $50 on them all! Now, with that said… Please leave a review, it might cause me to update quicker or make me write better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, yaoi, incest, lime, OOCness… I apologise for any spelling/grammatical mistakes in advance. If you point them out I'll fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha hadn't ever thought he'd be glad to see the rain. Not like he had the day before. Not after the night his mother had passed away. He'd awoken with a huge-ass headache, one that left his ears ringing - or perhaps they were throbbing? He couldn't be sure – and his nose and cheeks were numb and dusted with pink from the cold wind's caressing of his soaked form.

Thankfully, the acidic gunk that had lingered on his skin had been washed off and into the ground. His skin was left dirtied and eaten away in random splodges on his body, slowly healing with the soothing fall of the cold rain. They weren't that different to the wounds Sesshomaru would inflict during a battle with his poison, Inuyasha wasn't worried.

He needed to get out of the rain, Inuyasha realised numbly, but he wasn't in any condition to run, leap or rush in anyway. There was a chance he'd get sick, even for a couple of hours in the condition he was in. Inuyasha needed something to eat. He needed to build up his energy with something meaty; he didn't think he could stomach vegetables. Or anything _green_ at least…

The half-breed trudged through mud and slid and slipped over roots and fallen, half dead logs, his arms swinging slackly by his sides. His hair was matted, stained brown and crimson, soaked, just like his scarlet, fire-rat kimono and, worse yet, he stank of Naraku. He almost couldn't stand being in his own presence it was so poignant!

Inuyasha didn't know what was worse: knowing that Kagome was in danger or having Naraku's putrid scent covering him from his ears to the soles of his feet, as though mocking him of his failure to rescue the pesky mortal girl. The bastard probably knew it would annoy him as it was, Inuyasha swore it. He was nearly as bad as his bastard brother, Sesshomaru when it came to discovering and deploying some _thing _that would effectively cause him to grit his teeth and glare scorchingly.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed as the rain pelted down on top of him harder, and an extremely loud explosion of thunder made his ears ache; was that a cave in front of him? He squinted some more, and quickened his pace, wincing slightly from his injuries as he continued to jog.

He sighed with relief once he'd realised the dark cavern was most definitely a cave. It was small, and Inuyasha was sure he smelt another's scent permeating the air inside the cave. But the half-breed wasn't in any shape to care about any stray demons also using the cave as shelter. They didn't smell threatening; in fact, Inuyasha thought with a little confusion within his cotton stuffed head, they smelt nice, appealing.

He practically collapsed to the ground, before Inuyasha blearily and sloppily pulling off his kimono and quickly laid all his clothing out across the cave's floor, hoping they'd dry. Inuyasha vaguely realised that he should light a fire, but decided rest was more important than his drenched garments were. He placed Tessaiga by his side gingerly before he promptly fell backwards and a second later was sound asleep and snoring contently.

Inuyasha welcomed the darkness that took over his mind and caused him to slacken completely against the dirty floor of the cave, ignorant of the golden eyes watching him carefully from the shadows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His ill-bred brother's arrival was an unwelcomed one, he decided swiftly as Sesshomaru watched from the darkest recesses of the cave, waiting with guarded eyes and tight muscles for the pathetic creatures Inuyasha called companions to arrive. He was soon curious when, after ten minutes of waiting, they were still no where to be seen.

The demon Lord stepped forward, his eyes trained on Inuyasha's lithe and smaller form. It had surprised Sesshomaru to see his brother strip in front of him, uncaring of his body's condition or appearance. Inuyasha was foolish, completely and utterly unbearable and stubborn, but he was cautious. This blatant lack of care on the half-breed's part could have cost him his life, had Sesshomaru not thought that killing his brother whilst he was in the condition it would be dishonourable. Sesshomaru was sure his brother had scented him in the least. At that moment the demon smelt exotic, nothing like anything surrounding them, nor like the fresh rain that poured down from the sky.

Sesshomaru sat with a noisy squish to the left of Inuyasha's head, his critical gaze still honed on Inuyasha. The half-breed was a mess, the demon Lord found with a slight frown; he was littered with acidic burns, though the damaged skin was slowly growing back. His hair was stained an unpleasant shade of brown and Sesshomaru was sure he spied leaves and twigs caught in Inuyasha's mane. His brother's unusually pale skin was worrisome also.

With narrowed eyes, Sesshomaru took an experimental sniff of the air and his eyes widened almost comically once he'd realised who his brother had fought against. Naraku's scent was of decay and death, there was no denying the stench that clung to Inuyasha belonged to the manipulative half-breed. Naraku would die for his discretions, for attempting to kill what was his to exterminate.

His white kimono stuck to him, and Sesshomaru, as he went to lift his remaining arm, realised sullenly and with a surge of uncomfortably tingly pleasure, that he was also saturated, more so because of his fur pelt and its annoying ability to suck all the moisture it was subjected to in like a sponge. It weighed more than twice its usual weight and Sesshomaru found that his already aching muscles couldn't stand holding it up for much longer.

It fell to the ground with a stomach twisting squish and splattered spatters of water around the cave and over Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru then shed himself of his armour, before he eyed his wet kimono. With a frown, he allowed his arm to fall by his side, finding himself unwilling to shed his clothing. Few people had ever seen his skin, and Inuyasha was not to be one of them.

Sesshomaru found that should he wish to remove his clothing, he would not. He was nearing the beginning of his centennial heat and knew better than to tempt his brother with his bared flesh. He knew the half breed would stare and wonder and should he be asleep when Inuyasha awoke, Sesshomaru knew his brother wouldn't be able to resist touching him.

The demon was – rather tragically so – very sensitive to being touched by _anyone _and _anything _the week before and after his heat, whilst during the week between he could not bare his own touch and would fight for more should he taste another's skin. In past heats even his silken kimonos had felt like hell on his skin. He had a mere day and a bit before he was consumed by raging bonfires and was over-whelmed by his own desire to mate and bear a child.

Sesshomaru stubbornly refused to think about the consequences, should they both be trapped in the cave over and beyond that small period of time. He knew his limits and without having taken a partner for a long time, Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't be able to resist even Inuyasha during his heat.

The demon Lord allowed his eyes to travel to Inuyasha's still laid out form. He couldn't help himself, and despite his brother's blood, the half breed wasn't unpleasant to look at. Sesshomaru realised it was the first time he had admired another being as he was in a long, long time. The last lover he'd taken had been when he was a mere two hundred and forty two years old. That was two centuries ago and he found he couldn't miss the opportunity presented to him.

Inuyasha was naked and spread out like a buffet waiting to be eaten, whilst Sesshomaru was a beggar unable to afford a meal. He could at least watch and admire him; it wasn't shameful; even abominations could be beautiful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rain splattered against the ground noisily, creating more noise if they landed in a puddle, soon joined by a crack of lighting and a boom of thunder. Inuyasha knotted his eyebrows at the racket they caused, all the while swearing at his pounding head and his sore muscles. He groggily remembered where he was and why he was there and sat up stiffly. He stretched and sent a symphony of sickening cracks reverberating around the cave. Inuyasha yawned, that would have been a good nap had it been somewhere comfortable.

Sun-lit eyes travelled slowly around the cave, until his eyes landed on a white bundle leaning against the back wall of the cave. The half breed growled minutely at his luck; out of all the caves in the district he happened to pick the one the bastard had chosen to take refuge in as well. He frowned petulantly.

There was something strange about Sesshomaru. While crouched, Inuyasha took to near crawling across the cave, only having stopped when he was a mere foot away from Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed. Now that he was close up, Inuyasha realised the Lord was still wearing his drenched kimono. He would have snorted at Sesshomaru's foolishness had he not wanted to wake him up, did the ass want to get sick? Sesshomaru also looked paler, should that be possible, whilst there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Inuyasha also couldn't remember seeing Sesshomaru's markings stand out more brilliantly against his skin they did then.

Inuyasha allowed his golden eyes to slip shut briefly and took a whiff of air in through his nose. His frown deepened immediately.

What kind of sick joke was this? Sure, whoever this was looked like Sesshomaru, but they sure as hell didn't smell like him! Sesshomaru had a distinct scent that reminded Inuyasha of the expensive scented oils he'd witnessed women dabbing on themselves, though there was also an underlying smell of snow and cold wind. This – This _fake_ smelt of mineral rich, heated water with a tinge of flowers, like that of a hot spring surrounded by daises. It was alluring, he guessed, but Inuyasha didn't really go for that sort of stuff.

He sat back on his heels, before he crept back to his Tessaiga. Was this a demon with a spell cast over themselves of some sort, showing him his subconscious desires? Inuyasha had wondered what it'd be like to be on the receiving end of a trap like that. One that didn't include Kikyo, anyway…

With a snort he sat down, wincing as the cool stone touched his bared bum. He wiggled, attempting to warm his backside and the stone he was sitting on, absently scratching his arm in the process. Inuyasha almost yelped when he looked back up towards Sesshomaru and found the demon staring back.

"Is there something wrong, little brother? Why are you staring?" The demon Lord asked. His voice was rich and his words clear.

Inuyasha glared, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing impersonating my bastard of a brother? If you're attempting to drag me into some trap by using him, you've made a stupid mistake; I couldn't care less for him."

The mimic's eyes narrowed, before he retorted, "Foolish half-breed, you are more ignorant that this Sesshomaru first anticipated. Open your eyes."

The comment earned a scowl and a twitch of one of Inuyasha's bushy brows, "What's that supposed to mean? You smell like a girl!"

The stare he received for his comment made Inuyasha realise that this was the most definitely Sesshomaru. The half demon had yet to find someone who could make his blood freeze in his veins with a simple glance.

Sesshomaru spoke slowly, almost as if he were threatening him without the tone, "You know nothing of your demon heritage, Inuyasha. It is pitiful." There was a pause stuffed with the pattering rain, "Like all dog, wolf and fox demons I must endure a week of heat every century. My latest cycle begins in a day."

"So? You're trying to attract a mate by smelling like a girl? That's a bit fucked up."

"The purpose of a demon going into heat is to allow the species to breed and to survive. My scent has changed because I am attempting to attract a mate. I have no control over it." Inuyasha was sure he heard the demon Lord's voice hold a drop of bitterness at this fact and he flicked his ears with annoyance.

Sesshomaru sent a particularly blank stare towards Inuyasha, his lips pursed, "As a half demon you have no need to worry about this matter; your human blood makes you incapable of experiencing it. I however must endure a week in captivity, until the symptoms begin to waver."

Inuyasha snorted, "You said your heat starts in a day. Why the hell are you still here?"

"It is raining."

"So? A little water won't kill you." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru's expression is stoic as he glanced down at himself and began to straighten and smooth his hand gingerly over his kimono, "It pains me to feel, little brother. Even my clothing is near unbearable to wear."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's fingers ran through his obstructive fringe, before they brushed through his long, platinum white hair. If Inuyasha hadn't known better, he would have thought that Sesshomaru was preening himself, though he had no clue why. The half demon's eyes locked onto the silken strands as Sesshomaru pulled them over his shoulder, slowly petting and untangling his locks, all the while watching him with narrowed eyes.

It took Inuyasha a minute to retort to Sesshomaru's answer, "Yeah right, you just don't want to mess up that hair of yours." Spat Inuyasha, before he turned his eyes to focus on something outside of the cave.

An awkward silence fell upon the two brothers. After a moment, Inuyasha couldn't help but glance towards Sesshomaru again: He was still playing with his hair. After a moment, to Inuyasha's confusion, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, his hand jerking away from his silken strands as though they were ablaze.

"So, er… If you can't stand your clothing, why are you still wearing them?" He said, as he leant against the side of the cave.

Sesshomaru regarded him with a steady stare, one that – Inuyasha realised with a frown – travelled down his form and up again. Inuyasha hadn't been all that fussed on being naked and around his brother, until that look was fixed upon him. Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing, just as they had been before he'd begun to toy with his hair. Only now the look was definitely there, there wasn't any way Inuyasha could mistake it for anything else.

Sesshomaru spoke quietly, his eyes locked on Inuyasha's, "Even if this Sesshomaru were not plagued by heat, he would never bare his skin to the eyes of a disgrace, half-breed. Not all of us act like heathens."

Inuyasha immediately set himself to glaring a hole through the centre of Sesshomaru's forehead, right through the crescent moon on his brother's forehead. He'd only been _trying _to be civilised, he hadn't meant for the comment to be thrown back into his face. Then he noticed Sesshomaru's smirk.

And growled, "Look who's talking about being civilised! If you want to fight, then let's go! I can take you on!"

"That will not be necessary or honourable Inuyasha. In my current state, you may very well beat me."

Inuyasha looked taken aback by Sesshomaru's admittance. So much so he couldn't think of anything to shout back. He growled and glared at the wall opposite him angrily. He felt his brother's eyes turn away from him also.

Damn Sesshomaru!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain hadn't lessened at all during their exchange, and Sesshomaru found that Inuyasha was content to stare at the bombing drops of water and ignore his presence.

That was fine with Sesshomaru; the demon Lord found that another male's presence a mere day before he became mad with lust and the urge to mate was very distracting. With a small scowl Sesshomaru couldn't help but reprimand himself for his earlier actions violently.

The hormones coursing through him were making him act bizarrely. First he'd been watching Inuyasha far too intently with his brother's knowledge of the look and then he'd begun to play coy. Never in his life could Sesshomaru remember playing with his hair to such an obvious degree, never before had he ever adjusted his kimono in front of another's eyes. Without realising it, he'd been attempting to capture Inuyasha's attention. Without realising it, he'd been attempting to lure Inuyasha into mating with him.

Sesshomaru allowed his eyes, now filled to the brim with want, to stray – for only a second – to Inuyasha's turned form. He took in the now healed skin appreciatively, doting on the bunched muscles on Inuyasha's stomach as he sat, hunched over. The half breed had more colour on him than he'd had earlier, sun darkened from his life living out doors. Sesshomaru wouldn't lie; he could admit that despite Inuyasha's blood, the half breed looked attractive to him.

Then the demon Lord's mind began to work, the cogs and wheels within it starting to spin and churn into life, forming an idea. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his hand to sweep back a few stray locks of hair back behind his elegantly pointed right ear, his soaked silken kimono stuck and rubbing against his sensitive skin.

Perhaps Inuyasha would help him? Perhaps the half breed would fuck him and get rid of the urges before they began to take their hold and drive him to a week of obsessive scratching, biting and fighting to find a mate. The half breed was just that, a half breed: half human and half demon, and Sesshomaru was sure the human half of his brother wouldn't allow or want him to suffer, no matter how much he loathed him.

Sesshomaru wasn't stupid. He knew what the consequences of their mating would be. The entire point of him going into heat was to bear children. Sesshomaru realised he'd come out of their coupling pregnant. But that was easily resolved. Sesshomaru had no qualms about killing a child he didn't want to bear.

The only thing that worried the demon Lord was the chance of Inuyasha claiming him. Should that happen, his plan of destroying the child they'd create couldn't happen without Inuyasha's approval.

But the chances of Inuyasha marking him were very low. The half breed's demon instincts were near non-existent from what Sesshomaru had witnessed, there was little chance of Inuyasha mating him because of that. Sesshomaru doubted Inuyasha would mate with him with the hate he felt for him also. The half breed wouldn't mate with him, the one he loathed, not with his obvious feelings for the pathetic priestess he allowed to follow him around.

Sesshomaru could see her as being his only obstacle in making his plan a reality. His loyalty was strong, though Sesshomaru doubted it was completely unbeatable; the deceived priestess also held his heart after all.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru called, causing the half breed to answer rudely, "I have a proposition for you."

Inuyasha turned his head, ears standing to attention as he regarded Sesshomaru with a suspicious glare. The half breed was frowning, his expression deepening when Sesshomaru stood and walked up to him, seating himself beside him.

Sesshomaru stared, golden eyes radiant with lust, "This Sesshomaru does not wish to go through heat, little brother. Not again. I however will not ask you to do this for free; I will not allow any harm to come to your friends, should you have sex with me."

Inuyasha's eyes turned into pin pricks, his eyebrows shot up under his fringe and his mouth fell open, gaping as the demon Lord pressed his bare hand against Inuyasha's equally bare thigh. Inuyasha's eyes richoceted between Sesshomaru's hand and Sesshomaru's face frantically. The expression on his face was amusing and Sesshomaru found his lips upturning at the corners from his brother's comical display.

"W-What?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I wish for you to have sex with me. In return your friends will be under my protection."

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha shouted, his hands clasped Sesshomaru's shoulder's and pushed him back with surprising strength, though all it managed to do was keep the demon from pressing himself to Inuyasha's form.

Sesshomaru scowled, "Why not?"

"I'm – I'm already sorta committed to someone - A-And we're both men!"

"That does not hinder the process. We are still capable of having sex. And you do not bear a mating mark, Inuyasha, you are committed to no one; you are still confused as to which priestess you wish to make your own." Sesshomaru couldn't believe his brother's nerve. No one ever went against his word! No one!

And there wasn't anyway Sesshomaru was going to take no as an answer. He'd felt Inuyasha's skin and there is no way he is going to let Inuyasha get away without having allowed him to touch more than just the little he had.

"I don't want - to?" Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's brows furrowed and watched curiously as the half breed's nose twitched. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You're aroused!"

"Of course I am. I would not have asked you should I have not been." Sesshomaru deadpanned, wriggling minutely against Inuyasha's hands; he could feel the half breed's warmth through his kimono, he needed more… Then Sesshomaru's eyes flickered down Inuyasha's form and he was soon smirking slightly back at the half breed fighting fate, "You appear to be so also, little brother."

The blood that rushed to Inuyasha's cheeks gave the half breed an edible look that only made Sesshomaru want him more. It was endearing to know that he'd caused Inuyasha to look so. He pushed forward, attempting to shake Inuyasha's hands from his shoulders.

"Don't say things like that! And you shouldn't be looking there, you pervert!"

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's eyes with his own narrowed ones, "You are the one without clothing." He was growing tired of his brother's side-stepping quickly and he was feeling hot, far too hot. He needed sex and he needed it _now_!

"Do you wish for your friends to die?"

Inuyasha blinked with confusion and stilled. Sesshomaru was now between Inuyasha's legs, his hand braced on Inuyasha's left thigh as the half breed held him back.

"It is obvious Inuyasha, that you are unable to protect all of your friends all the time. With my help you will be able to protect them, if you do not do this for me or for yourself," Once again the demon Lord finds his eyes threatening to glance down, "Then do it because you wish for your friends to be safe."

He heard Inuyasha growl angrily at the unreasonable argument. Sesshomaru, seemingly to Inuyasha's surprise, growled back, a profound, reverberating sound that came from deep within his chest. The half breed's eyes widened, shut, then Sesshomaru, much to his dismay and yet to his delight, found himself being pressed into the hard stone floor of the cave.

He felt Inuyasha claw at his kimono as the half breed ripped it from his burning form. Sesshomaru felt relieved and unspeakable pleasure when Inuyasha pressed his thin chest down on top of his own a mere second later, the half breed's lips on his own. Oh that felt better, there the painful burning had been replaced by a pleasurable tingle… Sesshomaru sighed.

Inuyasha's breath was blowing hotly against his ear a moment later, "I expect to smell you no matter where we go, do you understand?" He growled.

Sesshomaru nodded, butting his chin against Inuyasha's shoulder as he was roughly kissed again. Anything, so long as Inuyasha stopped him from aching! He arched sensually when he felt Inuyasha's claws tickle down his stomach before his hakama was yanked off, along with his shoes.

Inuyasha gave him a once over, allowing Sesshomaru to hear a small growl of approval as his eyebrows furrowed. The half breed crawled over him, "You'll have to show me how two men have sex." Sesshomaru was happy to do so.

* * *

**Woffy:** Thanks for spotting my mistake Strawberrychaos from I've corrected them. I had a mental blank and continued spelling it like that. XP 

Er… Okay, _HPTR Fangirl_, I apologise sincerely because this isn't what you wanted. Well… Not exactly anyway. Unfortunately, I found my fingers working before I had a chance to think anything through. I'm sorry. No hesitancy on Sesshomaru's behalf and there's no fighting after sex. Sorry!

However, thanks for the reviews _zsuzsi, Dragon77, MerksWinter, Crimson Beast, HPTR Fangirl _and _Yin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, _slight_ angst, yaoi, incest, OOCness… I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in advance. If you point them out, I'll fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations **

**Chapter 3 **

The day wasn't perfect. There wasn't any sign of a blue sky from beneath the heavy blanket of morbidly grey clouds. There wasn't any sign that there was a sky to begin with. There weren't any birds singing. The ground was soggy, like mush where there wasn't vegetation. But, despite the depressing backdrop to the Lord's return home, Sesshomaru was feeling light, good, better than he had in a long while.

There wasn't any burning, there wasn't any aching at all, bar the slight pain of his backside, but that was to be expected. Sesshomaru found that there wasn't a single feeling in him that foretold him of his supposed heat and his desire to mate as there would have been. Sesshomaru felt content.

If he'd known that a long, tiring round of sex before the peak of his heat would make him feel so relieved Sesshomaru would have set himself to finding a partner long ago. There wouldn't have been the need for him to humiliate himself and be tied to the walls of his chambers and have a spell cast over him to prevent his demon strength from tearing the said wall down or the chains and ropes apart.

The demon Lord's eyes rose to the sight of his castle's large, sturdy gates as he walked up from the village beneath the hill his home was built on. On each side of the grand gates stood two tall, black haired guards. They were panther demons, loyal to him because of Sesshomaru's display of strength as he'd passed through their territory in the mountains. They were present as a part of a truce and as an ally, much like the majority of the panther demons amongst Sesshomaru's military ranks.

The guards, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance and curiosity, didn't jump and yell as they usually would for the gates to be opened as soon as they'd spied him walking down the pathway towards the gates. Instead, Sesshomaru was met with huge, dark, round eyes and gaping mouths. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Is there a reason as to why you are not allowing me inside my own home?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously, his mask firmly in place.

The guards jumped into action, shaking their heads frantically while still gaping and blinking up at their Lord. Sesshomaru brushed their behaviour off; they were probably amazed by his calm state; every being living in or in the small village outside of his castle knew of when his heats struck and how violent they made him, they had been surprised to see that Sesshomaru was in complete and utter control. He acknowledged their opening of the gates with a nod.

The Lord of the Western Plains' castle was spacious and large. It consisted of two main buildings, the larger of the two housing the Lord and his family. The smaller was for his servants and for the demons who served him from different lands who had no home in this village. Both buildings consisted of white plaster walls and black, slanted, tiled roofs.

Sesshomaru entered the gargantuan building he knew as home, his eyes scanning the entrance hall for a working servant in which to ask for Jaken's whereabouts. He didn't have to look far for the small imp as he turned into one of the many long hallways within the castle and literally kicked his annoying retainer into the wall ahead of him. Sesshomaru watched with uncaring eyes as Jaken clambered to his feet and rubbed his head, all the while grumbling to himself.

The toad demon flew into his usual greeting once he'd looked up, "Ah, my Lord! You are back! Your rooms have been prepared, just as you asked them!" Jaken's rant paused, his eyes growing wider and wider still as his rambling started again, "M-M'Lord you are not suffering! I mean you are not in heat! How is this possible? Did you-" Jaken leant forward slightly, leaning heavily on his precious staff of the two heads, "Ah! M'lord! Who is the lucky demon who has ensnared his highnesses perfect heart? Who is the lucky demon you have taken as a mate?"

Sesshomaru's golden gaze narrowed, "I have mated no one, Jaken."

"B-But m'lord! You are not in heat and-" Jaken squawked loudly as one of Sesshomaru's boot laden feet landed mercilessly on his head. Jaken whimpered, "O-Of course my Lord isn't mated. No one could measure up or deserve your brilliance!" He said whilst rubbing his head.

"Will Rin be returning shortly?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken nodded and waddled along side Sesshomaru as they headed towards the demon Lord's study, "She is supposed to be back by sun down, m'lord. The little wench wished to pick some flowers. I told her-"

Sesshomaru allowed his cold eyes to meet the golden ball outside of his window, gracefully seating himself behind a small table, ignoring Jaken's rambling. "She will be eating with me tonight, Jaken, make sure she knows."

The toad squawked and nodded, hurriedly waddling from the room and towards the front gates, his staff grasped between both him hands. Sesshomaru watched him go, his mind tuned into his retainer's impossible assumption and the toad's nerve in suggesting that he was mated. He was not and wouldn't be for some time. He appreciated his freedom, with no mate to hold him back or to nag him. He was still young, barely an adult by demon standards, he had an eternity to bear and raise pups.

Distractedly, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to his stroke the armour that protected his stomach. This one would be dead within the next month.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha traipsed back towards the setting sun. The air around him choking on the feelings of guilt and rage that emanated from Inuyasha in waves. Inuyasha watched his feet as he wandered, not caring in the slightest about how muddy they were or how leaves and twigs stuck to them uncomfortably.

The half breed was angry. He was angry that he'd allowed himself to be used as he had, knowing full well Kagome wouldn't understand his intentions and the tiny chance of Sesshomaru keeping his end of their bargain. She was far too sensitive and when it came to love she was very much blind. Much like himself most days, Inuyasha admitted grudgingly. But damn it! Sesshomaru was such a bastard! How could he have given in at all?

_"Do you wish for your friends to die?" _

That had been a low blow; of course Inuyasha didn't want his friends dead! Sure Miroku was too perverted all the time, sure Kagome was a sadistic wench who humiliated him daily, of course Shippo was annoying as all hell and Kilala and Sango… Well… They'd both attempted to kill him when they'd first met him. But even so, Inuyasha didn't want them _dead_!

He wanted to keep every one of them safe, and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru had exploited his wants and used them against him! Again! Just like the bastard had done when he'd used Inuyasha's mother to lure him into his trap. Inuaysha wanted him dead! Or, in the least, beaten into a bloodied pulp. The sooner the better.

Inuyasha growled lowly and glared at an innocent hare that stood, petrified by the base of a weak looking tree. Sadistically he surged his torso forward, barely moving from his place as he growled ferociously and bared his teeth. The hare to raced off instantly. Inuyasha grinned cruelly. It was too bad he'd never possess the ability to frighten Sesshomaru like that. He'd cherish the day he made that bastard run away with his tail between his long legs.

The thought made Inuyasha remember the night before vividly. He remembered how hesitant he'd been as Sesshomaru straddled his waist and explained to him how everything worked, all the while rubbing against him in a way that was very, _very _distracting. Inuyasha remembered how he couldn't help but ogle Sesshomaru as he'd arched back, showing off his toned torso as Inuyasha slid deeper and deeper inside him. Inuyasha felt shame bubble in his chest as he recalled the most unbearable pleasure he'd felt once he was inside Sesshomaru and how it felt even better once he'd started thrusting, in, out, in, fast then faster and deeper. Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly as he was flooded with a persistent guilt; he remembered how much he'd liked seeing Sesshomaru's face flushed and his bitten red lips parted as he gasped and clung to him, his claws ripping at the skin on his back. He'd felt more superior that he'd ever had when the Lord had (almost whimpered) barked out an order to finish things.

Inuyasha had expected to find Sesshomaru beside him that morning; they'd both worn themselves out pretty thoroughly. Inuyasha had, at the very least, expected to find Sesshomaru sitting at the back of the cave, waiting for him to wake up so he could criticise his performance. But Sesshomaru hadn't been there when he'd awoken that morning. The rain hadn't stopped, but the bastard was gone.

He wasn't going to keep his half of the bargain. Inuyasha had known he wouldn't and he hadn't listened to reason. He had helped the asshole out and now he was paying for it. Now he was being consumed by guilt stronger and more unbearable than what he'd felt when he'd learnt that he'd been the cause of Kikyo's death. Kagome wasn't going to ever forgive him if she found out, she was just too sensitive and she wouldn't listen to his excuses. Even if she did forgive him, Inuyasha would be too guilt ridden to look her in the eye again. Either way he was royally screwed.

Distractedly, as Inuyasha entered a small clearing, he blinked frantically as his eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught of sunlight, before his golden eyes lifted to the still cloudy sky. He wasn't at all pleased when he spotted a floating, pink 'monster' just above the trees amongst muted, grey clouds, its yellow hands waving with the breeze. The others would be able to tell that something was bothering him as soon as they saw him. Inuyasha didn't want to deal with their questions yet, not until he'd justified his actions to himself.

"Inuyasha!" The half-demon almost cringed at the sound of Sango's voice as Kilala dived into the clearing, landing gracefully before the half breed as the demon slayer swung herself off the fire cat. He stood tall, his expression and body language (hopefully) hiding his guilt, "It's good to see you're alright. Kagome said she hadn't seen you since you both had run into Naraku."

When he'd heard Kagome's name, Inuyasha's eyes widened and fixed onto Sango's slender form immediately, "Kagome's alright?"

Sango nodded, "She returned to the village the night she was taken." 

"How? Did she escape? Did one of you kill it?"

"She said it let her go." 

Inuyasha scowled, his ears flicking in annoyance on top of his head, "What do you mean, 'it let her go?' Naraku wouldn't just 'let her go,' what's in it for him?"

Sango shrugged and shook her head, "Miroku and I couldn't come up with anything. Perhaps you and Kagome could talk and figure it out. She's been worried about you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his stomach fill with moths, before they died as his previous night's actions bounding in front of his eyes, his stomach twisting. He glared into the distance opposite Sango, "Keh, whatever."

The half-breed eyed Sango as she slung her leg over Kilala, calling for him to return to their new camp with her. He sniffed, his stomach gurgled unhappily and his brows furrowed as he called after Sango, leaping along side Kilala, "Oi, you got any food?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a few days since Inuyasha had once again caught up with the group of Naraku trackers. He'd been hugged, yelled at, then hugged again and now it seemed as though Kagome was doing her best to ignore him. She had barely spoken three words in concession to him since he'd returned.

Inuyasha scowled as he leapt, the priestess from the future balanced carefully on his back - and almost choking him as she clung to him for dear life, though Inuyasha hadn't a clue why; they'd done this dozens of times before and she'd been more than relaxed!

They'd been told of an eerie purple mist coming from a cave somewhere in the North. It seemed as though the villagers that had spotted it were too afraid to investigate it for themselves. The cowards. It would have saved them a lot of time if even one of those mortals had walked there and just taken a peek.

"Hey, Kagome! Do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha called over the air rushing over and into his ears.

He almost didn't hear Kagome's stuttered reply, "N-Not really!" Inuyasha winced as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Oi, wench! Loosen your grip!"

"Slow down!"

"We've always travelled at this pace." Inuyasha heard Sango comment to his left, his golden eyes following her voice. She was sitting on Kilala with Miroku behind her and Shippo resting on his shoulder.

The monk nodded, "Perhaps Kagome isn't feeling well. She was in Naraku's grasp. Perhaps she inhaled some of Naraku's miasma while captured." Shippo nodded in agreement, clinging to he monks robes tightly.

Inuyasha scowled, "Kagome! Is that what's wrong? You're sick because of Naraku?" The half breed winced as the bounded down a hill top, leaves, branches and twigs whizzing past his and Kagome's head as Inuyasha bounded over curling roots and fallen trunks. Kagome's arms tightened and then tightened some more as her legs crushed his hands where they were hooked under her thighs.

"Slow down, Inuyasha!" She screeched into Inuyasha's fluffy ear, causing both triangular appendages to ring.

"For fuck's sake, we'll set up camp soon! You're just feeling ill from Naraku's fucking poison, ignore it!" His words didn't ease the human girl's grip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha grumbled lowly as he massaged his sore neck and cheek. Their running had caused Kagome to leave a bright red mark around his neck, almost as though it were a collar. It stung from her shirt's rubbing and from her grip, just as his cheek throbbed bitterly from the slap she'd given him as soon as he'd put her down.

Kagome had since moved so she was sitting down by the river they'd settled beside, her gaze on her reflection. She kept toying with her hair, curling and brushing her thin fingers through it. And she kept staring at it as though she were confused or discovering something new thing about it. Inuyasha wondered sulkily if she was thinking about girl things or just being moody.

"Inuyasha," The half demon turned from the tree he'd been glaring a hole through, so that he was looking up at Miroku, "Kagome has been acting strange since her return from Naraku's trap."

Inuyasha stared heatedly at the girl from the corner of his golden eyes, still playing with her hair and gazing into the calmly moving stream. He snorted, "Yeah, so what? You know how she is. She's just pissed off 'cause I wouldn't slow down when she asked."

Miroku sighed and slowly sat down beside Inuyasha, laying his staff beside him. He sighed again, "I think… It's more than you annoying her this time, Inuyasha. Sango is worried about Kagome. She seems to think that maybe Naraku's done something to her."

"Like what?"

"Well… Kagome is a pretty young lady." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, radiant with murderous intent as he glared heatedly, Tessaiga poised by his side. Miroku held his hands up in his defence, "I don't mean that as I usually do, Inuyasha! Please calm down!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah? So what did you mean then?"

Miroku became very serious, his sheepish smile morphing into a frown, "Sango and I are worried that Naraku may have – may have defiled Kagome. He's been very bold as of late and Kagome seemed very ruffled when she stumbled back into the village that night."

Inuyasha mulled over the thought, his blood freezing when he realised the extent Naraku could have gone to. He clenched his teeth, "You said she was ruffled. How?"

"Her shirt looked as though it had just been put on." Inuyasha's eyes travelled to Kagome yet again. Miroku called him as he stood, "Inuyasha, I don't think simply confronting her is going to help this time! It will just make things worse."

"Well I ain't sitting around waiting until she decides she's okay. We need to defeat Naraku, even if that means I have to throw her down the well and seal it!"

Inuyasha's determined strides petered into small, careful steps as he neared the girl. He wasn't that insensitive, if Naraku had violated Kagome, he wasn't going to simply ask her and order her to be okay, he knew that wasn't how a victim's mind worked.

The half breed crouched down beside the girl, his eyes flickering between her reflection and Kagome's real face. Inuyasha swallowed thickly and steeled his nerves. "Sango's preparing some fish. Keeping up your energy will help flush Naraku's miasma from your system." Kagome didn't react. Inuyasha scowled, "You aren't going to look any better. You might as well stop looking at your reflection." He muttered quietly.

Kagome's eyes pierced through him, "That's not how you talk to a person, Inuyasha!"

"You're the one ignoring me!"

"Humph."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stuck her nose into the air. He glared, "You know, I was attempting to be polite about this all, but your behaviour stinks." He swallowed, then blurted, "Did Naraku do anything to you?"

Kagome turned a questioning gaze on him, "Do anything?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered in a softer tone, "Miroku and Sango are worried he might have raped you or something."

They were surrounded by a heavy, worry-filled silence, one that made Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach. A moment later, after a deep breath, Kagome answered, her voice quieter and sombre also, "No. Naraku didn't do anything like that. Why would they think that?"

"Well, you have been quieter than usual and you didn't burn our lunch yesterday-"

Kagome glared, "What's that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?"

"Your cooking's improved! It's a compliment!"

"What do you mean it's improved? It was good the way it was!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Please, you've nearly killed us with your concoctions. The only good thing you make is your bento box and that's because your mother helps you make them. But that weird, miso shit you attempted to feed us practically poisoned Shippo."

The next moment, Inuyasha was staring up at Kagome with wide eyes and his mouth agape. She was standing rigidly, her arms straight and by her sides, whilst her feet were planted a shoulder width apart. Inuyasha could have sworn he could hear her teeth cracking as she grounded them together. He cursed silently as she let out a frustrated near growl. She was going to sit him! Inuyasha considered lying down and making it easier for her; there was no way he was getting out of this one!

"Inuyasha…" The girl ground out her eyes clenched shut, "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!"

Inuyasha watched with confusion as Kagome spun on her heel and stalked off, her arms swinging stiffly by her sides. The half breed could only blink. He examined his self and found that he wasn't dreaming and that he really wasn't plastered to the ground. He blinked again, several times in concession before he idly scratched his head.

Had he missed something important?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shoji slid shut quietly.

"I see you have mated, my Lord." An elderly demon remarked politely as she came to a halt beside Sesshomaru. She wore a modest dark purple and blue kimono, whilst her grey, stringy hair was tied at the back of her head in a bun. She bowed respectfully, "Who is the lucky demon?"

Sesshomaru regarded his healer's form with a look of disapproval, "I am mated to no one, Chiyo."

The demon chuckled, "You have done something stupid then, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru glared lightly, unappreciative of his healer's humour. She'd always been far to bold, even his father had thought so. He didn't respond and simply turned his attention to the darkened sky outside his rooms.

He'd called for her as soon as he felt the pup inside of him create its own life force, as tiny as it was. It was a week and a bit after Sesshomaru's escapade with Inuyasha and he'd been bombarded with headaches and a stuffy nose. It was time to end it. Sesshomaru found himself hoping that the child was rotten, that its body was ridden with imperfections. It seemed logical in Sesshomaru's mind, its sire was a half breed after all. 

The demon Lord was sitting on his futon, his legs spread out in front of him, under the thin blankets. His light brown yukata was hanging off his left shoulder, giving the elderly healer a good view of his stump of a left arm. Sesshomaru turned back to her.

Chiyo chuckled again. "Your mother didn't appreciate being mated to your father either. You're so much like her, Sesshomaru." Chiyo's age roughened voice rasped. "But you are carrying a child. Does your mate know?"

Sesshomaru regarded her with a levelled stare, "He is not my mate."

"You may wish to think that, my Lord, but you are mated. Everyone within the castle can feel it, just as we can see it clearly." She motioned for him to lie down, all the while tugging the blankets down so they rested on Sesshomaru's knees. The elderly healer then gingerly pulled his yukata apart, revealing the Lord's stomach. "This may feel bizarre, my Lord, but please do not be alarmed."

The demon remained silent as Chiyo held her hands, palms down, over his stomach. Just as she'd warned, Sesshomaru felt a fuzzy sort of heat settle over his stomach.

Sesshomaru ignored her; his curiosity getting the better of him. Sesshomaru's right hand rose to his neck, rubbing lightly. The pale column was sensitive, but he couldn't feel any sign of a mark: no rough scars or puncture marks. He hadn't felt any pain at all to signify a mark had been made in the first place. Inuyasha couldn't have – he hadn't mated him. Sesshomaru was sure of it.

He heard Chiyo laugh and his golden eyes flickered up to her wrinkled face, "Nearly five hundred and still a child. I forget how young you are, my Lord." Sesshomaru remained silent as the healer withdrew, "There seem to be no irregularities thus far. There seems to be no reason to exterminate it."

Sesshomaru scowled minutely and allowed his head to tip forward in acknowledgement. The pup's good health made destroying it difficult; there wasn't anyway he could kill it and not be confronted by an enraged healer and the council. Sesshomaru's mind whirled into life, he could make it look like an accident…

"How would you have killed it, should it have been spoilt?"

Chiyo's wise emerald green eyes settled curiously on Sesshomaru's pale face. She answered softly and slowly "There is an herb that is poisonous to demons. You are strong, my Lord, you would have lived, but the pup would not."

"Is there a reason for you not telling me the name of this herb?"

Chiyo's smile was laced with a morbidity that made Sesshomaru's skin crawl uncomfortably. He had not seen such a look on the elderly demon's face since he'd asked about his mother's passing while still a young pup.

The elderly healer rasped quietly, "You are like your mother, my Lord."

* * *

**Woffy: **Okay, some important notes for this chapter: Sesshomaru's castle is based off Himeji Castle in Japan. I researched said castle at their official website. Why? Because it's a pretty castle and I know little about Japanese architecture. :P 

Anyway... I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing: _Dragon77, Crimson Beast, i love u, HPTR Fangirl, empath89, Sesshygirl, Kyoki,_ _KAYBOP1, mousniy, 90 _and _Zed-Azrael. _They're appreciated.

A special thanks to those who didn't mention a lemon. :D Youse are awesome.

_Kyoki: _Er, yeah, sorry about that. My computer doesn't let me send mail. Or at least mail with anything important on it. -_sweatdrop_- Sorry. I was just letting you know that we got it was eight volumes with four episodes on each. We would have gotten them for $184 all up, but we got them on sale.

Review? Make an authoress happy? Even if you don't like it I'll be grateful! Just tell me why you feel that way. If you like it, tell me how I could improve it or why you like it. It shows me what I'm doing right/wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

**Warnings: **Swearing, violence, _slight_ angst, yaoi, incest…I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in advance. If you point them out, I'll correct them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 4**

_Several Centuries in the Past…_

The dog demoness looked ruffled, her white, cherry blossom, silk kimono looked as though it had been thrown on a few minutes before. With a quiet, almost feral growl, she dug through the many, many bottles and jars of herbs, her claws scratching faintly at the wooden shelves which held them.

She needed to find the herb; she needed to kill the pup. She couldn't allow it to survive! Not with whom its father wasn't!

In the faint light of the torch she's placed upon the shelving her usually magenta markings were shining bright red, the crescent moon on her forehead much brighter than it was supposed to be; they glowed with the potent feelings of anger and concern racing through her veins and causing her to frown.

She pulled out a clay jar, tore a hole in the material covering it and took a curious, hurried sniff. A moment later she'd thrust it back onto the shelf a growl ready to crawl up her slender throat. Where did the old woman keep it? Where was the Ginseng root?

"Is there someone in there, Lady Chiyo?"

The demoness froze, finding that her limbs were unable to move as the small voice found her ears and the little girl's questioned was answered. She couldn't come in, no-one could find her, not yet, she hadn't found it! Yet she couldn't move.

"It is alright Kaori, go back to bed. I will see who the intruder is."

The younger girl's voice was a near whisper, frantic but breathy, "But what if they're strong? They could harm or perhaps kill you!"

Chiyo chuckled, her voice holding a cheerful tone despite the topic, "I have seen many springs, child, enough to die happy. You should not worry. Now run along, back to bed we have a busy day tomorrow."

There was a small noise of agreement followed by the patter of tiny footsteps. The demoness' eyes roamed the shelf for the umpteenth time that night. Her golden eyes widened noticably when a voice pierced through the dusty air in the room.

"Lady Satori, you should be in bed; your mate must miss you." The elderly demon said as she stepped into the small storage room, her bright green eyes tinted gold from the fire she held in her hand, "You should know better."

Satori scowled, "I must be rid of the child."

"This is your own mistake; the pup has no part of it."

The demoness turned completely, so she was facing the elderly healer. With clawed hands she readjusted her kimono, pulling it further up her shoulders and over her chest, her milky skin shining a silvery gold. She sneered, "The pup is the mistake!"

Chiyo, with calm, almost pity-filled eyes shook her head, "You will not be able to harm the child. Even if its sire isn't Lord Touga, he is your mate and must know of your actions and agree to them before you are able to exterminate it."

"I do not fear death, nor do I beckon it. You cannot stop me." Satori shakily drew her hair from her eyes, "If I rid myself of the child, all will be forgiven. I will not die."

With a nod, Chiyo turned and began to walk slowly to the door, her body hunched over on itself, "You are right, my Lady, please forgive this elderly demon. I'm afraid my memory isn't as it was or should be. The Ginseng root can be found on the shelf above your head, to the right."

Satori tipped her head back, seemingly regaining her composure with the healer's apology, so her nose was in the air as she stood, her eyes flickering between the wooden shelving and the neatly packed herbs and ointments and the elderly demon just about out the door. She picked up the clay jug and tore open its material covering, "Should you not mention this meeting to a single soul, you are forgiven."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Sesshomaru, look! Look at all the pretty butterflies!" The little human girl called as she crouched next to a field of rainbow coloured flowers, seemingly each the resting place for a topaz butterfly.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but turned his head, watching the small girl giggle and poke at a butterfly resting on the flower in front of her. She giggled as it fluttered up, into her face and caused her to topple backwards. With emotionless, golden eyes the demon Lord turned to face his loyal retainer, rather annoyed at the imps staring; he'd been doing so since they'd left home a day and a half ago.

Jaken jumped and began to stutter as pink eyelid was flashed in his direction, then golden eyes were set upon him, "I-I'm sorry m'Lord! I did not mean to stare!" He shielded his head with the staff of the two heads, still squawking, "B-But, as your most loyal servant, I think you should remain at the castle! You are carrying a pup after all, m'Lord!"

Sesshomaru regarded the toad demon with a level stare, one that made Jaken squawk again and wave his free hand about, "I-I mean – it would not be the best for his Lordship to endanger himself! Not that you are unable to defend yourself, m'Lord, but your mate would not appreciate risking you or the pup's life!"

Again, the demon Lord said nothing and turned back to the field Rin had been admiring. He supposed Jaken was right, and he may have heeded his retainer's words had he particularly cared about the pup or had a mate. Being out and about, fighting demons and tracking Naraku made it easier for the demon Lord to make his destroying the pup look like an accident. He had been hoping to run into something that would be able to pierce his armour without looking suspicious.

However, it seemed as though fate was not on his side. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted Rin to be present for this battle; she would worry and he did not wish to see her sad eyes or her tears; they stank of salt. And they hadn't come across any villages in need of 'saving'. Sesshomaru was beginning to tire of humans; they were such pathetic creatures…

Rin's small voice piped, "Pup? Are we getting a puppy, Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl grinned broadly at the thought of a pet, "Can Rin name it?" She asked hopefully whilst pointing at herself.

Sesshomaru cast a carefully blank expression down at his charge, mindful to not insult the small girl, and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by his now angered servant. Jaken squawked indignantly, "Of course not, stupid child! It would be disgraceful for someone as brilliant as Lord Sesshomaru to possess such a weak creature as a companion!"

"But you said Lord Sesshomaru was carrying a puppy." The little girl said in wonder. She peered back up as Sesshomaru, her head tilting curiously, "Where are you carrying the puppy, my Lord? Can Rin see it?"

Once again Jaken replied immediately, "Must you ask foolish questions, human? Lord Sesshomaru is pregnant!" The toad demon said as he waved his hands and staff around.

Rin blinked innocently, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought, "Why do we call Lord Sesshomaru a boy, if he's a girl, Master Jaken?"

"Of course his Lordship is a man!"

"But how can my Lord be pregnant if he's a boy?"

Sesshomaru watched the exchange silently, his attention mostly cast upon the little girl riddling about his current state of health. Her lack of knowledge was to be expected; she was young and human. She didn't understand much of demon culture, let alone that some demon men could reproduce. Sesshomaru would worry as to the reason she did, if she had.

"Jaken, enough." The toad demon immediately shut his mouth, as though he'd been hit and didn't want to be harmed again. Sesshomaru turned his golden gaze back to Rin. She was staring up at him with wide, curious eyes, "Do you remember when I explained how demons and humans differ greatly?" The girl nodded, "Some demon males are capable of going through heat, which in turn can allow them to carry children."

Rin's already large eyes, widened further as her face shined with a huge smile, "So… Rin is going to be a big sister?" She asked.

Sesshomaru remained still and silent for a moment. His chest seemed to ache slightly, though he could not think of a reason for that to happen. He hadn't eaten anything and he couldn't remember being wounded at any stage during the past week. He ignored it and inclined his head, "Yes, Rin."

"Wow! Really? Can it be a boy? Rin misses her old brother." She seemed high on the news as she grinned like a little fool and giggled excitedly.

Sesshomaru watched with careful eyes as she ran around, chattering about all the fun things she could do with her new sibling. When her noise halted abruptly she was standing by his white clad legs once again.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What is wrong, Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," The human girl started, her right index finger fingering her now pouting lip, "What's heat?"

"Chiyo will explain it to you when you are older."

Rin nodded, content with his answer.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran back to the flower-filled field and wondered if there'd been a time when he'd been so easily pleased. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been satisfied with something as simple as a few words.

He turned and began heading down the path, hearing the bell-like giggle of his charge and the parrot-like squawk of his retainer as they noticed his moving. Ah Un added a low growl to their racket.

Sesshomaru ignored them for the most part; he needed to find Inuyasha, just as he needed to keep his end of their agreement. His nose twitched as he took in a small breath. Inuyasha was west.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The surrounding forest was wasted; all the vegetation what was supposed to be green was a dead greyish-purple, whilst everything that was supposed to be brown was grey and lifeless. Each leaf was either crumbling on the ground or hanging from their original branch or twig just about ready to dive and join its siblings. The air felt like it could choke them and Inuyasha found that the soil beneath his bare feet felt hot. This had to be Naraku.

Inuyasha's ears perked, twitching ever so slightly as he listened for danger. He sniffed, finding that there was the faint scent of death and bugs lurking amongst the acidic smell that was from the area. His black brows furrowed, Naraku didn't smell like he'd been here all that long. His scent should have been stronger considering the villagers had claimed he'd been here for over a month.

They came to the edge of the forest and halt. Miroku was the first to comment on the cave in front of them, just across the clearing, "I can feel an evil entity inside, however I can't tell if it's Naraku."

"Can you sense any jewel shards, Kagome?" Sango asked as she hopped off Kilala. The slayer stroked the fire-cat's fur in gratitude for the ride, her eyes on the reincarnated priestess.

Kagome hesitated, "I don't think so, I can't really tell."

"What do you mean you 'can't tell?' It's not like there's a barrier or anything."

"I mean I don't know, Inuyasha!" Kagome glared momentarily before turning back to the cave. "That's not Naraku."

Inuyasha's ears flicked, "And how do you know that?"

"It's just a feeling I have."

"What are you, a witch?"

Kagome glared, "I told you, it's just a feeling I have. Stop picking on me, Inuyasha!"

Golden eyes widened with surprise as Inuyasha watched Kagome turn around as she begun to walk away. The half-breed had to take a moment to process Kagome's words, "Er. You don't want to check it out, just in case?" He asked, with his ears perked almost comically.

She paused mid-step and turned to face her friends again. She looked surprised or worried. Shippo spoke up this time from his place on Miroku's left shoulder, "Are you feeling alright Kagome?" He asked with a blink of his large pea green eyes.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" The girl answered, smiling as she did. Her wrist flicked and her right hand rose to her chest, as though she was holding something. She seemingly noticed a moment later and instantly threw her hands to her sides again.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, squinting suspiciously, "Are you sure? You're still acting weird."

"I'm fine! Really!"

The half-breed nodded; this wasn't the time to interrogate Kagome, not when Naraku could be lurking in the cave ahead of them. With a twitch of his nose, Inuyasha stated, "I'm pretty sure I can smell him."

Kagome's eyes became wide, "Who?" She asked.

"Naraku."

"Perhaps it would be safer to ensure Naraku isn't inside that cave." Miroku spoke up from beside Sango, his right hand (the one closest to Sango) holding his staff. "If it is not Naraku we may find a jewel shard. Kagome is most likely still suffering from the effects of Naraku's miasma, she probably can't feel the jewel shards as clearly as she would have, had she been completely healthy."

The explanation seemed to appease everyone's doubts and they gathered their wits and courage, leaving the little safety the forest provided and stepped out into the large clearing. Inuyasha lead the group, with Kagome right behind him and Miroku bring up the rear. The light breeze was tainted by the vulgar acidic scent blew Inuyasha's hair from his face. That was strange… Naraku's scent seemed to have disappeared.

"Something smells of Naraku!" Shippo called from atop Miroku's shoulder, "It's faint, but I can smell him." He said proudly, before he shivered, "Hey, er, if it _is_ Naraku, wouldn't it be better for me to stay out here? I'm just a little kid after all."

"Be brave Shippo, we may very well need your demonic powers." Miroku said in a comforting voice. The fox demon let out a shaky whimper and nodded, and clung to Miroku's robes tighter.

Inuyasha snorted when he heard their exchange, his eyes closing briefly with amusement.

As they neared the cave, Inuyasha realised there was a soft growling coming from it, a noise that sounded like a dog's happy growl, when it was getting its tummy rubbed. Inuyasha stopped and gestured for the others to do so as well.

The demon looked like a much larger version of a caterpillar, with a pointed head and large lumps on either side of it. Inuyasha presumed they were its eyes. It was a greyish green colour from what the half-breed could tell in the little light within the cave. Its breathing was being released in a slow, calming rhythm.

"It's asleep."

"That's strange," Sango admonished, her right hand poised at the knot on her hirakotsu. She'd changed into her slayer uniform as soon as they'd sensed a demon, "It should have scented us by now."

Inuyasha bent his knees and thrust his torso forward, readying his Tessaiga, "Who cares, let's just kill the thing and get going. The longer it's asleep the better."

His sword clinked sharply as he began to draw it, just as it began to glow a silvery white and grew to an enormous size. He smirked, finally, something he could take his feeling out on and not feel guilty about. His eyes narrowed further and he sneered. The demon morphed into an image of his brother, laying back in his fur, his annoying smirk and belittling gaze focussed on him. Damn the bastard…

He swung the Tessaiga, "Windsc-"

"Do you have no honour, half-breed, to be able to attack a sleeping foe?" Inuyasha paused mid-strike, the Tessaiga landing heavily on the ground with barely a spark of power. He pivoted on his left foot and glared at the intruder. He cursed quietly when he realised it really was Sesshomaru.

The demon was standing as tall and as perfectly as ever, on the outskirts of the forest, where they'd been just moments before. His right and only arm lay slackly by his side, not one of his weapons drawn. His hair blew back like an impressive platinum white cape in the breeze that blew into his face.

Inuyasha heard Shippo wail about Sesshomaru's appearance, and growled as his friends stepped back. Kagome hadn't moved and seemed to be eyeing Sesshomaru with an uncharacteristically calculating stare.

Inuyasha's chest tightened when he noticed this, "What's that supposed to mean? It's not like it's completely innocent; if you haven't noticed this forest's dead."

"It is an infant moth demon and it is the beginning of the harvesting season. It has been and will remain slumbering for some time. It did not dissimilate this forest."

"A baby?" Miroku echoed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I do not expect the likes of mortals to understand honour or demons. The cause for this forest's destruction is further north of this location, this demon has done nothing deserving of your group's hatred, little brother. You risk what little honour you have by attacking it."

Inuyasha held Tessaiga out in front of him, ready to strike should Sesshomaru pull a fast one on him. The jackass had some nerve in breaking their deal then popping up and expecting him to follow his orders. The half-breed snarled, "Listen bastard, fuck off! We were doing just fine on our own."

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, causing the wind to lift his bangs over his head, revealing the Prussian blue moon marking on his forehead clearly, Inuyasha found himself watching his brother's marking acutely, knocked out of his staring as Sesshomaru turned. He spoke in a level, mellow voice, "Your actions are none of this Sesshomaru's concern. I will not impede them."

Inuyasha watched with furrowed brows and a frown as Sesshomaru leisurely sauntered away. It angered Inuyasha to have been lectured once again, in front of his friends. He was livid at his brother's arrogance. His golden eyes, now filled with frustration turned to the cave, to where the snoozing demon was still lying. It had started to snore, small, almost cute hiccups. The half-breed scowled darkly. How'd the hell did Sesshomaru know this demon hadn't done this? How the hell did the bastard know that it would remain asleep?

"Oi, Sango. What do you know about moth demons?"

The demon slayer looked surprised by Inuyasha's abrupt question, her eyes falling on his red clad form immediately, "Not much." She admitted ruefully, "Moth demons themselves aren't very volatile, but I know near nothing of their young and their habits."

"Do you know if they sleep for long periods of time and what happens after they wake?"

"No. The members of my village were never told of when an infant awoke," She paused and fingered her chin curiously, "They were always exterminated before they were able to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru's eyes stared noncommittally towards the full moon, reflecting it as though they were made from glass. The air was cool, the breeze refreshing against his skin and markings; he'd been feeling hot. Along with the breeze, Sesshomaru found that the silence of the night was welcomed. The demon Lord's day had been filled with giggling, yabbering and groaning, and his brother's yells hadn't eased his head's aching, only made it worse. The quiet was almost heavenly to Sesshomaru's elegantly, pointed ears.

He heard the snapping and crumpling of already dead leaves. The half-breed was here, just as Sesshomaru had expected. Inuyasha was far too predictable some days. He raised his hand and rested it on his pelt, flattening it down so he could view his brother as he bounded through the deadened forest. Inuyasha had no idea of subtlety or stealth.

"Won't your friends worry about your whereabouts, little brother?" He asked monotonously, his eyes returning to staring at the blinking stars.

He heard Inuyasha snort, "Like you care. Where do you get off just appearing like that? It's been two weeks since our time in the cave; in my eyes you've already broken your end of the agreement, so what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's cold gaze slowly dropped so it was on Inuyasha's sneering face, "Not that it is any of your business, half-breed, but this Sesshomaru had other matters to attend to before I did you."

"So you broke our deal in order to attend to these 'matters'? What's wrong, that toad get lonely?"

Golden eyes flashed and narrowed as Sesshomaru turned from his place sitting on a rock, "Jaken is my servant, nothing more. You would do well to remember that." Sesshomaru said, stressing his point with a crude crack of his knuckles.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's own eyes narrowed. After a moment of silence the half-breed spoke again, "Oi, what's up with you?" The demon Lord raised a brow, expecting Inuyasha to elaborate, which the half breed did after he let out a quick growl, "You're glowing, why?"

Sesshomaru's blood froze, though his surprise didn't break through the uncaring mask he carried. He stood, ready to leave, "You're eyes are deceiving you."

"Like hell they are! You're glowing a blue-white colour! Don't tell me you can't tell? What have you gone, blind?"

"I do not appreciate your appalling sense of humour, half-breed. Stop it, now."

Inuyasha stood up straight with his left brow quirked, "You mean you're not joking, you really can't tell?" The half-breeds face was a billboard for his emotions and Sesshomaru could tell that he was sincerely confused.

Sesshomaru's blood began to pump rapidly through his veins. His gaze hardened and fell from his half-brother's face to the ground. He then gazed down at his clawed hand. He was glowing? Chiyo wasn't playing some sadistic prank on him as she had when he was younger? Why couldn't he see that – that he was mated?! There wasn't any mark!

The demon Lord's voice was a low, feral hiss when he looked up from the deadened earth beneath them, "Leave my sight immediately, half-breed. Leave before I choose to end your pathetic existence."

When Inuyasha didn't move and instead attempted to question his orders, Sesshomaru lunged, his claws beared and aimed for Inuyasha's neck. The disgrace would die! He would not be allowed to get away with his claiming him!

"What the fuck-" Inuyasha swore as he threw himself to the left, only narrowly dodging Sesshomaru's now glowing green claws. Sesshomaru growled in response, his eyes red and blue, his fangs bared, "What's wrong with you?"

"You will die, tonight, half-breed! I will not allow this indiscretion to go unpunished!"

"What fucking indiscretion?"

Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga's hilt, drawing it rapidly as Sesshomaru lunged again. Sesshomaru managed to deflect the blade, his whip flowing from his hand gracefully and deadly. He flicked it again, aiming for the half-breed's face. Inuyasha lifted the Tessaiga to shield himself and cursed when he realised he'd lost sight of Sesshomaru. With awesome speed, the demon had managed to rush his brother from behind, causing Inuyasha to dodge clumsily, before Sesshomaru lunged again. He wouldn't miss this time, not with the half-breed still recovering!

His claws were close, so close, Sesshomaru could just about feel the heat radiating from Inuyasha's skin against them, before an avid burning caused him to snarl and draw his hand back, its green glow disappearing immediately. The skin leading up to his neck from his left shoulder was ablaze, it felt like he could combust at any moment. And Sesshomaru found that he was fading; Inuyasha was being replaced by a gold then white light. The half-breed was watching him with disbelief from behind it.

What was this? Inuyasha couldn't be causing it, it's power sourced seemed close, far too close.

Sesshomaru snarled and threw his head from side to side, seeking the half-breed as soon as the light had dissipated, his shoulder still aching, though less than it had. But the Inuyasha was gone; Sesshomaru didn't recognise the area as being near the one him and his companions had travelled through at all. He drew in several deep, ragged breathes, calming himself, finding himself incapable of thought. As he did he felt the last strands of pure energy leave the air and followed it to his Tensaiga.

Sesshomaru scowled. The sword really was useless. Didn't it understand his predicament? Didn't it understand that he was now mated to a disgrace, a half-breed who his father had died for?

The demon Lord's mind stopped working for a second. It churned slowly back into life. He was mated… The sentence didn't seem possible and it wouldn't flow through Sesshomaru's mind smoothly. It rocked and threw itself almost painfully into the inner walls of his skull. When had Inuyasha marked him? His hand felt around his neck again, checking and rechecking the expanse of pale flesh. Why couldn't he see or feel a mating mark?

Sesshomaru glanced about, seeking a landmark he knew. He found one immediately: his castle, standing proudly on his hill. He was on the opposite side to the gate. Sesshomaru reset his composure so that it was flawlessly indifferent and cold. He took a large, long stride. His healer had some questions to answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He is vulnerable?" A small albino girl nodded mutely, causing Naraku to smirk smugly. "Then we must act. Kanna, be sure you watch our guest. Keep her entertained whilst I am away." The girl didn't move, she didn't do anything, not even watch as the half-demon in purple took off from his window large with a chilling chuckle.

She readjusted her mirror as she walked down to the lower levels of the castle, her eyes unseeing until she reached her destination. These rooms were made to be a makeshift cells with beds. She walked to the door of one of the rooms and peered through the gaps Naraku's vines allowed.

She spoke with an emotionless voice, "Two more guests will be arriving soon."

* * *

**Woffy: **I've had a touch of writer's block, everything past the second scene change wouldn't come out, so… Yeah, forgive me and my crappiness. This chapter is so choppy I'm about ready to rewrite it. Later though, I need critique or some type of comment to work off. They'll help me work out what I need to change and what I need to keep. 

On another note, my updating might slow down from a chapter a week, to something longer than that. School starts again next week, so if you don't hear from me it's because of my assignments, exams or because my brain has exploded.

Thank you to my reviewers: _zsuzsi, Yasnactic, Merkswinter, empath89, Dragon77, DM, CrayonTyrant, Zed-Azrael, HPTR Fangirl _and _KAYBOP1, _your reviews are appreciated and helped me finish writing this chapter!

Erm… I know it can get annoying to say this every chapter, but review again? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: I_ncest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha blinked and examined the place Sesshomaru had just been hunched over, growling and hissing at him. He stared at the floor and then, after an instant, sniffed the air. Inuyasha scratched his head, just behind his right ear; he had absolutely no clue as to what had happened to the bastard. He had disappeared into thin air, literally!

With a small 'keh,' Inuyasha began his trek back towards his friend's camp. He cast a last wondering gaze back to the area that he and Sesshomaru had just fought in, his brain abuzz with questions. He flicked his ears and turned to face in front of him; that was one less asshole to worry about, even if said asshole would have been a help to have around. He just hoped Sesshomaru remained missing since he'd decided to run away. Coward.

He'd originally sought Sesshomaru out to ask him how he knew the demon they were about to kill didn't destroy the forest, and how he knew the real culprit was north. Of course, as usual, Inuyasha found that he'd let his mouth run and spoilt his chance to question Sesshomaru.

But the bastard was so unbearable! It was his high and mighty attitude and his mocking stare and the way he looked down his nose at him. Damn it! Inuyasha wasn't weak and they _were _related, no matter how much they both liked to deny it! He shouldn't cast such looks at him!

Golden eyes flashed blue as Inuyasha's gaze lifted to the moon and dropped it a moment later as his friends came into his sight. He immediately took to counting them.

Sango and Kilala were curled up against each other against a dead tree to Inuyasha's left, with Miroku not too far away from them, asleep with his staff in hand. That was three. Shippo was snoring quietly at the bottom of a tree's trunk – wait! Where was Kagome? He could have sworn she'd been cradling the runt when he'd snuck off!

Inuyasha crept over to the small fox demon, his nose twitching as he sniffed and snuffed. He recognized the scent immediately, "Naraku." The half-breed grabbed Shippo from the front of his green haori, "Oi! Runt, where the fuck did Kagome go? Was Naraku here?"

Shippo yelled and covered his face, "Ah! Don't hurt me, I haven't done anything! I promise! Kagome, help!" He yelped whilst covering his face, still half asleep. He tiredly blinked his pea green eyes up at Inuyasha when he heard his frustrated growl; it was strange, he hadn't been hit or thrown yet.

"Listen runt, Kagome's not here! Where'd she go? Was Naraku here?"

"N-Naraku?" The fox demon stuttered. He then sniffed, mimicking Inuyasha's earlier actions. He jumped and nearly tore himself away from Inuyasha's clawed hand when his nose lead him to his own clothes, "Ah! I smell like Naraku! Get it off, get it off!" Shippo wailed as he threw his hands in front of him and waved them about, only managing to effectively annoy Inuyasha to the point of making the half-demon throw him.

Inuyasha turned and watched Sango and Miroku stand, readying themselves for a battle as they rubbed the last of their sleep from their eyes and turned their dark eyes on Inuyasha. Miroku was the first to voice his concern, "What has happened?"

"Naraku's taken Kagome again."

His friends' shock was easy to read on their faces. Sango pulled her hand away from her mouth, "But how could he have taken her and not alerted even one of us? Shippo was still asleep and Kilala would have scented him."

Kilala growled unhappily, much like she had since Kagome had returned from Naraku's first kidnapping of her. Inuyasha noticed it and growled in reply, angry at the fire-cat's obvious distaste for the girl. At Kilala's uncaring glance he sighed, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips scowling, "I don't know. But we have to find her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was dark, clean and was out of from the outside room except for a small window of sorts near the back left hand corner of the room. From that opening were a few stray beams of light piercing through the darkness inside of the room. They highlighted shelves and jars, staining each of them a golden orange.

Chiyo was hidden behind shelves with a mixture of putrid and pleasant scented medicinal herbs stacked neatly on them when Sesshomaru found her. She was working calmly, a scroll lying on a small table in the corner of the stuffy room, a small lantern sitting above the said scroll. The elderly demon was taking her monthly inventory and would no doubt be followed by – sometime that week – a visit to Jinenji's herb farm.

Sesshomaru waited to be motioned to speak; if there was something he'd learnt whilst growing in the midst of the elderly half-dog demon, was that she preferred to speak first, and wouldn't stand for anything short of it. Sesshomaru had always respected this and – though he was about ready to slice her in two for not explaining all the workings of a mating mark – he waited patiently.

And waited some more.

After five minutes he spoke softly, "Why am I incapable of seeing the mark?" He asked coolly as though not even an hour ago he'd attempted to decapitate his only living relative (and his mate, as much as the thought caused Sesshomaru to scowl).

Emerald eyes regarded the demon Lord for a second, before they turned back to the shelves. Chiyo counted the clay jars she'd been shifting to the opposite side of the shelf and scuttled over to her list. She answered in a louder voice than Sesshomaru's, "Was your mate not supposed to mark you, my Lord? You seem downcast by it?"

When Chiyo was answered by a long stretch of silence (one that Sesshomaru made no move to break) the elderly demon set herself to answering the demon Lord's own question, "You have not marked your mate in return have you, my Lord? A demon is only capable of seeing the mating mark they carry if the mark is reciprocated. It was a common practice for demon males to mark their female companions a few centuries ago. It has been slowly dieing out. However," Chiyo once again shuffles to her dust free shelves, "That is only because men enjoyed their freedom. Back when I was considered young, it was socially acceptable for a man to take several-"

"I do not care. How do I go about fixing this?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly, earning a glare from the much older demon. He was motioned to sit in the opposite corner to the one Chiyo was working at and does. He tucked his legs under him formally and sat with his posture perfect.

The elderly demon shrugged, "Mark your mate." She remarked off-handedly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is not an option." Sesshomaru said with annoyance; his healer's humour was _not _appreciated.

"You gave yourself to a promised demon, Sesshomaru?" Chiyo asked with wide eyes, her hand having paused in it's scribbling and causing a large blob of ink to well where the brush had halted.

Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes narrowed slightly at her berating tone. He didn't appreciate being spoken to as though he were a small child having done something stupid. He sat straighter, "No. I am not so foolish."

"I hope not! Look where it got your father!" Chiyo's stance relaxed as she shook her head sadly and examined her now ruined list, "What is it that is impeding your mating him then? He must be very special for you to have let him mark you and you not mark him back. What reason had he for not wearing a mark from my Lord?"

"He is of no value to this Sesshomaru. I wish to rid myself of the mark." Once again he is graced with a surprised stare from his healer. Sesshomaru ignored it for the most part, "How do I do so?"

"You cannot." Chiyo said quickly, "Sesshomaru, please tell this elderly demon she has heard incorrectly."

"Your hearing is not poor, Chiyo." Sesshomaru deadpanned, as his eyes narrowed dangerously. They flashed orange in the lantern's light, "Answer my question."

"I have, you cannot. Once a demon is mated it takes said marker's death to get rid of the mark. What makes you wish to become unmated to your mate?"

Sesshomaru's eyes had widened as soon as the healer had finished her first sentence. His mind was black except for one thought: he was going to be bound to Inuyasha for the rest of the pathetic half-breed's life. Sesshomaru didn't know what to decide on first; how he was going to kill the disgrace or whether he was going to make his death painful or excruciating.

The air in the room was beginning to become stifling with heat. Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the ground, uncaring that he was showing some feeling in front of Chiyo. She'd known him since birth, she would be able to tell that he was enraged should he attempt to mask it, there was no point in trying to hide it. The demon Lord's hand twitched as he felt the need to shred something into tiny bits surge up inside of him.

"He is no mate of mine." He said quietly.

Chiyo slowly scuttled so she was standing in front of Sesshomaru, her head reaching an inch above his own, were the demon Lord to sit up straight. The elderly demon kneeled before him, casting a wary, wise gaze over him. Sesshomaru didn't know if she would risk touching him, not as she had whilst he was a pup. Her voice was quiet and gentle, "What has your mate done to make you hate him so? Is it essential for you to be unmarked?"

"Why can I not kill him?"

Chiyo's emerald eyes widened, before they narrowed and closed sorrowfully, "He has mated you, Sesshomaru, not the opposite. He can do as he will to you, but the mark stops you from harming him in the slightest. Should you succeed in killing him, you will only kill yourself in the process. It is yet another reason the demons of the past never had their mates mark them."

Sesshomaru's mind snapped back to his Tenseiga's actions, how it had warped him to his castle. His sword's actions made sense to him now; it wasn't just acting up as the demon Lord first thought. His father's blade was protecting him from himself. The thought only made Sesshomaru angrier.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, "I will not belong to a worthless, disgrace." He hissed to himself, seeming to have forgotten about the elderly healer kneeling in front of him, "The half-breed was not to mark me!"

How could Inuyasha have marked him? He cared for that priestess, both of them, and he hated, absolutely loathed the Lord. Had Inuyasha done so to spite him? Or had he marked him to prevent Sesshomaru from taking a mate of his own choosing, to protect his friends from him or perhaps to protect himself? Sesshomaru doesn't understand the half-breed's intent. Inuyasha hardly understands the basics of demon culture, he couldn't know the effects the mating mark would have. As Chiyo had proven, not even he knew them all!

The speed in which he sprung to his feet and propelled him through his castle's hallways was fueled by the anger growing and sizzling in side of him. It made Sesshomaru's temples ache.

"You have forfeited your life because of this, little brother." He hissed as he stormed into his spacious garden, his eyes being confronted with green foliage and pink blossoms. Sesshomaru began to summon his energy beneath him, ready to take off and begin his long journey back to his younger brother.

A resonating chuckle caused his actions to halt and for the demon Lord to stare deadened tree to his left. Naraku smirked, "Are you going somewhere important, Sesshomaru?"

The half-demon was wearing his customary wear, a dark purple kimono. Dark threads of hair were flowing freely in the breeze that tugged on Sesshomaru's own strands. Sesshomaru schooled his expression into its usual uncaring mask, displeased at Naraku's seemingly all knowing smirk, "I have not the patience for you Naraku. Leave me be."

Once again, the dark haired half-demon chuckled, "I have come a long way to collect you, Sesshomaru. Kanna has been telling me some very interesting things about you and, quite frankly, I am surprised to see you free from your room."

Sesshomaru eyed the half-breed with distaste, turning his body so he was facing the demon completely. It was obvious Naraku hadn't been civilized in his arrival and had dropped in without alerting his guards. Sesshomaru elegantly pulled his hair behind a pointed ear, "I do not know of what you are implying, half-breed. This Sesshomaru has important business to attend to." Sesshomaru leveled a deadly stare at Naraku, "Leave."

"But, my Lord," Naraku mocked, "I believe your ability will be useful to me. I am in need of an heir."

"I would prefer death to bearing any spawn of yours, Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Oh come now, you don't mean that." Naraku answered with a chuckle, "Kanna tells me that your heat makes you weaker than normal. Considering you have one arm also going against you, I would come quietly."

Sesshomaru remained rock steady and unaffected. The half-breed couldn't tell he was mated, or that he was already carrying a child? It was like a calming breeze on Sesshomaru's face. He had grown tired of people mentioning the child and his mating mark. It was too bad Naraku himself left a lot to be desired…

After another moment of silence, Naraku spoke again; his voice level and mellow, "You will lose if we fight, Sesshomaru. You are far too careless with that poison of yours."

"If this is so, why have you not attacked me?"

Naraku smirked at the taunt, several thick vines beginning to grow from beneath him, "I had hoped you wouldn't force me to harm that pretty face of yours, but, you leave me no choice."

Sesshomaru immediately drew his Tokijin and crouched, ready to defend himself as Naraku lunged at him. "I am in no mood for you, Naraku!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kanna?" Kagura called from the entrance to the large dark castle. The wind sorceress moved silently, carefully walking through the large entrance hall until she was standing at the door to Naraku's favourite thinking room, the one with the large window. She was surprised to find he was not there, and resumed calling her younger looking counter-part.

The albino girl appeared as though a ghost behind her, "We will be receiving two guests."

Kagura nodded, "I know, you told me earlier." Kanna was silent, so the dark haired half-demon continued, "I am starting to smell like Naraku again."

"I am unable to aid you. You must wait." The girl replied in an emotionless and toneless voice. She shifted her mirror in her arms, so it flashed as it caught the nearest lantern's golden orange light. "They will arrive soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were raised a few feet in the air, Sesshomaru realized, the demon Lord's sword was down there. Sesshomaru growled ferociously, his lips pulling back so he could bare his teeth at the half-blood whose vines were wrapping themselves around him snuggly. The demon Lord's annoyance reached its peak once his delicate ears caught the sound of Naraku tutting admonishingly at him.

"I thought you said you couldn't put up with me, Sesshomaru. You aren't as strong as you claim to be." Naraku chuckled, though Sesshomaru could see a confused spark in the half-breed's dark eyes, "Why haven't you transformed? I was hoping to test my new miasma on your true form."

Had Sesshomaru wanted to answer, he wouldn't have been able to. The thick, murky green vines were squeezing his torso painfully, whilst another, thinner vine seemed content where it had wrapped around his throat, right under his chin, pulling itself tighter and tighter every second. It would no doubt stain his soft flesh with an ugly bruise. Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but with the pup growing in his belly, the issue involving Inuyasha clouding his usually focussed mind and his lack of a left arm weren't making destroying Naraku turn out as he wanted it to. He was losing and was trapped.

Suddenly, Naraku's thoughtful expression cracked into a smug smirk, "We shouldn't waste much more time, my Lord. You are lucky to be as strong as you are, otherwise my miasma would kill you."

Sesshomaru watched with golden, wide eyes as a vine, thinner than the one around his neck, drew itself up, as though a snake ready to strike. Its tip suddenly became _very_ pointed and looked incredibly sharp as it glistened in the moonlight. Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what Naraku was going to do with it; if the wretched half-breed had wanted to slice him to bits, there were quicker and more efficient ways of doing so.

He only had to wait a second to find out and gritted his teeth painfully as the vine struck and pierced through the soft skin of his neck. It was strange feeling to Sesshomaru to experience something being pumped straight into his blood. Sesshomaru struggled, wriggled and attempted to worm his way from the vines he was encased in.

Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru found that his voice was starting to sound just as hazy as his vision was. The demon Lord blinked rapidly, willing his vision to clear. He let out a fierce growl as his muscles clenched against his will and his stomach gave off a wave of pain that made Sesshomaru want to keel over and clutch at it. Sesshomaru was almost certain the pup would die if the substance he was being given was miasma. The dog demon growled and hissed, a small speck of relief and almost happiness appearing in his chest as his sounds soon petered into silence, as his vision faded to black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagura watched from behind her fan as Sesshomaru was dumped ungracefully into Naraku's makeshift prison cell, the demon Lord's body limp and now stripped of his armor and his soft fur pelt. However, unlike his armour, his pelt was thrown back over the Lord's painfully positioned body. Naraku spared no time gloating over his capture of the demon to the human that inhabited the room and instantly strode from it, his vines creakily moving back into place.

The wind user's eyes narrowed dangerously as she spied the worried human girl scramble over to Sesshomaru from her place in her corner and placed her hands on his slowly rising and falling chest. Kagome's face relaxed with relief.

With a small 'humph' Kagura shuffled gracefully after Naraku, flicking her fan closed as they came to the room Naraku inhabited more often than not. His voice was calm and filled with a deadly curiousness, "Why aren't you watching Inuyasha, Kagura?"

The woman's face turned to one of annoyance, "I'm starting to smell like you again. The fox demon and Inuyasha have both noticed it. The fire-cat had realized I was not who I was supposed to be from the beginning."

She flicked her fan in annoyance when she heard Naraku chuckle, "Animals are very observant creatures. Some, depending on their personality, can become very loyal. They familiarize themselves with their master's moods and the way the air around them feels."

Naraku's dark gaze left the crescent moon hanging outside of his favourite window and fell upon her, "Have you managed to find the jewel shards?"

Kagura shook her head, "They weren't in the bag she usually carries, nor are they on Inuyasha." The demoness scowled, causing Naraku to lift one dark brow as a question, "I observed that the priestess and Inuyasha liked to cuddle." She explained grumpily and grimaced, "It was easy to search him; the filth sleeps like a rock."

Naraku nodded. The room was filled with silence as Naraku seemed to contemplate, leaving Kagura to her own thoughts. The wind demoness was cursing her creator's ability to expect her to act perfectly and to do all that was necessary to get the jewel shards for him and want nothing in return. And from doing just that, Kagura was about ready to kill something.

For the past few weeks she had endured being groped, she'd had to drag an annoying, pink _thing_ beside her, carried around an annoying yellow bag, had to cuddle with a smelly dog demon half-breed, had to sleep holding a fox demon and she hadn't seen Sesshomaru for that prolonged period! It had been the worst punishment her creator had bestowed upon her in a long time. With the fantastic job she was doing Kagura was convinced Naraku should have been kissing her feet! The human priestess' friends hadn't begun to suspect a thing until her scent began to change back, she was, in her most humble opinion, an excellent actress.

She schooled her features into a stony, serious one. It had come as a relief when her favourite stalking subject had appeared out of no where that afternoon within the deadened forest. But there was something different about him. The glow that had Sesshomaru had emitted was not from his demon energy or a sign he was ready to attack. No… It most definitely wasn't that. She had felt _something_ between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. It was like a thread, too thin to see or catch, but most definitely there. They were connected in a way she hadn't felt in the past and she didn't like it.

Like a blade, Naraku's mellow voice cut through Kagura's thoughts, shattering them and drawing her magenta eyes to Naraku's back, "I had Kanna prepare another potion for you, Kagura. It should be in her room. When you return to them, be sure to begin to draw Inuyasha this way, but do not allow him to find this place."

With a forcibly respectful bow, Kagura nodded and removed herself from the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! Is Sesshomaru alright? Why isn't he waking up?" Kagome slammed her small fists into the hardened vines over the doorway to where she was being kept. She frowned and her dark brown eyes narrowed at the albino girl, standing and staring at her unwaveringly, "Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

Kagome sighed, "Will you at least tell me who the other person Naraku's capturing is? When are they going to get here?"

Surprisingly, Kanna's mouse-like voice erupted from her lips without any other movement, "Both guests are present."

"What?" Kagome cast the dark room behind her a quick glance. Her eyes only found Sesshomaru within it, "What do you mean they're both here? Sesshomaru's the only one in here other than me!"

Once again, Kanna is silent and unmoving and Kagome knows better than to waste her remaining voice. Carefully she turned back to the unconscious demon now lying in the centre of the room. She's managed to shift Sesshomaru so he wasn't lying with his nose pressed uncomfortably to the smooth floor, so that he was lying on his back. The demon looked far paler than he normally did, from what Kagome could tell. But then… She'd never really paid much mind to the demon Lord's complexion when they'd met in the past; he had (mostly) always attempted to kill or in the very least beat Inuyasha to a pulp whenever they'd run into each other.

Kagome ran her hands up and down her arms, much like she had been before Naraku had dumped Sesshomaru into the room, much like she had every night for the past however many days she'd been kept in this room. She sighed, and eyed the demon Lord's fur pelt. At least Naraku had talked to her; Kagome didn't believe she would still be sane without Naraku's small talk.

She sighed with frustration, and shivered violently. The yukata she wore did nothing in the ways of keeping her warm, and she found her eyes traveling and holding onto Sesshomaru's fur again, then again a moment later after that. Had Naraku purposely kept it with Sesshomaru to drive her crazy? To force her to choose between dieing of hypothermia or by one slash of Sesshomaru's poison claws?

Kagome frowned and re adjusted her clothing, then let out a frustrated huff before she stood and stomped over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru owed her! It would be her shifting of him that had saved him from future back problems, she was freezing and it wouldn't kill the guy to share his fur pelt for one night!

She tugged it so it was wrapped around her and moved as though in a trance back to her corner of the room. The fur was incredibly soft, perhaps softer than the fur on Inuyasha's ears, Kagome reckoned idly.

The girl sighed sadly. Kagome hoped and wished Inuyasha would hurry up and find her. She was lonely, cold and was slowly losing it; she couldn't take being locked up for so long. And she wasn't sure that it was a good thing she was sharing a cell with Sesshomaru. She could think of better and preferred cellmates. With a slight shudder she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't kill her for simply being there when he awoke.

"Well, I shouldn't think about it!" She said with forced cheerfulness, "I won't be helping myself if I start to become depressed." She snuggled and pulled Sesshomaru's pelt tighter around her. It felt incredibly lovely and warm.

Soon only her whispering breathes could be heard within the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She's okay! Look Kagome's back!"

Inuyasha's eyes were instantly up from the toxic earth beneath his feet and pointed in the direction Shippo was pointing and bouncing frantically in. He felt a flourishing relief wash over him as the girl stumbled through the underbrush of the forest and caught the overly happy fox demon with a grin.

"What are you all doing over here? We set up camp over there." She pointed east, coffee brown eyes settling on each one of them in concession as each of her friends rushed over to her. Kagome looked worried, "Did you catch sight of Naraku?"

"No, you idiot!" Inuyasha answered rudely, "We thought you had been abducted or something! Where the hell did you go?"

Kagome glared, "I needed to go to the bathroom, Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!"

"Yeah? So tell us, why does Shippo smell as though the bastard was holding him?" He cut off Kagome before she could utter a sound, "And who takes an hour to take a shit?"

"Inuyasha, I swear you-"

Miroku set himself so he was standing between the bickering pair, bringing their attention to him instead allowing them to stay on each other, "It's alright. You shouldn't fight; Kagome you know how much Inuyasha cares, he was simply worried." The monk was quick with a charming smile when Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply loudly, "Now, we've all had a trying night. Why don't we all get some sleep? We'll talk when we're rested and fresh in the morning. Alright?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, the tension in her shoulders disappearing instantly. Inuyasha huffed and with a growl answered, "Whatever."

He heard Sango's feet scratch at the dirt and turned slightly to watch her settle a hand on Kagome's back, her other one resting gently on the girl's arm, "Are you alright? Are you still sick?"

Kagome smiled kindly, though, Inuyasha realized with a frown, hesitantly and answered, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha bestowed a most fearsome glare on the fire-cat at his feet as she growled irritably and her fur stood on end.

* * *

**Woffy: **Okay… What do you get when you chuck some pretty heavy writer's block into the body of a procrastinator? You get cruddy chapters… So, there's my lame excuse. I apologise. Other than that, school started today. Yay. 

I was just wondering if anyone received my review replies. Could you let me know if you have, 'cause I don't seem to be receiving anything, be it reviews, alerts, PMs or review replies. I just want to know if it's this site or my email that's mucking up.

Thank you for the feedback, my dearest reviewers: _HPTR Fangirl, Princess Sin, Sesshygirl, b121, KAYBOP1, Dragon77 _and _TwistedLilBarbie_! You are awesome!

Review again? Please? -_puppy stare_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 6**

Within a second of recognizing he was awake, Sesshomaru realized that he was in no way inside any part of his castle. Be it inside its strong walls, in the garden his father had constructed or the forest that had grown for a millennia around it and the village beneath the hill. With that realization, Sesshomaru had every reason to be cautious.

A regally created nose twitched as its owner began to awaken, though his decorated pink eyelids did not flutter nor move at all. Sesshomaru didn't recognize his surroundings and he didn't want to alert his captor should he still be in the room. His nose twitched again, minutely, before Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to open smoothly, none of his movements causing him to waste the little energy he possessed.

His golden eyes stared at the roof of the room for a moment. This was definitely Naraku's lair. There was no mistaking the half-breed's vile scent or the dark, almost gloomy décor. Sesshomaru attempted to raise his hand to his forehead to swipe away a few stray locks from his gaze but found his hand to be heavy, far too heavy. How troublesome.

There was a scuffle of bared feet on the smooth plastered floor and Sesshomaru slowly and painfully, turned his head to the left and up until he found he was staring at a ball of fur with a black head and a pair of dark eyes peering down on him. The fluff squeaked.

"What are you doing, human? Why are you not with my pathetic brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a croaky voice, his tone acidic when he mentioned Inuyasha.

Its raggedness seemed to surprise the girl who had sought for safety in his pelt, "I-I was kidnapped by Naraku too." She stuttered. Had they both been outside, away from Naraku and had Sesshomaru not been keen to cut his half-breed brother into different segments, Sesshomaru would have appreciated the fright he could detect in the girl's voice and aura. However, with how high pitched it made her voice, Sesshomaru's aching temples only whined for her to be silenced. Immediately.

With a slow deliberateness unlike that he usually completed his tasks be them killing off a demon tormenting one of his villages or reading and signing many different political documents, Sesshomaru sat up. Naraku's miasma seemed to be much more concentrated than it used to be; he ached all over and felt extremely worn out.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped wider, and he clumsily placed his remaining hand on his stomach. It was lurching and complaining with morning sickness and from Naraku's poison. But, beneath its swirling and twirling Sesshomaru could feel it, the slight life still developing in the warm cavity. Sesshomaru frowned. Could no one do anything right? First Inuyasha had marked him, now Naraku couldn't kill off a still developing pup. Was he surrounded by fools?

Yet again, the girl's movements brought Sesshomaru's attention to her. Golden eyes followed her clothed legs up to her still nervous looking face. His pelt was rolled up and sitting limply in her arms. "Er…" She started, "We've never been properly introduced. I'm Kagome-"

"I do not care." Sesshomaru deadpanned, shakily bending his knees so he could cross them and sit forward comfortably, his hand still warming the clothe covering his stomach.

He heard the girl grit her teeth and let out an almost growl angrily as his pelt was dropped next to him, "I was just trying to be polite! And to imagine I defended you whenever Inuyasha talked about you! You're a bigger jerk than Inuyasha says you are! Humph!" He watched with uncaring eyes as the girl crossed her arms in a huff and strode back to her corner. She sat down and glared at the wall opposite her, her knees held up to her chin.

For the most part, Sesshomaru ignored her tantrum. He had more important things to think about other than why a pathetic mortal was being held in the same room as he was or whether her being mad at him was a negative or positive occurrence. The demon was known for disliking humans; bar the little girl he kept by his side. Sesshomaru couldn't comprehend why the girl seemed so infuriated with his response; it was normal and should have been expected. Other than that, his head hurt and he would not award the girl with a reaction.

Sesshomaru's claws scratched and caught on his silk kimono shakily as his thoughts were once more smothered by the pup as its life force pulsed. It seemed the pup was reacting to his confusion, as strange as that was. The pup wasn't a conscious being, why was it reacting to his feelings? Once again, Sesshomaru found himself caressing his abdomen as he thought. The pup wouldn't make itself known to others for another month yet, and then it would continue to grow and stretch his abdomen at a rapid rate for another four months. But he could feel its life clearly, feel it pulse as he once again scratched his claws over the silk that covered it.

Sesshomaru remembered the words of the human mothers-to-be he'd witnessed smiling and rubbing at their swollen bellies. He'd heard them say it was a magical feeling to have a new life developing inside them. Sesshomaru frowned idly, his hair blocking the girl from his peripheral vision as he inclined his head. All the pup brought was anger to his chest; it was the proof that he'd managed to – once again – do something stupid. He had realized after Inuyasha and his coupling the dishonour of killing his unborn child. With his heat creeping so close behind him, Sesshomaru hadn't thought of the killing of his pup's repercussions on his person. Not until after the deed was done.

Fury blazed inside the demon Lord, now he could not even dishonour himself! Inuyasha had taken that right away from him!

He was jolted from his thoughts by the girl's voice, though his reaction did not show, "Are you alright?" She asked. Sesshomaru found it incredibly off putting to stare up at her.

Sesshomaru's stare was carefully emotionless blank, "I am fine."

"Oh," The girl shifted her kimono on her shoulders and pulled the sleeves down her arms, "I was wondering, that's all. You were petting your stomach, so I thought that you might be sick. I sure was after I was brought here." Her tone sounded imploring to the Lord's ears as though she wanted him to admit that he was not feeling his best.

"I am a demon, my body isn't as frail as your own is, human. I need not your concern." As if to remind him that such a statement was a lie, Sesshomaru's stomach lurched and his shoulder muscles sent a sharp jab of pain into the back of his head, and Sesshomaru found his eyes roaming about the room quickly. It would not fare well with him should he be made to live in a room covered in his own bile, he needed a bucket of some sort, the quicker the better.

With barely a blink, Sesshomaru turned so he was staring down at his hand again, completely ignoring the girl's almost silent seething and her heated glare, "Girl," He heard the human girl's head rise and her a starting syllable to her answering bark, "Not you, human, the half-breed child standing outside this room."

Sesshomaru shifted slowly, each and every limb and joint in his body crying for him to be still, so that he was facing the vine covered doorway, his eyes connecting with the dead gaze of the albino child Naraku had created. She did not move or speak, so Sesshomaru continued, "I am in need of a pail, immediately." The white-haired child moved away from the door.

He heard the human girl shuffle beside him, then, minutely, felt the heat from her right shoulder though both her yukata and his own smudged red kimono. She peered up at him with large dark eyes, like twin blobs of ink, "Are you sure you're alright? Why would you need a bucket?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond immediately and simply examined the girl. No doubt she was not from this land; if she were she wouldn't address him so casually. Her usual clothes were also supporting evidence to this hypothesis. Sesshomaru inclined his head, "I am carrying a pup." Sesshomaru raised a brow at the girl's wide eyed surprised expression, "I presume you know of the common symptoms of a pregnancy?"

It took a moment for the girl to nod and sit up straight, her legs tucked under her. She laughed shakily and waved a hand, her opposite one left immobile on her lap. Sesshomaru's face was wiped blank, "What do you find amusing, human?"

The girl covered her mouth and giggled to herself, "I just imagined you telling me that you were pregnant. Silly, aren't I?"

"I did."

The girl's eyes widened, "W-What?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back on the door, "I speculate the reasons as to why my pathetic brother keeps you, girl. Your ability to listen is significantly lacking."

"Wait! You mean you really are p-pregnant?" Sesshomaru's eyes once again studied the girl's face and found her gawking up at him.

"Yes."

"B-But Inuyasha said he had a _brother_! Why does he think you are a man? I-I mean," She stuttered, "You do dress like a guy and all, but you do look feminine!"

With a brief feeling or déjà vu, Sesshomaru soothed his annoyance at her comment and set himself to explaining what he had to Rin two days before. It was to be expected, he supposed, humans were such ignorant creatures, "If I am to be more specific, male fox, wolf and dog demons are the only breeds of demon capable of bearing young. I have heard and read that some breeds of cat demon are also capable of bearing children, but it is not common." He finished.

The girl blinked, seemingly overwhelmed by the information he'd recited to her. He remembered the same lecture his tutor several hundred years ago. She then began to look worried a moment later, "Does that mean Inuyasha," She paused, and Sesshomaru found a bitter reply ready and waiting on the tip of his pink tongue, confusing coiling in him at how quickly the human girl realized his brother was unfaithful. Perhaps Inuyasha had gathered his courage and told her of their coupling after all? The girl sighed and started again, "Does that mean that Inuyasha is capable of falling pregnant too?"

"No." Sesshomaru berated himself for thinking so highly of the human mind and its ability to make conclusions. He had been expecting far too much, "He is nothing but a wretched half-breed. His human blood makes him incapable of bearing young."

"You don't have to put it so rudely; he's still your brother." The girl seethed. Her eyes flickered between the demon Lord and the door. She calmed herself, "So, are you feeling very ill? You must be suffering from the effects of morning sickness, right?"

Sesshomaru's stomach rolled again, and the pup pulsed unhappily from beneath his hand, "No."

Dark eyebrows furrowed and the girl glared determinedly up at him, "You better not be saying that to make yourself seem tough. If you're ill, tell me. Okay?"

Sesshomaru ignored her words, his eyes turning back to the door, "My Lord, you asked for a pail?" The girl beside the demon Lord jumped as Kanna's small, emotionless voice pierced into their conversation.

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "I am unable to move, pass me the pail, human."

The girl huffed as she stood, "I have a name, you know. It's Kagome. Ka – Go – Me. Understand?" She took the bucket from the albino girl with a 'thank you' and strode back to where Sesshomaru sat. The demon Lord took the bucket unsteadily. The human continued on with her rant.

It was hurriedly halted when he lurched forward and the bucket poised in front of him was filled. The sickening scent of bile and an acrid taste of it entered the Lord's mouth and nose. It burnt. Sesshomaru lurched forward again.

When he'd stopped heaving, he found the human girl holding back his long, platinum white hair, a worried expression on her face. Sesshomaru coughed thickly, attempting to rid his tongue of the repulsive aftertaste and the fiery sensation that remained there, "Thank you." He croaked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku watched his two prisoners intently, his mind attempting to sort through the confusion gathering there. Kanna had kindly lent him her mirror for the next hour. He ignored the emotionless girl's blank, all-seeing gaze as it stared through him.

"How… Odd." He murmured to himself as he shifted so he was leaning against his window's wooden sill, "You said he was vulnerable, Kanna, but you didn't warn me to what extent. I did not expect my miasma to affect him so potently."

The girl remained silent. Naraku watched as the proud, demon Lord laid back down, his pelt supporting his neck and head. Sesshomaru's hand was still over his stomach. The half-demon hummed to himself, "He must be feeling very ill, to allow that human to see him as he is. He is not attempting to hide his weakness at all."

"It is essential that our Lord eats."

Crimson eyes flashed as they set themselves upon the girl standing as though a concrete statue with her mirror held delicately in her small hands. She looked as though she hadn't spoken at all, "Is that so?"

Naraku didn't receive a response. He allowed himself a moment to contemplate his newest captive's health. He had been planning to take the demon that night, hopefully after charming Sesshomaru into agreeing to such activities. He was not a demon without _any _honour. He knew when enough was enough, just as he knew who it was unacceptable to kill.

Should Sesshomaru not consent to having sex with him, Naraku would wait. He would wait a week, and then he would set himself to the task of persuading the Lord in other ways. The half-demon knew of the little girl Sesshomaru had taken under his wing's whereabouts. Just as he knew where the toad and the dragon Sesshomaru traveled with were. It would be simple to collect them, more so than it had to collect Sesshomaru himself.

Naraku smirked and stood. With a swift tug he fixed his purple haori over his shoulders, and straightened its front. With his first step towards the door leading to the hallway beyond it, he said, "You may accompany me, Kanna."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, why did Naraku kidnap you?" He gave no response, he barely blinked, "He wanted to get rid of me so that Kagura could take my place and draw Inuyasha close but not too near to here. I wonder what Naraku could have planned for you though. He must know you're pregnant; Kanna told me that there were two guests and that they were both here last night. She must have meant you and the baby."

Sesshomaru idly marveled at the human girl's ability to talk and not breathe. He was sure she hadn't stopped for a single breath at all during the past ten minutes. Much like Rin, this girl seemed to feel more comfortable when there was conversation (no matter how one sided it was) floating in the air. He hadn't uttered a single sound since she'd started chattering, and he felt, should he have wanted to, he wouldn't have gotten a word in anyway.

He heard the girl shift, "Hey, if you're pregnant, there has to be another father right? Who is it? Are they special to you?" Sesshomaru allowed his molten gold gaze to shift from the extremely interesting crack in the wall to the girl's curious, wide-eyed face. She egged him on, "Well? Who? Have I met them? Come on, I won't tell anyone."

Sesshomaru lapped at the roof of his mouth, ridding his tongue of the last remnants of his latest bout of morning sickness. He answered quietly, "You have."

"Really? Who is it?" The girl asked, her excitement showing on her features clearly.

After an almost languid blink, Sesshomaru answered bluntly, "He does not wish for you to know."

"Oh." The girl looked downcast, "Do you know why?"

"He believes this will change your opinion of him to a negative one. However, he should not care; he has no doubt received many slanderous remarks in his lifetime. And he is of noble blood, despite his lack of respect for it."

"Why would he think that?" Sesshomaru watched as the human raised a hand to her chin and cupped it. He watched as her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed with deep thought. The demon Lord took to appreciating the silence that surrounded them. He closed his eyes briefly, the pup's life felt like a pleasant tingle against his hand.

He heard loud gasp erupt from the girl's lips a minute later, "Oh! Is it Kouga?"

"No."

The girl huffed, "Well I'll ask Inuyasha then! He ought to know about the pup in the very least and he despite what he says he car-"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he pinned the girl to her spot with a heated glare, one that set his eyes ablaze, "You will not reveal my state of health to anyone, especially not that half-breed. It is I that will tell him, when I feel the need to do so. Until then, you will be silent." Sesshomaru paused, "Is that understood?"

She nodded hesitantly, "But you are going to tell him, right? He _is _your brother after all."

"You should not expect such things of this Sesshomaru. It is my own business whether or not I am to reveal the pup's existence to such a disgrace. The half-breed's feelings are of no importance to me."

"That's not fair! Inuyasha didn't choose to be born a half-demon!"

"He is a disgrace amongst our kind, it does not matter that he did not choose his being. He should have killed himself long ago. The world does not require anymore like him, he would not have been missed."

Sesshomaru flexed his hand, listening to the symphony of cracks that erupted from his knuckles. He found that his fingers were moving far easier than they had that morning. He spoke the bitter thought that flashed through his mind, "Father should have left him for dead. He should not have lost his life for the half-breed's, they do not compare in value."

"But-"

The girl cut off her statement as the ominous echo of footsteps from the hallway. They sounded like Jaken when he rapped his knuckles against the wooden shoji outside Sesshomaru's chambers, before he entered the room. Sesshomaru sat up rigidly and crossed his legs beneath him, mimicking his position from that morning. He was grateful that it didn't hurt as much as it had then.

Naraku was wearing a smirk as the vines parted creakily and allowed him to enter the cramped room. The albino child remained outside in the hallway, her forever present mirror flashing golden orange because of the lanterns there. Sesshomaru uncaringly allowed his eyes to focus on Naraku, and spoke slowly, "What is your reason for keeping this Sesshomaru captive?"

Unsurprisingly Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru had noted the half-breed's sadistic tendencies early in their relationship, as bad as it was. Naraku crouched in front of the demon Lord, mimicking the position Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha take, "Demanding even when you are unable to defend yourself, Sesshomaru? It is foolish to be so, but I cannot help but find it admirable."

Sesshomaru remained silent. His eyes held a blazing fury, of which was set to the task of burning a hole through the centre of Naraku's head. Again, the half-breed chuckled.

"How have you found your newest roommate, Kagome? I hope he is to your liking."

"Humph. It doesn't matter if I like him or not," Sesshomaru's gaze shifted between the two, before it settled on the girl as she continued speaking. She tone was sincere, without an ounce of doubt, "Because Inuyasha will rescue me soon." She explained haughtily with a huff and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru remembered hearing similar words from his charge whilst traveling with her; they had encountered many a bandit during their travels Sesshomaru recalls with annoyance. Did all humans trust others so easily? So foolishly? Rin and this girl seemed to allow their lives to be protected by others often. True, they were female, but female demons protected themselves and their young; there didn't seem to be any reasonable reason for the human girls to think it was safe to entrust their lives in the hands of others as they did.

Sesshomaru scoffed to himself. Humans were weak, they were made that way. They were like that from birth, Sesshomaru thought idly before turning his gaze back to Naraku. Unlike demons they could not grow to be strong enough to protect themselves absolutely, so they did not die. He wisely chose not to comment aloud on the matter.

"I will not repeat myself, half-breed."

"I do not expect you to, my Lord." He retorted immediately. Naraku's smirk did not waver, even as he crouched again, "I have already mentioned that I am in need of an heir. I must ensure, should one of my enemies successfully cause my demise, that my goal does not end with my death." Boldly, he leant forward, bringing his lips to Sesshomaru's right ear (and earned a set of claws buried in his right shoulder for his efforts), "I am sure you do not need to be told much else in order to decipher what my plan is."

Sesshomaru found his mark burning, more so than the breath blowing across his ear did. He could barely hear anything bar the seductive purr that was Naraku's mellow voice, not even the surprised and terrified gasp that erupted from the human girl a mere metre away from them at Naraku's actions. The demon Lord's grip was shaky – from the poison in his body and the slippery, crimson blood that ran and dripped from his hand - and found his insides set ablaze by the infuriatingly smug smirk on Naraku's face.

"Are you not feeling well, Sesshomaru?" He asked and added sardonically, "How disappointing."

Once again, Sesshomaru found Naraku's face drawing closer, and found that his wrist was being gripped tightly in the half-breed's frigid hand, right over the markings there. The demon Lord attempted to hold back a shiver because, damn it, he couldn't allow his only weakness to be discovered. Not by this half-breed. The demon Lord set himself to breathing calmly through his nose, attempting to ignore the arousal gathering in his lower abdomen by concentrating on his flaming mating mark.

That's right. His mind supplied, He had a mate. He had a mate. He had a mate that would not be happy should he be taken by Naraku. Stop it, his mate would be angry, relax, ignore.

The mantra continued to play in his head until Sesshomaru felt cold lips brush his own and his lips pulled back into a snarl, his eyes bleeding crimson, "Release me at once, half-breed!"

The order was ignored. Sesshomaru found a frosty hand clasping at his jaw tightly, holding his head in place. Sesshomaru dug his teeth into the lips that pressed tightly, sorely, against his own. His mark was aching, as though he was being bitten by a beast with fiery jaws set on tearing his shoulder loose from his being. Naraku's blood tasted vulgar, it burnt his throat, it's potent scent made his head feel as though it was filled with cotton.

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as Naraku was shouldered away from him. His claws left their bloody trenches in the half-breed's arm quickly and with a sickening squelch as the half breed was knocked onto his side to Sesshomaru's left. Instantly he brought his hands to his neck, uncaringly smearing the putrid blood over his jaw in the process, holding his hand over his mark, hoping to ease the burning there. The mark was making him feel strange, as though he should be punished, despite his fighting back and unwillingness to join Naraku in his earlier actions.

Sesshomaru growled, but his angry words were cut off by a much louder and more outraged voice than his own could ever be, "What are you doing? You can't do that to him! That's rape!"

The room is silent, bar Sesshomaru's hissing breathes, like a dragon suffering from a nightmare. The pain was easing in his shoulder and was instead forming at the base of his head. The pup pulsed, then pulsed quickly again a moment later, as though crying for help. Sesshomaru had swallowed the half-breed's blood, it was most likely harming the pup.

Naraku's feet shuffled on the floor as he rose to his feet, "I was not going to claim him. Not tonight." Naraku replied, his smirk still in place as he stood straight. Sesshomaru could not understand what the half-breed was so pleased about.

The girl stood with her back to Sesshomaru and her hands clenched into tight fists, "That doesn't matter! He doesn't want to have sex with you! Why would he?"

"Why would he not?" Naraku countered, "I am sure he does not want harm bestowed upon his companions." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed menacingly at the mention of Rin, Jaken and Ah Un. The half breed wouldn't dare harm them, not his small pack.

The girl bristled, "Yeah – well," She stumbled, "You still wouldn't be able to impregnate him!" Immediately the girl's hands rose to cover her mouth, her eyes wide as she realized her mistake.

"Silence, girl!" Sesshomaru hissed menacingly, causing the human to jump away and turn towards him rapidly, "We have an agreement. You will practice honouring it immediately." He reminded her forcefully, a glare accompanying his deadly tone.

Sesshomaru eyed the half-breed disapprovingly as the girl nodded, "Kanna, what is it they speak of?"

The little albino girl took a moment to gather her thoughts, then spoke softly, "Our Lord is pregnant."

Sesshomaru, despite the circumstances, felt a surge of sadistic pride mount inside him at the half-breed's wide eyes, his mouth curling into a disgusted, angry sneer. The demon Lord hushed his voice, relaxed his breathing and allowed his face to be masked again, his composure almost opposite Naraku's quickly deteriorating one; his eyes quickly Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to the human girl's worried face, before returning to Naraku's as his hand left his neck.

The half demon frowned, closed his crimson eyes briefly and smirked, bestowing a bitter glare on Sesshomaru, "You also have a mate, then? You would not allow yourself to be taken under circumstances less than that, unless of course, it was a means to ensure your little girl's safety."

"I have no mate." The human girl to Sesshomaru's right looked surprised. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"Kanna?" Naraku called.

Sesshomaru quickly acknowledged that the child would have to die. He could not have someone with her seemingly strong senses in fortune telling be used as they were by Naraku. It set him at a huge disadvantage.

The child's dark red eyes rose from the ground, "Our Lord has a mate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His chin was propped up on his palm, the elbow connected to it resting on the wooden sill beside him. The moon was nearly half full, it's blue light reflecting off his dark, wavy hair in a way that had Naraku gain a light halo of purity and innocence. The image of complete innocence was disrupted by the thoughtful frown and drawn eyebrows on his face.

However, despite his lazy posture and over all appearance, Naraku's mind was working over-time. He had not foreseen his plan going so badly, or in the least not in its first few hours! He hadn't thought there was even the slightest chance that Sesshomaru would give his body so completely as to have allowed his mate to have marked him.

Naraku's dark eyes narrowed, he hadn't seen a mark. His index finger tapped his cheek with annoyance as he riddled out the reasons as to why he could not see what was supposed to be an obvious sign of a mateship. He quickly decided to mull on that later, as he had far more pressing matters. He needed to figure out who was Sesshomaru's mate, and how to rid this world of him.

Who would Sesshomaru trust to such an extent as to actually allow him to mark him? Who could take the proud, strong demon so completely he'd attempt to hide the fact that he even had a mate in the first place? From Naraku's faithful informants' information Sesshomaru never visited anyone, never seemed to spare a second glace for anyone other than Inuyasha, the little girl, the toad and his dragon. Who had enough brains and ability to escape his Saimyoushou's practically undetectable eyes?

Naraku couldn't think of a single being capable of doing such a thing. True his Saimyoushou could be killed, but there were always more, endless amounts of them ready and waiting to continue with another's message.

His frown deepened as Naraku realized he have to go to great lengths to discover the identity of his chosen mate's mate. He'd have to go against his plans in order for this one to work. Naraku decided it was time to pay Inuyasha a visit; if anyone knew of his brother's habits it should be him. His nose worked wonders and from Kagura's recount of the past few weeks, Sesshomaru had met with Inuyasha and his group for a short period of time. Inuyasha should have scented the demon's mate on him.

As Naraku continued to work at his plan of action, the sky was blanketed by thick, concrete and darker grey clouds. With a flash of lightning, rain began to patter down heavily, soaking the ground and causing Naraku to move from his spot at the window.

He glanced down at Kanna with a disapproving stare, "You will not go unpunished. I am surprised you attempted to hide such things from me, Kanna. Your behavior is much like that I expect from Kagura." He wasn't at all daunted when the girl didn't respond in the slightest.

He walked to a dusty jar, and opened it, the sickening beats of a healthy heart filling the room. It was loud, louder than the booming thunder or the whip-cracks of lighting outside. He took it in his hand.

"Are you prepared?"

* * *

**Woffy: **I don't and won't ever have the heart to have Naraku rape Sesshomaru (I've never been a fan of those types of fics), so no one has to worry about that. However, Naraku (and I) likes to mess with Sesshomaru's mind. A lot.

Anyway, this chapter didn't have too much in it in the way of action, but it was important in showing us Sesshomaru's mindset and where this will lead. Yes, his thoughts are confusing and they're supposed to be. With that in mind, why not review? I'm rather curious as to everyone's thoughts on this (especially in the way Sesshomaru and Kagome are interacting). Am I heading more and more towards OOC? I truly wouldn't be surprised, but I'd like to amend anything I can.

Thank you to those that have already reviewed: _TwistedLilBarbie, Sesshygirl, Dragon77, empath89, druspikeangel1, HPTR Fangirl,_ _CrayonTyrant _and _KAYBOP1._ You're all awesome. And a special thanks to those who answered my question on the review alerts and stuff. Thankfully the site's working again. –_dances_-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: _Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 7**

It was utterly miserable outside; the thunder made the earth shake and Shippo's teeth chatter, whilst the quick flashes of lightning illuminated their dreary beings, as the rain pounded against anything unlucky enough to be in its way. The wind had taken to stabbing through their damp clothes and skin and froze their bones. All in all, the drastic change in the weather was ticking Inuyasha off.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." Shippo said as though in awe from where he was sitting safely in Kagome's lap. They were curled up in a brown blanket, shivering minutely as they cuddled. Miroku, Sango and a very large Kilala were sitting across from them, shoulder to shoulder as they attempted to warm themselves.

Inuyasha had sought refuge closer to the entrance to the murky cave, finding his stomach filled with guilt and his eyes unable to meet Kagome's. Perhaps the weather hated him now? It certainly seemed to think he needed to be taken on a wonderfully painful and embarrassing guilt trip by having his surroundings remind him far too much of his escapade with Sesshomaru. Even worse it seemed the wind sliding smoothly into the cave had taken to mimicking his older brother's hissed moans. Inuyasha's ears flicked, he almost couldn't stand it.

"We'll need to get moving as soon as the rain stops, if we're going to make up for lost time. Naraku's probably on the move again." The half-demon mumbled in the attempt to take his mind away from the images of Sesshomaru with his hair splayed around him.

He received a nod from Miroku, "Yes, he doesn't seem to be risking staying in one place for too long. It seems as though he's learnt from his past mistakes, which can only be taken as a negative for us."

"But he wouldn't move in the rain. He's still susceptible to illness, much like you are Inuyasha. He'll be in the same place as he was this afternoon." Sango went on, "We should take the time to rest fitfully."

They all nodded in agreement and shuffled about, attempting to find comfortable positions on the cold stone floor. A moment later, as Inuyasha stood to move to the darkest recesses of the cave, Inuyasha could have sworn he'd heard a little girl's cry, and a loud roaring, stomping sound coming from outside the cave. His eyes grew wide with disbelief as an undignified squawk following them and he spun around to make sure he'd heard correctly, his ears standing to attention.

Kagome blinked tiredly and raised her head from where it was pillowed against her arms, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" She mumbled.

She was answered by Jaken as he stumbled into their clearing outside the cave, "Hurry up Rin, to that cave!" Inuyasha heard the toad reply, he was sure at least Shippo had heard Jaken over the bone rattling thunder and splattering rain, "Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you were to get sick!" Inuyasha stared openly, as a small, human girl scuttled in and ran - face first - into his thigh. He blinked as she groaned and grabbed for her petite nose immediately, landing bum first on the ground. There was a moment when Inuyasha held his breath, waiting for the little girl to cry, but found that he was getting an earful from Jaken and the girl was silent, "You! Half-breed! What is the meaning of this? Don't you know that this girl is my Master's charge? How dare you harm her!"

A warning growl, then another erupted from the entrance and Inuyasha immediately stepped back into a defensive stance as Ah Un, made himself known. The dragon eyed him whilst standing straight, before he bent down and nuzzled Rin's cheeks comfortingly. Inuyasha snorted; he mustn't have seen him as a threat and the half-demon didn't know whether to take that as an insult or to leave it as a positive. He sent Jaken an unworried stare, coupled with a scowl, "What the fuck are you three doing here?"

"We don't need to answer any questions from the likes of you hal-"

Rin cut him off with a worry-filled voice as she wrung her hands, "Lord Sesshomaru hasn't returned from his trip yet!"

Inuyasha eyed the girl suspiciously, "Doesn't he always leave you alone? Why are you so worried? It's not like he cares." He heard Kagome take in a breath only to be cut off by the little girl now standing in front of him.

"He said he'd be back by the time the sun rose at the latest, but it's been two days!" Inuyasha felt himself grow uneasy as the little girl clutched at his red hakama anxiously, "Rin needs help! Ah Un can't pick up his smell! And Master Jaken said he'd be feeling weak because of the puppy he's carrying!"

"Rin! You should not be telling the humans and this half-breed about Lord Sesshomaru's health! Enough!" The girl looked sorry, though Inuyasha could still see her chewing on her index finger.

"Puppy? Why would Sesshomaru carry a puppy?" Shippo spoke up sleepily, "That doesn't sound at all like the Sesshomaru we know at all."

Rin rubbed her eyes as her eyes travelled to all the occupants of the cave, "Rin doesn't understand it either. Not completely, but Master Jaken knows." She sniffled and pointed to her Lord's retainer, still rubbing her face and eyes.

Inuyasha watched as the girl shivered before he cast his gaze upon his brother's toad. Sango called softly to her from behind him, "Come on, while the others talk to Master Jaken, you can come change with me. Do you have a spare set of clothes?" She asked kindly as she stood.

Rin nodded and ran to the leather sacks tied to the dragon's hind legs. Inuyasha watched, waited, half expecting the dragon to take a nip at the little girl's fingers as they flew into the bag and withdrew a purple kimono; it was well known that dragons had little patience for other demons, let alone humans. As Rin held up the kimono, Inuyasha could have sworn he'd seen her scrunch up her nose at it, but let the event slip through and out of his mind smoothly; he needed to interrogate (and find cause to hit the toad as much as possible; it was very therapeutic and ought to take his mind off the weather and their surroundings) the toad.

Inuyasha sat down with his legs crossed beneath him. He felt the need to smirk as the toad swallowed thickly and clutched tightly to his staff. To Inuyasha's surprise the dragon made himself comfortable where he had been earlier.

Kagome started their questioning, "What pup?"

"I am of no obligation to tell you of Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken responded stubbornly.

"You'll tell us willingly, or I'll beat it out of you." Inuyasha returned.

Jaken swallowed again. Inuyasha could see and smell the toad beginning to sweat, but remained silent.

Inuyasha heard Miroku shift, and a moment later the monk was sitting beside him, his staff laying passively on the ground beside him. The monk spoke kindly and respectfully, "We know of your endless loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru, just as we know you are a reasonable demon." Inuyasha resisted the urge to snort as Miroku's well practised con job continued with a small smile and soft eyes, "We only mean to help. Rin is obviously distressed and if knowing our Lord's health will help us, we must learn of it."

Inuyasha watched with stern eyes and dark furrowed brows. The toad seemed to be contemplating Miroku's words. Inuyasha mentally snorted; it was more likely that Sesshomaru had abandoned them. If anyone knew how much of a bastard Sesshomaru was it was him and it wasn't like they weren't annoying. Children were brats, Jaken's voice was shrill enough to drive a deaf man to suicide and the dragon… Inuyasha hadn't ever stood within a foot of a dragon for more than a few moments. But he most likely had some weird idiosyncratic tendency that had annoyed Sesshomaru into abandoning him.

The toad cleared his throat, "Do you all promise to help my Lord? I do not appreciate liars." Miroku nodded on behalf of all of them. Jaken inclined his head back. The small, green demon wiped his face of moisture and sat down near the dragon, and cleared his throat. "I do not know of the circumstances that lead to my Lord being so, but my Lord is pregnant."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged, "What the _fuck _are you talking about? Sesshomaru's a-"

"Be quiet, half-breed! Let me finish! And you should know that some male demons can bear children, it is how they were born!" With a glare, Inuyasha sat back down his mind abuzz. Jaken took in a deep breath, then released it and shifted again, "He is also mated. However, no one that cares for my Lord knows who his mate and the pup's father are." Jaken's left eye cracked open, "I am worried my Lord has fought and been wounded. He is weaker now that his body is holding a developing pup, he is far slower than he usually is, and his stamina has lessened considerably." Jaken's voice seemed to grow more miserable with every new listing of Sesshomaru's lacking points.

An oppressive silence filled the cave, as the occupants digested the information given to them. Inuyasha felt his insides twist with rage; the bastard had had sex with someone _other _than him? Right after their time in the cave? Why the fuck had he had to sleep with him if he was going to get pregnant anyway? Inuyasha's head tilted of its own accord down so that his chin was pressed to his own chest, whilst his clawed hands clenched at his own knees. That bastard was mated _and _pregnant with someone else's baby! _Right after he'd had sex with him! _

The half-demon felt cheated, "I should have known the bastard would pull shit like this. He just wanted to fuck with my head, the jackass." He murmured near silently, to himself.

Inuyasha heard Miroku sigh from beside him, drawing dark, green, pin-point and golden eyes to his form. The monk stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Ah. That would explain our Lord's most feminine beauty."

"What the fuck are you going on about Miroku?" Inuyasha growled. He felt funny, possessive almost. Inuyasha continued to clench his fists, "The bastard's not pretty!"

Miroku blinked and then smiled disarmingly, "As you know Inuyasha, I am a fan and most keen observer of great beauty. So much so I consider myself an expert. Even though your brother is male, he is very beautiful." Miroku closed his eyes and continued to murmur, his right hand's fingers still stroking his chin, "Stunning." He sighed wistfully as Sango suddenly appeared behind the monk, and mercilessly flung her fist into the back of his head, causing Miroku's eyes to bulge and water slightly.

"Don't you think anymore on the subject!" Inuyasha felt a large wave of gratefulness sweep at the act and Sango's anger.

Their attention was brought back to Jaken as the green demon cleared his throat again a moment later, "It is not essential that you all help us. We are able to find Lord Sesshomaru on our own, however, it is of the most importance that you do not share the information I've given you with anyone." After a small pause, he added, "And I request you not to inform my Lord of the means you received such information."

Jaken shifted as Rin wandered back to his side, her wet clothes carefully folded and in her hands. She placed them next to the dragon's stomach and sat down, her doe brown eyes large and moist. Inuyasha felt his heart quiver and stubborn ignored it as the girl continued to stare up at him, "Are you going to help Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Inuyasha felt his insides twist. Sango answered for them all, "Yes. We'll help. But we all need to sleep, alright?"

Rin nodded. She looked pleased, "Alright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was the pup alive? Was it hurting? Sesshomaru rubbed his palm over his stomach, idly realising that it had become a habit of sorts, the human girl in the corner looking on with wide eyes. He ignored her watching, instead focussing his attention on feeling the pup's small energy pulse and shutter into a much weaker state, before bouncing back to life again. It was clear the pup was suffering inside him and Sesshomaru hoped for nothing more than to end its misery.

Sesshomaru heard the creak of the thick vines that trapped him inside the room part and barely moved – despite his regained mobility as the last of Naraku's poison found its way from his body - as Naraku stepped into the damp, moss-smelling room without a sound. The demon Lord's annoyance of having his thinking disturbed only grew when he spied a wooden bowl balanced carefully in Naraku's hand as he placed it in front of him with a small 'tap'. He heard a second one and assumed that the half-breed child had given the human her food.

Just like he had the day before, Sesshomaru stared down at the bowl of food Naraku had handed to him. He examined the green bits and pieces with much scrutiny, before turning his nose up at it, "You continue to believe this Sesshomaru will eat human food, after he has told you he will not." He stated blandly, "Your acting as a host is inadequate. Release me."

Naraku frowned and with a sickeningly fake tone replied, "Mu apologies. We have nothing else, and I know not of the food you eat, my Lord." The half-demon attempted to smirk, "Eat what we have, or I will allow you to starve."

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, his hand scratching over the fabric covering his belly again and watched as Naraku's eyes fell to his only hand. His tone turned sour, "You cannot afford to do so. You want a strong heir, one that only I can provide." He paused, "You will find me something edible, or you will not receive what you strive so desperately for."

With a sneer Naraku spun around, his cool exterior gone as he hissed for Kanna to follow him. Sesshomaru blinked slowly after him. It seemed as though he had annoyed the half-breed, and felt a pleased feeling grow in his chest.

He heard a giggle erupt from the corner of the room and turned to the human girl, "What is it you find amusing human?"

The girl covered her mind, "I've never seen Naraku so annoyed! You really know how to push his buttons."

"I was not aware Naraku possessed such things."

The girl blinked, then collapsed into a fit of giggles again, "It's a saying!" She gasped after a moment, "It means you know how to annoy him with little effort." She smiled brightly up at him. It seemed, much to Sesshomaru's displeasure, she was no longer afraid of him.

"It is one of your human proverbs?" The demon Lord questioned, attempting to clarify such a strange saying in his mind.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru stored this information at the back of his mind, careful to remember it just in case Rin were to use such a term. She has used many before, ones he does not understand or perhaps cannot because he knows little of the human culture. Sesshomaru's attention is brought back to the human girl in front of him once again, as she points to the bowl by his crossed legs.

"It's good for you," She said as she stood and scuttled to kneel in front of him, "You see this green stuff? That's leek, and this white stuff is potato. They're both good for the baby."

"The pup is fine living off my own energy. It does not need your human food."

The girl arches a brow and replied in a defensive voice, "We're not bad you know! We don't kill others off for no reason!"

Sesshomaru eyed the girl momentarily, taking in her stubbornly set features and frowning nose, "The band of seven, they enjoyed the decimating of other humans for no other reason than for their own entertainment. They were human, were they not?"

"You know about them?" The girl asked as though astonished as she stared with large, wide eyes up at him.

The demon Lord wondered idly if the girl had ever realised what his position in the social hierarchy of Japan was, "I am Lord of the Western Plains. I am required to know of those that cause uproar in my lands. They killed many of my villagers."

"Why didn't you stop them?" She asked incredulously, her hands now planted on her hips, "If you knew about them, then how could you allow them to continue killing as you called them, _your villagers_?"

"The band of seven allowed did me a great many favours by assassinating the human Lords that govern my lands. They were growing too cocky of their own power. If the humans had not killed them, I would have."

"That's terrible." The girl replied immediately, breathlessly, much to Sesshomaru's amusement.

Sesshomaru sent her a level stare, "I do not care for the humans that live on my lands, however, I do not wish to exterminate them. It is useless for me to do so; they aid my rule."

The sound of bared feet shuffling about on the wooden floor and ruffling fabric filled the room as the girl shifted and made herself comfortable. Her dark brows were furrowed when she spoke again, "They help you?" She asked quietly.

The demon Lord did not reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What leads you to the decision that my Lord is this way, half-breed?" Jaken squawked indignantly from beside the dragon lumbering behind Inuyasha and his usual group, "We were heading north!"

Inuyasha had had enough! He had put up with the stupid toad's whining for the worst part of an hour, and he was sick of him! His ears were ringing, his head was pounding and he didn't want to hear another word from the toad's mouth! He growled threateningly, his teeth and claws beared as he glared down on the much smaller demon, "Listen, you little-"

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome admonished soothingly, "He is only worried about Lord Sesshomaru."

The half breed continued to growl, "Fuck that! They asked for our help, not the other way 'round!"

"You really shouldn't let his banter get to you," Shippo said haughtily from inside Kagome's bike's basket, "He is beneath us after all; he's a _servant_." The fox demon finished with a grin. The comment pulled another shrieking cry from Jaken's throat as he spluttered and waddled to Kagome's side, all the while peering up at Shippo.

"I'll have you know I was selected personally by Lord Sesshomaru to be the bearer of the legendary, Staff of Two Heads!" He said as he motioned with his staff.

Shippo yawned, "That thing has a name? I thought it was just some stick you decorated and carried around."

"What!?"

Kagome smiled and chuckled, "The Staff of Two Heads is sacred to the Western Lands. Our Lord must have put a lot of trust in you to have allowed you to be its master for a time."

Inuyasha watched the exchange closely, with furrowed brows and a scowl. Kagome really was acting strangely, and he was finding it hard to ignore. At first, when he'd first returned from his short holiday away from the group, he'd thought Kagome was attempting to fulfil a resolution she'd set herself to in order to lessen the large amount of sit commands she forced upon him. But now… Inuyasha was worried; Kagome wasn't herself.

She had called Sesshomaru 'Lord', she'd called Miroku 'monk', she had yet to cease her newest habit of flicking her hand up towards her face whenever she was annoyed. She didn't sit him, at all and Inuyasha was starting to worry. The thing that worried the half-demon most was the short but many times she'd disappeared and reappeared as though she'd just morphed into her position from thin air.

Inuyasha frowned. This needed to be sorted now; they hadn't had a proper argument (one that had ended with a sit command) in what felt like years and he was beginning to think that to be sat was the only way to lessen the worry lining the pit of his stomach, "Oi, Kagome! Give the stupid bike to Miroku, we need to talk!"

The human turned around with a surprised expression decorating her face, but handed the bike over with little small talk. She blinked curiously as Inuyasha continued to yell instruction to keep moving and to camp near the river he could smell nearby. He then roughly grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her into some thicker foliage.

The girl cocked her head and smiled weakly, "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is there something upsetting you?"

Inuyasha dropped himself down on a fallen log and stuck each of his hands inside the opposite sleeve of his haori. He snorted to himself before replying gruffly, "I was fine without the sit commands but you've started to call my jackass of a half-brother 'Lord'. What the fuck's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm fine, I don't feel unwell-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "And that's another thing! You've been talking like the bastard does too, with all your snobbish talk. You sound like a noble bitch."

The girl winced with every one of his words, and then frowned slightly with his last remark, "I'm fine." She attempted to reassure him, "Really." She smiled, but, Inuyasha realised with some slight surprise, there seemed to be no sincerity in it.

When had her smiles become so fake? Inuyasha cast a suspicious glance at her, with one of his eyebrows quirked as he attempted to figure out when Kagome's smile had changed, but mostly drew a blank. All he could remember was the few times Shippo had made some smartass comment about Sesshomaru or how Miroku had set himself to mumbling about Sesshomaru and his feminine looks. Such mumblings had left Inuyasha pink in the face and quivering with rage; he knew all to well how Sesshomaru looked like naked. Had the monk no shame at all?

Suddenly Inuyasha took to staring at the sky, "Whatever, I don't care. If you don't want to tell me, fine. Just don't come whining to me when you do want to talk; you already had your chance."

Surprisingly, all Kagome did was smile again, though bigger this time. Then, with soft eyes she walked closer to him and brought their faces together, her hands framing his face. Inuyasha immediately felt his cheeks set themselves ablaze and sat frigid in his place as he watched her lips draw closer to his own.

"You know, I feel very happy that you care, Inuyasha." She whispered, causing Inuyasha's cheeks to glow brighter still, until he was sure his face was of a brighter red than his haori, "I care for you too." Inuyasha felt his heart pounding and heard it slam against his rib cage, "But," Soft-skin covered hands (though not as soft as Sesshomaru's skin, Inuyasha realised inappropriately) slid up into his hair soothingly, "_Do not speak to me so rudely!"_

Inuyasha winced, and yowled loudly, as Kagome mercilessly clamped her fingers around his ears, squeezing them with strength he didn't know she possessed. He fought to keep still as tears sprang to his golden, wide eyes involunatarily, "Do you understand?" The human asked angrily, her own face tinged red.

"Yes! Now let the fuck go! Do you know how much that kills! Let go! I'd prefer a sit command to this!" Inuyasha whimpered, as his hands closed over the girls in the bid to have her let go. He rubbed his ears frantically when she did.

"Good." Kagome said snippily, "Now let's hurry up and catch up to the others, I need a bath." She then headed the direction they'd come from, leaving Inuyasha to rub his ears and think on his own.

* * *

**Woffy: **Er… All things considered. I could have probably put this up earlier. _But,_ I wasn't happy with it. Now I am! Sorta. I've still got a bone to pick with Jaken and Inuyasha, and the beginning of this chapter sucks, but I'll work it out.

Lamingtons for _doroka90, Crimson Beast, Dragon77, empathy89, SilenceoftheHeart, CrayonTyrant, KAYBOP1, Sesshygirl, Yume Ishimaru _and _HPTR Fangirl; _thank you all for the reviews!

Review again please? My next update should come in two-three weeks. I have two important assignments due and I need to concentrate on them. Though… Should I get a lot of people telling me to get a move on, I may put up a short side story. I have quite a few forming in my head.

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Side Story 1: Musing of the Old

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: _OC, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations: ****Musings of the Old**

Chiyo hasn't ever been a woman to rush. She hadn't ever and still doesn't see the need to. Not when, for a demon like herself, time is almost endless, her life almost never ending. She has often found herself watching the backs of other beings as they passed her, hurrying and attempting to make everything happen far too quickly.

The elderly demon's sharp emerald eyes scan the plain in front of her, and then take in the mystical appearance of the fog covered mountain behind it. It is the burial ground for many of the deceased rulers before the current Lord Sesshomaru. Humans are forbidden on this land.

With a small hissing noise, Chiyo's footwear soaks up the barely morning dew as she carefully, leisurely walks to the edge of the forest, her basket full of jars hooked over her left arm. She tightens the pale orange and brown kimono she is wearing around her shoulders, as a cold breeze blows her greying hair from her elderly face.

Immediately, as she enters the forest, her eyes fall to the ground. She is here to collect herbs and she will not hesitate to do so. She works efficiently, collecting each herb with little to no effort as she tears each leaf from its plant or plant from its roots. She has been doing this for far too long to not know how to do so.

She walks and picks, and strips and straightens slowly, with a slight wince; hr back is not as strong as it once was. She does this until the bright sun is just peaking over the canopy of the forest, as though making sure it were safe to come out into the plains that made the sky.

It is then that Chiyo sees It – a small drawing in the wood of a thick bark of an evergreen - and her emerald eyes soften immediately. She is standing, with aching knees and a sore back, in front of the tree her Lord Sesshomaru and herself had rested under when she'd first taken him out of the castle.

She remembers with a small, sad smile that the Great Dog Demon had left earlier that week on a small military campaign, opting – wisely, Chiyo thinks – to leave his young son behind. She had thought it best that she take the young, energy-filled, bouncing, dog demon pup with her; the pup's poor tutors were worn out, from his questions, from his energy, from his ability to be completely serious and quiet one moment, then a moment later be serious and talkative. Chiyo, as the castle's healer, had thought everyone deserved a short break.

Chiyo sighs and sits down, her old bones calling 'halleluiah' as she relaxes and recalls the trip to this place fondly. Sesshomaru had been as full of questions when he was fifty, as when he was a mere twenty years old. He really was a curious, small pup. She can't help but chuckle as the image of little Sesshomaru's encounter with his first cat plays through his mind; oh, how Sesshomaru had ran and whimpered when the small, ginger cat had clawed at his tiny nose. Chiyo knows that her Lord has never tugged on anyone's tail since then.

The elderly demon had taught Sesshomaru many things during that journey. The one she has found to be the most prominent being to not hurry. She takes full responsibility for teaching the Lord to walk at the leisurely pace he does now, as annoying as most people find it. Some other things were how to tell poisoning herbs from good herbs and that eating too many berries wasn't good for one's digestive system.

Again, Chiyo sighs, this time with exasperation and the memory of the little ones back at the castle she must take care of. She finds herself chuckling again, one moment later. She allows her emerald eyes to travel to the small, rough and messy carving in the tree behind her. It was of three badly drawn stick figures, two male and one female. But despite their lack of anatomy, Chiyo can tell they are happy; their smiles are huge.

Her Lord had been telling a story, she remembers that clearly; he'd been telling her in such a wispy, hopeful, aching voice she couldn't help but do so. He'd been telling her of having a mother… One he could keep company whilst his father –Sesshomaru had thought so highly of his father, though Chiyo doesn't think does any less than he did then – was away. He'd described her, caring, with a nice smile, smart, pretty… Sesshomaru had wanted so much, but didn't seem to believe he'd get one.

Chiyo breathes in the fresh, clean air deeply, whilst she raises her arms above her head as she attempts to lessen the pain in her back. He had gotten a mother a century later. She had been everything Sesshomaru had wanted, except for the fact that she was human. Chiyo doesn't deny that her deceased Lord's choice was a human woman he'd met once or twice had surprised her greatly. She'd been very vocal in her Lord's choosing of Izayoi as a mate. Sesshomaru hadn't, but to those with eyes his feelings were as clear as the difference between a purple obi and a yellow obi was. The Great Dog Demon had been calling for Sesshomaru's displeasure to be vocalised when he'd asked him to attend the _human _wedding they were to have.

The short film in Chiyo's head stops, and instead of pressing play, she looks up towards the sun. She frowns and decides it is time to get to work again. Her musing on her Lord can wait, despite the worry that wells in her thin chest. Perhaps she had made several mistakes to turn such a curious, innocent pup into a cold, distant demon Lord? Either way, she couldn't expect Sesshomaru to be in a good mood even when she returned, not with a mating mark he didn't want. Perhaps he really had done something stupid, it had been the start of his heat when he was wandering?

Chiyo sighs again. There isn't any point in dwelling on the past. She really needs to get her job done and return to the castle before Sesshomaru got himself into a really troublesome position. He is still young after all.

"So much like his mother…" She says solemnly and quietly.

She takes her basket in hand and sends the carving in the tree one last glance; perhaps one day Sesshomaru will find his perfect family. Or perhaps she was dreaming the hopeful optimistic outcomes of an old woman.

* * *

**Woffy: **Okay, this has no other point than to give a bit of an insight into Chiyo's character. And so that I could thank (profusely) the people who nominated my fic _Waning Moon _for an IYFG 2007 First Quarter award. Thank you so much! You really brightened my week! (We may be getting kicked out of our house sometime in the future; the owner may be selling it and all that, and I have school work) –sighs-

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter also! I can't forget you! So that's: _Chibi Tsuki Hikari, HPTR Fangirl, SilverCrescentX, SilenceoftheHeart, Crimson Beast, KAYBOP1, empath89 _and _CrayonTyrant! _

Review again or for the first/whatever time? I want opinions on Chiyo! You could tell be about how to improve her character, how to fault her, or perhaps you'd like to let me know how much you hate her and how she should be killed or just disappear from the chapter. Either way, I need criticism!

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: _Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 8**

"We're not heading in the right direction!" Inuyasha said again, for the fourth time that hour, his tone growing angrier with every shout. His ears twitched with annoyance as the only beings that reacted, yet again, was the Brat and the dragon, both of which turned their eyes on him (almost, in the case of the dragon) curiously.

They'd been walking for two days now, in search of Sesshomaru and it seemed as though his companions had taken to ignoring him and his supposed whining. Inuyasha scowled, his chest beginning to ache sharply, as though a spoon was being dug into it mercilessly. At first he had thought it was his heart, calling for him to save Kagome, just as it had in the past. But Kagome was in front of him, so it couldn't be his heart. With a cocked brow, he realized that perhaps it was his lung hurting instead? Either way, _something _was telling him to head further west of where they were, as though there were a piece of string originating from somewhere in that directing tugging on the said organ. It had been annoying him for the past day and a bit, and he had grown sick of it.

Inuyasha's eyes focused on Kagome. She was walking at the head of the group, her bike by her side as Shippo rode in the basket, his mouth moving with no thought of stopping. Inuyasha also needed to think with out the pesky female around. There was a chance that she _was _attempting to be the kind hearted person many people had been fooled into believing she was, but… Inuyasha had a feeling that there was something seriously wrong with her. And he wouldn't feel any better until he was sat.

His ears flicked from side to side, and then stood to attention as his mind whirled and swirled with thought. His eyebrows furrowed. But what could have possibly been in that direction if everyone he cared about was walking in front of him? It wasn't possible for there to be two of all of them (Inuyasha didn't think he could put up with two lecherous monks). Inuyasha was forced to hold back a shudder as the image of two angry Kagomes appeared in his head. Dear Buddha, he would gladly offer himself at Sesshomaru's feet and beg him for death should that ever happen.

"Oi! I mean it! We're heading in the wrong direction! Something's that way!" He raised his left hand to point in the direction he meant, his sharp claws glistening in the sunlight.

"We heard you, Inuyasha; you've been saying so for the last four hours." Sango replied with a sigh, her loyal fire-cat curled up in her crossed arms, cautious eyes trained on Kagome, "But Kagome can sense a jewel shard in this direction. It makes more sense to follow the jewel shard; Naraku won't let one pass him by."

Inuyasha sneered and opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by a small, worried voice, "But Inuyasha said you would help Rin and Master Jaken find Lord Sesshomaru." The little girl wrung Sesshomaru's dragon's reigns in her tiny hands, "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be with Naraku. He doesn't like him."

"Aye. My Lord isn't so weak as to be harmed by such vermin." Jaken said.

"I thought you said carrying a pup made him weaker?"

Jaken's slit pupils turned to pin pricks and his eyes widened, as though he'd forgotten that small, _insignificant _detail, "Yes, well… My Lord knows better than to fight with Naraku in the condition my Lord is in! Lady Chiyo advised Lord Sesshomaru to not over exert himself!" Rin nodded with every single one of the toad's words, looking more and more like the bobble headed toys Inuyasha had seen grandfather's make for their grandchildren's third and fourth birthdays.

Inuyasha's golden gaze was then cast upon Miroku as the monk hummed and stroked his chin thoughtfully. The half breed held back a snort at Miroku's obvious flaunting of his own string of thought.

A minute later Miroku's dark eyes opened slowly and focused on Inuyasha in return, "Kilala and yourself cannot smell Naraku's scent?" He asked then paused. Inuyasha nodded. He hadn't smelt Naraku's stench in ages. The air smelt purer here, despite the slowly dieing forest around them. Miroku nodded as well, "I don't think it will be too difficult to retrieve the jewel fragment then; Naraku is the only foe we've needed your Tessaiga to deal with, Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and I are able to handle lesser demons. Why don't you follow this feeling of yours?"

"But he can't!" Kagome exclaimed with her eyes wide and her knuckles turning white as she clutched almost too hard to her contraption's handle bars.

Sango placed a consolidating hand on her friend's arm, "Kagome, we know you and Inuyasha have always traveled together, but Inuyasha feels he needs to be else where. It would be quicker for us, should he go and seek what he needs to alone. We can then continue collecting the jewel shards and Inuyasha can meet with us later."

"Yeah! And it'll be peaceful without him whining all the time!"

Inuyasha glared and appeared - seemingly out of thin air - beside Kagome and her bike, only to reach down and squash a clenched fist to the top of the small, smug looking, fox demon's head. Shippo whined as his eyes became teary and he covered his head with his tiny hands and he collapsed inside Kagome's contraption's basket.

"Watch your mouth, runt! You make more noise than me!" Inuyasha ground from between his clenched, sharp teeth. He then turned his eyes on Kagome, who looked extremely worried. Inuyasha found that he didn't want her to worry, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll join you again by the time the new moon rises."

Kagome nodded slowly and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder when he'd last realized there was a chance that should he die, he'd be missed. Certainly not since Kikyo had 'betrayed' him… Kagome's quiet response knocked him from his musings, "Do you promise?"

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms over his chest jerkily, "Yeah. Whatever." He continued in a mutter that all of the group could hear, "Anyone would think there was a chance I'd die. Some faith you have in me."

"What was that?" Inuyasha flinched and hastily made his escape as he heard Kagome grit her teeth with annoyance. He needed to get _far away _before his least favourite word was shouted after him, there was only so much the easily enraged female could take after all… Even with her attempting to not use her 'sit' command with him.

But no order followed him. Inuyasha scowled; so much for that idea. He'd just have to come up with a few more plans to annoy Kagome. The half demon dodged another tall tree, then landed and lifted of a large boulder smoothly, his long grey stained hair flying out behind him. After a moment, Inuyasha found that he had no conscious thought of where he was going; his lung directing him and pulling him forward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru heard the human holding pale mane back whimper quietly as he lurched forward for the third time that morning, his newest companion sitting on his folded right leg, his right hand clasping its edge as he tilted it towards his contorted face. The demon Lord winced and swallowed slowly, his throat burning as his golden eyes looked down at the now crimson stained, vile smelling liquid in the bucket with deceptively uncaring gaze. He was starting to vomit up blood, he needed to eat, something his pride wouldn't allow unless it were fit for a demon Lord. Sesshomaru _would not _eat human food.

As if hearing his last thought, the human girl said in a small voice, her hands carefully pulling at his platinum white hair, brushing it away from his face and untangling the small knots that were appearing from his lack of a proper bath or comb, "The food Naraku brought for you should still be edible. Why don't you have some? It isn't healthy for you to starve yourself, even if it is human food; you'll kill the baby."

He didn't respond with movement or his now raspy voice; he was not going to eat human food, it didn't matter if the pup died. On the contrary, Sesshomaru hoped it would!

"Sesshomaru?"

She sounded just like Rin when she used her tiny, curious voice. Sesshomaru looked and nodded her way, which was only displayed as a slight inclination of his head, so that his chin was resting against his collar bones like a feather against the ground.

He had begun to acknowledge her spiritual power the day before, after the human had yet again aided his being. He was weaker than he liked from malnutrition, and he needed water (and a lot of it) or demon food. Naraku had attempted to steal a kiss, only to have a bowl thrown at his over sized head. Sesshomaru couldn't help but allow his lips to quirk up into the tiniest smirk as the movie rolled in his head; the image of the annoyed glare Naraku had bestowed upon the human girl as she'd yelled at him to move away. She had been brandishing Sesshomaru's own emptied bowl, ready to launch it at the half-breed much like the one before it was. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed watching someone pelt another with some form of ammunition. Surely he had only been a child when he had.

"Er… You said that you were mated, right?" The demon Lord didn't respond; he was tired of denying what he knew was not. He was bonded to his half-breed half-brother against his own will; he would never acknowledge the half breed as his mate. Idly he lapped at the roof of his mouth as he watched the girl move to sit beside him from the corner of his eyes, "Wouldn't your mate be able to sense that you're in danger and come looking for you?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied bluntly, pausing before he continued, "He would be able to feel his mate. Not the distress said mate may be in."

"Oh. That seems kind of silly. Wouldn't demons want to protect their mates?"

"Perhaps, but I disagree." Sesshomaru said, his eyes still focused on the vines sealing the entrance to their chamber; Naraku would be visiting them shortly, if his inner clock was right. From the corner of his eyes, he could tell the priestess looked surprised, "It is most beneficial that a demon cannot feel his mate's emotions. Should mates not be bound as they are, and should they possess the ability to feel what their other is feeling, there is more likelihood that he will be distracted by his mate. A ruler would not be capable of making sound decisions should he not be able to concentrate. His mate may cause him to construct a fatal mistake that could possibly destroy his lands or decimate those that live under him. To a Lord, their lands and people must be put first."

"But what if your mate was in danger?" The girl asked frantically. "You'd save Inuyasha wouldn't you? If he were a full demon and lived with you. You two _are _brothers."

Sesshomaru regarded her with deceptively soft eyes; humans were far too emotive, "No. If I were to choose between my family and my lands, I will choose my lands."

"That's terrible!"

"That is how it must be." As the girl nodded mutely, with an exasperated sigh. Sesshomaru found it to be a strange occurrence that she'd fallen silent and that she'd given up at all. He had observed that she had a habit of vocalizing her every minute thought until she'd won an argument. This was not as he'd predicted this discussion ending.

Sesshomaru once again lifted his gaze to the door, a small tugging in his chest causing his gaze to drift momentarily to the eastern wall of the dark, musty room, "I am feeling odd, priestess."

"Ah!" She gasped with wide eyes, "You're not feeling ill again are you? I need a new bucket! Kanna!" Sesshomaru watched with annoyance as the girl grabbed the still bile filled bucket and rush clumsily to the vine covered door.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. How was it his brother hadn't killed this eccentric, loud creature? The demon Lord was sure his brother held no such patience for the smallest of things, let alone such a bossy being. The girl once again yelled for the albino child, causing Sesshomaru's elegantly pointed ears to ring and he found his own patience was wearing thin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lord Inuyasha!"

The half demon blinked at the small, bark brown bird now flying beside him. He quirked an eyebrow and stared as he launched himself off yet another smooth boulder, "Myoga?" He ventured testily.

"Yes, m'Lord! I come bearing important news!" The flea demon appeared atop the bird's head, before he hopped onto his master's crimson clad shoulder and despite the sharp whizzing air passing them, bounded so that he was tucked snugly inside and behind Inuyasha's matted hair and rough haori. The flea wiped his brow and turned his beady eyes up towards his master.

Inuyasha felt the tickling movement and gruffly warned, "Don't even think about it Myoga. I don't have a qualm about squashing you." The half demon's mouth felt gummy as the wind he was bounding into swept into his opened mouth as he spoke. With seemingly little effort, Inuyasha scaled a small cliff.

The flea mumbled something before he returned to their original topic, "My Lord! I have just received word that your brother, Lord Sesshomaru is pregnant!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and barked ferociously, "I know that! His fucking toad's told me already!"

"What was my Lord doing conversing with his brother's retainer?" Myoga asked with a curiously, distracted tone. Inuyasha could feel his gaze travelling up and down hiw neck, "I was under the impression, my Lord, that you were not on speaking terms with anyone that was linked with Sesshomaru." Myoga's last syllable flew up a few notches in pitch as Inuyasha abruptly stopped, his ears perked and his small nose twitching. The flea demon's eyes flew about the rocky field his master had stopped in. "My Lord?" He questioned hesitantly.

"The Brat and toad think he's been kidnapped or hurt or some shit like that. I think that's bull; that bastard probably sick of them and abandoned them. The bastard would do it." Inuyasha's large, golden eyes scanned the clearing from the submerged rock he'd landed on, looking for something, _anything_, that could clue him into where exactly his lung was pulling him. As he sniffed he caught the scent of the many different types of flowers this area had to offer, like the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and the strong scent of the many herbs. The wind was now softly caressing his face, now that he'd stopped running into it.

However, despite how his eyes searched, Inuyasha couldn't find a village, marked by the ash grey smoke that grew from their fires, nor could he find a castle. There wasn't anything to indicate he was actually heading somewhere and wasn't just chasing someone who he couldn't care less about. Inuyasha frowned, unimpressed by his left lung's aching.

Myoga hopped and grappled with his dirtied off-white strands to gaze at the crowd of trees his master was gazing over, "What are you searching for, my Lord?"

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to hear the flea demon question his actions. "I have this feeling." Inuyasha admitted solemnly with furrowed, dark brows, "My... Instincts want me to go in this direction. I don't have any idea what's lies in this direction though; I've never been this far west."

The flea demon hummed with thought, "You're instincts you say, m'Lord?"

"Yeah. Or some shit like that."

Suddenly, Myoga had leapt upon his nose, causing Inuyasha's head to spin dizzily as his eyes strained to stay on the flea and crossed in order to do so. Myoga spoke speedily and with a inquisitive, almost pleased, tone, "My Lord, am I correct in assuming you have finally mated, Miss Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face instantly began to glow an apple red, his eyes wide as he grabbed for the demon perched on his nose, "What? No! We're friends! _Friends!_" There was a minute pause in his spluttering, "What do you mean '_finally'_?"

"But my Lord," Myoga reasoned breathlessly from where he was clasped in Inuyasha's claw bearing hand, "Your instincts, the way they are causing you to feel, they have a likeness to those that of a mated demon searching for their mate feels!" Myoga's face continued to darken as he was squeezed tighter.

"There's no way I'd take a mate and not know about it, Myoga! So stop saying shit like that! For all we know, it could have been something I ate!"

"Sir, if you would be so kind?" Myoga gasped, his face mimicking the colour crimson as his miniscule hands waved and pounded on Inuyasha's hand with barely a sound. They felt as though blunt pins were being hit against the tough skin between his thumb and forefinger repeatedly. Inuyasha half maliciously tightened his grip further, idly wondering if the flea demon's head would explode if he squeezed hard enough. When it continued to redden he released Myoga and watched as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

It took only a moment for Myoga to find his place upon his nose again, "Master Inuyasha, it is essential that you are telling me the truth. If you did not mean to mark a woman, we must find her and explain what has happened immediately."

"Marked someone?" Inuyasha questioned with a curious flick of his triangular ears.

"Yes," Myoga replied, before his eyes widened and he blinked up at his master with frantic confusion, "Do not tell me your mother did not explain demon mating to you, m'Lord? You are of mating age! It is dangerous for you to be participating in sexual acts – ah!"

"Say something like that again and I _will _find a way to kill you." Inuyasha ground out as he took the tiny flea demon between his thumb and forefinger and squashed him. His face had once again turned bright crimson, "Mother _didn't _tell me how demons mate. But it can't be that different from the way humans get married."

Myoga shook his head and waved his arms by his sides frantically, "My Lord! You misunderstand; there is a difference between the mating ceremony and a demon actually mating themselves to another!" The flea seemed almost frenzied now as though he knew Inuyasha had done something stupid, "There are two components to demon matings. The actual mating, which takes place usually after the pair have participated in sexual intercourse, and the mating ceremony which is held so that family and friends can celebrate their union!"

Inuyasha's blood had frozen the moment the mention of sex had left the elderly flea demon's mouth. In order to mate with someone a demon had to have sexual relations with them? He could barely hear Myoga's warnings over the blood pounding in his ears. Inuyasha's stomach felt as though he'd eaten a couple of bricks; he'd only ever had sex with four people; not many wanted to share their bodies with a half-breed disgrace. Three of them had been whores, ready to do it with just about anyone should they have the right amount of money, which Inuyasha's had at the time. But his lung had only just started to ache and those trysts had been committed more than fifty years ago. That meant that he had… And Sesshomaru was…

Inuyasha felt physically ill. "Ah, _fuck_!"

Why? _Why? _Why that bastard? He'd have preferred that cowardly wolf, Kouga to that jack ass! It was no wonder why the bastard had wanted to kill him! How the hell could he have marked him?

Inuyasha's brain stopped momentarily as he barked, interrupting Myoga's lecture, "How the fuck do mates 'mark' each other?"

Myoga visibly pale, "It is usually by biting their mate, my Lord. But the beta must bare their neck, as is the case with dog demons, as a sign of acceptance before a mark will be seen as an official mating mark. This makes sure betas aren't forced into becoming a demon's mate."

Bite? Inuyasha searched his memory, ignoring all the erotic images of Sesshomaru as he writhed and moaned, lips practically bitten red, skin flushed and – fuck! He shouldn't be thinking about that! Never again! With a violent shake of his head, Inuyasha shook all his perverted thoughts and memories away, before his golden eyes narrowed; He did remember biting Sesshomaru, he remembered Sesshomaru pressing his neck against his mouth and gasping insistently, and him thinking that perhaps Sesshomaru was a masochist or something strange like that (it certainly wouldn't surprise him) and wanted pain. Inuyasha remembered sinking his teeth into his brother's neck and drawing blood – a lot of warm, richly flavoured, crimson blood. But that stupid thought of his couldn't have caused him to feel as though the organs in his chest were being pulled from his torso!

"My Lord, please do not tell me you marked someone you regret marking?"

Inuyasha's eyes fell upon Myoga and he, surprisingly, felt no urge to crush the miniscule demon. Instead Inuyasha wished a giant hand would squash _him_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The forest was coloured in hues of purple and dying green, the soil choked by the miasma that had soaked into it. A head of the two demons laid a hill, covered in leaves and crowned with a darkly coloured castle.

Naraku had to be there; Inuyasha could taste the asshole's vile miasma in the air, let alone smell its rotten scent. From on his shoulder, the half demon heard Myoga mutter about the stench as Inuyasha neared the foreboding, miasma surrounded castle, he heard the flea call into his flattened ear, "My Lord! Is it really necessary for me to accompany you, I am but a mere servant?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed further with annoyance, "You're coming to help explain to Sesshomaru what happened, and that I really didn't know that biting him would make him my mate." Inuyasha growled, his heart hammering from the unbearable pace he'd set himself running at.

He supposed he was still in shock from Myoga's news on him and mating and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was having trouble wrapping his head around the concept! But he knew that should Sesshomaru see him (which he undoubtedly would) Inuyasha knew there was a huge chance Sesshomaru would slice him into the finest ribbons before he brought him back to life in order to do it again.

Inuyasha leapt – practically glided – through the trees as he reached the base of the small hill, his eyes narrowed as he reached for his Tesseiga, drawing it smoothly and with a sharp swish, quickly raising it above his head. It began to glow red as he neared the last barrier protecting Naraku's hideout, "This time, I'm definitely going to kill the bastard!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru's decorated eyelids lifted and he cast his gaze towards the eastern wall leisurely. Inuyasha was here, he'd heard him. The demon Lord's movement hadn't gone unnoticed by the priestess and he found himself being watched.

The girl wrung her hands together, her hands were most likely cold; it was nearing sunset and it was getting cooler, "What is it? You're not feeling sick again, are you? I really don't understand why they call it morning sickness when you can have it all day."

With a slow blink, Sesshomaru lifted himself to his feet, for seemingly the first time in three days (thankfully, Naraku had allowed them both to tend to their daily needs in a civil manner). He found his knees wouldn't move as they were made to; every one of his limbs below his waist line was stiff. Sesshomaru had to stop himself from lashing out when he felt two smaller hands help him remain upright.

"I told you to eat. This is because you've been starving yourself!" She hissed at him. Sesshomaru ignored her and willed his legs to move and support his weight; if he'd heard right, his brother was going – if he didn't decide to grow manners and enter through the front gates – to appear from the wall he'd been sitting beside. Both the girl and himself had to move away from that wall before Inuyasha used their father's sword to slice the plaster and wood wall away as though it were nothing but wet paper.

"Hey, slowly. You're weak."

"I am nothing of the sort, priestess."

He heard the girl sigh exasperatedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master Inuyasha! Stealth would be most beneficial in this sort of situation!"

"Will you shut up Myoga?!"

Inuyasha had just bounded over and carved through the outer most walls of the castle, his now normal looking Tesseiga held between both hands, by his side as e ran. He was now eyeing a room on the ground, his lung telling him that Sesshomaru was there and that once he'd destroyed the remaining wall separating them, he'd have to stay on his toes and watch all his limbs lest he lose one to Sesshomaru's wrath.

He bounded closer, slowly raising Tesseiga until it was over is right shoulder, "Perhaps dissimilating the wall isn't the best way to ensure my Lord's brother is in a good mood?" Myoga attempted, though his advice was given far too late as Inuyasha swung his blade, and with a wave of debris, brought down the wall.

Inuyasha covered his face with his arm and haori sleeve, before his large eyes opened and he began to shout, "Oi! Bastard, you in there?" He could hear coughing and – was that Sesshomaru hacking, from somewhere behind the still settling dust fog.

"Inuyasha?" He heard a feminine voice he knew too well call out, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. In the room, as large chunks of wall and roof were pushed away violently, Inuyasha could see Kagome and Sesshomaru, crouched together as the for mentioned demon threw the debris around them from their path.

Kagome didn't wait for Sesshomaru to clear all of it, "Inuyasha!" She cried as she bounded over to him and clung to his neck. The half-breed could feel her sobs rack her thin frame as she cried into his haori and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, "Kagome? H-How'd you get here before me? Did Naraku attack you and the others after I'd left? Where are the others?" He attempted to sound soothing, though his older brother's presence through off his concentration; even more so was the feeling of possessiveness that washed through him like a tsunami, when he noticed his brother's less than perfect posture.

"I was kidnapped! I don't know where the others are, or if they're even alive!" Kagome said through her tears.

"But you were all fine this morning," Inuyasha remarked, "I doubt Naraku would, huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stepped back so he could make sure Kagome was still conscious; she'd gone rock still, her sobs and tears silenced.

Inuyasha cringed at the waves of despair that came from Kagome, "This morning?" She said slowly, her tears drying on her face, "This morning!" She reiterated louder, "I've been here for two weeks, you jerk! Don't tell me you fell for Naraku's plan!"

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, his eyes wide, "Two weeks?" He echoed.

"Yes! I've been sitting here, alone and miserable and bored and you – _you _thought that fake was me!?"

In the attempt to defend himself, Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, "But you were-"

"That was Kagura!" Kagome practically growled as she pointed to the ground and yelled, for the first time in two weeks, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he'd hit the ground with such a large impact as his ears began to ring and his nose throbbed mercilessly, the beads around his neck glowing brighter as the command was repeated thrice more. There was no doubting that she was the real Kagome.

* * *

**Woffy: **My school work's driving me bonkers! So I took a break from it in order to write this. Also, I'd like to apologise if any of my review responses sounded rude in anyway. As mentioned before, I'm slowly losing my sanity (piece by tiny, effing piece) and I usually sound grumpy or am intolerant when I am. 

In other news: I am temporarily calling the pup (in my author's notes and review replies) D. -thumbs up- Speaking of which, I need names and meanings should anyone be able to direct me to some good sites or give me some good names. They must have meanings though, I need one that will suit D. As for the gender: that's a surprise.

Thank you for the reviews lovelies! So that's; _empath89, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Crimson Beast, Sesshygirl, HPTR Fangirl, KAYBOP1, Psycho Demon-Witch, Silvermane1, doroka90,_ _Amanda Saitou, __darkshadowarchfiend _and _Talchy! _

And I reiterate; review please. You have no clue how much they help me write. Toodles!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: _Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 9**

His mouth fell open in silent confusion. What was this? How… Odd.

Naraku's emotionless, crimson eyes narrowed, his coal eyebrows drawing themselves down into the centre of his head. He was watching the most peculiar scene from the still intact shadows of the second building of his somewhat mobile home. His frown deepened as he continued watching his prior captives and Inuyasha talk, or yell as the case was, at each other. However, he wasn't examining Inuyasha and Kagome as he usually did when they were together, attempting to find holes he could poke and stretch, because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glowing, and his mind needed to decipher why.

There wasn't any reason for it. Not one that Naraku could dream up right then and there as he examined them from afar. It was as though they were deities walking on earth with how they were glowing. How befitting, Naraku decided that that metaphor came to his mind; as the blue shimmering was brighter around Sesshomaru – wait! – Was that string? Naraku's eyes widened. The brothers seemed to be joined by the thinnest, gleaming piece of string. The strangest thing was that it seemed to flow right through Kagome whenever she crossed it. Was it not actually present? Was he finally losing his mind? Inuyasha tended to do that to a person…

Suddenly, as though someone had pegged a rock at the back of his head, Naraku was hit with an epiphany, one that caused his frown to crack and morph into a very smug smirk. Oh how much fun he'd have toying with Inuyasha now; mated to Sesshomaru yet in love with a human girl of whom he travelled with? And the baby Sesshomaru was carrying was Inuyasha's? A wicked gleam appeared in his crimson eyes; Naraku couldn't ask for a more entertaining plaything. He'd have fun tearing the other half-breed's life to shreds before he killed him and took his mate as his own. It was only befitting after all the ingenious plans Inuyasha had aided his friends in foiling.

"You are free to go this time, Sesshomaru. But remember, I will be back for you. You will mother my heir, with your consent or not." He then started to fade away, with a sickening shade of purple as his miasma swirled about him. A smirk grew upon his face as he noted the slight turn of Sesshomaru's head: an acknowledgement of being heard. "Goodbye, my Lord."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, his vision becoming fuzzy from malnutrition. With a slow, jerky movement he stepped out from behind the rubble he'd been standing by. He could feel the pup pulse happily, from his father's presence, managing to find its way over the ache that was using Sesshomaru's abdomen as a nest. His stomach flipped and tap danced in his abdomen telling him to eat something or to rid his body of the small amount that was left in there. Behind slightly down turned lips, Sessomaru clenched his teeth, willing the feeling to leave him; he would not disgrace himself any further in front of the half-breed. His temporary weakness from two weeks before was to be the last time.

In order to distract himself from his own feeble and still weakening limbs, his mind replayed the moment before. What a strange power the Priestess possessed: to make his brother 'sit' with a simple command. His voice erupted from his throat out of habit, "It is befitting a disgrace like you would fall victim to such a simple command. How embarrassing it must be."

As if remembering he was there, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his front caked in soil, most of which fell back to the ground like putrid purple rain when he raised his right hand for a threat, "Oi, shut up! I'm only here so I could rescue you!" The remark earned a glare from the human girl, who seemed to be balancing a precautious command much like the one before on her lips. Inuyasha's slight cowering, made Sesshomaru's gaze narrow; what a strange power indeed. Was it love that made his younger brother recoil?

"I was not aware I meant so much to you," Sesshomaru replied bitterly, as the mating mark that adorned his neck throbbed pleasantly, as the realisation Inuyasha may care flew through his mind. He attempted to ignore its very existence, however difficult the human in Inuyasha was making his goal.

With a snort, Inuyasha replied obnoxiously, "Don't let it go to your head. I promised the Brat I'd help, she's worried about you, you jackass." Despite Inuyasha's turning towards the human girl, Sesshomaru heard his continued muttering, his words far more tenderly spoken than what they were to Sesshomaru, "Are you alright?"

The Priestess nodded and replied just as kindly, "I'm fine. But you should know better than to break down the wall like you did. Even if you didn't know I was there, you could have really hurt Sesshomaru."

"He would've lived." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha turned his back to him, "Come on. Everyone's somewhere in that direction." He motioned broadly north east of their location. Sesshomaru filed the information away within his head for future use; before he reunited with his own companions, he needed to capture a meal.

With a step much like his prior ones, and with careful, noiseless sniffs, Sesshomaru attempted to track down a hare or some other vegetation eating animal. Anything would do, he decided, even a rat, should that be the first thing he caught, as long as he could catch it and eat it quickly. The demon Lord stumbled with a hop and a skip, managing to hold himself upright by grasping at the remaining wall.

The priestess' voice managed to find his ears over the shroud of anger – at his own stupidity, at his own weakness - Sesshomaru had allowed to fall over himself, "Er… Inuyasha," Sesshomaru heard the girl say from in front of him, as he managed another awkward step whilst leaning heavily against the wood-coloured plaster, "You really need to help Sesshomaru walk. I would, but I can barely manage to hold him up, let alone move."

"Why? The bastard learnt to walk, you've seen him."

"Inuyasha! Will you look at him, he can barely stand!"

Sesshomaru bristled at the truth behind the Priestess' words. He could stand straight (should he really feel the need to), just as he was taught so long ago. It hurt to do so, most likely because of his long bouts of sitting. He hadn't sat still for so long in years. Not since he was being tutored daily, over two centuries ago. He was incredibly stiff, but his joints and muscles would ease with time. He was perfectly capable of caring for himself. He had done so for centuries.

With a grumble, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha turn. When an angry demand – of which he would ignore - wasn't thrown in his direction, the demon Lord's eyes rose to meet Inuyasha's face. The half breed was blinking at him unabashedly, as Sesshomaru once again stepped forward. Inuyasha's mouth fell open, however he uttered nothing. Sesshomaru glared defiantly, as if daring Inuyasha to attempt to aid him; he would cut the half-breed into tiny pieces before he allowed him to touch him again!

"He hasn't eaten in three days." The human explained when she rounded Inuyasha in order to look him in the eye. Sesshomaru bestowed a glare upon her as well; had she no knowledge of warrior rules? Never allow your foe to learn of your weaknesses, it was the first rule he'd been taught (right after his painful lesson on how to dodge attacks).

"What the hell do you mean he hasn't fucking eaten?" Inuyasha asked incredulously as he looked down upon the human girl. Sesshomaru frowned at his brother's crude language, even more so when it was used to insult him as Inuyasha's head tilted up to look at him once again, "You're pregnant, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru's golden gaze narrowed with annoyance, as he leaned heavily on the wall, stopping as he forced breath into his lungs as quietly as he could and attempted to stretch his stiffened muscles, "I am well aware of that, little brother." He replied blandly, "It does not allow me to forget." As if agreeing with his statement, Sesshomaru felt the pup's life force jump, before it settled as though it were attempting to fall asleep again.

"So why'd you not eat? Are you _stupid, _or are you attempting to kill yourself?"

"I do not eat human food."

"That's no reason! Think of the pup you jackass!"

Sesshomaru watched keenly as Inuyasha stomped over to him, and snarled as the half breed began to raise his arms. The demon Lord automatically assumed Inuyasha wished to hold him around the waist, "Do not think to lay a finger on this Sesshomaru."

Even the Priestess standing a small distance away blinked at his command. Before her temper flared. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked between both lesser beings, "Don't be so stubborn! Inuyasha's stronger than me, there's no way I could support you! I'm sure your mate will understand!"

Inuyasha blinked foolishly, "His mate? You know that he has a mate?"

The human smiled sheepishly and scratched her cheek idly, an action Rin used often, Sesshomaru recalled, "Well Kanna told us, and then Sesshomaru told me so!"

"I did no such thing." Sesshomaru had done nothing other than deny the mark that adorned his neck. He would not acknowledge Inuyasha as his mate. He vowed he never would.

The Priestess planted her hands on her hips and frowned, Sesshomaru scowled in response, "You did too!"

"You are as delusional as my brother, should you think that I ever confirmed such nonsense." From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha appeared to be insulted, and was about to comment on how foolish the half breed looked before a small, brown insect caught his golden gaze, "Myoga, you are still alive?"

With a jump and a wail, the elderly demon revealed himself from behind Inuyasha's horrendous hair, and bowed low to the demon immediately after from where he was standing on the half-breed's shoulder, "Yes, m-my Lord!"

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "I am surprised. I had expected you to have been killed much sooner than you are to be. My brother's recklessness predicts it." With a small quirk of his lips, Sesshomaru continued, "Or perhaps you are still as cowardly as I remember you being?"

"Hey-!"

The flea cut Inuyasha off, "I am a busy demon, my Lord. I only leave Master Inuyasha's side during battle because I am needed elsewhere." When Sesshomaru didn't weaken his hard gaze, Myoga continued in a slightly higher pitch, "Er, ah. I suppose congratulations are in order, my Lord? You are bearing your first heir."

The flea's gaze was scrutinising him, Sesshomaru realised immediately. It was impossible for his father's old advisor to not recognise the mark that adorned his being, or the supposedly obvious glow that would surround him and his mate: a symbol that told of their union.

Sesshomaru's expression turned bitter, "I think not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha frowned as he watched Kagome run about, collecting water and setting up a fire, whilst she ushered and demanded that Sesshomaru remain where he was whenever the stubborn ass attempted to stand and move towards the water. Did she really think he wanted to help? What had Sesshomaru done to make her think that? His brother, much to Inuyasha's glee, looked miffed at having been ordered around and by a mere _human_ no less! Inuyasha almost couldn't hold back his snickers.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Get going and find Sesshomaru something to eat! You said so yourself: he's pregnant!"

With a snort, Inuyasha turned and headed to the forest that the river they'd stopped by ran past and through. Huffily, he called back over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." As he cleaned out his ears, Inuyasha's eyes scan the foliage, and – once he was done cleaning his ears with each of his pinkies – listened for the slightest of footsteps or the scratch of foliage being eaten.

It wasn't very easy when every third second Inuyasha found his mind being filled with questions. Did Sesshomaru like hare? There was little chance he didn't, but the ass seemed to enjoy making his life tougher than it already was for him. How many critters would Sesshomaru eat? He didn't want three or four, did he? Was it better if he killed a hare, rats and a couple of other meaty animals, just to make sure Sesshomaru would eat? He _was _pregnant. Inuyasha supposed he could give the bastard a break until he'd talked to him about the whole mating mess…

Or better yet, perhaps there was a chance that Sesshomaru wasn't mated to him and that the possessive feeling that had over taken most of his smaller body had not been because Sesshomaru was his mate and that he was hurting. Or that the kid could have been harmed and that the father would…

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, pausing in his sniffing as a thought struck him like many of Kouga's kicks to the head had, "There'd be no way that kid isn't mine if I'm mated to him! I'm the fucking alpha, he'd be dead if it were someone else's!" His pulse raced, causing the blood pounding in his ears to temporarily deafen him as more and more realisations and consequences bashed against the inside of his thick skull, "I can't raise a kid! I can barely stand Shippo!" Inuyasha's rushing blood froze, his mouth unable to vocalise the images of pure, unadulterated violence that flashed through his head.

Inuyasha couldn't raise a child. There was no way. As many people enhoyed pointing out to him, he was impatient (and he doubted he'd change for some runt, even if it was his own), swore a lot, rude, a half-demon, unsociable, obtrusive – the list went on! He couldn't just let Sesshomaru raise it; no matter how cold his brother was his treatment of Rin had shown them all just how good a parent the bastard would make.

Inuyasha's head began to hurt when it took a turn down an even scarier path. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Kagome?"

Inuyasha's mind continued to war against him as he squatted and attempted to catch the scent of potential prey. Inuyasha remembered that he really ought to hurry, because _damn it, _the kid – _his _kid – might not be receiving the nutrition it needed to remain healthy. Especially with Sesshomaru's four day famine and his utter dislike for anything human (bar Rin of course, the miniature wench).

Then, a moment later, the half demon's mind attempted one last bout of mutiny as it returned to one of the points he'd come up with earlier: he was half demon. That meant the brat would be a quarter human. Sesshomaru hated humans. This realisation's appearance within his mind's eye caused Inuyasha to go rock still as he whispered, "Sesshomaru might _want _to kill the kid."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a withered sigh that bordered on boredom, Chiyo allowed herself to inspect her Lord's swords yet again; Tokijin. It was laying on a cloth in her chambers, two scents wafting around it. Other than the scents, there was something else that was odd about her Lord's disappearance; it went against the rules of etiquette he placed on himself. Never before had Sesshomaru _not _left through the front gates, a pet peeve the young demon had carried with him since his childhood. Chiyo felt she had every reason to be worried, considering the guards couldn't recall their Lord leaving at any stage in the last five days.

A sharp series of three knocks came from the door, "Lady Chiyo, there is a visitor waiting in the entrance hall. They have requested to speak to our Lord." A deep voice called into her chambers. He was tall, near her Lord's height with hair darker than the night's sky. His eyes weren't so different, though his irises were a light blue, not inky black.

It was most likely another arrogant Lord either seeking Sesshomaru's hand or a trading agreement of sorts with the near silent demon, Chiyo reasoned. With a nod and a brief reply of gratitude, the elderly demon wrapped her Lord's sword gingerly in the midnight blue cloth, before she returned achingly to the grand hall at the front of the castle. She motioned the messenger away with a wave of her hand, asking him to finish the few errands she wasn't able to.

Then emerald eyes examined the newcomer. Surprisingly, Chiyo found a young demoness waiting, her seemingly long hair pulled back into a bun that was held at the back of her head with feather adorned sticks. Her lips were hidden behind a red elaborately decorated fan, whilst her crimson eyes took in the grand architecture that surrounded her. Her clothes were of good quality, not the best, but they made the demoness look respectable. Perhaps the other Lord's sought for a new way to approach Sesshomaru's matelessness (though he was no longer so, but Chiyo wasn't going to tell them that).

Chiyo didn't welcome the guest with a smile as she stood in front of her. Chiyo looked up from where her head halted, parallel with the demoness' abdomen, "I apologise, but my Lord is out. Is there anything I may assist you with?"

The pretty demoness smiled, a small almost giggle reaching Chiyo's aging ears from behind her fan, "I was hoping that our Lord would mind sharing information about his mother. My _master_," Chiyo heard the bitterness that the word held and managed to keep her growing suspicion from her face, "Aims to find out more about our Lord."

"Is there any reason for this, child? My Lord doesn't appreciate sharing his knowledge with just anyone."

With a slight flick of her fan, the woman inclined her head, "He is attempting to write a history of the Western land's rulers. Lord Sesshomaru is his first subject of interest. My master is in need of background information, preferably about our Lord's mother; I presume you know of Myoga, the flea demon?"

"Aye, I do. He is an old friend." Chiyo replied slowly, with a nod. She lifted a bony hand to her face in order to wipe dark green, streaked silver strands of hair from her forehead.

"We are receiving information on our Lord's father from him." The demoness clipped.

Chiyo regarded the demoness with critical eyes. She frowned to herself, as she asked with a suspicious undertone, "Why is it that your master has sent you to gather such information? Why did he not wish to meet with our Lord?"

The demoness flicked her fan again. It seemed she had made a habit of it, Chiyo mused idly, "My master is very self-conscious. After his accident a few years ago, he hasn't met with anyone. He trusts me because I care for him and have since the accidnet."

"Are you certain your master is capable of documenting such important figures in our lands' history if he is harmed?" Chiyo's asked quickly, hoping to catch the demoness off guard. She had found many spies by doing just that in the past.

The demoness' crimson gaze narrowed, "Do not mistake his fears for stupidity. He is a very knowledgeable man."

The elderly demoness nodded and paused, allowing an oppressive silence to fall upon their ears. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind his family's history being documented, even if this demoness' master was human as her scent told her he was. The young Lord had a strange fondness for literature and history, she remembered. Surely he would not mind her divulging a few facts about Lady Satori to this attractive demoness.

With a small, almost sigh, of breath, Chiyo spoke into the silence and motioned to the door she'd entered from, to her right, "I am sure our Lord will not mind. I will share what I can with you. However, questions I cannot answer, will remain unanswered. Do you understand?"

The demoness nodded and felling into pace behind the elderly demon as they began their short walk to Chiyo's study, "What is your name, child?"

"I am Kagura."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of tearing flesh erupted over the sound of the gurgling stream and the whisper of the wind as it played with the leaves on the trees surrounding them. It was a peaceful scene, almost like a painting in the way it was so tranquil in appearance. Until one's eyes caught sight of a demon Lord in white cutting and tearing at a bloodied hair, every few seconds placing another torn piece in his mouth.

Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of his meal. Its blood smelt and tasted rich, metallic, like that of a perfectly healthy hare. Inuyasha had done well in his hunting, Sesshomaru admitted. Much better than what the half breed used to, whilst he was a child. The demon Lord had many stories to tell of disappointment and humility when it came to Inuyasha's training as a child.

The said half breed was sitting across from him, his being laid hazardously out and over a log, his being flickering gold and orange because of the fire that separated them. Inuyasha's eyes were closed, his breathing even as he slept. Sitting beside him was the human girl. Sesshomaru's chest filled with mirth at her traumatized expression, as he tore and cut at the hare lying by his legs on the ground.

"I don't understand how you can eat that." She said in a whine, as she buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, "That poor rabbit."

"I was under the impression humans ate rodents much like demons do."

"Well yeah, but," Sesshomaru watched as she cringed as his meal squelched loudly as he turned the hare over, in order to strip the flesh from the other side. Carefully he tore it's fur from the red and bleeding flesh, right down to its now bloodied red tail, before using his claws to start stripping the succulent flesh from the bone, "At least when we eat it, it doesn't look like a cute, defenceless bunny! I can recognise it clearly!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed in acknowledgement as he slowly savoured the warm blood running down his throat as he swallowed. He lapped contently at his teeth, "I see no difference, Priestess. They are still food, cooked, as you humans consume them, or raw, as I do."

"Yeah, but-"

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep before I take our first and only watch! Considering Sesshomaru is pregnant and Kagome's too weak to do anything other than scream her head off. Naraku should have been back for you two hours ago, something's up!"

Molten gold eyes turned from Sesshomaru's meal onto Inuyasha, narrowing as they did, "I am able to care for myself, half breed."

Inuyasha's torso surged up into an upright position as the half breed pointed and yelled, "Like hell you are! That kid's been through enough already and it hasn't even been a month yet! You're a terrible mother!"

His younger brother's insolence sparked an angry glare from Sesshomaru. "I am no such thing, Inuyasha." He nearly snarled. How dare the disgrace call him female? He was a male of noble background and Sesshomaru would not stand for being called a woman! Idly, with a frown, he supposed he ought to be used to the insinuation; he'd been called feminine since he was very young, "I may be bearing this child, but I am still to be known as its _father._"

"What the hell does that make m - er – its other parent then? It can't call both of you dad, you'll confuse the brat!"

"The child's sire will be known as father. I will be known as the child's Ninsoku."

"Ninsoku?" The priestess echoed with one of her petite, slender hands raised to her cheek. She looked confused.

Sesshomaru placed another slice of meat in his mouth tidily. After a few careful chews he swallowed, and then spoke, "I am carrying the child. Therefore I am the child's carrier, its Ninsoku."

The girl looked pleased with her self as understanding dawned on her far too emotive face, as Inuyasha nodded. Their conversation shrunk away to silence swiftly after that. One that felt comfortable in relation to the human girl (who had fallen asleep a short while ago), yet awkward when Sesshomaru watched his brother with critical eyes.

Not long after that, Sesshomaru finished his meal, having left a pile of clean bones and a pelt of fur. His own thick, white pelt, was wrapped around him momentarily as his eyes began to feel heavy and droop shut. He hadn't felt so full in quite some time and now he was feeling sleepy because of it. His gaze returned to Inuyasha, as the half breed got to his feet and found himself a tree, all the while grumbling to himself. Sesshomaru let his eyes close; Inuyasha was part human and the human girl that held his heart was with them. Inuyasha wouldn't allow harm to befall any of them.

As his breathing evened out, Sesshomaru laid his only hand on his stomach, the prickle of energy he could feel beneath the skin and his kimono causing his hand to heat pleasantly. Chiyo would be angry should he miss his next check up, Sesshomaru's mind offered fuzzily, he would need to hurry back tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He certainly looks peaceful. Don't you agree, my Lord?"

Inuyasha grumpily allowed his eyes to flicker down to where his brother was sitting. However, the quick glance Inuyasha had hoped for was rapidly swapped for a long, wide eyed stare. Just as the flea claimed, Sesshomaru looked peaceful and far less untouchable. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, when his eyes slid down Sesshonaru's form and found his hand resting on his stomach.

"When should the pup start to show?" Inuyasha whispered, still somewhat shell shocked by the realisation that the said pup was more than likely his.

Myoga hummed from on his shoulder, "The pup makes itself known at about a month, in normal, healthily progressing pregnancies, my Lord. However, it is usually near the end of the second when the pup is clearly visible whilst the carrier is clothed."

Inuyasha nodded. That was good, that meant that soon he'd be able to see the pup and that he would be constantly reminded that it existed. Inuyasha had found that he procrastinated when it really counted – his promises to himself to actually tell Kagome how he felt seemed to disappear from his memory when they really counted - though a bloated Sesshomaru would successfully knock him around the head hard enough to get his mouth and voice working. He really needed to talk to him about the pup. And if there was any way to undo the mating mark he'd placed on him.

"I'm guessing that his pregnancy last nine months?" The half demon inquired, hoping it to be so or perhaps, should luck be on his side, longer.

"Actually that is incorrect. Humans may carry for nine months, but dog demons tend to carry their children for five."

Suddenly Inuyasha found Myoga clenched in his fist, the tiny demon's head turning the shade of a radish, "What do you mean it's _five _months?! How can a kid be created in five fucking months?"

Myoga choked out a reply, "It would be unplausible for a demon to be in such a fragile state for so long. Five months is a suffiecient amount of time for the pup's skin and bones to grow. Only the child's main organs would have developed by this time, such as its heart, stomach and lungs. Everything else will develop whilst it is fed its parents, or in this case, my Lord's and Lord Sesshomaru's blood."

Inuyasha immediately decided that luck, Buddha and every other deity hated him; Sesshomaru having found his place at the top of the rather long list easily. The half demon swore, then did so again, as he rubbed at his temples and allowed Myoga to fall to his lap.

He felt Myoga hop back onto his shoulder once he'd managed to choke in a few breathes of cool air. With an inquisitive tone, the flea remarked, "If it is troubling you my Lord, you may always terminate the child."

"What!? No! The kid hasn't even lived yet!"

Myoga nodded wisely, "That may be true. But as you have already told me, you did not mean to mark Sesshomaru. You love Kagome and the child will have to endure a lot of hardship. There is little room amongst the Lords of japan for a bastard child. Sesshomaru may lose his position as Lord of the Western Plains."

With trouble filled eyes, Inuyasha lifted his face to the stars, attempting to ease the muscles in the back of his neck as his headache grew and began to pound at his temples, "Whatever. I'm still not killing it."

"It's a very honourable act, my Lord. But what will you tell Miss Kagome otherwise? I assure you, Sesshomaru has already thought of the consequences this child's existence has brought upon him. He will see your reasons, should you decide to."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know. I doubt she'll understand that I did it for hers and everybody else's protection. The bastard and I made a deal that night."

"A deal, my Lord? Were one of you unwilling to participate?" Inuyasha felt two pairs of tiny hands press against his neck.

In a quiet voice, Inuyasha explained, "Sesshomaru's heat was a day away and he said I could help him halt it by having sex with him." The half demon's cheeks warmed, as he swore and abused his older brother in his head. His voice was brattier and louder when he continued, "He said he didn't want to go through heat because it was like hell for him. So, we agreed that if I did have sex with him, he'd protect Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, starting from the next day. The stupid, fucking bastard left the next fucking morning."

His ears flicked with annoyance at Myoga's thoughtful hum, "Sesshomaru must have been relying on your feelings for Kagome to keep you from marking him. I suppose he was had the impression your mother had explained demon mating to you."

"The bastard was using me?"

"To be blunt, my Lord: most likely."

With a dark scowl, Inuyasha snorted, flashing an angry glare down at his still sleeping brother, "S'not like I expected much else. Fucking jackass." He muttered bitterly.

Inuyasha settled himself on the branch again, one leg up against his chest, the other hanging from the thick branch he was perched on. The wind rustled the leaves playfully, as Inuyasha's ears caught the hoot of an owl. Myoga spoke up once again, "Considering you are going to allow the child to live, my Lord, have you thought of any potential names?"

Inuyasha replied immediately, "It's not even been a month, Myoga. Just shut up and go to sleep." As if waiting for that order, the flea demon hopped into Inuyasha's hair, whilst uttering a quick and quiet goodnight. With Myoga's swift dozing off, Inuyasha found himself making an important decision: he was going to help take care of the kid, even if Kagome or Sesshomaru killed him!

"But first thing's first. I need to work on being a father." Shippo immediately came to mind with this utterance. The small fox demon was the closest thing he had to a son right then, and he was sure – as annoyed as it made him to realise it – Shippo wouldn't mind him practicing how to _not _hit him whenever he annoyed him, or how to be kind and _share _things with him.

It wasn't going to be easy, Inuyasha realised, but he was going to keep the kid. Even if Sesshomaru made him use the mating mark against him. Now when to start? It would be better if he started sooner rather than later, so that he got really used to being patient and being fair and passive – Fuck, Inuyasha was wondering how he was going to survive already. Decking Shippo, as he'd found out when he'd first met the runt, was very, _very_ therapeutic and Inuyasha knew he was going to need something or someone to let his stress out on.

But when to start his practicing how to be a father? He hastily decided that next month would do. That would give him enough time to talk to Sesshomaru too.

* * *

**Woffy: **x.x Wow… I've been brain dead all week. Which is the reason why this wasn't posted sooner. Oh, and my 'h' key isn't working properly. Annoying ass, it works every three or so hits… XP

Thank you to my lovely reviewers: _TwistedLilBarbie, Crimson Beast, zsuzsi, empath89, CrayonTyrant, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Silvermane1, darkshadowarchfiend, Sesshygirl, Demitria Miriam, HPTR Fangirl, SilenceoftHeart, dino6 _and _KAYBOP1. _All of you are fantastic. I think I got round to replying to you all. If I didn't it's because I either had nothing to say in reply to your review (as I stated earlier, I've been brain dead) that hasn't been said here, or I accidentally missed you. I apologise on both counts.

Oh and websites don't appear in reviews, review replies or personal messages. So, I'm sorry _HPTR Fangirl, _if I was supposed to check out a site I have no clue which one you were talking about. Though I know it had something to do with names. I'm still taking names, as D is still nameless. I'm currently looking for some free online Japanese to English dictionaries to see if anything should inspire me. Again, D's gender is a surprise.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning: _Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 10**

The camp had been quiet for most of the morning, the air filled with the smell of instant ramen and a human girl's chattering. The Priestess seemed excessively happy, as though the fresh air – void of Naraku's putrid miasma – and the open area were causing her to smile as though her lips were being pulled up at the corners by small, invisible hands. Much like Rin did to her own lips when she made a 'scary face'. Sesshomaru wondered how humans managed to exist; if such childish looks were seen as shriek inducing. However, Sesshomaru could admit that the cool morning air and the sounds of something other than the albino disgrace's footsteps soothed him. He had yet to continue his morning sickness' usual routine.

At that moment, the human girl wasn't present, having gone to search for a hot spring near by so she could wash herself and alert Sesshomaru so he could do the same. Sesshomaru had disregarded any thought that had formed within his white topped head to tell her of his hearing and far superior nose: there was no water source bar the cold stream they'd camped by for miles.

As Sesshomaru finished picking the last remnants of pink flesh from his breakfast's bones, he heard a quiet, angry mutter. Then he was being spoken to in a dejected tone, "We'll be heading off to find our friends. The Brat and your toad are with them." Inuyasha pulled his arms closer to him, crossing them under and over each other tightly, "Kagome wants you to come with us. She's worried you might be captured by Naraku or that you'll starve yourself again."

"I am unable to appreciate your offering like many humans would. Your worry is not needed, nor is it justified." Sesshomaru tipped his head back proudly, "This Sesshomaru is able to care for himself."

He found that Inuyasha's gaze immediately moved from the dying fire the Priestess had created that morning to his face immediately. Sesshomaru didn't flinch from the raging bonfire Inuyasha kept in them, nor the anger they displayed so openly. Inuyasha growled, "I'm sure. And it wasn't you who I was practically carrying for half of yesterday?" The half-breed muttered sarcastically, "You're not going to starve yourself again you fucking bastard!"

"I have told you. I do not eat human food." Sesshomaru remarked with an air of annoyance; sometimes he wondered if Inuyasha's mother had caused his less than perfect hearing; their father's had been of the most perfect of warriors. The demon Lord combed his hair back from his face, briefly flashing pink streaked eyelids his younger brother's way, "Should Naraku had offered me meals fit for demons, I would not have hesitated to consume it. Despite this fact and your fears, Inuyasha, it is essential I hastily return home."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, and Sesshomaru found that his ears would not hear another of the half breed's words; he wasn't going to stand by and miss his fortnightly check up; Chiyo (as much as it annoyed the demon Lord to feel as though he was being treated like a misbehaving child) was already disappointed in him enough as it was. His clever plan to avoid his latest bout of his humiliating heat had blown up in his face. Horrendously.

"I promised to bring you back before the week was done!" Inuyasha yelled at him from where he sat against a tree. The tree he'd sought to keep watch from the night before. His knuckles were turning white because of his tight grip on his knees as he snarled, "I don't break my promises, jackass!"

Sesshomaru's reply was stated smoothly, without a moments hesitation, "As I do not, Inuyasha. I need not your protection."

"Like hell! Naraku could be waiting to find you alone again! You were captured once, what in the pits of hell makes you think he's not capable of capturing you again?" Inuyasha paused for a mere moment, before his tone turned from that of a protective, angry father – Sesshomaru wondered briefly if his brick headed brother even realized the child contaminating his being was his as well - to that of an enraged brother that was dead set on causing his ears to bleed by using his volume alone, "And like hell you keep your fucking promises! You fucking ran away and didn't come back right after we were done!" Sesshomaru watched with little interest as Inuyasha's eyes flickered between him and the shrubbery the Priestess had gone through, in her search for a water source.

Sesshomaru sent a level stare down at Inuyasha, "I had more pressing matters; another promise I had to see through. I am afraid I was held up longer than I first expected. My healer had her heart set on keeping this Sesshomaru locked within the castle."

Inuyasha snorted, and stood as straight as Sesshomaru had ever seen him sit, his arms stuffed inside his crimson haori's opposite sleeves, "Oh yeah? What other matters?"

The demon Lord's eyes were deceivingly uncaring, "I had promised my healer before I had departed that I would return before my heat. However," Sesshomaru's eyes moved so they were on the remains of the hare he'd had for breakfast, "You distracted me."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled and was instantly on his feet, stomping furiously towards him, "You were the one that fucking proposed that we'd do what we did!" Inuyasha's eyes glared down at the demon Lord, threatening to scorch him.

Sesshomaru barely blinked, "You agreed."

"So what? You were the one who suggested that I help you! I'm sure that straight after that you also promised to protect the rest of my pack!"

"You are going in circles, Inuyasha. I am not required to answer your questions. Should you have any problems with my actions, do not voice them. I do not care."

It seemed, as their argument petered out into a most uncomfortable silence, that Inuyasha seemed to understand that Sesshomaru did not care. The demon Lord hoped he did; he was not going to put up with his brother's immature tantrums over a small deal he had been keeping, though not to the exact guidelines the half breed had set.

A loud greeting was called to them as they both took to staring at the scenery, "There doesn't seem to be any hot springs or anything near by. But I'm sure that if we'll stumble across one sometime." The Priestess said with a smile to Sesshomaru. After a moment of silence she frowned and planted her slender hands on her hips, "You two weren't fighting again were you? Stress isn't good for the baby, you know!"

"Cease your prattle, Priestess," Sesshomaru intoned as he resisted the urge to lift his hand to his temples and rub, rub, rub, he'd been on the receiving end of many headaches these past few weeks, and he did not doubt that they who caused them, "Inuyasha and I have been discussing our travel arrangements. It seems that I must leave you both; I am needed at home."

The girl's reaction to his news was instantaneous, and far too loud, "You can't go wandering around by yourself!" She exclaimed, worry dotting her childish face, "You might get attacked and hurt! What will your mate say if the baby got hurt?"

Sesshomaru had a few sarcastic comments sealed snuggly behind his lips just waiting to race out. He made sure they remained shut as the Priestess continued to rant and rave about all the reasons he shouldn't go. Sesshomaru's hatred towards the child grew larger; he did not appreciate being treated as though he was the most helpless of babes, he was a proud, strong demon, the Lord of the Western Plains. As such he did not need sitters watching over his every step.

Suddenly, the girl clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, "I know! Myoga's still here, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was once again leaning lazily back against his tree, his ears standing at attention though nothing more about his posture indicated he was even awake.

One closed eye slid open, "Yeah. He is. So what?" Sesshomaru spied the flea demon poke his head out from Inuyasha's stained grey hair, his own expression curious.

"Well, why don't we send him with a message to Miroku and Sango, and just ask them to meet us at Sesshomaru's home? You said Jaken and Rin were with them, right? They should know where he lives." As though seeking a sign of agreement, the girl quickly turned towards the sitting demon Lord.

With little hesitance, Sesshomaru inclined his head. It would be impossible for them to not know of the location of his castle; they lived there also, Ah Un having been raised there with him. The dragon would return after five days out of habit.

"See. We'll just let them know and we can accompany Sesshomaru on his way home. Is that alright Myoga?"

The girl's pleased smile as she continued to complete her plan with the flea was ignored by both demons, and Sesshomaru was sure that his brother's mutter of, "Fan-fucking-tastic." was completely missed by the human girl. Sesshomaru found himself agreeing with his brother's sentiments silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we nearly there, Kanna?" Kagura asked impatiently as she flicked her fan in front of her lips, "We have to be close." She spoke out loud, though she aimed the comment at no one in particular. She didn't expect her younger, smaller and all around juxtaposing sister to answer, and she didn't.

Usually Kagura wouldn't have had a qualm about walking a few miles in the crisp, clean morning air; she did it everyday, as her only ritualistic habit. And it helped the boredom that usually fabricated inside her whilst she wasn't Sesshomaru stalking ebb away. However, there was something incredibly frustrating about walking through a cold, mist filled forest when the sun had barely risen, your feet were soaking and your clothes were slowly dampening completely too. Kagura was annoyed with Naraku's arrogant belief that she'd do whatever he wanted, when he wanted it done. She had been looking forward to finding Sesshomaru that morning. He'd regret the day he'd trapped her, he'd regret it terribly…

"Kanna," She snapped, "Where are we?"

A small voice, like one that of the tiniest of mice, spoke up from in front of her, "We are in the funerary grounds of the Lords and Ladies of Japan: the Bochishi Valley." Kagura came to a halt as her younger counterpart did, her mirror still held in her tiny, milk white hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but found Kanna talking again. She pressed her lips together immediately, "We have arrived."

Magenta eyes lifted to the bare tree they'd stopped in front of, before they slid down its smooth looking, brown bark covered trunk to the stone at its roots. It was an odd tree, a Sakura one with no flowers or leaves. It seemed to throb with anger. The small boulder like stone at the bottom on it was the next thing she scrutinized. It wasn't very big for one of the ruling Ladies of Japan, Kagura realized instantly. It was tiny and plain when she compared it to the elaborate and building sized grave markers she'd examined on the way there with much awe. This one was puny, almost insignificant in the morning shadow that stretched from the Sakura tree.

"Is this the tree the old lady was speaking of, Kanna?" She asked with a frown, as she bowed respectfully at the grave's stone. Kanna didn't reply, as she kept her deadened eyed stare focused on the grave. Kagura then did the same, reading and rereading the name that was scrawled across the top in rushed writing.

This couldn't be Lady Satori's grave. The elderly demoness she'd talked to the day before, she'd given her the impression Sesshomaru's mother was the most beautiful and respected of the Ladies of Japan. How did someone who was so highly spoken of earn such a pathetic grave? It only served to confuse the wind weaver further when she realized her Lord's father was one of – if not the most – influential Lord to rule over the Western Plains. He would have hand enough funds to build something far grander than this pathetic grave marker was. It seemed of near the lowest quality.

Kagura was pulled from her thoughts as Kanna silently – forever noiselessly; it was no wonder why Naraku liked her, it was far easier to talk to someone about your supposedly brilliant plans when they wouldn't contradict your ideas or decisions – stepped lightly across the grave. The albino child pointed to place by the feet of the grave's stone.

"Insert the Shikon Jewel pieces here." She said monotonously. Kagura nodded and set her facial expression into one of chaste determination. She stepped forward, her eyes on the prize, one of her elegant hands reaching inside her kimono in order to withdraw the four Shikon Jewel pieces she'd hidden there. She wanted to see who this Satori character was; she wanted to know what her Lord had received from his mother, and what she had done to receive such a disgraceful burial. It took her no longer than five minutes to have the jewel fragments in place and the moist ground in front of her shaking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru frowned as the human girl once again – for the fourth time that hour – asked him about his health. He was sure she was doing it to annoy him, even though her worried expressions seemed completely sincere. He was grateful that his brother seemed content with glaring at the back of his head rather than speaking to him; hearing their feet grind against the earth was enough of a reminder that he was being treated like a fragile female.

"What do you need to do once you get home, Sesshomaru?" The Priestess questioned, "You're not going to cause yourself any unnecessary pressure are you? I've already told you want that could do to the baby." She nodded and crossed her arms. "Hm? Well?" She pressed.

She was like Rin in many ways, Sesshomaru idly mused, just as she was nothing like his young charge. Rin would have realized after her first bout of questioning that he wanted peace, quiet and time to think over whatever he needed to think over. This girl however… Sesshomaru had come to realize that ignoring her wasn't going to cease her chatter.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze slid over to the village they were walking past, "The pup and I are due for a check up. Lady Chiyo, my healer, has told me it is essential that I keep them."

"That's it?" Sesshomaru didn't slow his pace, keeping his long strides wide and his eyes set ahead of him. They were a mere hour away now, having – much to his own chagrin, he'd found once he'd done so – teleported himself within an couple of hours walking distance of his castle. Inuyasha continued to yell at his back, "We could have had Kaede do that!"

"I do not trust your human healers, Inuyasha."

"Kaede's treated Inuyasha's wounds before," Sesshomaru heard the human girl agree sweetly. She then whispered in a hiss threateningly, though Sesshomaru could tell it wasn't directed towards him, "She's a perfectly capable healer." She continued as though she hadn't begun to mutter to his foolish, younger brother about his manners.

"He's pregnant! Leave him alone! That's your neice or nephew he's carrying!" Sesshomaru heard the girl say, "Okay? If he doesn't feel comfortable with a human healer, then let him be!"

"Fuck that!"

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. There was no reason to attempt to hide something when his brother was one of the people attempting to keep it hidden. Inuyasha knew nothing of tact, let alone the importance of keeping things that weren't meant for a person's ears from them. His brother wasn't taught that it was essential, especially because of who he was related to. Sesshomaru didn't want his foes knowing of his weaknesses; he'd managed to keep Rin from the council's raider for the past six months, he was sure there wasn't going to be any way to keep the pup from the council, but his rivals didn't need more information on him than they already possessed.

"Hey, bastard!" Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge having heard his younger brother, "_I_ want you to be checked by Kaede! I don't give a shit if you don't trust her; I don't fucking trust _your _healer!"

It seemed Inuyasha had been angry with him since he'd woken up that morning, though Sesshomaru could not think of a single thing he could have done to the half breed to make him feel so. He had been asleep after all.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru heard the Priestess scold him, "Didn't you hear me?"

"He's being a jackass again, Kagome! So what if he's pregnant? He's still healthy."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

The echoing crash that rung in Sesshomaru's ears was most pleasing. Yet the cruel type of pleasure he received from hearing his brother being put in his place was lined with shame; what would their father think should he see Inuyasha being ordered around by a mere mortal girl? He'd most likely laugh, Sesshomaru realized. His father had had a very vocal, sadistic sense of humor.

He felt relief blossom in his kimono wrapped chest as his castle came into view upon its hill. He heard the couple's bickering cease as he heard the Priestess gasp with awe. He hadn't ever thought it was so amazing. Only the gardens had ever caught the demon Lord's molten eyes.

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said curtly as he turned to look Inuyasha in the eye, "I am home, there is no reason for you to escort me any further."

Inuyasha blinked foolishly before he seemed to snap himself out of his daze, "We're not going anywhere until I meet this healer of yours. For all I know you could be lying and planning to dump the Brat, toad and dragon on us."

"Chiyo is far more skilled than your human healer, Inuyasha." He clipped, "As for abandoning my companions; I would do no such thing. Rin is my charge, I am responsible for her safety until her destined death or until she chooses to leave my care. It would be dishonorable for me to do anything other than that. Jaken stays with me of his own free will. He has vowed to remain my servant until he feels he has repaid his debt to me, I see no reason to rid myself of his services. He possesses much knowledge despite his eccentric tendencies."

Inuyasha frowned, his ears flicking with the annoyance that was illustrated on his face, "And the dragon?"

They both ignored the exasperated sigh that erupted from the human girl standing between them and her tired mutterings of the immaturities of their sibling rivalry. However, Sesshomaru knew that this went further than sibling rivalry. Inuyasha had done him wrong, he would not be forgiven easily, if at all.

"He was a gift given to me at birth. He will remain with me until his or my own death, as it is supposed to be."

A strong gust of wind blew Sesshomaru's platinum white tresses back like an impressive silken cape. His face was in it's default expression: devoid of emotion. A few long moments stretched between them, as they stared each other down. Sesshomaru straightened the slightest bit more, as though his much taller being would make Inuyasha see the futility of his stubbornness. Their competition was interrupted rudely when the human girl tugged at Inuyasha's crimson haori and pointed excitedly up to the Western Castle.

"Look! You can see people moving up there!" She exclaimed, before she turned to Sesshomaru, "You're hou – er – castle, is very beautiful."

Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement, sending Inuyasha one last glance before he turned back to his home and the village beneath it, "It is best we hurry. Lady Chiyo will not appreciate my being late."

The Priestess immediately set herself to a faster pace, her eyes roving hungrily around her, drinking in the beauty of the surrounding forest and the demon soldiers and their families that lived in the village. Sesshomaru heard surprised whispers fly around as they entered and the inhabitants spotted the human girl and his half-breed half brother walking behind him. He would have Katsu give them all a stern talking to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'My healer's better than yours'," Inuyasha mimicked childishly, with a grouchy expression, before he finished in a muttered snarl, "Jackass." He flicked his ears once, twice and again after that, as more and more stares bore into him. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was leading them through a village packed full of demons. Unsurprisingly they were all whispering questions as to why he was present and if Kagome was their next meal. Inuyasha was feeling more irritable than usual, having not bonked Shippo over the head, or beaten some sense into the mangy wolf in weeks. And he was going to kick the next person's ass that mentioned his ears –

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. I do not wish for any of my soldiers to be wounded." Sesshomaru spoke up, with a high and mighty tone. Inuyasha wondered idly if any of his soldiers thought he was as big a bastard as he thought Sesshomaru was, "I understand that it may be overly complex for your lesser mind; however it is essential that you exercise some self restraint."

The half demon growled with annoyance, "Fuck off." He ground out.

The walk to the monstrous doors – Inuyasha didn't understand the point of having doors so big, it wasn't like Sesshomaru couldn't protect himself, or at least, not when he wasn't pregnant with his half brother's child anyway - each side minded by guards in armor much like Sesshomaru's own, but far duller and worn. Did they actually do work? Inuyasha had only ever seen Sesshomaru running about after demons.

The guards called for the gates to be open with respectful bows and wide eyes looks towards him and Kagome. It was a noisy affair as the doors were pulled open, and they walked, at a far more laid back pace, towards the just as huge buildings they protected. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare; the bastard had grown up here? Inuyasha no longer wondered why Sesshomaru seemed so used to the finer things in life, even he was impressed by the castle's grand nature. He couldn't remember stepping inside one of such magnitude.

Abruptly, Inuyasha found himself clasping at his shin. He hadn't expected to be hit around the shins with a bamboo stick by an elderly, frowning demoness and had immediately taken to swearing at the petite demon, "So you are my Lord's youngest son?" She said slowly, her lilac eyes examining him.

Inuyasha swore again as he continued to rub his aching shin, "Yeah, so what?"

"Somehow, I had expected you to be taller."

His cheeks reddened angrily, whilst Inuyasha's eyebrows pulled themselves together into the centre of his forehead, "I'll show you taller, you old hag!"

"And impolite too." She noted offhandedly. Didn't she know a threat when she heard one? She was supposed to be fearful!

Inuyasha huffed and glared, cracking his clawed right hand as he brandished it in front of him, "Listen lady, you have three seconds to tell me who the fuck you are, before I turn you into mince meat." Inuyasha growled, "I don't appreciate being hit around the shins and insulted when I haven't done anything stupid."

From his left, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru intone, "She is Lady Chiyo, my healer."

Inuyasha was silently stunned for a moment, as he (as Chiyo had done before) examined her. She was far older than he had expected her to be. Somehow, he hadn't ever associated Sesshomaru with elderly people; they tended to give advice and Sesshomaru wouldn't have taken it, or their insane chatter in the first place. With an astounded expression, Inuyasha pointed and asked insolently, "This old bag's that healer you had us come here to meet?"

"I had you do nothing, Inuyasha. I had planned to come alone. It was you and the Priestess that chose to follow me."

Inuyasha frowned, his mouth opening to retort when he, once again, found himself hopping around clasping at his aching shin. The old hag had an arm on her! "I will not hear any more of this. I have already explained to Sesshomaru what is needed for this pup to grow strong and your swearing like a disobedient pup is not one of them."

Kagome sighed as well, "I told them both that too. But they just don't listen."

The demoness nodded solemnly, "I see. And what is your purpose here Priestess?"

"Oh, I wanted to make sure Sesshomaru made it home safely. He kind of starved himself for a while. I didn't want him collapsing or anything." Kagome stuttered from under the demoness' hard gaze. Inuyasha scowled, perhaps she was the person who taught Sesshomaru how to stare as though he wanted to burn a hole through a person's face.

"Why have you not left then?" The hag asked immediately, "My Lord is home safely now, you have no need to be here."

Inuyasha snorted, "She'd get herself eaten the second she walked out those gates. She's not going anywhere unless _I_ go with her." With a look of pure stubborn determination, Inuyasha stared the old lady down.

It only took a moment of hard staring back for her to turn and walk leisurely – it was slightly disconcerting how alike her strides were when compared to Sesshomaru's – back to her Lord.

As though speaking to a child, the elderly demon spoke with great care towards Inuyasha's older brother, "You are aware that you have worried every being living inside this castle?"

"Yes."

"Good." There was a brief pause and Inuyasha's golden gaze found itself following the elderly demon's to the setting sun, "Then I will have someone show your guests to their rooms. You ought to go to bed; I will not have you falling asleep during the pup's check up."

Surprisingly she turned to Inuyasha, "I thank you for watching over my Lord. I know he can be a handful. He's exactly like his mother was," The comment caused a large smirk quirked Inuyasha's lips up; it wasn't often that he witnessed his brother being treated or spoken about as though her were a small child. He decided to ignore the questions that bubbled in his mind about Sesshomaru's mother, instead opting to focus on the elderly demoness' words, "Sleep well, I have questions for you both to answer in the morning."

"You too." Kagome answered with a wave and a smile as the elderly demoness ushered Sesshomaru away.

Inuyasha felt an amused snicker crawl up his throat, and found Kagome watching him curiously. He smirked and jerked a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction, "I could grow to like her." He commented flippantly. Kagome smiled in return.

* * *

**Woffy: **Woot! No more assessment tasks due until next term (and I have a two week holiday after next week)! I passed all my last ones too, I think. –sweatdrop- I'm still waiting for my English results, I don't think I went too well on them, but I'm hoping I got a passing mark. And I know I said I'd update before Monday and well… A range of annoying things stopped me from finishing my editing when I wanted to. 

Anyway, thank you to the lovely people who reviewed: _Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Crimson Beast, HPTR Fangirl, TwistedLilBarbie, CrayonTyrant, Sesshygirl, Silvermane, KAYBOP1, KiaraNxiar,__soupcan_ and _Lizzie24. _I might actually get around to replying to everyone's review this chapter.

Er, just curious, but when measured against Sesshomaru, how tall is Inuyasha? I'm sure he reaches Sesshomaru's chin, but I'd like to make sure.

Now before you go, hit the review button? I'll be forever grateful.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 11**

It was about midday, and the sun was shining as though everything were good in the world: as though there was no Naraku, there wasn't any part human child growing within him, Sesshomaru wasn't housing his useless, half-breed, half-brother and there wasn't a human girl that wasn't Rin waltzing around his castle bothering his servants about the whereabouts of the castle's baths. All in all, the weather didn't hint towards the annoyance that was planted within the demon Lord's chest and was growing with every second that passed.

He was laying in his bed chambers, on his large soft futon, a light blue yukata covering his pale form. Around Sesshomaru's waist lay the thin blankets he'd been told to fold down, as Chiyo fussed over him. It was time for his check up and Sesshomaru nearly hoping that some problem had arose. He did not want to bear this child!

For the time being, Chiyo wasn't settled beside him and instead she was tending to the room around them. His elderly healer was bustling around him walking her usual scuttle as she slowly made her way around his chambers, setting up small tables, lanterns and clay bowls of incense with every few steps. The earthen tones that made up the palette for his rooms disrupted by the dull grey smoke that wafted from the said items.

Chiyo and Sesshomaru, attempting to ease the silence that hadn't been comfortable between them (at least on Sesshomaru's end) since the demon Lord's return the day before; made do with small talk. It was Sesshomaru's turn to select a topic as he eyed the pale brown ceiling sternly, "What purpose had Jaken and Rin to leave the castle?" Sesshomaru asked as his chest began to fill with distain.

He had told Jaken many times that should he not call for him, to remain behind and handle the affairs he usually would. The small toad demon had been a Lord himself and was familiar with the affairs of taking care of his lands. And Jaken was always ready to please, he had yet to make a foolish decision.

Rin however, had been firmly instructed to not leave the castle without him or his permission. She was a small, human girl living amongst a variety of dangerous demons and Sesshomaru did not wish to win back his honour by killing off half of his army.

Chiyo hummed as she blew out the candle she was holding, "Pardon, my Lord?"

"What has caused Jaken and my ward to leave the castle?" He repeated, as he smoothed out the blankets covering his legs. He was dressed in a bed yukata, thankful to be rid of the kimono he'd been wearing for the past three (or was it four? The first day seemed to blur into the second one and Sesshomaru wasn't completely sure there was a difference between them) days. It had smelt putrid, and he'd more than relished the long, hot soak he'd had in the castle's artificial and private hot springs.

"The foolish toad wished to search for you. Rin had decided to take Ah Un and follow him. Surprisingly, she holds a sturdy fondness towards Jaken." Chiyo answered as she scuttled to her place beside Sesshomaru's left side. She kneeled beside his legs and motioned for him to lay flat on his back. Sesshomaru did, "The incense should aid your ability to relax my Lord. Do not fight its affects." When Sesshomaru made no move to respond the elderly healer continued, "This examination will be longer than the last one, just as the one that you will take two weeks from now will be longer than this one; I must check your organs as well as the pup. I am afraid I am not as young as I once was, using as much energy as I do when examining internal conditions doesn't come easily to me."

Sesshomaru remained with his eyes focussed on the ceiling, his mind feeling as though someone was turning it into cotton. He felt the elderly demoness pull his yukata open, revealing his sore stomach (it seemed the morning sickness he'd been free from for the past day was back with vengeance) to her emerald gaze. Vaguely, he could hear Chiyo asking him questions though her voice had a dream like quality to it, sounding hazy and distant, "What do you feel?"

The demon Lord found that his mouth wasn't working as efficiently as he would have liked, just as his pink highlighted eyelids wouldn't open easily. Was it the incense causing every one of his muscles to slacken? How strange; he'd never known it to work so quickly, "It feels pleasant." Sesshomaru admitted shortly.

And indeed it did. Chiyo's left hand was raised a mere centimetre above his now bared abdomen, a warm, tingling sensation following the said appendage as she moved it millimetre by millimetre across the pale planes of his stomach. It was as though her hand was being used as a heater of sorts. He almost sighed, whilst his muscles felt like over stretched leather joined to his bones; he hadn't felt so relaxed in a very long time.

Chiyo's voice was stern when she next spoke, her hand having halted over the skin just above Sesshomaru's belly button, "Have you been feeling unwell, my Lord? Any ailment can be caused by the pregnancy, but some are cause for more worry than others."

Sesshomaru acknowledged her words, his mind immediately providing the pup itself as a sickness. Was there no way to rid himself of it without ending his own life at the same time? Inuyasha would not allow it, should Sesshomaru confront him; he was far too human. He would see his wanting to kill the child as being nothing more than a selfish wish brought on by his lack of control. All this was true; however, Sesshomaru could present many more politically tainted reasons for his request. Sesshomaru frowned, a tiny frown that was barely noticeable should one not look for it; should Inuyasha wield there was still the problem of them being mated, as much as Sesshomaru loathed the thought. The mark couldn't be removed unless the one that marked him died.

The elderly demon's impatient hum, penetrated through his thoughts, Sesshomaru spoke, "I have had many headaches. However, I doubt they are a cause for concern; Inuyasha isn't an ideal travelling companion."

He heard the elder demoness' kimono rustle as she nodded and shifted, her hand slowly (as though fighting with a binding spell) began to move again, "Is there anything else? Neither aching bones nor insufferable stomach cramps?"

"I have been," Sesshomaru paused, before he admitted grudgingly, "Tired."

Chiyo chuckled, "That is to be expected, my Lord. And you will feel more so as your pregnancy continues. Despite your body calling for it, you are male and aren't completely suited to bear young. Changes must be made."

"If what you say is true, why did my body ache for it?"

The demoness stared down at the demon Lord with a scrutinizing gaze and remained silent for a few moments before she frowned and replied, "I will be blunt, Sesshomaru. You have never shown interest in women. The few high standing demonesses we had you meet were brought in the hopes of you choosing one of them as a mate. Despite their flirtatious ways, you barely acknowledged them, never mind their purpose. Your body most likely decided it was about time for a change that could work to what you prefer."

Sesshomaru expected that Chiyo wanted him to deny her claims, hence why she paused. Stubbornly, he kept his lips sealed and his eyes on her wise and sombre looking face. She continued, "I explained to you some time ago that all demons bear the ability to bear children. Your body changed in order draw men to you. After this pregnancy you may not go through another heat as your need to carry on your line would have been satisfied."

"You claim that a male's body isn't fit to bear children, yet you believe all demons are capable of it. You are contradicting yourself." Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"The symptoms vary, depending on the Ninsoku's heritage and the species of demon they are. However, male demons are able to birth a child after they have been equipped to do so." Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly grew heavier as the healer's hand made it's way in a zig zag formation down his stomach still moving slowly, "I have witnessed the pregnancy of a fox demon male, in which caused him to grow taller. Fox demon bodies are naturally small in stature and of slender build, perfect for the flips and tricks they pull. His body must have realised that a small body cannot house a healthy cub."

"And female fox demons? Do they _grow_ for the same reason?"

"Female fox demons grow to be taller than male fox demons without the aid of a pregnancy. I admit it fascinates me, my Lord."

The demoness' examination stopped as did her words and Chiyo simply rested her hand on Sesshomaru's smooth stomach. All was silent for a few minutes, as Sesshomaru simply wallowed in Chiyo's explanation and the sweet smelling incense practically suffocating all of his senses. Unfortunately his mental functions seemed to have stopped because of the air in the room; which only served to annoy Sesshomaru.

The entire point of a male becoming pregnant seemed pointless to the demon Lord. It was the reason female demons existed, was it not? What was the point of allowing a demon male to do so as well? Sesshomaru thought it over sloppily, his mind like a wet rag as his eyes threatened to fall shut again. What was the purpose of the incense again? Had he asked Chiyo?

When Chiyo next spoke, Sesshomaru could hear a pleased edge to her voice, "You should be able to see the pup soon m'Lord. Another moon cycle and you will need to announce it."

"It will be done." The demon Lord agreed drowsily. That was if the vile thing still be alive. Sesshomaru sincerely hoped Naraku would turn up and gut him before he was forced to commit such a shameful act.

"You will also need to announce who you've taken as a mate, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru remained silent, having chosen to act as though he hadn't heard the demoness mention Inuyasha. There was no doubt that she knew it was his half-breed half-brother; their glows would be similar, though Sesshomaru hadn't witnessed one around them both; he had yet to mark Inuyasha in return. Not that he was planning to. If Sesshomaru had his way he would have killed the half breed days ago, the night he was captured by Naraku.

Chiyo frowned down at him when he didn't reply; as though he were a child the elderly demoness had caught rearranging her immaculately kept clay jars, "I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, my Lord. The council will be able to tell that Lord Inuyasha is my Lord's mate should he announce it or-"

"That's it!" Sesshomaru sat up immediately, albeit shakily, claws beared as the tea coloured shoji leading into his chambers was thrown open violently. Inuyasha stomped into the room, his entire being livid as he glared with the heat of a thousand bonfires down at Sesshomaru, "You fucking told her, you bastard?" He asked incredulously, "What the hell am I supposed to do if she spills the news to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru blinked up at his younger brother, his muscles still slack from the incense; he found himself wishing to lie back again. Chiyo had disappeared from his side immediately after Inuyasha had shown his face, heading for the shoji that kept the smoke inside. She flung it open with much less noise than the half demon in front of him had.

"I did no such thing, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was about to continue but was cut off abruptly.

"Like hell! How else would she have known?" Inuyasha blinked down at him and Sesshomaru was suddenly very aware that his torso was bare, his yukata hanging from his body dangerously. He would have been completely bared to Inuyasha's eyes had the blanket Chiyo had covered his lower half with had not been there. Sesshomaru glared back as Inuyasha opened his mouth again, "And what the fuck was she doing to you? Fix up your clothes!"

Funnily enough, Sesshomaru felt his mark pulse and his hands begin to move as though he were a puppet being controlled by his master, and pulled both sides of his light blue and leaf patterned kimono up and over his shoulders again from where they sat on his elbows. He then pulled both sides shut across his abdomen. When he was done, he stared back up at Inuyasha, his mind still slightly hazy from the slowly – agonizingly slowly - dispersing incense.

Sesshomaru's expression was not one of an impressed demon. The half breed kneeled next to him, his nose twitching as he tasted the air with his sensitive nose. Inuyasha was checking to make sure the elder demoness had done nothing improper, or caused any indecent reactions from him. Sesshomaru did not appreciate the action, "Chiyo, please leave." He ordered politely and quietly, attempting to keep his temper in check, at least until the healer wasn't able to witness his gutting of his younger brother.

Surprisingly, the demoness bowed respectably and mutely, her hands held behind her as she scuttled leisurely from the room. Sesshomaru found that he was grateful the elder healer hadn't argued. However, he could feel her demonic aura waiting outside the shoji from which Inuyasha had so rudely entered from. A spike of anger stabbed through his chest; he didn't need protection.

Throwing the thought aside, the demon Lord turned back to Inuyasha and snarled, "What was the reason for your marking me, Inuyasha?" He asked, "You have shamed this Sesshomaru and have taken away his ability to mate another."

Inuyasha bit back, "I didn't know what the hell I was doing! If I knew biting you would fucking bind you to me, I wouldn't have!" Sesshomaru's golden gaze flickered down to the clawed hand that was lurking dangerously close to his thigh, "And aside from that, you're the one that wanted to be marked!"

"You are delusional," Sesshomaru deadpanned, "I would not have and do not wish to be mated to a disgrace." His hand still clutching his yukata closed.

His brother snorted, "You beared your throat to me. That's an offering to be marked, right? _You _wanted me to mark you."

Sesshomaru's brow creased, "I would do no such thing." And he wouldn't think otherwise. There was no way Sesshomaru was going to believe that he, the Lord of the Western Planes and the Aristocratic Assassin would have even entertained the thought of taking a half breed as a mate. It was unthinkable! Utterly astounding in the most appalling way possible!

"You don't remember?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, his much quieter voice piercing cleanly through Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes from his lap. It seemed as though his face wasn't as emotionless as he usually had it. Silently Sesshomaru cursed Chiyo and her 'medicinal' incense; the old healer had only used it to make him far more susceptible to her questions. Why hadn't he realised that before?

"No."

"Peh," The half-breed snorted, before he glared heated out the window, "That's about fucking right." Suddenly, Sesshomaru watched as his brother's cheeks flushed red. Inuyasha then seemed to realise he was being stared at and he coughed thickly, so thickly it was obviously fake, "You _were _distracted, I suppose it isn't _that _impossible that you'd forget about it."

Perhaps it was, Sesshomaru mused. The most he could remember of their night was Inuyasha's pressing him into the cold stone they were laying on, after Sesshomaru had had Inuyasha enter him. From there on all he could remember where brilliant flashes of white and black and the blinding sensation of his limbs catching alight pleasurably. It was only logical that any actions he would have made would have been made by instinct. The end was completely hazy; Sesshomaru had the inkling that the force of his orgasm (and the fact that his heat was so near) had caused him to fall unconscious for a short time, as hard as it was for him to admit that it could have been so; Inuyasha was no astounding lover.

Again, Inuyasha's voice cut through his pondering as he renewed his sniffing of Sesshomaru's form. The demon glared as one of Inuyasha's hands came to rest of the thigh it had been held so very close to, and shifted immediately so it wasn't touching him, "What was the hag doing to you? You stink of her."

"Chiyo was doing as she was supposed to. You need not worry."

"Peh! That mating mark must be fucking with my head, 'cause I am. How'd she 'do as she was supposed to'?"

Sesshomaru abruptly started to feel exceedingly tired. He idly flicked his fringe away from his forehead, "Do you know nothing of your honourable heritage, Inuyasha?" He asked as he shifted to lie down again; there was no point straining himself if he was going to find a way to kill off the pup. He needed to be well enough to heal himself as soon after he did so as possible.

Inuyasha seemed amazed by his actions and stared unabashedly, "I –Mother never explained demon mating to me. What makes you think she explained how to check if a fucking pregnancy is going alright?"

The demon Lord's eyes were closed, making sure to keep the blinding sunlight now coming through the open window from his sensitive eyes. He didn't offer a reply, and as the seconds ticked past, Sesshomaru heard his younger brother move closer. Was there still incense in the room? He was feeling relaxed again.

Sesshomaru sighed, his mind beginning to blacken as he felt the heat of another's touch linger above the milky skin of his stomach, which was now bared to the air again. Chiyo must have returned, was his first thought on the subject; Inuyasha surely wasn't foolish enough to attempt to touch him. However, when he felt a wilderness roughened hand press itself clumsily to his abdomen, Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes flew open. He let out a terrifying snarl and lunged menacingly at the person daring to touch him. Inuyasha's touch was nothing like his healer's! How dare he touch him?!

Inuyasha had bounded to the other side of the room, his ears to attention as he stood in a battle stance. Sesshomaru took note idly how the half-breed's eyes strained to remain on his face; he was no longer covered by the blankets and he had yet to tie an obi around his waist.

"Remove yourself from my chambers!" Sesshomaru growled, from where he was, kneeling on his futon, his shoulder burning unpleasantly, "Do not dare lay another finger on me!"

Inuyasha immediately frowned, his eyebrows drawn into the middle of his forehead as he held his hand poised above Tesseiga's hilt, "Fuck you! The entire thing was your idea! Don't fucking try and pin the blame on-"

"Enough, boys." Their banter fell silent, "Please, m'Lord you know the stress you're putting on the child is not needed. Get back to bed." Sesshomaru's eyes slid from Inuyasha's form, to the much smaller one standing a metre behind and left of Inuyasha. Chiyo, it seemed, had decided to enter once she'd heard him attack his younger brother.

Sesshomaru growled again, a growl that was born deep in his chest, "Go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stretched happily a bright smile upon her pretty face as she fixed the beautiful silk kimono one of Sesshomaru's servants had set outside the baths for her to wear. It was made of light yellow silk and was decorated with a sprinkling of dark orange-brown leaves. Her mother was going to be upset that she'd lost her school uniform, but she was sure she'd understand that she really couldn't help it when they'd been forcibly removed from her body.

She sighed, the smooth, polished floors against her feet felt cool as she walked slowly to the front gates. A servant – the same one that had dropped off her clothes by the bathes – had told her that her friends were nearly at the castle and that it would be best that she greeted them. Kagome had practically had to tear herself from the heavenly water she'd been soaking herself in for the hour prior to the servant's visit.

So there she was, walking to the front gates, her hair draped like a water logged towel draped over her shoulders, drying slowly in the bright sun that filtered through the few windows she passed.

Kagome turned right in her journey, her dark chocolate eyes growing wide with worry as she realised that she'd passed this same hallway a mere five minutes before. Was she lost? She could have sworn that she'd passed that same fierce and extremely beautiful, stone, dog demon statue in the same far right hand corner of the room. She was sure!

"Oh, no," She moaned to herself as she hurried with a skip and a hop to the large open doorway on the opposite side of the room, "I _am_ lost!" And she hadn't seen anyone that could show her the way to the front gates either!

With a worried expression that was made obvious by the slight furrowing of her eyebrows and the way the sides of her pink lips were pulled down, she once again began to trek, making sure to turn left at the second corner this time. She was surprised (and rather sadly so) when she once again rushed into the room.

She eyed the white plaster walls critically, examining them. There was _no way _this could be the same room. Unless Sesshomaru had some sort of spell cast upon his castle that caused all humans to return to the same room every three hallways, there was no way this could be that one room!

"Ooo! Inuyasha, I could use your nose now!" She whispered in a huff to herself. Where was he anyway? She could have sworn he'd told her he'd be waiting inside the door leading from the baths.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome jumped superbly, her shoulders and back straight as though made from a slate of stone, as she turned to look behind her rigidly, "Yes?" She squeaked.

A tall demon stood behind her, his posture much like Sesshomaru's. His skin was of a dark tan, like the sweet mixture of caramel and melted chocolate, and his eyes were thin, the orbs in them like bubbles filled with ocean water. His hair was of a light, light blue, almost white, but the tint was definitely there. Kagome's eyes studied the armour he wore, finding it to be exactly like Sesshomaru's bar the colouring; a brown that was a few tones darker than Shippo's body fur. However, the thing that caught her attention was the large sword hanging from his red obi. Its hilt and sheath were plain, yet the hilt bore a thin, tan and black leather braid with an opal on the end.

When the demon cleared his throat, Kagome blushed the colour of hot pink. She hadn't noticed that she'd been staring so keenly at him! She stuttered an apology, "S-Sorry! You surprised me, that's all!"

The demon chuckled, "I apologise. I'm not used to being able to sneak up on others. When you live amongst the servants, army and the reigning branch of the dog demon clan you for most of your life, you get used to being unable to do so."

"I see what you mean. Inuyasha's the same when he isn't doing something out of the ordinary." Kagome commented with a chuckle, a petite hand over her mouth as she did so, "I'm Kagome." She bowed politely.

The man bowed his head, and tilted his shoulders forward slightly, "Kazuo." He answered shortly, before adding after a short pause, "I am Lord Sesshomaru's aid."

"Aid?"

"Yes. I help him with political matters by tending to the matters that he doesn't require his seal, opinion or worry," The man's oceanic gaze sparkled with mirth, "Much like your presence here, Miss Kagome. You are on your way to meet with the humans escorting Jaken and Miss Rin home, are you not? Are you lost?"

Kagome nodded, "I can't get away from this room."

"I am sure you have. However, most of the rooms on the very outskirts are like this one." He gestured to the large, open room, a smirk on his face, "They were created this way on purpose in order to confuse any thieves or anyone foolish enough to attack the castle."

"Oh. So, I haven't been finding the same room?"

"No. However, you are heading away from the main hall." Kazuo slowly began to walk to the doors Kagome had just come through. He waved a dark coloured hand in the direction of it, "I can show you the way, Miss Kagome."

It took a moment for Kazuo's words to register as Kagome found herself staring at the graceful way in which Kazuo moved. He took steps that made him seem as though he didn't touch the ground. Kagome had only ever seen Sesshomaru walk with such a walk.

"Miss Kagome, are you well?"

Kagome flinched out of her staring, "Ah? Sorry! Yes, I'm fine!"

Kazuo raised a light blue, thick eyebrow, "Do you need my assistance in finding the main hall?"

Hurriedly, Kagome nodded, "Yes, thank you! All these rooms rooms are really good at their job; were driving me crazy!" He laughed and knocked herself on the side of the head gently, Inuyasha having fled from her mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha was about ready to combust! Where did Sesshomaru get off ordering him around like he did? He had half a mind to beat his ass into the ground; Inuyasha was not a pup to be ridiculed or directed around!

With a wise, patient tone, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's healer spoke sternly to Sesshomaru. He would have laughed much like he had the day before, hadn't the old hag's hands been placed over Sesshomaru's stomach. She'd wanted to make sure nothing had happened to the pup, or some shit like that, because 'stress wasn't needed'.

Inuyasha felt a growl beginning to crawl from his throat, "What the hell is taking so long, you old hag?" He asked obnoxiously, from his place near the door. He was sitting with his hands shoved inside his crimson haori's opposite sleeves.

He heard Chiyo sigh, "There is no need for such talk, my Lord. You may simply call me Chiyo."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's taking so long?" Inuyasha retorted crankily, his ears flicking irritably; he'd never liked being called 'Lord' despite Myoga's habit. It was something that reminded him of his relation to Sesshomaru and to a family that he hadn't even met. They didn't care, so why did people have to associate him with them? It drove Inuyasha insane!

"The pup is fine. I was simply being thorough; You do not want your mate or pup to suffer or die because I overlooked something, do you my Lord?"

Inuyasha snorted, "No. But that bastard isn't my mate, so stop referring to him like he is!"

"My sentiments exactly."

Chiyo sighed and turned from where she was, kneeling beside Sesshomaru, "My Lords, I do not understand. If you did not wish to be mated, why are you?"

Inuyasha managed to beat Sesshomaru to the punch, both demons glaring heatedly at each other as they spoke, "That bastard's in denial! _He_ bared his throat to _me,_ not the other way around!"

"But if my Lord, did not wish to mate with Lord Sesshomaru-"

"I didn't know that biting him would make us mates! At the time I thought he possessed some strange masochistic tendency!"

Sesshomaru snorted, a slight sound that he barely made out above his own rumbling growls, "You truly are ignorant, half-breed."

"Fuck you. We more than likely wouldn't be in this position if you'd just taken no for an answer." Inuyasha spat acidly. There was no way he was going to let Sesshomaru pin this all on him. It took two to fucking have sex, and if he was going down, he was drowning Sesshomaru with him, "If you remember correctly, I hadn't wanted to have sex with you in the first place."

"You should have stayed true to your word."

"You bastard! You used my friends against me!"

"You did not have to agree."

"My Lords, please." Inuyasha's golden gaze focussed on the demoness, now caressing Sesshomaru's stomach far too easily. Didn't she realise what he was about ready to do if she didn't remove her grubby hands from Sesshomaru _right that second_? He swore he'd tear her aging hands from her torso! "My Lord, you really should feel this."

Inuyashsa blinked foolishly, "What?"

"Come here," The old hag beckoned him forward, "It is not so noticeable, but if you concentrate, you should be able to feel the pup kick, so to speak."

"He is not to touch me, Chiyo."

"Oh, quiet, my Lord! From what I have been told, you are to blame for taking such chances also. You knew of the consequences of participating in intercourse so close to your heat, he cannot be blamed for your condition alone."

Inuyasha smirked, and stood, showing the smug expression that graced his face off proudly, "At least some one listened to my reasoning."

Sesshomaru glared back, his lips contorted into a frown that did his attractive features no good as his eyes followed Inuyasha's small journey to his side of the room. Inuyasha relished the small victory as he came to rest, on his knees, beside Chiyo. The elderly motioned for him to place his hand over Sesshomaru's stomach, so that the centre of his palm was over the demon Lord's belly button.

Idly, Inuyasha noted how Sesshomaru's skin was still as soft as he remembered. It was smooth and surprisingly warm. Inuyasha remembered when he'd first met Sesshomaru; he'd thought his older brother's skin would feel like the coldest snow to touch.

Chiyo placed her hand over Inuyasha's, causing Inuyasha to startle out of his thoughts, before he watched – or more accurately – felt a steady stream of power filter through his hand, into Sesshomaru, before it bounced back through his hand and into Chiyo's. It was warm, and made his skin feel but – Wait! What was that!

At his surprised expression, Chiyo chuckled, "Did you feel it, my Lord?"

Inuyasha ignored her, all of his attention on his hand and the chance of feeling whatever it was that pulsed again. When it did, his eyes grew larger, until they were like white, clay plates on his face. He found his voice stuck in his throat and asked breathily, "Is – Is that the pup?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Inuyasha nodded absently, making sure that Chiyo knew that he'd heard despite the distant look of wonder that had found its way to his face. He stared in awe at his and the elderly healers hands, "My pup." He heard himself utter in disbelief.

It seemed that if the news of his pup hadn't sunk in before, it most definitely had now. He felt the little jumps in demonic energy jump again, then once more, as though the pup were reaching for him. Inuyasha felt as though his heart were going to burst at the feeling. He _was _going to become a father, Sesshomaru _was _carrying his son. Inuyasha almost couldn't breathe.

The said demon's impatient voice suddenly snapped through the dreamlike haze Inuyasha's mind had been enveloped in, "If you do not mind, I am not to be petted. Remove both your hands at once." The demon snapped irritably.

Chiyo immediately removed her hand; however, Inuyasha was much slower to complete the order given. With much hesitance, he withdrew his hand and placed it on his right knee. His heart felt like his ribs were using it as a drum, it was so loud and beating so fast.

He gazed down at Sesshomaru, his eyes filled with wonder, despite the annoyed way in which the older demon ignored his presence. His pup, his son, really was growing inside Sesshomaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There they are!" Kagome cried as she spotted the much larger than she was used to party start to make their way up the road that lead travellers up the hill leading to Sesshomaru's castle.

She beamed and ran forward as an equally excited Shippo leapt off Miroku's shoulder and bounded towards her, cries of her name erupting from his small being at irregular intervals. Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes when the little fox demon was finally caught in her arms.

"Oh, I missed you guys!" She near sobbed, "I felt so lonely."

"I missed you too Kagome! Inuyasha was so mean! He kept hitting me and calling me stupid and a runt!" Shippo wailed in sync, as he rubbed his tiny forehead against the underside of her chin. Suddenly Shippo was staring her in the eyes, his large grass green ones wide and happy, "And you don't smell like two people any more!"

"Ah, well, I'll explain that later." Kagome said cheerfully as she continued to cuddle the tiny fox demon, as the rest of the party caught up to him and began to gather around her. She hugged Sango when the demon slayer offered one, and smiled pleasantly at Miroku as the monk – wisely – chose to keep a safe distance away.

The joyous moment was shattered when an irritated squawk erupted behind the group, "You, human! Tell me, is my Lord home?"

"He is." Kagome turned to find Kazuo stepping carefully and with the graceful walk of his towards the dragon in which Jaken was standing next to. He extended a hand to the small, human girl that sat atop the mount, "I hope you are both well. Miss Rin, you aren't tired, are you?"

The little girl shook her head as she took the dark tan hand offered to her, "I'm fine. But where's Lord Sesshomaru? Is he asleep?"

"No, the last time I heard Lady Chiyo was examining him." The demon responded with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, really? Rin needs to see him." Kagome watched with much curiosity as the little girl had her hands dive into the leather packs the dragon was carrying and gingerly withdrew a small bouquet of flowers.

Kagome almost couldn't bite back her giggle. Did this little girl really get flowers for Sesshomaru? Did she really expect him to accept them? She wondered idly over it, before Rin set herself into a run up towards the castle and her attention was once again brought back to her friends. She spied Jaken chasing after Rin noisily from the corner of her eye, waving his hands and staff in the air as he ran clumsily.

She beamed, "Come on, I'll update you on what's been happening while we find the dining room. This place is so huge, it'll probably take us ages!" Kagome chuckled; it was nice to have her friends back.

* * *

**Woffy: **Ooh, god, my head hurts... What the hell is the point of taking medication that doesn't take away the pain!? Someone kill me or make me feel better by reviewing. –faints from lack of oxygen- 

Thank you to the people that left a review for last chapter: _Chibi Tsuki Hikari, soupcan, Crimson Beast, TwistedLilBarbie, CrayonTyrant, Silvermane1, Yasnactic, empath89, SesshmoaruUke, KAYBOP1, HPTR Fangirl, The Great Sunsinko _and _Amanda Saitou! _


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Yomuri TV, Viz, Sunrise, and its other affiliates; it does not belong to me. I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 1****2**

Golden eyes glimmered brilliantly in the flaring candle light, as they honed in on the waving silhouettes of the trees outside his large window, having moved away from the formal scrolls he had balanced cautiously in his lap. Sesshomaru was waiting for his aid to arrive; having called him earlier that afternoon to speak of 'important matters'. Kazuo had agreed immediately.

However, he'd been oddly vague in his information, as demonstrated by Chiyo's critical emerald gaze narrowed with confusion. There was no need for the elderly healer to know of Naraku's growing infatuation with him. She watched and cared for Rin and the demon children that she taught in the castle's large gardens, Sesshomaru wouldn't cause her mind to wander whilst she worked. Also, he would prefer to not have her following him about the castle; he was capable of caring for himself and he saw no need to have her issue him a sitter.

Idly, the demon Lord drew his light yukata around his fair coloured form tighter, as his eyes narrowed with annoyance; Naraku claimed to have left him be for the time being, yet, he would return and he would want Sesshomaru's body far more than he already did. Sesshomaru hadn't heard anything so preposterous! Did Naraku, a mere half demon that was not only born of a human as a complete human, but also consumed other demons in order to gain the demonic power he craved, really believe he'd agree to bear his child? Did he really think Sesshomaru would lower himself to such a level? 'You will mother my heir,' indeed. Naraku was delusional!

The silence that had surrounded him was torn when Sesshomaru heard his wooden and cream coloured shogi slide open. He turned smoothly to his left, from where he was sitting at his small desk, and smoothed a hand down his light blue yukata, pulling it around him fully when his claws caught on the edge that bared his smooth chest.

Kazuo bowed deeply after he stepped inside the room, "You wanted to speak with me, my Lord?" The demon asked as he straightened, his sword clattering sharply against his brown armour. His expression was one of complete seriousness.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in recognition and spoke softly, his head aching, "It is about my recent disappearance."

Immediately, the tanned skinned demon moved to sit across from Sesshomaru. With quick steps and a soundless drop to his knees, Kazuo tucked his legs beneath him and rested his hands on his white silk clad thighs. The demon Lord mimicked his stance, shifting with a small 'shush' of cloth on the smooth, plaster floor. Kazuo's baritone voice spoke up in the silence between them, "Are you in any sort of immediate danger?"

His expression remained blank; however Sesshomaru thoughts on his answer were badly torn. The demon Lord felt the need to answer 'no', though he knew that in his current state (which would only worsen as his stomach continued to bloat) he wouldn't be able to fend off another of Naraku's attacks. With a tiny frown, he answered softly, "Perhaps. I do not know if Naraku chooses to attack me himself or send a lesser demon to do so."

Kazuo nodded sternly, "Who is Naraku, my Lord?"

"He is a half demon keen on collecting the fragmented pieces of the Jewel of Four Souls. Inuyasha and his companions are also seeking it." Sesshomaru answered. He himself didn't see the appeal in finding said jewel shards, despite all of the stories Jaken had managed to discover and had reported to him on.

Again Kazuo nodded, his blue eyes closing momentarily as he thought of other important questions for Sesshomaru to answer. The demon Lord knew of their importance; how his general supposed to protect his castle if he did not know the enemy? However, they were annoying. He would have preferred that they were not having this conversation. Another silent stuffed moment passed them before Kazuo spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, what does Naraku want you for?"

Golden eyes narrowed, "Naraku wishes for this Sesshomaru to bear him a child." His aid's reaction was instantaneous as his deep sea blue eyes widened dramatically. Sesshomaru exhaled slowly, Kazuo had always worn his feelings on his face. He found himself glad that they weren't on the battle field; an enemy would be able to read his aid's emotions and pick him off easily.

"Did he do anything inappropriate, my Lord?" The demon was asked quickly, whilst his deep voice carried a growl, "He didn't force you into anything?"

"No. He is capable of somewhat honourable actions." Sesshomaru stated calmly, "Inuyasha destroyed the room I was being held captive in before four days before the day Naraku decided to use force was upon me."

Kazuo nodded, and again, they were enveloped in silence. Sesshomaru forced his breath from his lungs at a calm rate. Everyone in the castle knew of his and Inuyasha's bond; no demon couldn't, once they'd seen them both together. Which was part of the reason Sesshomaru hadn't allowed Jaken inside his bedchambers with Rin; Jaken would squawk with disbelief. Besides Jaken spreading the news to Rin of his own free will, should the elderly toad demon be threatened, Sesshomaru had no chance of keeping their mating quiet. Despite the toad's loyalty, he liked his life and preferred to be alive and breathing to not.

Sesshomaru's gaze lifted from where they'd fallen upon his neatly cluttered desk to his aid when he started speaking, his voice low, "Your brother, my Lord," The tanned demon asked warily, his blue eyes flying around the room before they landed on Sesshomaru's, "Are my eyes deceiving me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could do this, he may as well learn to accept the fact that Inuyasha was his mate until death do them part. Sesshomaru hoped death came to either one (though he preferred that Inuyasha were the one to fall) of them soon. His eyes opened with a flash of orange-gold, "No. He is my mate, and the child's father."

Kazuo's face once again crumbled from its stern expression to one of almost childlike wonder and confusion. He smiled shakily, "Congratulations are in order then, my Lord. I hope you both live happily together." Sesshomaru inclined his head. His bangs hung in front of his molten eyes, shadowing them from the other demon, hiding his aid from the glare that had found its way there and was directed at the ground with the heat of a thousand bonfires. Kazuo went on without having noticed, "I will post guards around the castle's perimeter, just as I will have three scouts find out what they can about Naraku's whereabouts."

Sesshomaru didn't argue. Despite despising the idea of being protected; this was for the best. He wasn't the only one in danger should Naraku come to his castle. There was his army, who lived in the village beneath the cliff face his castle sat upon (who Naraku wouldn't hesitate to swallow up). There were the demon children his healer taught. Rin was here also. Naraku's presence endangered every one of them and Sesshomaru would not have their blood tainting his large hands simply because his own arrogance had stood in the way. No matter how wounded his pride was with the alternative.

"You are dismissed." He uttered bluntly after a few more drawn out and heavy moments of silence. Kazuo immediately stood and bowed, before he, with long strides and the rhythmic sound of his booted feet tap-tap-tapping, left the room.

Sesshomaru's mind remained blank for a bit, leaving the demon staring after his aid with a stony expression on his attractive face. Sesshomaru then turned to eye the scrolls that were still rolled out in front of him critically, the muscles above his thin eyes, pale temples and slender neck aching. After a few moments attempting to resist reaching his hand toward the tender spots he gave in and massaged his temples slowly.

This pup was far more trouble than it was worth. Sesshomaru would have thought that the vile thing would have realised by now that he was a very fortunate pup; having lived to the age it had thus far. It should have left him without the aggravating symptoms of his pregnancy. It was pure fine luck on the child's behalf that he hadn't been poisoned yet. It should be savouring the time it had left existing, not causing Sesshomaru to suffer slowly.

Gracefully, Sesshomaru rose to his feet, having carefully placed his scrolls in a neat pile in the top left hand corner of his desk. He walked silently, with bared, pale feet to his futon, finding himself eager to relax and sleep. He'd found that it helped with the aches and his troublesome exhaustion. He sat down, having pulled the thin blankets from their original place so he could slide under them. He laid himself out flat on his back and closed his eyes, before he focussed himself on calming his breathing and heart beat, his platinum white hair like a halo surrounding his form.

Tomorrow he would talk to Inuyasha and extract him and his friends from his home. He hadn't appreciated the sound of loud laughter coming from the main hall; he'd found it particularly hard to concentrate on his work and Sesshomaru, as Lord of the Western Plains, couldn't afford to misread any document, lest it come to haunt him in the future.

The wind caused the trees to rustle noisily as, a few long minutes later, Sesshomaru exhaled slowly; how strange; he couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep. And he suddenly had the urge to roll over and face the window, despite his long time habit of sleeping on his back. Sesshomaru thought it over briefly, only to find that he felt like copper plates had been placed over his eyes. He decided hastily that he was feeling too tired to wonder about the strange urge, and rolled over to his left and faced the window. His eyes opened momentarily to take in the vision of a bright crescent moon and the star speckled sky outside his window, before they started to drift closed.

Perhaps he shouldn't have reacted so violently towards Inuyasha that day; he was exhausted and his actions hadn't helped him conserve energy in the slightest – Sesshomaru easily smothered a large yawn; He needed sleep. As though it were nothing more than a warrior under his command, Sesshomaru ordered his brain to stop thinking and switch off. Once again, he found his eyes falling closed and Sesshomaru could have sworn he'd spied golden, blue tinted eyes watching him from the window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha watched with much interest as Sesshomaru settled down for the night. He'd been hoping to sneak in (and confront Sesshomaru) and try and _feel _the pup again. He wanted to sense the little, heated pulses that reached for his hand. It was stupid to attempt to sneak in on Sesshomaru though; the bastard was likely to have eyes and ears on every side of his head.

Yet, the thought had kept his mind away from other things that day, such as practicing his fatherly ways on Shippo (though Inuyasha couldn't really be blamed for his actions; there was only so much ear tugging _any_ person could take until they snapped and threw the idiot stupid enough to touch his ears across the room) and that he'd forgotten that he hadn't seen the rest of his pack in four days. All in all, the pup had kept him very distracted.

And Kagome had noticed his absent mindedness and asked if anything was wrong. Inuyasha felt bad for not telling her the reason for his spacing out, however his "everything's fine" reply was near completely true. All Inuyasha had to do was practice his fathering, tell Kagome that there was no chance their feelings (or his in the least) could be followed because he'd fucked his brother and gotten the asshole pregnant, or tell Sesshomaru that he'd take the pup off his hands, even though he had no home and a most turbulent life. The pup would have died a day into his care.

He bounded down from the roof in which he'd perched himself on, his heart sinking; how did anyone expect him to make a good father? He had nothing that could help the poor kid. Inuyasha could admit that should the pup stay with him, that he'd more than likely turn out exactly as his father was. Inuyasha growled as his bare feet planted themselves on the cool ground, damn it! Why the hell did Sesshomaru have to approach him? Why the hell had the bastard have to fall pregnant?!

He balanced himself on all fours easily and smoothly, before Inuyasha set himself to tracking down Kagome and the others. His nose twitched as he attempted to pick up any of his pack's scents and scuttled forward comically as he snuffed, sniffed and stumbled forward. There was a musty smell wafting to his nose, definitely male – Ah ha! That was definately Miroku's!

"My Lord?"

Inuyasha jumped and straightened hastily, whilst his right hand streaked towards Tesseiga's hilt as he spun around. The demon that had spoken was staring at Inuyasha as though his hair had abruptly turned bright pink. Inuyasha recognised him immediately. He was the one Sesshomaru had warned about Naraku (the one that Inuyasha couldn't help but feel should have been him). Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed with annoyance, "Don't call me that. It makes me sound like a rich prick."

"I don't believe that to be true, my Lord. Your title shows your status within society." The demon remarked politely, with a twinkle of amusement sparkling in his dark blue eyes, "I doubt our Lord Sesshomaru would be pleased to hear you speak like you do about your heritage."

Inuyasha grunted and answered with a suspicious twice over the demon's tall frame, "Like hell. Sesshomaru's the one that insists that I'm nothing more than a 'disgraceful half-demon'." He attempted to mimic Sesshomaru's sonorous voice and failed dismally. Which was for the best; Inuyasha didn't like the thought of being like the bastard whether it was because of his voice, the way they both spoke, their appearance or their personalities. Kagome seemed to enjoy reminding him that his stubborn streak was just as sturdy as Sesshomaru's seemed to be and that they both acted like children. Which he didn't! It wasn't his fault Sesshomaru always had to bother him and always attempted to kill him. He reacted purely out of self defence – and the need to prove his brother wrong, but Kagome didn't need to know that.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to talk of my Lord's feelings; he doesn't like it or allow it." The demon stated solemnly and inclined his head in apology, his shoulder length light sky blue hair.

"Whatever," Inuyasha cast a withering glare the demon's way, "What's your name? And what the hell are you to Sesshomaru?"

A wicked gleam sprung up from within the depths of the demon's eyes, "Why? Jealous?"

"No," Inuyasha sniped back, his nose scrunched up with distaste. Like he'd ever be jealous of a person because he'd talked to _Sesshomaru;_ Inuyasha did it all the time! Not that he ever listened properly to what his older brother had to say in return, or that Sesshomaru ever listened to anything he had to say in return. The point was that they communicated on a weekly basis! The thing that really shitted him about the demon was that Kagome seemed to have met him already and had been very keen to describe him in great detail that afternoon. Supposedly he'd missed meeting him by a scant few minutes, "Why? Are you?"

The demon smiled kindly, "Not at all." His right hand rose to point at his own, armour clad chest, "I am happily mated and have a daughter and another child on the way." He caught Inuyasha off guard, as Inuyasha felt his heart and stomach skip and twirl around each other uncomfortably as the demon bowed, "I am Kazuo, your mate's aid, or right hand man as the humans call them."

"He's not my fucking mate." Inuyasha mumbled dejectedly, making sure to keep his voice well out of the reach of Kazuo's large, pointed ears, "He's a total bastard and-" Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically, as though someone had stabbed his foot with the Tokijin and his voice rose as though caused by the same reason, "How the hell do you know about Sesshomaru and me? I told him to not tell anyone!"

The demon answered with barely a heart beat between their voices as they rushed along the cool breeze that blew their stringy hair from their faces, "That may be so my Lord, but all demons will are able to tell when another is mated or not."

"What?!"

Kazuo blinked at him unabashedly, as though he couldn't comprehend the thought of someone misunderstanding his words. Inuyasha almost growled at the look; it wasn't his fault no one had explained the ins and outs of demon mating to him! Myoga's crash course with it was just that: a crash course! The flea wouldn't have thought to tell him anything like this; no matter how he was supposed to! The stupid flea had the annoying habit of forgetting the most important of details.

The demon fiddled with his sword's hilt, his eyes still locked on Inuyasha's crimson clad form, "You haven't noticed the light that surrounds us demons, my Lord?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha spat, annoyed at how stupid he felt. It was like an arrow dripping poison into his chest, and it was gradually spreading throughout his torso. What had ever possessed him to think that demons and humans would have the same marriage ceremony? Inuyasha wondered. Of course demons would have some stupid, complicated system in order to identify who was with whom and what meant what. Inuyasha hadn't given the tiny, minute light blue, gaussian blur-like outline to Sesshomaru's being much thought until it had grown twice as bright, "But that doesn't mean shit. I don't understand why demons would glow." Now that he was taking proper notice, Kazuo also possessed one. It was of a very pale, almost white green though.

Kazuo took slow predicable steps towards Inuyasha and motioned for him to walk beside him. Inuyasha didn't take him up on the offer; rather, he followed with a suspiciously watchful gaze. In the cold night air, Inuyasha's triangular ears were able to detect the soft tap-sch-tap of Kazuo's boot covered feet as they slid and stepped over the dirt and leaf covered ground.

The demon cleared his throat and spoke clearly, which caused Inuyasha's ears to stand to attention as Kazuo closed his eyes and rattled off, as though practiced, "Demons, despite most being violent, like to know that what they claim as theirs, is theirs. The glow surrounding you has now made Lord Sesshomaru's slightly brighter, whilst our Lord's aura has been tinted the colour of your own." The demon paused and opened his right eye, with one of his pale brows rising with curiosity, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha muttered idly, his mind going over and over the information given to him. If people could see that they were mated, wouldn't Kagome be able to tell that he and Sesshomaru were mated? Inuyasha's dark brows furrowed. If that was the case, why hadn't she commented on it? Why hadn't Shippo commented on it? Why didn't Shippo glow?

Kazuo smiled, "Good." He bowed respectfully, an action that caught Inuyasha off guard (again) and caused his eyebrows to rise and disappear underneath his messy, white fringe. As he straightened, Kazuo remarked formerly and with a good-natured smile, "Enjoy your stay, my Lord. I wish both yourself and your mate great happiness."

Inuyasha watched with pricked ears as Kazuo turned and continued his trek towards wherever he was heading. Upon his face he bore a scowl, one that spoke for the volumes of confusion he could feel flooding his stomach.

It didn't make any sense to him. Glowing? Demons shone in order to let others know who belonged to who? Was it like the male birds he saw showing off their brightly coloured chest feathers, in order to impress the females that saw him? Was the glow used in order to do that, impress females?

Did that mean Inuyasha's standing as a demon (even if he was only a mere 'half-breed') was raised? Was there a larger chance of Inuyasha being accepted as a demon now? Sesshomaru was physically strong and politically powerful, and now he was supposed to belong to Inuyasha, his younger, disgrace for a half brother? Inuyasha couldn't help the smug sense of victory that coursed through his heated veins at the thought; he'd beaten Sesshomaru. Granted, he hadn't known that he had, but Inuyasha could take a victory for what it was. Now all he had to do was work out how to sort out the repercussions: Kagome, the pup and anything else that may pop up because of his lack of knowledge.

Inuyasha turned and headed towards the room he knew Miroku had been set up in; he'd rather know where at least one of his friends were should Sesshomaru attempt anything cowardly. His brother didn't want them around, it was obvious and Sesshomaru didn't seem to need to think twice about telling him to leave. He was exactly like all the other Lords he'd crossed paths with; a bossy, asshole with a stick shoved up his tight arse.

His feet shuffled with a tiny slapping sound along the clean, smooth hallways. Inuyasha flicked his ears back; he wondered how long it would take for Sesshomaru to extract them from his home. Kagome really seemed to like it here with the castle's 'heavenly baths'. Inuyasha knew he'd have been thrown from the castle's grounds earlier that day had that old bag, Chiyo, not stepped in.

Perhaps he could force himself to be civil for a couple more days; Kagome deserved it and the rest of his pack hadn't seemed to mind the comfortable beds they'd been shown too. Anyway, Sesshomaru was here and the pup because of that, and Inuyasha didn't like the thought of leaving him alone with that bastard. The half demon huffed, he still didn't trust the ass to _not _kill off his child.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A warm breeze tickled his ears and warmed his already hot face. The sun was lovely as it heated his being. Inuyasha's eyes were dilated, unfocussed as he eyed the blue sky visible over the tops of the trees they were walking under without a thought about them or the rest of his surroundings in his mind.

Sesshomaru had kicked them out – it really was more like glared them out, but the aforementioned verb made his actions seem as painful and hard as it had been for the half-demon to leave – after a mere week. Kagome had seemed fine with it (which was surprising, considering how much she seemed to adore everything about the forsaken place); Sesshomaru had Chiyo to ride his ass about his actions and lack of action, and thus her worries over Sesshomaru not taking care of himself were nullified. The other members of his pack were also happy to leave (Miroku more than anyone else as his purple cheeks had gradually been slapped yellow by the assorted demonesses that had served them whilst they stayed), though Shippo had sulked; it seemed he'd grown very fond of the food they were served every morning and every night.

It had now been two weeks since they'd left, Inuyasha having calculated that Sesshomaru's pregnancy should be into its sixth or seventh week. He was due for another check up the week coming and Inuyasha was considering dropping in for a visit just to see how the pup was fairing with the bastard as its Ninsoku-thing; Myoga still claimed the pup would be visible around then and Inuyasha found himself aching to feel the pup moving beneath his hand again, this time without the old hag's aid. And despite the flea's whispered words, he didn't completely trust the natural rule of a beta not being able go against its alpha's wishes.

Inuyasha blinked himself out of his thoughts just in time to find his face coming into contact with the ground _hard_, the echoes of his name being called ringing in his triangular ears, "What the hell was that for?!" He immediately spat out, as he peered up and found Kagome staring down at him with an annoyed expression that reminded the half-demon of an angry cat.

"You weren't answering us, Inuyasha. Shippo even tugged on your hair and you didn't seem to notice." The girl replied, as she planted her slender hands on her hips, the mentioned fox demon now perched on her right shoulder, glaring down at him much like the human girl was, "We were getting worried."

"So you fucking sat me?!"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Inuyasha immediately clamped his mouth shut, though his lips continued to move with his silent mutterings. Damn the girl and her ability to humiliate him with a single, pathetic word. What had he done in order to deserve this?

"What d'you want, Kagome?" He asked sulkily, his golden eyes on Miroku and Sango as they talked quietly to each other. Why couldn't Kagome act like Sango did? He didn't see her chucking her fucking hirakotsu at Miroku every time she wanted to gain his attention!

Kagome's face lit up as she smiled pleasantly, "We were wondering if you were hungry. Shippo said that there's a village a little bit ahead of us; he can see the smoke." She hooked her thumbs into the arm bands on her yellow back pack, "And Miroku thinks he can feel an evil entity near by." She giggled happily.

No doubt the monk was lying, Inuyasha found himself thinking idly as his eyes slowly started a steady descent down Kagome's thin form, his molten gold eyes soaking up her new clothes. She'd been given three kimonos from Sesshomaru (though Inuyasha hadn't a clue _why_ Kagome was given them in the first place), and she'd taken to wearing them immediately. Perhaps Sesshomaru had been in a rare mood to be polite; it wasn't like Kagome had clothes after Kagura had taken her usual assemble. Inuyasha thought it was for the best; Kagome's school clothes left nothing to the imagination and he'd rather that they did.

The kimono she was wearing that day was a pastel yellow and was decorated with pretty, pink sakura flowers and white blossoms. It covered much more of her, Inuyasha was glad to see, and despite it being made from silk, it kept her warmer during the cool nights they camped in the wilderness than the short, green, plaid skirt had done.

Inuyasha nodded dejectedly as Kagome continued to stare at him insistently, waiting for an answer he almost didn't want to give. They'd end up going there anyway, it was always like that, "Yeah, whatever."

They continued their trekking, with little interaction on Inuyasha's part. Without realising it, he'd slipped into the realm of thought he'd slowly been building within his mind for the past two weeks, where the pup, Kagome and his fathering abilities had all set up residence. The pup was again on his mind, as he wondered if he would end up looking like him or Sesshomaru. Would he be pretty or handsome? Would he be slender, yet well muscled like Sesshomaru or appear as more of a runt like he did? Would he be as pale as milk or sun darkened? Inuyasha hoped the pup didn't receive his cursed ears.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo's small voice penetrated the half demon's thoughts abruptly. He grunted and the fox demon continued, "Can you smell that?" The half demon blinked, his golden gaze having hurriedly shifted to the tiny fox demon walking a head of them, his equally miniscule nose twitching.

A symphony of confused and curious sounds sounded from the humans in his pack as Inuyasha lowered his head, so that he was crouched and leaning towards the ground and sniffed. Beneath the earthly smells of wood, water and fresh air, there was a metallic, salty smell tinting the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately and he immediately stood up straight, eyes set straight ahead, "That's blood!" He exclaimed before Kagome managed to release her question from her mouth.

"Are you positive?" Miroku asked from behind him, as Kagome and Shippo gasped whilst his and Sango's brows creased with worry. Kilala and the demon slayer shared a look that verified Inuyasha's initial decree. They all frowned as Inuyasha caught Shippo's frightened gulp, making sure to keep his ears strained on the sound of the little fox demon's feet scratching against dirt and tugging himself up Miroku's robes.

Kilala didn't need to be told what to do as she jumped from her owner's arms and burst into flames, revealing a large cat with black, triangular ears and large, twin fangs as the golden flames receded. Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome ride with Kilala." He ordered as the girl, Sango and Shippo clambered onto Kilala's back. Miroku took off after Inuyasha as he bounded in the direction of the metallic scented breeze, his staff clasped in one hand.

Inuyasha's brows creased as the sickening scent grew more potent and the smell of flames and smoke mingled together with it, much like the obnoxious miasma Naraku created and wove amongst the scents of the demons he'd devoured. His scowl carved even deeper into his boyish face as he bounded down a small hillside and was greeted with the image of a decimated, human village. It was made up of five, six small wooden huts at the most, one was most likely a barn like building, if Inuyasha were to believe his nose; the scent of burning and decaying dead bodies scratched at Inuyasha's nose relentlessly.

He heard Kagome's hesitant steps creep up behind him as she came to a stop beside him and asked in a small, horrified voice, "What happened?"

Inuyasha swept his eyes over the scene. It was obvious that this wasn't a big village, one that wasn't likely to be targeted by bandits because of the riches it housed. Judging by the smell of dead livestock, Inuyasha believed it would have been lucky should the entire village have been able to afford a cow, let alone anything worth stealing. Also, it seemed as though the village had been in the road of a large scale attack, like that his wind scar was. That ruled out any humans.

So it must have been a demon. Inuyasha bounded over to the closest corpse and sniffed. Amongst the sickening stench of blood, the half demon could smell a demonic scent despite its slight existence (it was as though it almost didn't exist at all), one that reminded him of someone he knew. But he'd left Sesshomaru in the merciless grasp of the old hag! There was no way the bastard could have made it here before him!

"What is it, Inuyasha? Have you discovered something?" Miroku's voice rang out through the wreckage from where he stood at the village's entrance, his hand raised in front of him, palm pointed towards his left as he recited a prayer for the humans.

Inuyasha called back loudly, "A demon did this."

"Well that's kind of obvious." Sango remarked as she searched the few buildings the village was made up of, "No human could cause this sort of destruction."

Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and took a deep sniff, "Is that Sesshomaru's scent?" He asked curiously, with a few cute blinks of his large, emerald eyes.

"I think so."

Kagome appeared on his other side. Her voice seemed streaked with sadness, "But Sesshomaru's back at his castle, resting. He's pregnant. You saw how he acted; he seemed easily tired by the time we left. There's no way he could have done this."

"I know that! I'm not stupid, you know!" Inuyasha snapped back. But who could mimic Sesshomaru's scent? Who had the power to do so? If it wasn't Sesshomaru, then _who_?

"I doubt it was Naraku." Miroku remarked, as though reading his thoughts. Inuyasha could hear him moving about the ashes and still burning buildings, "This was a small and most likely, peaceful village. There would be nothing to gain from destroying it."

"Then who?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned, "We're going to have to find out. If it is Sesshomaru, we're going to have to stop him."

* * *

**Woffy: **Sorry for the long wait. I've had exams and I will need to concentrate more on them until after the 1st of November, so my updating may stay slow. This was created in the many breaks I've had over the past week and a bit. I apologise if it's choppy.

Thank you to the people that left reviews! So that's: _TwistedLilBarbie, Dragon77, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, HPTR Fangirl, Amanda Saitou, soupcan, Silvermane1, doroka90, Crimson Beast _(who seems to have changed their name to _Sanguinary Tears?_)_, empath89,__KAYBOP1_ and _ReynaMariposa. _Many thanks, m'dears!

Now for some shameless plugging: I've posted my first lemon ever! It's on mediaminer(dot)org. I'd like some critique, if it isn't too much to ask. You can find the link to my account on my profile page and the story is called _Six Moons_. Please visit and tell me what you think, should you have 15 minutes to spare. I was (and still am) extremely nervous about it. And don't mind the pairing. I'm just filling a need of mine. I love the pairing to bits, but alas, there is _nothing _on it. T.T

Anyway, review please! They're keeping me writing (and alive; stupid effing exams are killing me!).


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 1****3**

The night was cool as the group sat by the fire Shippo had made with little effort. Inuyasha was proud to watch as the little fox demon fox fired his way through all the sticks he'd placed there, having lit one end of each of them. It looked as though Shippo had developed his own way to train himself, as he used different sized, type and shaped wood. And he was doing well, though he seemed to have trouble using only a tiny bit of fire. He'd nearly singed his fringe twice whilst lighting the twigs he'd collected.

The wind fanned Inuyasha's warm face and made his ears itch as he stared into the gold and scarlet flames and thought. Now that he was thinking straight, he realised that the scent that covered the village wasn't Sesshomaru's, or that it wasn't completely. Shippo had kindly awoken him to it, after they'd all finally gotten over their disbelief, when he said it smelt far more _flowery, _than Sesshomaru did, even with the pup. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but it almost smelt as Sesshomaru had whilst he'd been near his heat. But that couldn't happen again, not so soon anyway. He was fucking pregnant! And that bothered Inuyasha immensely. Someone must have copied Sesshomaru's scent, but that would mean that someone had to have gotten close enough to grab sweat or plucked a hair or _something_ without the demon Lord noticing.

Naraku immediately came to mind, as he fading into his mind with his annoying smirk. Damn him. He'd kept both Kagome and Sesshomaru around for a long while, and he'd made it so Kagura looked and smelled like Kagome. What was to stop him from doing the same with Sesshomaru? And these were his brother's lands too. Damn it all… What was Naraku – or whoever it was – trying to do? Start a rebellion!? Sesshomaru couldn't handle that!

Inuyasha perched himself on a branch, located twice Miroku's height off the ground, in the tree they had camped near. His friends cast him worried glances, though he ignored them for the most part, instead focussing his eyes and his attention to the flames below him. They hadn't talked to him much, and he didn't blame them. His _mate_ was most likely in danger – though they didn't know that – and he was moody and sulky. He sighed and revelled in the silence that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru would be fine. Sesshomaru _was_ fine. He was strong, stupid, stubborn and he had that maddening Kazuo to protect him. Inuyasha felt his skin prickle uncomfortably. He didn't trust the guy; there was something about him that just didn't sit right. He looked young too, how was he supposed to have a mate, kid and another on the way? Surely demons didn't marry as young as he'd seen mortals do; it always turned his stomach to know what fourteen year olds would have to do. The poor brats. They wanted to run around, put smelly flowers in their hair and gossip, not sit around and look after a kid all day.

Inuyasha scowled darkly. He'd kill that bastard if he fucking _breathed _in Sesshomaru's direction the wrong way. However, Inuyasha was somewhat comforted by the image of the old hag Chiyo that popped into his mind uninvited; she seemed smart, she wouldn't let anyone near his mate. She hadn't even seemed all that happy he'd been run out of the castle.

Inuyasha huffed. Damn it, he'd prefer to be where he could see Sesshomaru whilst he was like this. And he ached to feel the pup.

The half-demon's eyes focussed on Kagome as she yelled up to him in order to let him know their dinner was ready. He nodded solemnly and bounded from his perch, landing with a thud, though he didn't stumble or fall. Kagome watched him with worry filled, brown eyes that made Inuyasha's chest hurt. He hadn't received a look like that since he'd been fighting with his demon blood, when he'd been losing himself. He didn't want her to worry, especially when his behaviour was caused by his brother and his mate's state of health.

He'd need to tell her soon. Very soon. Tomorrow. He took the fish they'd snatched from the river a mile or so south and began to chew on it roughly. With an annoyed twitch of his ears Inuyasha realised Kagome hadn't stopped staring.

Damn it! He'd tell her after dinner. He'd much prefer her not talking to him and glaring to fucking receiving a continuous pity stare! With that in mind, Inuyasha gorged himself on his food, practically inhaling it as the others in his pack looked on with confusion.

Perhaps he ought to consult Miroku before he told Kagome first?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and the exasperating rain that made the sky too violent to fly in had finally left them all be. Now they were blessed with warm weather and a cool breeze and – Sesshomaru had always said he was a dreamer. But Kazuo didn't mind; he was especially happy that day; his mate hadn't felt the need to shriek at him (though the night before's activities had made sure she slept well passed the time he usually woke and left for his daily duties). Perhaps arriving at his Lord's chamber without a head ache had put him in such a good mood, especially this so early in the morning.

His boots tapped noisily on the wooden floor as though he'd had too much to drink and hadn't relised the floor was closer than he thought; he'd learnt long ago that Sesshomaru preferred knowing that people were approaching before they knocked; not doing so had at one stage left him buried in the opposite wall. And Kazuo didn't bother with attempting to silence the sharp clatter his sword made whenever it came into contact with his armour.

The creamy coloured shogi came into view and he knocked and entered without being called: the heavens knew Sesshomaru knew he visited every morning at this time, he wouldn't be punished. Reprimanded for Sesshomaru's image's sake, but not punished. Kazuo almost doubled over at the wretched smell of sweat and sickness that bombarded his nose when he'd slid the shogi leading to his Lord's chambers open with a seemingly loud _shhh_. There had been a rumour circulating around the castle that morning about Sesshomaru being ill, but he hadn't paid it any heed; the Lord often overworked himself, it wasn't odd to see him sleep in because of exhaustion. Sesshomaru, despite Kazuo's and Lord Inutaisho's efforts, thought it was best to do too many things independently.

He spotted a deep purple kimono wearing demon before he caught sight of Sesshomaru from within the neatly kept room. Kazuo quickly moved to kneel by the elderly demon's side, by his sire's head with a clatter, "Lady Chiyo, is everything, er, alright?" He asked solemnly.

Kazuo's deep blue eyes took in the sight of his Lord, usually so perfect and beautiful, now breathing heavily, sweating profusely and with his long, platinum strands in disarray. His elegant, dark eyebrows were drawn into the centre of his head, his mouth was set in the most unbecoming frown and most surprising of all, Sesshomaru's eyes were clamped shut as though someone was cutting out his insides whilst he was awake. It was quite nerve-wracking to see Sesshomaru like this, Kazuo admitted as he looked on, his worry clearly evident on his tanned face.

"Of course, everything isn't _alright_," The demoness groused, "My Lord sent away his mate at a foolish time! And despite my warnings!" The demoness busied hers wrinkled hands with wringing out, soaking and placing several neatly folded towels over Sesshomaru's forehead, chest and wrists. It seemed it was the only thing stopping her from decking Sesshomaru, which had become a rare thing to see since his father's passing, "He is running a very high fever. I detected an abnormality in the pup during his last check up a few weeks back, but I did not see its progression doing this to him."

"He'll be fine, won't he my Lady? Nami went through fevers when she was pregnant, too, but recovered completely." Kazuo recalled his mate's condition, but despite all the tantrums, the sweat and the flush that had made him think her pretty in her weakened state, he couldn't ever remember her looking as though she were in constant pain throughout it. Perhaps it was because Sesshomaru was male?

Chiyo sighed, "Your mate's pregnancy was carried out under completely normal circumstances. I have my theories; however, there are a number of things that could be very wrong with Sesshomaru and the pup." He swapped the cool towel clutched between her bony fingers with the one on Sesshomaru's bared chest. Kazuo noticed the frown cutting into her aged face dig deeper, "He is weak."

Kazuo blanched, "Excuse me?"

"He is strong on his own, let me assure you, Kazuo. The pup is making him weaker. He also has not noticed – or has and has not done anything about it – that he has been wearing himself out from healing any internal injuries the pup has created since its creation."

"Internal injuries?" Kazuo knew that wasn't supposed to happen! Even in the case of a male demon, no young should damage the Ninsoku's insides! "What can I do to help, my Lady?" He asked.

"Fetch Inuyasha," She replied, bluntly and without looking up from her work, "Be sure to let his pack know of the circumstances."

Kazuo blinked foolishly and despite his knowledge of how dangerous it was to ask the elderly woman anything that seemed of little importance, politely asked, "Er, correct me if I'm wrong, my Lady, but I was under the impression that Lord Inuyasha did not wish for them to know?"

Chiyo glared, her emerald eyes like daggers as her hands stilled. Kazuo immediately raised his hands up in front of him, a stupidly apologetic grin on his face, he knew Sesshomaru hated the expression, but it seemed to soften the elderly demon in front of him, "Inuyasha needs to concentrate on our Lord when you bring him back." She nearly hissed, "He will not be capable of doing such if he is constantly worrying about Miss Kagome discovering his decision's fruits. If she knows of their mating, she will have time to think about it and Lord Inuyasha will be able to concentrate on aiding Sesshomaru's health as she does. You do not mind sharing your home with her, do you, Kazuo? From what I have heard she is knowledgeable about pregnancies and children. She may help your mate."

Kazuo sent her a tender smile, despite the stern edge his eyes were now sporting, "I have no problems with that whatsoever, but, Lady Chiyo, er, Inuyasha's temper-"

"Is not unlike his father's, and you've seen how people have managed him. Drag him here if need be, leave his friends behind, but bring him here. I will not have our Lord die under my care." Her aged voice carried the fire her emerald eyes held to all those unable to see them, and Kazuo nodded.

Kazuo swiftly rose to his feet and bowed, "Yes, m'Lady."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air felt like a hand smoothing down and toying with his hair as he flew, dived and swooped down low, over the heads of the trees. He'd sent scouts to meet him at various points whilst they collected information on the young Lord's whereabouts.

Kazuo spread his wings even wider and beat them down upon the air. He hadn't been able to get out for most of the week, because of the weather, but his bat-like wings worked as though he'd never stopped using them. He swooped, picked up speed and glided, his cobalt eyes scanning the forest beneath him.

Inuyasha would be miles away from the castle by now, Kazuo realised. However, flying had always been faster than walking; what Inuyasha covered in a week, Kazuo could do in a day or less. Again he dived, his keen eyes set on finding a crimson haori and matching hakama. Even if he spotted the tiny fox demon, Kazuo knew it was a good sign.

The demon really didn't know what to make of the young Lord. In more ways than one he reminded him of the late Lord Inutaisho before his death, much more than Sesshomaru did. HE'd met the Lord's mother once or twice before Sesshomaru's birth and he could confidently say that he reminded him or her more than his father.

But Inuyasha… The half-demon was definitely strong. Not as strong as Sesshomaru, of course, but definitely stronger than he should have been for a half-demon his age. Kazuo had heard a rumour about Sesshomaru training someone a century or two ago, a dog demon with white hair, but he hadn't thought much of it until now. Kazuo smiled despite himself; hoped his Lord didn't worry over being a father; he was more than adept at the job if him training Inuyasha despite not being obliged to was the case. And he'd proven on more than one occasion to be fine with kids. His daughter Etsu was rather fond of Sesshomaru, despite only having met him a handful of times. Alas, Sesshomaru was far too busy to visit his aid's family.

But Inuyasha was a mystery to him. The young Lord wasn't the most polite of people, nor was he all that much to look at, but he seemed loyal and he seemed to care a lot about those around him. From what Chiyo had told him, he would strive to be an excellent father if only to see his pup grow up. She seemed downcast when he'd inquired about the Lords and their feelings to one another; despite appearing in public (or, at least together outside of Sesshomaru's chambers) they hadn't stood next to each other or interacted at all. In fact, Kazuo realised, it was as though they were ignoring the other.

The demon tilted his right wing forward, and he turned right sharply. His scouts should be just below him, should the smell of hot springs be anything to go by. His mind returned to the subject and he frowned.

Had they not become mates of their own free will? Had one of the council elders forced Sesshomaru to mate and Inuyasha had been the lucky demon to have been chosen? They'd been known to do that before; Sesshomaru's own parents were betrothed in such a way, after Lord Inutaisho had spent more than three centuries inhabiting seemingly every female demoness in his lands' futons. Of course, Sesshomaru and he had joked about it before, but if that was the case, it was no wonder why Sesshomaru seemed as bitter towards the child as he did.

Kazuo frowned, Lord Inutaisho hadn't planned for this, had he? The man had been known for his possessive protectiveness over Sesshomaru, but surely he hadn't planned so far ahead as to have ordered his two sons to mate.

He landed with barely a sound and was greeted with a respectful bow from his men, both of whom were decked in sky blue haoris and hakamas, and were armed with a short sword. He nodded in return as they gave their reports.

Asking Sesshomaru wasn't out of the question, Kazuo knew that. However, with his Lord ill, he would prefer to not strain him by causing him to anger. Perhaps he ought to consult Inuyasha, whilst he carried him back? Kazuo nodded and gave orders as he mentally catalogued the information given to him.

He'd just have to wait and see. According to his men, Inuyasha was heading towards the northern borders; he'd be able to ask him soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha fidgeted under the monk's gaze as Miroku stared and stared and stared some more, his dark blue eyes wide and his mouth falling open and closed like a fish gasping for air. The half demon had spent the last fifteen minutes stuttering out the situation, whilst the monk looked on with at first an understanding gaze, then a surprised one and now one of complete disbelief. It was as though he'd sprouted a second head!

They'd both wandered off, under the guise that they were going to bathe, however, Inuyasha had led Miroku to a bush crowded area of the forest and wisely sat him down. Idly, they'd both wondered if Sango would realise they'd headed in the opposite direction to the stream.

With a cough and a calming breath, Miroku spoke, "I-I apologise Inuyasha. I can understand why you would help your brother," Inuyasha didn't like the almost envious tone leaking into the monk's voice as he continued, "Especially if he made such a promise to you for doing so."

"Then why do you look like you've been placed in a room full of wolves?" Inuyasha bit out.

Miroku's face bore a stern expression as he shifted his staff and placed it beside him, "I'm sure by now that you have realised Kagome's feelings towards you and that you still carry feelings for her, despite being mated to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded, despite the how queasy his stomach felt for admitting so. He'd thought of it a lot already and despite Myoga's telling him that it would be more than acceptable for him to take on more than one mate, Inuyasha couldn't stand to take Kagome as one and to leave Sesshomaru outside for the weather and whatever else to chip at. Miroku continued, "Surely you understand you cannot have both of them?"

"I know that," Inuyasha said, careful that he remained somewhat polite during this talk, "I've thought about it a lot. Even if I did take Kagome as my mate and let Sesshomaru do as he wanted, he couldn't mate again with someone he cared for. The kid would be cared for by me and Kagome, considering it has human blood in it and Sesshomaru wouldn't want anything to do with it anyway. He'd be left without an heir as well."

Surprisingly Miroku nodded, "I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have thought of all that yet."

"I'm not stupid, you know." Inuyasha growled with a glare.

"I know," The monk replied simply, "However, I do not withdraw my statement." He moved his right hand so that it was cupping his chin as he closed his eyes to think. Inuyasha watched curiously, his ears pricked. After a moment, Miroku slid his eyes open, "Are you certain there is no possible way for you to become unmated to Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Myoga said that once it's done, it's done. Sesshomaru's my mate until either one of us dies."

Miroku hummed in thought, "Well, I can see why you are concerned, Inuyasha. I shall speak with Sango if that's alright with you; she possesses much more knowledge on demons and their lifestyles than what I do. I simply must kill them and rid villages of their entities, however, from what I have gathered, there have been cases where Sango's fellow villagers were required to act as body guards during meetings held between humans and demons in the past. She may know something I do not."

Inuyasha frowned but nodded anyway, his grip on the Tetsusaiga's sheath strengthening, "Whatever. I just don't want to leave the bastard to rot, that's all. Just because he's an asshole, doesn't mean I have to be too."

"Why, Inuyasha," Miroku remarked with a smile and a mock surprised expression, "I do believe you're maturing!"

"Shut up." He growled back, though he found that he wasn't as angry as he should have been. This entire thing was draining him; Inuyasha wanted this entire affair out of the way before his reputation was put in danger!

Miroku chuckled into his hand, and Inuyasha couldn't help a small smile either; perhaps this entire affair wasn't completely bad. Miroku's tone turned solemn again, "You must tell Kagome. It may not seem so, but women prefer it if men are honest with them. Once she calms down you can tell her the entire story, however, I suggest you try and convince her that the child is yours first."

Inuyasha nodded as the monk rose to his knees then to his feet. Damn it all. Damn Sesshomaru and his fucking 'do you care for your friends?' comment! It was because of that comment that all of this had fucking started in the first place! Amongst his aggravation and anger, Inuyasha was surprised to find his right shoulder clasped by the monk as he walked past. He looked up at him, his golden eyes wider than they should have been. Miroku smiled kindly, "Do not worry, Inuyasha. You might be surprised with how all this turns out. You aided Sesshomaru with the purest intentions in mind; you didn't realise this would come of it, and most likely, neither did he. Kagome will see that."

Surprisingly, the realisation that this might have snuck up on Sesshomaru as well, made Inuyasha feel better than anything thought concerning Kagome and his news did. It made him feel less stupid to think that his older brother, _Sesshomaru_, could have forgotten or misjudged something so important. Inuyasha immediately assumed that he'd thought to kill off the kid. However, circumstances hadn't allowed him to, him being mated and all. Inuyasha huffed to himself as he rose to his feet; it served the selfish bastard right. The kid had been on the receiving end of his brother's wrath simply because it existed, it deserved some type of revenge; torturing Sesshomaru was amusing, in any case. Even if it caused Inuyasha's stomach to feel as though it'd been filled with clay.

The long walk back to their camp was made as though Inuyasha didn't possess a care in the world. He knew it was the procrastinator in him, making him stare at the scenery and examine the flowers (though he made sure not to make it all that obvious) but he knew he'd stumble back into camp sometime. Thus, he quickened his steps, stuffed his hands in his crimson haori's sleeves and stomped back into camp. His heart skipped a beat when he spotted a worried looking Sango with a laughing Kagome and _Kazuo_. The demon looked perplexed, as though he hadn't a clue why Kagome was laughing at him.

Inuyasha growled, "Hey! What the hell are you doin' here?" He asked as he took his place by Kagome's side with a scowl.

"Er, my Lord, there have been complications with your mate. You're needed at the castle immediately!" The demon worry seemed sincere enough, but Inuyasha didn't care about that.

His heart literally stopped in his chest and his blood froze. His eyes flew to Kagome's as she stared with brown eyes held just as wide as his own up at him. Her hand, the one she'd been using to cover her mouth as she giggled, flattened against her pink lips and Inuyasha could _feel_ the oncoming sit as he stood there, staring. It almost made him want to beg.

"Inuyasha, what's Kazuo talking about?" Kagome's voice was threaded with worry, as her brow creased. It seemed as though she wouldn't believe it. Inuyasha was tempted to deny everything, "You – You're not really mated to Sesshomaru are you? H-He's your brother."

_Fuck. _Inuyasha's brain stopped working, he didn't move other than to let his golden eyes fall to the ground and for his fringe to hide them away. What had he'd done to deserve this? Surely Buddha or whatever other deity there was wasn't punishing him for acting out, as Miroku said, his 'pure intentions'. He _had_ been planning to tell her! Why did the bastard's aid have to come and ruin all his plans!?

Kazuo spoke up, his voice strong, "I've told you, Miss Kagome, Lord Inuyasha and my Lord _are_ mates. I know this has upset you, but he is needed at the castle _immediately_. Lord Sesshomaru is not well!" His worry was tangible and Inuyasha, despite all his efforts to remain focussed on Kagome and the situation at hand, Inuyasha's instincts had him turn to Kazuo and look up at him with determination and worry and anger – though Inuyasha knew that the protectiveness he felt over the pup was the emotion that shone brightest in his golden gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked sharply, as he shifted his left hand so it was holding the Testuseiga's hilt, "Is the pup alright?"

Kazuo mouth opened to reply, but he was cut off, "W-What?" Kagome finally stuttered, in a whisper, "H-He wasn't j-joking?" Inuyasha didn't want her to cry, but his wants weren't answered as Kagome's eyes began to take on an innocent shine and moisture began to gather at the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, Kagome-" Inuyasha started. Really, he hadn't even been given time to practice this speech yet! "I didn't know what I was doing!" He claimed suddenly, his mouth moving and his words spilling from his mouth without his permission, "The bastard said that he didn't want to go through his heat again and – I didn't know what I was doing! You see demon mating wasn't-"

But it didn't matter. It seemed that Kazuo had done his job for him and as the monk, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and that damned demon Kazuo looked on, their eyes filled with worry (or betrayal, in Sango's case), Inuyasha was planted face first in the ground. _Hard_, much harder than he ever had been.

Whilst his ears rung as though a symbol had been donged in each and his head ached and his heart throbbed unpleasantly, filling his being with guilt and anger, Inuyasha felt himself being shifted, despite the black creeping about his mind and the fuzziness accompanying it. He could have sworn he'd heard an apology as well. But it hadn't come from him.

Was Sesshomaru really sick? Was the pup alright? Inuyasha wasn't able to dwell on his worries for long, as a comforting darkness left him unconscious

* * *

**Woffy: **My Pop passed away on the 11th of this month. His funeral was on Thursday. I wasn't able to attend it though, I had no means to get to Taree and I rather hate them anyway. And graveyards, they scare the shit out of me. This chapter would have been up earlier had I not made a habit out of using it as a therapy of sorts. Do you know how many times I had Kagome die in some way? Once it was of a broken heart. I had Inuyasha and co. in mourning too. Sesshomaru's the most fun to write about though. He doesn't mourn like a normal person. The Bastard. 

Anyway, reviews would be appreciated; thank you to the people who kindly reviewed the last chapter: _Dragon77, TwistedLilBarbie, Silvermane1, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Sanguinary Tears, Crayon Tyrant, soupcan, KAYBOP1, empath89, HPTR Fangirl, darkshadowarchfiend, doraka90, Amanda Saitou_ and _misydidi. _I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Again, I'd like to remind everyone that I won't be writing a lemon for this story (first; they're not allowed on fanfiction(dot)net and there is a chance that anyone that posts one will get banned and their story deleted, and second; why the hell do I need to write a lemon for? I'm happy with things the way they are!), but my friend has convinced me to write a one-shot as an epilogue of sorts that'll be posted somewhere else once this story's done. Supposedly it works well as a thank you to the people that have bothered reviewing. –shrug-

-- Edit: **READ:** Pop Grandad, alright?! My father's alive and effing healthy! --


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 14**

The air was being choked by the sickening scent of Sesshomaru's sweat and sickness as the day turned to night and repeated its cycle. Chiyo remained by her Lord's side for the most part, only catching a few winks of shut eye whenever the demon Lord in her care fell relatively silent and relaxed (which happened few times and for only short periods). The elderly demoness rested one of her soft, wrinkled hands on Sesshomaru's forehead, careful to bypass the blue, sensetive, crescent moon that adorned the pale expanse of flesh, and frowned deeply.

His health hadn't improved in the slightest, despite Chiyo's bitter, green, herbal teas, her care and her most devote attention. Sesshomaru's fever was still running as though it had the stamina of a fox demon, bounding from bad to worse in mere seconds before quieting down for a short time, whilst the pup seemed keen to keep on bashing at Sesshomaru's already tenderized insides insistently throughout it all. Chiyo almost dreaded the time when the pup was near to term; it would be stronger then, far more developed and far better at creating damage. Sesshomaru would die if this kept up, Chiyo realized with a scowl she kept for only the direst of times. Where was Kazuo? He should have been back by now! Surely Inuyasha hadn't proven to be so difficult to track!

The demon Lord lying in front of Chiyo writhed in his place on his futon, his teeth clattering together as he shifted between grinding his teeth together and gasping for stale air raggedly. He was in a downright pitiable state, Chiyo knew. Sesshomaru would go many days without talking to her after this ordeal. However, the elderly demoness had no clue what could have caused this; she didn't understand what was happening inside Sesshomaru. In all her studies she hadn't ever heard of a male demon's body reacting as Sesshomaru's was to the pup. If anything, it accepted it as easily as a healthy female's did (if one didn't include the shifting of organs and reorganization of bones). The pup seemed incredibly healthy also, which ruled out a violent miscarriage, although the act itself was rare amongst demons.

She heard a thunderous bashing rush down the corridor outside Sesshomaru's chambers and didn't react with anything but a grumpy, "What is it?" She called after the person had knocked loudly on the shogi, as though aiming to knock it down.

"Lady Chiyo!" From within the putrid smelling room, the elderly demoness called out a reply. The soldier opened the creamy coloured door and remained outside the room, but bowed, "My Lady, it's gone." He said, as though attempting to keep himself out of a state of panic.

With a small, exasperated sigh, Chiyo replaced the cloth balanced on Sesshomaru's wrist and frowned as she dropped the other into the bowl of water she'd placed beside her. Idly, she noted how she needed to change it soon; it was getting warm. Silently, the elderly demoness shuffled over to the door, and slid out of the room, closing the shogi behind her. Sesshomaru needn't hear this; he would undoubtedly worry or pine over it and she needed his attention focused on his getting better.

"What is gone? Please elaborate." She was in no mood for this, she thought as she moved down the hall, her deep violet kimono rumpled and ragged as it hung from her form. Chiyo motioned for the soldier to follow her down to the end of the cream coloured, plaster hall; it should be far enough away for her to speak without being heard clearly whilst being able to hear as Sesshomaru thrashed and growled.

"The Meidouseki stone, m'lady! It's disappeared!" The guard, who was decked in a simple light blue (almost white) kimono that was held together with a crimson obi, said, his voice a like that of a snake's hiss. As Chiyo's eyes widened and her hands halted from where they were tidying herself,, poised over her stomach, the demon continued, "The captain decided on an early check up on it, m'lady, after he hadn't heard from the guards stationed there. He found them slaughtered and the stone's disappeared! The soldiers stationed there had only sent word of their good circumstances three days ago!"

Chiyo held up an aged hand in a silent order for quiet. The solder hushed himself a look of strangled panic on his young face, "Thank you." She said distantly, her mind running over and through the information handed to her. This was not good; no, this was definitely very, very bad. Horrendous. Catastrophic.

The Meidouseki stone was the stone of lives. It was a gem of great beauty and the stone that Sesshomaru's mother had been the keeper of before her passing. By all rights, Sesshomaru was supposed to bear the stone upon his chest as a proud symbol being the latest descendant of the dog demon tribe of the north, and also because he was its keeper.

Chiyo hummed and drew her fingers to her chin as her frown deepened whilst she delved deeper into the black abyss of thought. Despite it being Sesshomaru's duty to bear and use the stone, his father had sought to never allow anyone near the it again, not after what had happened; he hadn't wanted a reminder of his early mate to remain, yet knew of the consequences should he have attempted to destroy it. He hadn't wanted Sesshomaru to be tainted by the jewel's power. Chiyo could see and had agreed with Inutaisho's logic; after watching as Sesshomaru fawned over the powerful sword Tessaiga, one would have needed to be completely daft to not realise the young Lord's seeking of all things strong and great.

Again, Chiyo hummed to herself as though she'd swallowed an aggravated bee. Sesshomaru definitely knew of the stone's existence, though she doubted he was told of its importance in history, in his mother's life, and of its abilities. If he were well and being told all of this he wouldn't understand the immediate need to send troops to search for it; Inutaisho had done splendidly in keeping the stone's amazing abilities from his son's elegant ears. It had always annoyed Chiyo, but her fears were unfounded as Sesshomaru had never sought out the stone's origins, and had always let it be. Oh, how he'd crave it once he realized the power it held! He would yearn to wield it! She hoped with all of her elderly, feeble heart that he wouldn't do so foolishly.

The soldier's feet scuffing the ground caused Chiyo's emerald gaze to rise to him again and she hummed impatiently, one last time, "Tell your superiors that I have ordered two groups of soldiers to begin readying themselves for a long search. You will all wait for Lord Kazuo's return. This incident must be treated with much discretion. Is that understood?"

The demon nodded hurriedly, his shaggy green locks flying backwards and forwards before he bowed and rushed off down the hallways with a sharp series of taps. Chiyo watched him go as she idly recalled his face from her many memories; she remembered him as a young lad, ready to take on the duty of a soldier as she taught him the basics on how to read and how to write. She snorted to herself, now he was one of Kazuo's run around boys and would most likely remain such until he was too old or incapable of swift movement and thus used as fodder. Such a waste; he was willing to learn and he seemed very cautious. It was his lowly background that kept him from reaching much higher ranks.

The demoness leisurely returned to Sesshomaru's side, finding him snoozing as fitfully as she could ever hope he was capable of whilst he was in the condition he was in. The Lord's breathing was laboured as though he'd run several times around the world, his claws tangled in the pale and stench covered sheets they continued to clench at them tightly. It was as though he were being eaten from the inside out; he hadn't any external injuries to be tended to and his body shouldn't reject the pup despite his abhorring it. Chiyo, for the first time in her expansive medicinal career, hadn't any idea of what was occuring and what to do because of it.

Chiyo sighed and massaged her hands, cursing her aging being as their sharp ache slowed to a dull throbbing sensation. She sighed as she moved to kneel beside her Lord and readied another stained towel to swap with the one on his wrist.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was snarling at the ceiling again, his sharp, spotless teeth clenched as he arched up, Chiyo side-stepped skilfully, avoiding a stray knee as it was flung up. Sesshomaru collapsed back into his futon with a fierce growl that would have been far more threatening if it hadn't been followed by the pathetic whimper that acted as its shadow.

Silently, Chiyo urged Kazuo to hurry in his search as she leant over Sesshomaru and smoothed her hands over his stomach, gingerly pulling the scratchy blanket as she did so; Inuyasha was the only one that could help rid Sesshomaru of whatever poison was causing his destruction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The darkness hugging him was comforting, despite the complete silence he usually despised. It wasn't like the silence his friends and himself shared; there were always birds twittering uselessly in the background and the wind annoying his ears. However, the darkness was like a break from life and its annoying complications. Inuyasha felt the near need to sigh with bliss at the feeling of complete and utter timelessness. There was no pressure or expectations at all, it was like he was a breath of air. It was refreshing.

Until he realised there was cold wind whizzing past him. The realisation struck him as extremely odd; usually Inuyasha slept in places that allowed in nothing bar the slightest breeze; after making it a habit out of sleeping in trees (for both his own survival and for his breakfast's doom), it was necessary lest he wake up becaused he'd fallen out of the tree and landed on his head because of a particularly spiteful gale.

Inuyasha's black eyebrows furrowed with thought, as he fought between waking up and remaining in the calming state of rest he was submerged in. It was only when Inuyasha failed to feel the ground beneath him despite all of his straining and testing, that he started to worry; the hardened surface he was pressed against his front was slightly squishy. It only took a few moments more for his curiosity and instincts to force his eyes open; he hadn't a hope of protecting or saving himself if he couldn't see the enemy. The presumed vine resting around his waist's moving only made him do so with more vigour. He wrenched his eyes open and, whilst ignoring the glaring sun, examined the vine wrapped around him with flashing gold orbs.

Except the vine wasn't a vine and the blunt, think, strong thorns he'd thought were holding him in place weren't what he'd first thought them to be at all. Colourful words spilled from Inuyasha's mouth as he stared with wide, golden eyes into Kazuo's deep sea blue, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded, his right fist clenched and poised to wallop the demon he was pressed against right in the chin. Kazuo's eyes widened and his grip tightened.

Inuyasha idly realised that thick, tanned stumps that eventually ended in thin points and fanned out revealing leathery stretched skin were decorating Kazuo's usually smooth back: Wings? Kazuo beat them down brutally as they continued to rise into the air and Inuyasha scowled again as he realised he couldn't smell or see his pack anywhere, "Where the hell are Kagome and the others?!" Inuyasha demanded as the demon didn't answer his earlier question.

Kazuo smiled apologetically as he shifted Inuyasha and wrapped his strong arm around the younger dog demon's waist tighter. Inuyasha felt extremely uncomfortable with the action; he hadn't been held like he was by a man before and the last woman to hold him as Kazuo was had been his mother when she'd jumped to wretch him away from a raging river, a few weeks before she past away. Inuyasha glared with the heat of a few hundred blazing fires.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Kazuo stated hesitantly, he seemed sincere, but that didn't make Inuyasha feel any better; no apology was going to undo Kazuo's news bearing, "But your mate really is in need of your aid. It was essential that we left immediately. You were just, ah, incapable of mobility in your prior state. Your pack is following us on foot. The monk suggested it." Kazuo chuckled weakly as he was sent a dark scowl that told of much pain should he try or say anything incredibly stupid.

Inuyasha did nothing else to voice his displeasure of being carried around as though he were nothing but a mere pup, pressed against Kazuo's right side, head basically resting on one of the demon's broad shoulders. Now that he wasn't focussed on quelling his curiosity, Inuyasha realised that his head ached from the forceful sit that still had his ears ringing and both men were suspended several hundred feet above the ground; Inuyasha didn't wish to test his half-demon body and drop to the most likely hard dirt from where they were. No matter how therapeutic his beating Kazuo over the head a couple of times would have been. He stubbornly placed his clenched fist at his side.

He growled, "Fine. Whatever." He groused sulkily, before he eyed the ground streaking past them as they glided above it. There seemed to be an endless carpet of trees below them, of all different shades of green from grass to emerald and much darker. Inuyasha scowled at his feet for a moment before he suddenly turned his eyes to Kazuo's face with an angry flash, "What's up with Sesshomaru?" He asked sternly, "This better not be a ploy to kill me off, d'you hear me?"

But despite his annoyance, Inuyasha almost felt his heart sinking as the realisation that should Sesshomaru really be sick, it was most likely very, _very _serious; the bastard was too stubborn to be slowed down by some disease. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the realisation that not only Sesshomaru, but his pup was suffering as well, washed upon him. Would the pup be alright? Where Sesshomaru was a full demon, the pup was barely eight weeks old and a quarter human. Would he be alright? Damn it! He knew he should have fought to stay!

Kazuo smiled sadly, "I believe our Lord would prefer to kill you himself should he decide too. He is very independent, he would not forgive me should I take your life." Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around Kazuo, careful of his Tesseiga and its position between them as the other, taller demon swooped down again, picking up speed as he did so, "As to what is ailing our Lord, I haven't a clue. Lady Chiyo was clear that I needed to find you and bring you back quickly, my Lord. Sesshomaru is in a right state. I have never seen him so ill."

Inuyasha would have snorted had his mouth and voice have already set themselves to retorting angrily, "So Sesshomaru's sick and your pissed off. Is that why you outed me to Kagome?! 'Cause if it is, I have two words for you: Fuck you! You may have spoiled my chances with being forgiven!" It was almost physically strenuous to keep his claws to himself, though another sneer and a growl escaped him. Inuyasha took to staring at the landscape again.

There was a temple rushing beneath them then, one that Inuyasha recognised to have been a few clicks East of Sesshomaru's home. It was large, though not as large as the castle, with richly decorated roofs of orange and scarlet, and well crafted, twin statues stood proudly at its four gates. There were a few monks sitting outside, in the front courtyard, whilst decked in a fiery orange robe. They were training, or so Inuyasha assumed, sitting with their legs tucked beneath them and their right hands held up vertically in front of their chests. It wouldn't be too long until they reached the castle, Inuyasha realised.

Such a conception calmed Inuyasha somewhat, and set his nerves on the edge. He was anxious about what state Sesshomaru was in, about the pup and its living and growing inside his brother's belly, and Kagome's state when they next met. Inuyasha couldn't feel what his brother was feeling, just like Myoga told him he wouldn't, but he had felt that something was wrong. He just hadn't known what.

And what the hell had Kazuo been thinking?! What the fuck had possessed the idiot to go and do something so fucking stupid?! Inuyasha couldn't remember doing anything that could have caused the asshole to act so maliciously against him; he'd been rather polite, all things considered. He'd even managed to not call him any names. By all counts, Kazuo shouldn't have felt the need to tell Kagome anything.

Damn it! She was going to be thoroughly pissed off. Kagome was going to kill him with an absurd amount of her damned sit commands. And he was going to be extremely lucky if he came out of such a meeting mentally unscathed; Kagome wrath didn't stop at angered commands, she'd make him feel guilty too. The mortal girl would cry, sob, flush with anger, all signs Inuyasha had grown somewhat fond of during their travels, when they were directed towards him because he'd done something exceedingly dangerous and had been thought dead. He didn't want her angry at him.

Inuyasha withheld a sigh, hopefully Kagome had calmed down to a simmer once she reached the castle. He'd be able to explain the circumstances then, and he'd be able to do with after practicing a couple of times. If things didn't go well after that, well, Inuyasha didn't want to think about it. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened. Kagome was fairly forgiving though and he was sure that after a period of time that was unknown (but he expected to be extremely long) she'd start talking and looking at him. The girl had forgiven him and his still standing love for Kikyo. She understood that, so what was to stop her from understanding these circumstances?

"We'll be making an uncouth entry, my Lord, should you not mind." Kazuo said suddenly, as the castle upon the ever green hill appeared before them.

Inuyasha snorted, "Just hurry up and put me fucking down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little human girl's giggles sounded like the comforting chiming of bells as she ran circles around him, her face alight with a huge, innocent grin. Jaken didn't know what was so amusing about the exercise, but he'd been told to mind her and to not let her within Lord Sesshomaru's chambers and he was stubbornly going to make sure he fulfilled his duty. His Lord was sick, with a cough and a running nose because of the pup's lowering of his defences; Jaken muttered curses at it fondly.

The toad sighed as he rearranged his limbs from where he sat in the centre of a small glade within the castle's beautiful and expansive garden. He eyed Rin as she fluttered over a carpet of white flowers, her large, chocolate brown eyes examining each and every one of them.

Their Lord hadn't been too pleased with their leaving the castle, he'd told Jaken how displeased his actions made him; they went against his orders. However, Jaken remembered as his heart swelled and his eyes shined wetly, he'd made an off hand comment over both his and Rin's health remaining as it was whenever he left them; his Lord cared! Lord Sesshomaru didn't want him dead or wounded! Jaken's heart threatened to burst as he recalled his words.

"Master Jaken, is that master Kazuo with Lord Sesshomaru's brother?" Rin's small voice called as she pointed up at the pristine, blue sky.

"What are you talking about, you foolish-" However, Jaken saw them. His Lord's aid Kazuo, the infuriating bat demon, and the more maddening half-demon Inuyasha, his Lord's brother, flying over the tall, strong, white walls and gliding towards the castle. Jaken jumped to his feet, "What the?" He started as he squawked and waddled after them.

They stopped outside his Lord's window, hovering in mid-air with a powerful thrust of Kazuo's large, tanned wings, like fish floated in water. Jaken could see that the use of his wings had been sprung upon Kazuo without much time to prepare for their use; his hakama was torn off at the back, leaving the flesh bare to the bright sun as the white silk Kazuo hadn't any problem with staining lay in shredded strands, one thin rope keeping the rest of the usually white hakama on his being.

Ignoring Rin's questioning cries, Jaken rushed towards his Lord's chambers, his small boot laden feet moving at a speedily as he sprinted and waddled and clutched at his most precious staff. What could have possibly been wrong with his Lord to have his dishonourable brother, Inuyasha, be summoned? Jaken knew his Lord was both related and mated (the realisation had caused him to collapse into a dead faint and it still made his green, leathery skin to prickle unpleasantly whenever the thought appeared in his head) to the disgrace, but they both still seemed to dislike each other as much as they had ever done. The fact that they were mated caused much confusion within the toad demon's tinkering brain. Jaken squawked as he slid around a corner, as a reason knocked him in the side of the head: there must be something terribly wrong with his Lord!

A loud voice slowly grew to a booming one and other quieter voices cleared from the murmuring he'd heard halfway down to hallway as Jaken's journey ended and he slid to a halt outside his Lord's rooms. With no hesitation, he grasped the shogi and slid it open a bit, his eyes widening before they flew shut, his free hand racing to his nose as the stench of illness flooded him. What in their Lord's name had happened? Why hadn't he been told of how seriously his Lord's sickness was?!

Jaken didn't hear the outraged chatter that erupted from the three conscious occupants of the room as he dashed into the room, his eyes teary as he took his place kneeling beside his Lord. His teeth were clenched, grinding against each other and his eyes were shut tight, the usually smooth, pink highlighted eyelids wrinkled with pain. Jaken whimpered, "My Lord, what has happened to you?"

"You!" Jaken squawked indignantly as he was pushed away from the sickened dog demon, his eyes wide as Chiyo glared down at him. He was only a few inches shorter than her, but the height difference was used to make herself loom over his trembling form threateningly as he remained seated on the floor, "What orders did I give you? Where is the girl? Leave at once!"

"L-Lady Chiyo what has confined our Lord to his bed?" He stuttered as he rose to his feet with a slight bow and a glance at the demon Lord, "Why was I not told of this development? This is not a common illness that haunts him."

The demoness sighed, "I know that you old toad! You are loyal, I will acknowledge that, but I doubt your being worried over the Master's health would have aided us." She snapped with a scowl, "Now tell me, where is Rin? She cannot see Sesshomaru like this."

"I can also assist Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon retorted, ignoring Chiyo's question completely, "But I wish to be informed of his state of health!" Jaken screeched. He was the Lord's vassal! He had been chosen by Sesshomaru to accompany him whilst he wandered about Japan. Jaken had every right to know about his Lord's health and this old witch couldn't tell him otherwise!

"You would worry and tut more than you would aid us!" Chiyo's eyes mimicked an angry fire as it ate a town, her face like that of a storm at its worst, "Return to your station at once! Rin must be worried!"

The order came much too late as Rin's brown topped head appeared in the open doorway. Jaken watched with wide eyes as the little girl skipped into the room, a colourful bouquet of flowers held gingerly in her left hand, "Master Jaken, Rin thought you said we couldn't see our Lord?" She gasped when she stopped at their Lord's feet, eyes wide and worry filled as she looked on. She obviously lacked the superior sense of smell that all the demons present owned, stupid human that she was, "Master Jaken! You didn't tell Rin, Lord Sesshomaru was sick! Is he going to be alright?" She tiptoed around the Lord, so that she was sitting on the side of him that bore his remaining arm – stupid girl, didn't she know that their Lord could kill her in his sleep because she was there? – and knelt down beside him, her side pressed against his side as she pressed a warm had to his right cheek.

"Look what your foolishness has done, foolish toad." Chiyo muttered as she moved to kneel beside Rin and patted her back, "Our Lord will be fine. Inuyasha is here now."

"What can that disgraceful – Ah!" Jaken's head throbbed as a powerful fist decended upon it. Black dots appeared in front of his gaze, making everything look very discombobulating as he attempted to focus on the room's occupants' words.

He heard Inuyasha snort from behind him as a deeper chuckle appeared a moment later (from Kazuo, he supposed), "Shut up, stupid toad. If you annoy me I _won't _help the bastard."

Jaken nodded unknowingly as his attention turned back to Chiyo, head pounding unpleasantly, as though Rin had found it amusing to use it as a drum. He gurgled for a moment, before he shook away the dizziness that plagued the furthest corners of his mind. He looked on curiously as Inuyasha took to questioning Chiyo, "What's wrong with him? I didn't quite catch what you were saying earlier, thanks to our _visitor._"

The stare Inuyasha sent him was chilling, but in the hottest sense. His eyes were alight, not frigid like his Lord's would have been. Jaken didn't know whether to hide or be still.

Chiyo's emerald eyes softened as she spoke, "Sesshomaru's body is fighting against the pup. It is not supposed to. I have heard eye-witness accounts of male pregnancies and in all of them, the Ninsoku's body has always received their child well. From what I can tell Sesshomaru's is breaking apart from the inside."

Jaken stared with awe and shock, "Do you have any hypothesises, my Lady?" He asked in a daze; knowing his Lord could die – because not even the Sesshomaru was immortal when it came to bodily harm – had made him feel numb with fear.

Rin's gasp didn't go unnoticed. Chiyo comforted her with a pat of her hand, "I have none." Suddenly, her eyes were like the sharpest of daggers as they rose to Kazuo, who had been standing stump still with a blatant look of fret that neared panic on his tanned face, "You are needed by the General, he will tell you why. Leave immediately." The bat demon nodded with and bowed, he turned, giving everyone an eyeful of back, "Change your clothes, Kazuo."

"Yes, my Lady. Alert me should Sesshomaru's health become worse."

She nodded once and Jaken frowned as she did and she continued as though she hadn't stopped at all, "I do not know what could have caused this. There is nothing in my teaching to call upon that I have not. Lord Inuyasha," Everyone's eyes turned to the half-breed sitting uncharacteristically quietly a metre away from their small circle and sickened demon, "I must ask you to remain here until the end of our Lord's pregnancy; I will need you to remain as close to him as possible for most of the day. He has little energy as it is being used to heal his internal injuries and to help the pup stay healthy and strong. The pup will always take first priority, despite whatever injuries a demon carries. It is nearly undetectable, but when a mate is in need of more strength, the other will lend them some of their own. This trading of energy is best done over a very short distance."

He frowned also, and Jaken was surprised to see determination and a thread of worry appear within golden eyes so much like his Lord's. They were very alike, Jaken had realised a long time ago, especially when they were aiming for something. They most likely hadn't noticed (or had and didn't want to acknowledge that they had something in common), but their eyes were almost identical when flooded with a stubborn sort of determination, matched by no one he knew.

"So you want me to sit here until the pup's born?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"No." Chiyo answered, Jaken watched her hand as it gestured to the spot in front of him, right beside his Lord, "I wish for you to lay with him."

The look of disbelief on Inuyasha's face was comical, however, Jaken didn't laugh; in such dire circumstances he couldn't see any humour. Inuyasha pointed to himself and then to Sesshomaru, "You want me to _sleep_ with that _bastard_?"

Jaken beat Chiyo to the punch as he muttered, "You have done so once before."

"That was different! He didn't want to go through that weird heat of his and asked me to fuck him!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice much louder than Jaken knew his Lord would appreciate. Jaken's answering frown was ignored.

"Inuyasha!" The half breed's eyes turned to Chiyo, only to find her glaring at him, "Do not use such language in front of children. They are much like monkeys." She admonished. Rin's expression was peculiar, but Jaken knew she knew better than to use such crude language; their Lord had already told her of such words' meanings and their place within the world. Rin was watching Sesshomaru sadly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Whatever. The point is I don't want to sleep with him. You said it works wherever I am, right?" Chiyo frowned, Inuyasha continued, "Then I'll sit here and he can recover that way."

"It is prudent that you lay beside him. The closer you are, the easier the process is and thus more energy is traded." The demoness echoed patiently.

"If it works without me having to touch him, then that's the way I'll do it. I'm staying right here."

Rin's small voice rang out next, like a mouse amongst lions, "Please Inuyasha. Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru to get better." Her eyes were wet as she stared up at the half breed. Jaken felt a stab of sadistic pleasure stab at his chest; there was no way Inuyasha could say no to such a face! He was far too human!

"I don't care. The hag said it works with me here, so I'll stay here."

Silence followed the statement as Rin's face fell. Jaken was fuming inside; what a selfish being! The toad demon knew of the disgrace's worries, he knew he was worried about that stupid human girl he travelled with and his friends' opinions of him. However, Lord Sesshomaru's life was in danger! Inuyasha's pup's was! How could he dare risk both their lives?

"If our Lord dies, your pup will perish also." Jaken interjected into the quiet bitterly, "He is your pup's Ninsoku and it will be _your _fault half-breed should they both pass on. I will not let you forget." Jaken wished to run from the dark glare that Inuyasha sent at him with much gusto and murderous intent; this was usually the reason he attempted to keep him big mouth shut! He liked being able to move and breathe!

The glare became too much, "M-My Lady isn't it time for Rin's lesson? If you do not mind, I would like to accompany you this evening." Chiyo nodded, her becoming permanent scowl carved into her aged face. Both elderly demon stood, as did Rin with some ushering.

They all bowed before leaving, Jaken taking his place behind the two women with him. He heard their voices mingle fuzzily. Jaken worried, his mind running over everything that could possibly have been wrong with his Lord. But he could think of nothing; his Lord was perfect!

"Lady Chiyo, do human babies do that?"

Jaken snorted and shifted the staff grasped in his left hand to his right. Did the girl know nothing? Human babies didn't do anything to their mothers – Jaken's mind stopped. His entire body stopped. His heart almost halted within his chest as the realisation hit him like a bolt of lighting from his Master's dragon strike attack.

He burst like magic powder added to fire a moment later, "Ah!" He squawked loudly, catching the ladies ahead of him's attention, "I know of the reason behind Lord Sesshomaru's illness!" He scrubbed at his head, not knowing what to do, "Oh no, oh no, our Lord, Lord Sesshomaru." He repeated the mantra whilst pacing from one side of the hallway to the other.

Jaken squeaked as he was held still with strong, feminine hands, "What is it you idiotic toad? What is the cause?" Chiyo hissed, a threat laced within it. Rin's questions were like muffled bussing to Jaken's ears.

"The pup is a quarter human," He said softly, eyes skipping about the beautifully made hallway, his heart thumping against his ribs, "Our Lord is allergic to human blood and flesh."

* * *

**Woffy: **Thank you to those that did review: _soupcan, dragon77, Sanguinary Tears, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, darkshadowarchfiend, CrayonTyrant, Silvermane1, DemonGoddess061, empath89, doroka90, misydidi, HPTR Fangirl, Faerie Fury, KAYBOP1, Arch-Nemesis_ and _Amanda Saito_. Your responses made getting this to paper a lot easier even if it took a long time. And I apologise, I was rather rude to some of you. And I also apologise because I took so long; school and all, y'know? 

I took liberties with the stone and its powers. I haven't read the manga so I haven't the faintest idea of what its true capabilities are (well, except for being able to open a gate into hell). And that's another question answered. Anyone remember the human arm incident? Where Naraku gave Sesshomaru a human arm with jewel shards in it so that he could steal the Tesseiga? If not check it out, it's the reason I have Sesshomaru in the predicament he's in.

Reviews are like air at the moment; I've felt haven't felt very motivated in the ways of fanwork. Hope you enjoyed this instalment!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, OOCness, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 15**

The days outside remained well weathered, with bright sunlight, cloudless skies and crisp breezes that tickled his ears as though to torment him. Inuyasha found that he yearned to lie under the warm rays of the sun and soak them up with relish, like a cat did milk. It had been three days since Inuyasha was brought back to Sesshomaru's castle and he could be located lying beside his ill brother, the newly changed pale blue blankets over him and Sesshomaru's far too feverish form that felt as though a fire had taken to resting beside him.

The air inside the room still stank, despite the open windows and the few bouquets of sweet smelling flowers Rin had picked and set up around the spotless chambers. Sesshomaru's scent was mingled in with it, as he grew sweatier and sweatier, until Inuyasha had asked that Sesshomaru be bathed. It never happened; Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to let the old bag, Chiyo was him, and he sure as hell wouldn't have let Kazuo near Sesshomaru in his current state. Inuyasha couldn't allow himself to do so either, as he pictured Kagome walking into the castle, ready to forgive him, only to find that he was nursing a naked Sesshomaru in the bath as he washed away the grime and stench. Inuyasha almost cringed at the thought of the sit command he'd receive then, or the dull glimmer of hurt and despair that would have found its way into Kagome's doe brown eyes.

He tugged at an oily strand of hair resting over Sesshomaru's face, pushing it almost tenderly behind the demon's pointy ear. Inuyasha struggled, but he managed to pull the same hand away before he found himself caressing the smooth flesh there; he found something oddly fascinating about Sesshomaru's pointed, _normal_ ears. He frowned and wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru again, so that his clawed fingers rested just under the stump left of his left arm.

His eyes scanned the room, as he ushered such thoughts away hurriedly. Now that Inuyasha wasn't angry over this and that, nor too busy insulting the castle's inhabitants, he noted that the rooms were huge, much larger than Inuyasha had expected. Perhaps Sesshomaru's high and mighty attitude wasn't completely because he was a complete jackass, but rather that was the way he was raised. He seemed to have been bred into it. He eyed the golden, dog demon statues stationed on either side of the window, neither any taller than his knee should he stand beside them. He hadn't seen such lavish décor in any human Lords' homes to date.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but being told off by a stupid, short-assed, toad demon was more humiliating than being sat. It was also much more so than being asked to sleep next to Sesshomaru by an old hag with eyes like fucking machetes. Inuyasha supposed he had been childish, but if the entire trading of energy (which sounded more like Sesshomaru was leeching off him, rather than a _trading _anything with him) worked at a distance then he'd stubbornly sought to keep _some _distance between them; there was no doubt in his mind that Sesshomaru would attempt to attack his being in a fit of rage when he finally awoke. It had been obvious that the bastard didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near him and now Inuyasha had taken residence laying beside him both during the day and during the night, Inuyasha didn't want to take any chances.

He'd had even more reason to avoid all contact with Sesshomaru when Chiyo had waltzed into the chamber the following morning to find him closer to Sesshomaru (yet definitely not on the futon beside him) his right knee having been placed on top of the wretched blankets. She'd sternly told him of Jaken's theory, of Sesshomaru's blood mixing in a less than pleasing way with human blood. Inuyasha had nodded and scowled when she retold the story Jaken had given her of Naraku and his gift of a human arm. Inuyasha remembered the incident and he'd eventually admitted that the air had been so polluted with the scent of Sesshomaru's acid, his own blood and the death of a demon that he couldn't recall smelling the scent of burnt flesh coming from Sesshomaru. He supposed it was possible though; the bastard hadn't kept the arm, no matter how well it seemed to work whilst they fought; he'd managed to wield the Tesseiga whilst he'd had it after all.

However, it seemed that his touching Sesshomaru didn't affect the demon Lord. Chiyo had explained that Rin's touch hadn't affected Sesshomaru, and she was more human than he was. Rather, she hypothesised that the battling of human and demon blood would have to occur inside Sesshomaru's pale, smooth skin covered body. The arm had burnt from the inside, not the out, and Sesshomaru's current situation was most definitely being dealt with inside his body.

"You are part human, Inuyasha," The elderly bag had told him, "Your side of the trade will possess a thread of mortal energy. This should make Sesshomaru's body more accepting to the pup and thus their blood should cease this tussle. Or they will at least be civil with each other." The look of annoyance that had crossed her face wasn't at all comforting and had caused Inuyasha to growl as she muttered something under her breath and wiped a stray hair away from Sesshomaru's sweaty brow.

Inuyasha scowled darkly, as he glared at the top of Sesshomaru's white (turned grey) topped head; yet again his human half had fucked things up on him. And it wasn't just affecting Sesshomaru's life, but endangering the pup's as well. At least his friends could protect themselves during the nights when the moon hid away; Miroku had his wind tunnel and his spiritual teachings, Sango her demon slayer training and her hiraikotsu, whilst Kagome possessed her spirit infused arrows. The pup was defenceless inside Sesshomaru, squirming and kicking and in pain. It was Inuyasha's guilt that made him tuck himself under the blankets two days ago, his back towards the bastard that seemed to enjoy tormenting him endlessly.

The half-demon shifted uncomfortably, as his molten gold eyes swept down Sesshomaru's long form like water over smooth stone, his examination only halted by the blanket tucked around them. He was shifted onto his left side so Inuyasha could wrap an arm around his shoulders and Inuyasha could feel warm, stuttered breath hit his collar bones, his red hakama gone and folded at the head of the futon. Sesshomaru looked terrible, clammy Sesshomaru's hair was tinted an unusual grey. Perhaps it seemed so because it was Sesshomaru the hair was connected to? Inuyasha would have found the entire situation hilarious if his pup hadn't been mixed into the entire situation. He believed Sesshomaru could live through any sickness if only because he was too stubborn not too, but the pup was fragile. Still… A smirk made Inuyasha's lips quirk, Sesshomaru would cut off his remaining arm before he was seen in public in the state of disarray he was in; he prided himself and his usual state of cleanliness far too much.

Inuyasha ran a callused thumb over the ridge of Sesshomaru's nose curiously, idly, without much thought, finding that it felt too dry. During their coupling – Inuyasha recalled with a wave of heat that bordered on embarrassment – Sesshomaru's nose had been wet and cool to touch as the demon had pressed it to his cheek, chin and his own damp nose. It had contrasted highly with the hot breath that had escaped Sesshomaru's mouth. Inuyasha's face heated as though covered by a hot towel as the image of Sesshomaru beneath him, his head tilted back far too attractively as he bared the pale column of his neck without care and moaned loudly his teeth bared; those were not thoughts he ought to be using to entertain himself!

Perhaps it was Sesshomaru's close proximity or the popping pride that filled his chest as Inuyasha's hand pressed itself to Sesshomaru's belly, but he couldn't help but continue thinking about the coupling; Inuyasha wasn't going to lie, it was rather rough, too quick and not at all like he'd thought Sesshomaru would ever have sex – though he'd only really started thinking about such things _after_ their coupling. Sesshomaru had been much louder than he'd expected, only caging the loudest of his cries as they'd moved together behind such tightly gritted teeth that Inuyasha could have sworn he'd heard them crack and crumble. He'd scratched and hissed and Inuyasha still could remember waking with bruises and cuts and the pleasant ache that came with them; he hadn't had sex in about 65 years before then and its sudden appearance had been taken extremely well by his body. Then Sesshomaru had to completely ruin it when he'd left before Inuyasha had awoken. The stupid fuck.

Inuyasha frowned, as his mind kicked any thoughts that could have been considered pleasant away and he stood in ones that he could grouse about. That bastard had no reason to be angry with him, because it was him that had asked for the act! Inuyasha couldn't for the life of him, decipher what Sesshomaru's problem with him was; it was Sesshomaru that had bared his neck so temptingly. Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Sesshomaru's face before he damaged it permanently as his fist clenched until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. He caught a growl and held it in before it could leave his throat as he took to focussing on the small bump that was pressed against his own stomach.

As a precaution, Inuyasha had taken to focusing his energy into his left hand as he slid it under Sesshomaru's pale brown hakama and pressed it against the demon's growing tummy gently. His baby belly was obvious, especially with Sesshomaru in such close proximity, however, the pup wasn't big or strong enough to feel simply by laying his hand on Sesshomaru's stomach. Inuyasha had consequently demanded that Chiyo teach him of her healing ways. He used what he'd been taught then, careful about focusing his demonic energy _through _his hand, not _out_ of it (the first time he'd done so without Chiyo's aid had resulted in a _very _embarrassing situation as Sesshomaru's groin alerted them to how much the demon Lord was enjoying his actions). In doing so, he'd be able to pull the energy back once it reached a certain point and thus he'd be able to feel the pup. A small pull quirked his lips up as Inuyasha felt the pup 'kick' after the tingling sensation left his hand. He was going to be a strong kid, Inuyasha could tell, and it made pride bloom in his scrawny chest.

He then shifted his hand, moving further up Sesshomaru's smooth torso; focusing with much more care as he examined the damage to Sesshomaru's innards. It was like fire, the energy that battered against itself. Things seemed to be healing; they weren't as bad as when Chiyo first showed him how they were, but things were progressing slowly. Chiyo had claimed that once Sesshomaru was completely healed, he'd take to walking around, as the sustained energy from mate to mate helped him keep himself stitched up and well.

Inuyasha couldn't wait; he really wanted out of the bastard's bed; how was he supposed to sleep with Sesshomaru's filth right next to him, his scent stabbing at his sensitive nose and his unbearable heat still raging like a camp fire beside him? It was like a strange sort of torture, one that Inuyasha could endure, should the pup currently kicking his hand survive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The forest was quiet, except for the crunching of leaves and dirt as Kazuo and his small troop of twenty men made their way through it, their armour shining and their weapons glinting in the speckles of sunlight that made it through the canopy. Birds sung sweetly despite there being something absolutely terrible playing out, whilst hare and insects avoided the herd of demons' all sized, boot covered feet.

Kazuo couldn't for the life of him understand how anyone could have slain the reptilian demons he'd had placed as guards to the Meidouseki stone's hide away. They're hides were as thick as the strongest of armour, impenetrable to any weapon and surely the other all powerful Lords knew better than to seek the stone; they'd been warned of its incredibly deadly power. The bat demon truly couldn't comprehend the idea in the slightest, as though it were a fish and he were a smooth, wet rock and all the fish could do was slip off him again and again, despite it's willingness to remain perched atop him.

A person who was not born of the stone's rightful owner's blood would be hard pressed whilst they bore it; it ate away at one's energy like a leech did its host's crimson blood. However, the Northern Dog Demon tribe had developed a very _close _relationship with the stone. In all rights, it was almost as though the stone and the descendants of the Northern Dog Demons were mated since birth. It was the only way Kazuo could explain it, if only because that was how it was explained to him. The Meidouseki stone ate the demon who wore its energy; however, it fed another sort back into the demon, healing all aches and wounds that the demon could have had. There had to be an agreement between the stone and its bearer though, otherwise, the one carrying it would die from exhaustion.

Kazuo frowned. Sesshomaru was the only Northern Dog Demon descendant left in existence after the war between the dragon and dog demon tribes. That was if his deceased mother and grandfather weren't counted. Kazuo could remember the elderly demon who had basically bullied the Great Dog Demon into mating with his daughter. He'dpossessed silvery-grey hair that had been cut so it hung to his shoulder blades and was kept off out of the way with a strong leather band. He'd looked elderly; much like Chiyo did at that moment, with wrinkles lining his wise, arrogant face. Kazuo had just about entered his first century at that time. The bat demon's eyes scanned the claustrophobic landscape, meeting trees at all sides. The elderly demon had been killed in a battle a few months before Inutaisho's and Lady Satori's mating ceremony.

"Sir, their scent ends here." A hissing voice called from Kazuo's right. Kazuo frowned, his tanned face contorted into a stern expression as his pale eyebrows drew themselves together into the centre of his forehead, "They have simply vanished." The soldier said.

"Perhaps they possess the ability to fly?" Another murmured, his voice gravelly. Kazuo didn't doubt that the demon could; the demon could be of a flying sort; a bird or insect of some description.

The bat demon's frown carved itself deeper into his face, as he stepped forward and threw an arm out in front of him. His action caused his plain sword to clang against his light weight armour sharply. Kazuo's voice was like that of a booming general, giving out his final orders, "We'll continue on! Should you detect any scent that could be linked with the destruction of more of our Lord's village's or the Meidouseki stone's whereabouts, do not hesitate to tell me."

The soldiers, who ranged from tall, muscle bound brutes decked in little armour and a standard, brown sheathed sword, to the tinier, sleeker demons that made for excellent spies and information gatherers, of who wore light armour of a light grey. They all looked solemn, as they all bowed their heads and began to march in unison, Kazuo as their head.

With the sound of hard thumping like that of a drummer's drum echoing in his ears, Kazuo found his mind wandering from the forest surrounded path he was leading his men along. He had been trained to deal with this situation, to deal with any catastrophe that could unfold, however, even he could admit that the bees buzzing around his stomach in a panic were causing him to feel physically ill. He wondered briefly if he'd remembered to kiss his mate's cheek before he left a few days ago and realised immediately, that if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been out and about as he was. He found the image of Sesshomaru's lying in bed, out cold and with his brother beside him, he pictured his daughter as she excitedly bounced around, a glee filled smile upon her pink lips as she felt the bub inside her mother kick for the first time.

A smirk caused Kazuo's lips to quirk up at their corners as another image flew into his mind, one of his own death. He'd die protecting all that he was supposed to, all that he'd come to belong, fangs bared and his claws at the ready as he charged head first at his Lord's foe. Of course, a loud battle cry would spill from his lips, deafening to all that were present, yet silent to his own pointed ears. Ah, his father would have been proud to have seen him die so honourably.

Kazuo found himself hoping he wouldn't have to act it out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed, as she folded, unfolded, wrung and twisted the silken, pink kimono fabric in her hands. She'd contemplated not wearing it earlier that morning, as her heart tore and her eyes shone with a wetness she wouldn't allow to remain there. But she hadn't; the only clothes she had were the clothes Sesshomaru had given her. She'd prefer wearing the gifts from the man who'd _stolen_ her own to walking around naked, despite the feelings that wretched her innards around the cavity they filled.

She was sitting on the green grass covered bank, with her knees pulled to her chest as she continued to grasp at the beautiful kimono's sleeves and eyed the calm stream running past her unseeingly. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were setting up a small lunch behind her, their murmurs threaded with the sharp crinkle of chip packets and lolly wrappers as they rummaged through her yellow backpack.

She didn't know what to think and work through first. Her mind was like a bubblegum machine, filled with so many colours and different shaped gum that she didn't know what to grab and chew first. Kagome supposed working out her feelings towards Inuyasha would be a good place to start, however the feelings felt red raw, as though they were being grated with an extremely blunt piece of equipment. She didn't want to deal with it.

How could Inuyasha rightly justify his actions? Kagome didn't understand. The situation that could have taken place, it was like solving one of the equations she loathed so much, like being sentenced to a few years of Maths class. She'd thought there'd been more than a little explosive chemistry between them, like when one added sodium to water. They'd even kissed! And Inuyasha had loved Kikyo before her, and they'd _kissed_, as much as the thought caused her blood to boil. A morbid sigh flew from Kagome's almost pouted lips, as her eyes lowered to her white knuckled hands.

He'd slept with Sesshomaru, his _brother_. Even by this time's standards, she was sure that there was a law against such acts. Or at least that it was looked down upon. Her stomach flipped and dipped unpleasantly, as though she'd just ridden a dizzying roller coaster several times after having eaten a hot dog and downed a can of soda. The thought wouldn't stick, wouldn't join like puzzle pieces would; Sesshomaru was pregnant with _Inuyasha's_ child. She'd thought they'd both hated each other! What could have caused such a drastic change in their relationship? Surely they hadn't discovered – like the normal, _healthy _couples in those bad romance novels her mother fawned over so often – that they'd held a deep, burning, all consuming desire for each other for as long as they could remember. Kagome almost snorted at the thought.

Realisation after realisation crept up on the mortal girl, like cats did mice. First about the situation, then about the baby, then the rift between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they wouldn't stop. She stared lifelessly at the grass where a tiny, purple insect had started to crawl, right in front of her. Inuyasha was the one that Kagome was supposed to guess when Sesshomaru and her had played 'Guess who the Baby's father is' when they'd both been locked up together by Naraku. Kagome supposed she should have been able to presume that it was Inuyasha. He'd been acting off for a long while now: gazing up at the sky with his golden eyes unfocussed and he'd seemed constantly distracted during dinner for the last few weeks (not even Shippo's eating of his snacks had caused much of reaction, which was like a light blinking and waiting to be noticed when it came to figuring out if something was troubling Inuyasha), and the comment Sesshomaru had made about the father worrying over her opinion of him morphing into a 'negative' one, it all fit.

Damn it! How could she have been so blind and stupid? Life wasn't perfect! How could she have believed that Inuyasha would sacrifice everything for her, throw away everything to be with her? Was she just some high school girl with a fairytale like crush on a guy she just couldn't have? She'd wondered about it sometimes, about whether their close friendship was just that: friendship. Despite them having kissed, they hadn't really admitted or changed their actions towards each other. They didn't hold hands, they didn't hug all that often – Inuyasha just wasn't the one for cuddling – they didn't really do anything any normal couples did. With that thought in mind, Kagome numbly questioned herself: did she have any right to be as angry as she was? The question tore at her young heart.

Kagome jumped slightly, her eyes shooting to the kind, sun kissed face staring down at her as she was shaken gently, "Kagome, you should eat something. Shippo's saved you some of his bento and Miroku's left you a few chips. We'll need to continue soon." Sango's pleasant tone was soothing, like a cool breeze on an extremely warm face.

"Oh," She uttered absently, "Alright." Her feet scuffed against the ground as she stood and basically floated towards the small group she was travelling with. The sun shone far too happily down on them, from where they sat atop a small hill. Kagome hadn't noticed how close they'd actually been; just a few short, dazed steps away. Miroku smiled and Shippo bounded onto her lap as she settled down opposite the lecherous monk, her pink and yellow Sakura clad legs tucked beneath her.

Shippo tugged at her kimono carefully, "Your bento's great, Kagome!"

Her returned smile was shaky, "Thank you."

They were enveloped in silence as Kagome picked at her food. She shifted her vegetables about the container it was held in, poked and batted around a small rice ball and didn't taste the food she consumed in the slightest. Sesshomaru seemed to bear the same hatred he'd always held towards Inuyasha, Kagome found herself musing silently, with narrowed, sadness filled, brown eyes, so what could have happened for them both to get along as much as they obviously had. When had their _coupling_ taken place?

Kagome's mind rained questions, however there were few that she could find answers that seemed even remotely possible; the fact that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten along well enough to have even contemplated having sex (let alone committing the horrid act itself) was a completely abstract idea! It was like having a strict, traditional artist with his model all prepped and pretty suddenly throw realism out the door and adopt a more Picasso like state of mind! And Kagome failed to understand anything!

"Er, Kagome," The girl blinked hugely as she was once again awoken from her ponderings, her lips slightly open, pouted and her eyebrows pinned high on her forehead. Kagome stared down at the tiny fox demon, staring at the ground as though he were a naughty child about to be lectured over his behaviour, attempting to look cute and get off easy. Kagome felt slightly guilty for making her friends worry, as she examined Sango's and Miroku's worried faces shortly. Shippo shuffled his feet bashfully and hummed impatiently, "Well… You're not going to go away now, right? Not because Inuyasha was being an idiot again?"

Kagome smiled sadly, her expression near crumbling as she placed a tender, feminine hand on top of Shippo's orange covered head, "No." She replied softly, "I still have to collect the jewel shards."

The fox demon peered up at her with huge, emerald eyes that shone adorably with curiosity, "Are you going to forgive, Inuyasha?" He asked, bluntly.

This question set off an echo of shifting, as Sango and Miroku halted in their eating and watched just as intently as Shippo was. The attention caused Kagome to feel as though her skin had tiny hedgehogs rolling over the pale, expanse of flesh, and her heart pattered against her ribs uncomfortably. She didn't want to face this question now! Couldn't they tell that she was thinking it all over?

"Yes," Kagome heard Miroku's voice intone after he swallowed, "I am curious myself."

Kagome swallowed thickly, as though she were attempting to drink mud. She grasped at her kimono's sleeves, "Well, I'm, ah, not too sure yet." Her eyes plummeted for the grass they were rested on, "I don't understand why he would have done something like that." When no one else made any move to comment, she rushed on, "Such things shouldn't be done between siblings; it's not right."

It wasn't right. It was sick, it was a huge risk for the child. Did they not think of this? Did they not think of the consequences of their actions? Inuyasha had her, Sesshomaru had whatever lady demon he was betrothed to marry and – such things weren't supposed to happen between family members!

"It's normal for noble families to marry within the family." Sango said, her statement like a knife of ice stabbing through her chest, "Not immediate, of course, but cousins marrying is quite normal."

Kagome stared at the ground, her voice monotonous, "I had a feeling that was the case."

"Why would Inuyasha want to have a baby with Sesshomaru, anyway?" Shippo suddenly commented, as his face blocked Kagome's fantastic view of the vivid, green grass, "You have to lay next to someone in order to have a baby, don't you? They hate each other!"

"I know." Her voice was softer than a mouse's, her heart aching as though someone she'd loved dearly had passed on. In a way, Kagome found that that was exactly what happened; the loyal, brave, untainted image of Inuyasha was no longer such. He was nothing more than a wretched half-demon, dirty, foul… Why couldn't she hate him for his actions?

Miroku suddenly spoke up again, his strong voice laced with wisdom as he remarked, "It is my firm belief that you should talk to Inuyasha, Kagome." He paused, and Kagome moved to quickly fill the silence with a disbelieving question, when the dark haired monk cut her off, "Or perhaps you ought to speak to Sesshomaru, when he is well enough. I am sure he will speak far more eloquently than Inuyasha would, should you ask him first. Our Lord will, in the very least, give you the basic details."

She supposed Miroku was right as she went back to staring. Kagome knew how badly Inuyasha used his words; he was rough, rude, obnoxious and he didn't care if he sounded like a heartless, jealous, angry man whilst doing so. However, Sesshomaru could explain things simply, with very few words. Kagome dreaded seeing him though, knowing that Inuyasha had touched the proud demon, had impregnated him, Kagome couldn't think of what was worse: The fact that they were brothers, or the fact that she hadn't been able to hold Inuyasha's interest.

Kagome sighed, her fight leaving her as she submitted to her logic that it wouldn't hurt to know what was running through Inuyasha's less than used brain, "I will." She stated blandly.

Miroku's smile lit up his handsome face, "Good. I think you will be glad to know that Inuyasha did as he did, with the most honourable intentions in mind." He then popped a steamed, rice ball in his mouth and hummed pleasantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air was frigid that night, as she glided through the heavens, a fluffy, cream cloud rushing beneath her. She looked out over the Western Plains, her golden eyes narrowed as she examined the landscape. Her mate was a sly, old dog, moving the castle as he had. She'd been searching for it for five days now and the only thing she'd accomplished was to effectively annoy herself far more than she had been by that devious, half-breed scum, Naraku.

She'd been revived a week ago, revived into a state of bones and a thin, murky brown layer of flesh. She'd been absolutely hideous, nothing like her usual, immaculate self. Naraku had placed _jewel shards_ inside of her, bringing life and breath into her body for the first time in over four hundred years. It was a strange feeling, like being starved yet it wasn't her stomach that had ached, but her entire entity. Immediately, she'd ordered that the Meidouseki stone be brought to her, which it had without the haste she'd expected. Who had allowed servants to become as lazy as the one she'd ordered had? She'd have killed any of her own servants for such laziness.

Whilst a dark haired wench had sought her stone, a white haired, half-breed child had educated her on Japan's changes since her death. Supposedly, her idiotic mate was dead, her son alive and mated and with a pup on the way. He was also the Lord of the Western Lands, which wouldn't do. He was to be a Ninsoku, no Ninsoku ran a country. He was a disgrace; born of one of her own mistakes. It was such a shame he had been her only living descendant. Many of the Lords of the Southern, Northern and Eastern lands knew her, she was sure she could correct her misgivings without too much hassle, once she'd rid the world of her dishonourable son.

The large, oval stone shone an icy blue in the moonlight, from where it was hung around her neck. Its great powers ran through her, restoring her being as though she hadn't been deceased at all. She lifted her hand daintily and examined it, finding pale, pristine skin covering every part of her being, platinum white hair hanging elegantly from her head and pink, succulent lips adorning her face, right beneath a regally set nose. Her nails were long and well kept, just as she liked them and her markings bore no inconsistencies. She detested the cheaply made clothes Naraku had given her in order to cover herself. They were crimson, cobalt and stamped with white vines and flowers. They weren't at all suited to her noble lineage, but were for a beggar.

She felt the jewel shards pulse from where they were, placed inside the midnight blue moon marking that adorned her forehead, all four glinting in the moonlight. She examined the magenta markings that highlighted her wrist. Did Naraku think she was living off the pathetic shards he'd implanted in her? Her molten eyes narrowed as she examined a sparkling blue and peaceful lake; he was a fool. Even more so because he thought she would do as he asked and kill off this 'Inuyasha' being and serve her son to him as a mate. Such foolishness was worthy of her neglect, however, she was an honourable demoness and she did owe that wretched half-breed something for reviving her. She examined her nails, before placing her hand back by her side, as she started to descend into a think forest of trees. Her eyes locked onto a small orange glow, a campfire. She would kill Inuyasha for Naraku, but only after she'd managed to completely destroy her son.

She smirked, her beautiful face taking on a wicked stain as she tilted her head back elegantly, in order to too towards the full moon, "I, Satori, Lady of the Western Lands will kill you, Sesshomaru." She stated clearly, her mind rebelling against Inutaisho's irrational decision to call his bastard son such a respectable name, "By the moon, I swear it."

* * *

**Woffy: **So, I bring you my first update/post as a legal adult. I've turned 18 today! Woot! I'll be signing up to adultfanfiction(dot)net in a few minutes; my friend won't let me not and I have a few stories to post up there (both include or will include lemons). So look out for me should you also be members. My username'll be either Lupi or Woffy or perhaps even WerewolfofFire. 

Now, back to the story: you know, _HPTR Fangirl, _I just realised this is nothing like the challenge you set. Er… I have no excuses for my idiocy, bar that I got really excited when I thought of all that's happened so far and what's going to happen and I, as a result, forgot all about it. Many apologies, dearie. How can I make up for my stupidity?

Many thanks to my darling reviewers: _misydidi, TwistedLilBarbie, doroka90, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, KiaraNxiar,__Dragon77, Sanguinary Tears, ladyjay62, Arch-Nemesis, Dipilidopa,__soupcan, Silvermane1, Amanda Saitou _and _CrayonTyrant. _Your responses to the last chapter amused me greatly (especially _CrayonTyrant_'s), so much so I started this chapter a mere day after posting the last one.

Reviews are appreciated! Leave them and tell me what you think. I know nothing really interesting happened this chapter, but it was needed. The next one will have more fun stuff.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 16**

Satori didn't appreciate being made to wait. She had more important things to do than stand about for undefined amounts of time, wasting away as though she were a lovely flower waiting to be picked. Her foul mood wasn't at all soothed by her morning bath as the pristine waters of the river behind her were far too cold. She fiddled with the tie she kept the front bangs of her hair back with impatiently, tenderly smoothing down her pure white locks fondly and brushing her well kept claws through them.

The demoness was waiting for the worthless mortals she'd smelt - their scents were of the earth, like dirt and moist leaves - and she could hear them starting to draw themselves closer to her, feet scuffing the ground with a crackling crunch. They appeared to be taking their time, considering she had smelt them a good few minutes ago. She stood straighter, pulled her shoulders back proudly. They didn't smell elderly or terribly young; surely they could get a move on so she could blast them into oblivion and continue on her merry way.

After three turns of doing her hair up (it had to be _perfect_) and several moments of examining her forever immaculate claws, she heard the clear voices of humans as they talked nonsense. Two were female, another was male and - her pointed ears perked as she heard the names Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mentioned thrice each. Satori frowned slightly and stepped forward gracefully; that was interesting and certainly unexpected. There were three - no, there was a young fox with them - so four travellers. Satori examined the voices as she planted herself between a huge tree and another of shorter stature, its leaves glistening with early morning dew.

Finding her deceased mate's castle was proving to be far more difficult that she had first thought, and if these mortals knew where it was it would save her a lot of time and save her from her own temper. Satori idly petted her fluffed pelt, pushing it up and over her elbows.

The travellers appeared like flowers blooming from the ground, starting as specks along the long, dirt path until they were unabashedly staring at her and stood nearly as tall as her. They all stopped and peered at her curiously.

She examined them in return. Satori found that the monk standing at the head of the group was leering at her far too appreciatively, his violet (an odd colour for a human) eyes shimmering with delight. The woman beside him however, looked wary as she grasped at her large hiraikotsu. Satori then scrutinized the small fox demon that had leapt into the arms of a small human girl (who was staring at her as though she were something incredibly amazing, which Satori couldn't blame her for. Not many humans had been able to witness her in all her glory, without her face hidden behind a fan) in a pink, floral kimono, his teeth chattering like a bee buzzed, except the pitch was higher and far more aggravating. She lifted her chin slightly higher; the only one that could be considered worth her time seemed to be the fire-cat that had leapt in front of the small group, her hair standing on end. At least one of them realized her power…

"I am Lady Satori," She began slowly, politely, her voice holding an annoying rasp from centuries of silence, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you know where I can find Lord Sesshomaru?"

The monk instantly responded with a charming smile, the links on his staff jingling as he stepped forward, "If this monk may ask, why are you search for him?"

"That is none of your concern, monk."

"Well then," Satori's eyebrow arched as the man cleared his throat, "I am afraid I can not assist you, Lady Satori." He inched closer, so that he had covered half of the distance between them and was lessening it further.

Satori bristled, eyeing the monk as he took another miniscule step towards her. She made a show of hitching her pelt upon her elbows, her claws glinting in the sunlight. He halted with a half-hearted chuckle. She calmed herself, before she replied in a softer tone, "Will you not aid a mother looking for her son?"

Their reactions were instant, in sync and identical as their mouths fell open and their dark eyes widened comically. The fox demon seemed to be stuttering silently as his mouth opened and closed like a fish nibbling at its food, his tiny hands grasping the front of the younger girl's kimono tightly. Satori examined the garment. It appeared to be made from silk, it's yellow glowing gold in the speckled sunlight diving through the canopy above them. It was definitely far too expensive for this human to own. The little party didn't seem to be human Lords and Ladies, that much was certain from the lack of guards surrounding them. Satori felt a question bubble in her throat, but did not speak it, just let it pop and settle uncomfortably in her tummy; if they hadn't answered her question by the time they took her home, she would inquire, not before. Humans shouldn't interest her.

The smaller girl stuttered, "Y-You're Sesshomaru's mother?" Satori didn't deign the question with a response; hadn't she just implied that? Was the girl deaf? "We haven't heard of you, I apologise." The girl bowed hurriedly.

Haven't heard of her? Satori's grip on her silken pelt tightened dangerously as she shifted it. She clutched to it so tightly she thought she may have shredded the parts unfortunate enough to have been grasped in her claws. Did no one teach mortals of the Lords and Ladies that ruled over them anymore? Was she not spoken of as much as her own mother had been, or her father? Despite the 'dishonourable' act that had warranted her death, she should have been acknowledged for all her other conquests! This was unacceptable. Had her son done nothing to keep the ways of old in practice? Her golden eyes narrowed perilously, "You are close to my son?" She asked. No mere human referred to the Lord of the land without his title, this was peculiar. Was he the one that had given her that kimono? Had Sesshomaru developed a fondness for humans like the one that his father had obviously nourished? If so, what had possessed the fool to mate with a half demon and bear his child?

The girl flushed pink, "Ah - no! No. He's a friend of a friend." She seemed downtrodden as she said this, her large, deep brown eyes falling to the ground for a moment before she jumped in her place and exclaimed, "Oh! And my name's Kagome. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala." She pointed to each being, and they bowed. Satori inclined her head in acknowledgement, at least these humans were respectful, she'd met many that lacked any manners at all since she'd started searching for her home.

Sango spoke up next, "We know where he is. Would you like us to take you to him, Lady Satori?"

The demoness bowed her head again and clipped, "I would like that. I'm afraid I have not visited in some time. The castle has been moved."

They gave her the shaky excuse that their little demon cat being hurt and unable to carry them all and thus it was quickly decided that they would walk. She had her suspicions, as the younger girl - Kagome - saddened with every mention of the half breed. It seemed that he was staying with Sesshomaru, for reasons that they would not disclose no matter how forlorn and low her motherly tone got. She supposed it was because of the pup that was disgracing her son further. It wasn't proper for fathers to leave their mate's side during pregnancy, though that hadn't stopped Inutaisho from leaving hers... It was beginning to grate of Satori's nerves.

She walked with graceful steps ahead of the group, the younger girl beside her with the fox demon in her arms. He continuously flicked his bright green gaze up at her before hastily looking a head of them again, much like the girl did. Satori found his fear to have quite the cheering effect on her. The girl's wondering gaze was slightly uplifting, but not much. Satori wondered what she found so fascinating about her; it was most likely a tiny thing that humans could never gain. The stone gracing her chest was exquisite and worth a fortune. Perhaps she was admiring that? The more the walk progressed, the more Satori began to wonder; the girl wasn't staring at her chest, wasn't examining the stone in anyway. Her eyes seemed to drift up towards the crescent moon that graced her forehead, as it showed off the sacred jewel shards and a deep blue outline.

Satori fanned herself delicately, after an hour of walking in near silence. She eyes filthy human farmers as they tended to their crops icily, "Will we be travelling for long?" She would not be walking for days when they could fly and arrive in less than half that amount of time.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" The monk sidled up beside her, an arm placed on the small of her back, "Are you ill?"

"Not at all, monk. I simply want to see my son. Sesshomaru must be exceptionally strong now; it's been years since my last visit." Satori held her tongue as thoughts of what her son must look like stormed through her head; the boy would look like his father; his skin tinged crimson, his eyes a piercing turquoise, a seemingly permanent self-satisfied smirk upon his face. Really, what good was a name as noble as Sesshomaru when the one wearing it acted like a spoilt child? He most likely possessed little to no markings; the symbols of their dog demon lineage... Her actions would be obvious; her sleeping with a dragon demon.

"Ah," The monk sounded, taking a hold of Satori's smooth hand and clasping it gently. She stiffened and drew her claws along the scratchy material covering his palm. Any smart human would have seen it as a warning of many painful things to come should they not stop their actions right that second. He didn't seem to notice and instead asked, "Would you like me to tell you of him? I'm afraid I don't know him all that well as a person, but I can tell you of his physical appearance."

Satori examined the smiling monk, finding the warmth of his hands still gracing hers and her back, "Go on." She pushed before adding with a pleasant tone that was lined with a threatening hiss, "And remove your hands from my being now, lest you not want them attached to your own for much longer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The castle's bathing room was expansive and richly decorated with natural rocks that were of a cold grey, carefully selected fauna and was steamy, hot and smelled of sweet, healing minerals. All of this was a welcomed change from the putrid scent and appearance of his chambers. The demon Lord had awoken that day to the scent of sweat and sick, itchy, sticky skin, oily hair and a warm, sleeping half-breed pasted to his front, a peaceful expression on his childish face. He'd ached like he was then, as though his entire body was throbbing and being pulled down. That in itself was an unpleasant surprise, however, paired up with the news that the pup had been practically eating away at him from the inside out, thus causing him to fall into a comatose state for a week hadn't made the situation seem any better. He felt far too weak, unable to lift a finger to wash himself or remove the annoying strand of hair falling across his vision, let alone protect his pride or being. Inuyasha was lucky, or he would have slaughtered him where he'd laid that morning.

It had taken a lot of debating on Sesshomaru's part to have Chiyo allow him to have a bath. She'd been worried he'd drown himself or Inuyasha in his angered state, despite his being unable to move without aid and because he was unable to do so. She was a stubborn demoness and despite his wishes had stuck by her sentence. Her initial decision had been shifted once Inuyasha had rudely interrupted with a crude: "Fucking hell lady, he wreaks worse than Naraku! Let him have a bath!"

Sesshomaru examined the cream wall opposite him as he waited impatiently for Inuyasha to rid himself of his own garments (which included his fire-rat haori; it seemed the half breed refused to be seen completely bare by him again, especially as he fidgeted beneath his cold gaze). The demon Lord was sitting with his stomach protruding from his body far too much and his bottom feeling pleasantly warmed from the stone bench beneath him, a thin, pale robe draped around his sickly coloured body. Sesshomaru would have run a large, clawed hand over it and the slowly stretching skin, just to be sure he still wasn't suffering from the effects of the pup's gestation and thus, wasn't hallucinating, had he possessed the strength to lift his hand.

Inuyasha's feet squished against the ground, his entire being looking soaked as he moved towards Sesshomaru, his hakama hanging around his thin hips. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as Inuyasha moved to his side and wrapped a skinny arm around him, stumbling slightly as he lifted the demon Lord onto shaky legs that felt as though they were made of straw. Sesshomaru wouldn't bite the half breed's head off, not yet. Inuyasha was the reason he'd been allowed to bathe in the first place, he was to be allowed a brief respite. Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru's arm around his shoulders with a grunt and garbled grumble.

Sesshomaru struggled to keep himself in the somewhat upright position he'd managed so far as the pair hobbled across to a large spring, its water practically begging Sesshomaru to submerge himself in it as it steamed and fizzled with minerals, his inner demon's anger causing his blood to bubble and boil. Sesshomaru felt weak, sore, heavy and terrible, as though he were a child being put through a training regime that was far too sturdy to knock down. Sesshomaru, however, saw his situation as being much worse than that; training allowed you to lose weight and grow stronger, and Sesshomaru had gained it and had weakened. It was infuriating! This was all that foolish, disgraceful, half-breed Inuyasha's fault! He'd done this to him! He was the one that had marked him and sealed his fate as a prisoner to his own wishes!

"Is there a stone or something that I can sit you on in there?" The half breed asked with a huff, his molten gold eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the spring. Sesshomaru doubted he could see a finger's width beneath the water, it was murky with so many minerals. Inuyasha continued, despite his displeased stare, "I don't want the hag to bitch at me because you went and drowned yourself."

"Yes. On the western side." Sesshomaru's legs gave way gratefully as he was laid on the floor, leaving Inuyasha to slide into the obviously hot water as he hissed and then reached for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move into the half breed's grasp, simply shakily tugged at the obi at his waist, allowing his robe to slide off and allowed Inuyasha to pull him close, so that his head and left shoulder were against his skinny chest. Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha shakily stepped back, "Don't dare to drop me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Your actions don't show so."

"Shut up."

Sesshomaru's mouth closed as Inuyasha dropped him onto the hot stone of the step, before he caught his wider shoulders and kept him upright. Sesshomaru gingerly lifted his trembling arm onto the small, natural armrest, leaning against his side heavily. It was strange... Sesshomaru felt his skin thrum pleasantly at Inuyasha's contact, despite his violent aggravation towards the disgrace. His skin felt comfortably warm, especially as Inuyasha scooped steaming water up and over Sesshomaru's bared shoulders, neck and face, and then rubbed gently as though he would break him should he use anymore force than he was. Despite his annoyance at being held as though he were made of the finest glass, Sesshomaru almost couldn't keep the frown gracing his face where it was; everything was soothing him...

"Don't you have a bucket or something?" Inuyasha asked abruptly, his harsh voice kicking Sesshomaru out of the calmed, dreamy state he'd lulled himself into. The half breed hesitantly left Sesshomaru's side to peer around the small rock formations framing the springs, "You can't expect me to hold you up in the water, do you?" The scratches of Inuyasha's claws hitting warm stone echoed throughout the room, "And don't you have any bathing oils or something to wash you with?"

Sesshomaru's heated gaze left Inuyasha to focus on a smaller stone to the half breed's left, "It lifts up."

The half breed mumbled heatedly, his ears standing to attention as he yanked off the lid, the small stone acting like a handle as he did so, "You know, when I said you should go take a bath, I meant alone, as in, me not being in here with you. I've had enough of your face to last me a lifetime." He snatched up an assortment of bottles, all shining and elaborately decorated, before he tugged out a dry cloth from the little niche in the ground. He turned and trudged slowly back to Sesshomaru's side, "That bitch knew what I meant and she still forced me to bathe you. What does she think you are? A baby?"

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's ranting, and flexed his hand. Though still shaky, he felt somewhat better at the sight of his hand's moving when he told it to. It was good progress, his muscles were strengthening, "I do not need your help. If you had not noticed, I'm growing stronger already. An hour in these waters and I will be able to bathe myself."

Inuyasha scrutinised him, "Like with the stupid starving yourself incident? I don't trust you..."

"It is my body, Inuyasha."

"It's _my _pup you're carrying, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha retorted as he examined the white cloth he was carrying, dipping and wringing in his clawed hands.

Sesshomaru frowned, "I do not want this child, Inuyasha."

"Well too bad, you should have thought about that before you asked me to fuck you." He retorted, whilst his golden eyes remained on the bottles now lined up along the side of the spring.

The demon Lord found his skin prickling with irritation as Inuyasha's eyes drifted towards him but stopped before they reached him, falling back to what he was working on. Since they'd arrived at the baths, Sesshomaru had noticed Inuyasha's eyes straying from his being. He had not looked at him for more than a second at a time before he made sure something else captured his attention. Was he not pleased with the way he looked? He certainly seemed to enjoy it before, even if it was on a purely physical level. Just as Sesshomaru still thought Inuyasha was attractive, despite the feeling of hatred he held against him. This realisation caused Sesshomaru to frown further, his resolve to somehow rid himself of the pup growing stronger as he watched Inuyasha pull the stopper from each of the glass bottles, sniff them, wrinkle his nose and thrust them back into the niche. He would not have the pup destroying the beauty Sesshomaru was so proud of and had always aimed to maintain. Many had commented on how he resembled his mother, and hearing it from the other Lords, not Chiyo, had always made it seem far more believable; the elderly demon had made a mantra out of her: "You are like your mother, my Lord" line, it had lost its meaning a long time ago.

And then there was his alerting the other Lords of Japan to his pregnancy (a deed he was supposed to have done two weeks ago). Sesshomaru glared at the water in front of him, as he drew his claws over the stone beneath his hand, attempting to calm himself. He would be stripped of his lands and position lest he found a mate he truly cared about and was strong enough to help him defend them. That was, if he managed to find a way to remove Inuyasha from that position. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow everything he'd worked so hard to gain and keep fall from his grasp in a tarnished mess simply because his half breed, half brother couldn't do something as he wanted it done for once.

"You don't realise how this will effect us." Sesshomaru commented, as Inuyasha finally picked a deep blue, round bottle and upturned it, "You think I am simply worried about my own well being. All of my lands are in danger of being overturned into the claws of the winning demon Lord, should I not destroy this monstrosity." He rubbed his tummy, surprised by the pleasant tingliness his action caused to bloom all over him.

Sesshomaru met Inuyasha's heated gaze, both of their stares hard and searching. There, Sesshomaru thought smugly, Inuyasha wouldn't allow the humans living under his rule to suffer unnecessarily; surely he wouldn't be so stubborn. The demon Lord continued, his voice deep, flowing, smooth, like ink from a brush, "I am sure your human girl will appreciate the act. She is angry that you are with me and a father to be with another being other than herself. Chiyo told me she had Kazuo let your friends know." Sesshomaru tipped his head to the side, laying the heavy appendage on his right, upper arm, hoping for some relief as his neck cracked awfully, "It was a stupid decision on her part; how are we to be sure they will not tell the rest of my lands, or a Lord's spy of my health? It is extremely dangerous."

"Feh," Inuyasha's hand clenched around the cloth he'd just drenched in oil - lavandar oil, should Sesshomaru's nose be working properly - making it squelch unattractively, "Listen, I've had a lot of time to think about this and I don't care if you're fucking made to stand on your head and sing whatever stupid song amuses those bastards, but I'm not letting you kill off _my _pup. Kagome and I'll take him off your hands when he's born, until then you're just going to have to put up with him."

"What of the humans?" Sesshomaru asked lowly.

"I'm sure I can send anyone stupid enough to try me away. Until the pup's born, I'm your mate. We've got until then to find some way to get rid of these stupid mating marks."

Sesshomaru's molten eyes narrowed as Inuyasha swept the cloth along the line of his shoulder and neck, "And if we cannot?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Like hell I'm not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiyo had seen many strange things in her long, long life, but watching her Lord and his younger mate arguing over what yukata her lord was to wear was the most amusing she'd seen in ages. Or it had been, until she realised they were both as stubborn as each other and wouldn't stop until they had won. She stood by the door, watching silently.

"There is no way I'm letting you wear that."

"What is wrong with it?"

"It's too short!"

"I will be in bed, Inuyasha. It is essential for me to wear something that isn't going to hinder my movements."

"It's not like you can move now, anyway. You might as well wear something that's longer!"

The elderly demoness smiled as she watched as her Lord frowned and his dark, elegant brows furrowed with annoyance. He was sitting in the robe she'd had Inuyasha place him in before his bath and was currently seated against the northern wall. Inuyasha was standing in front of him, his claws filled with and tearing the pale blue yukata that would have reached his knees should he have worn it. She imagined it would have reached mid-thigh on Sesshomaru. She sighed and sat down on a plush, scarlet mat, either being ignored or having not been noticed yet.

She supposed Inuyasha didn't know that her Lord preferred manoeuvrability whilst he slept or laid in bed, hence, he'd ordered for half of his yukatas to be shortened. But it seemed the younger half demon wasn't listening. It was peculiar, Chiyo thought, that he was as protective as he was of Sesshomaru. No mating mark she'd seen had caused a demon's feelings to morph into their opposite counterpart and act so violently. It was as though Inuyasha was afraid he was going to lose –

Aah…Now she understood. Chiyo carefully tugged a bang of silvery hair back into her bun, finding her emerald eyes still trained on the boys. Inuyasha would not have had much to call his own in his short 200 year long life. He could call his clothes his and now the Tesseiga was also his possession, however, he wouldn't have had a living being to call his own since his mother's passing. Be them a familiar or a loved one. Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha's mate and his child's ninsoku, was – traditionally – supposed to fill in the roll of wife: to attend to his needs, to clear up any problems that wouldn't need his attention and to give him the love and support even the most frigid of demons needed. Even if Sesshomaru did not kiss him or hold him, the attention the demon Lord sent Inuyasha's way would be addicting to the young half demon. And Inuyasha would not – and possibly, could not – deal with his mate's attention being stolen from him.

"Inuyasha, it is _my_body,_my_health,_my_ bed and they are _my_clothes-"

Chiyo wasn't able to hear the rest of her Lord's statement as a timid knock sounded from door. The boys' bickering didn't cease nor halt at all, continuing as naturally as one breathed. Chiyo heaved a sigh and creakily lifted herself to her aching feet, finding her elderly bones screeching for rest; she hadn't received much since Sesshomaru's falling ill and wouldn't for a while yet.

She slid the shogi open easily and was greeted by a demon servant, her red head bowed passively, "Lady Chiyo, your guests have arrived and-" She hesitated, her clawed hand finding her lips for a moment as she looked frantic, "M-My Lady, L-lady S-Satori is with her."

Chiyo's reaction was quick, silent and unobtrusive as she flung her short self out the door, gently shut the shogi and ushered the servant down the hall, her voice a rasped hiss, "What are you talking about, child? Our Lady was put to death, I bore witness to the process myself and claimed her so!"

"I-I know, my Lady, however - I was only young at the time – but, she truly does remind me of our Lady. She also has the Meidouseki stone, my Lady. I couldn't help but hear that it was missing."

Chiyo's gaze hardened and narrowed as she hurriedly scuttled back to her Lord's chambers and rushed across the room, ignoring the boys as they turned their golden stares on her, watching with curiosity as she quietly peeked out of the window. Her bright green eyes widened, her pupils thinned as the image of her Lady, her supposedly deceased mistress, standing in all her demonic glory imprinted itself in her aged mind. She looked as she had before her death, stunning, perfect, it was extremely confusing. Inuyasha's voice rang out as she hastily drew away from the window and turned her gaze on the robe clad Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, please do as Lord Inuyasha asks. We have a visitor and I am not sure I will be able to hinder her meeting you, despite your state of ill health."

Sesshomaru's glare wasn't at all pleased as he shakily grew his hair away from his face, "She would dare to defy an order?"

Chiyo regarded him with a level look, her voice as shaky as Sesshomaru's being, "Oh, she would dare, my Lord. She has every right to."

* * *

**Woffy: **You know, I wouldn't want to act my age around most of you reviewers. I have to say I'd act in the same way as Kagome is and has, so don't go bashing the poor girl. She's only human.

Also, please, _please_stop asking me for a lemon. _One _(just one!) reviewer/commenter has actually asked me why I left it out and I've explained my reasoning (Hit my profile to read it). Simply take 'no' as an answer. It doesn't exist.

I send a huge thanks to those that reviewed! So that includes: _Dragon77, Silvermane1, Amanda Saitou, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Sanguinary Tears, KAYBOP1, ladyjay62, soupcan, empath89, Arch-Nemesis, Nameless Little Girl, Anderei, HPTR Fangirl _and a special thanks to _Offmyrocker _and_Chand Aur Roshani _for the critique and corrections! Is this chapter better, m'dears? I'm hoping so…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, please review. The next chapter_should_ be up in two weeks!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 17**

Inuyasha found that leaving Sesshomaru alone to deal with the flowery smelling, could-be-threat he'd smelt strolling to the bastard's rooms had been extremely difficult. He'd stubbornly argued that he should stay as being Sesshomaru's mate and all meant he had an obligation to protect the jackass when he couldn't, but Sesshomaru hadn't wanted him present. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's mobility was much better than it had been that morning and he'd proven that he wasn't against using his claws when he attempted to rip Inuyasha's entrails out for whatever reason he'd deemed worthy of such an act. It had provided a good reason to leave the bastard's side, along with another; Inuyasha really needed to talk to Kagome.

It was with a parting insult that Inuyasha leapt out the open window and made his way down to the forecourt. Kagome should have calmed down by then, so he should have been safe from any anger driven sits. However, as he began to hear the girl, he found that showing his face in front of Kagome was proving to be harder than he'd imagined. He walked slowly, his steps coming every few seconds, accompanied with the scratch of dirt against roughened, tough skin. His perked ears caught Kagome's voice much easier as he spotted the corner of the giant building he was walking around.

His friends were talking to a servant.

Inuyasha's courage failed for a moment, as he hastily halted and hid behind the same corner he'd just appeared from, like a mouse scampering from its burrow before seeking refuge as it was surprised by a clatter. He pressed his back against one of the plaster walls, simply listening.

"But Kagome got to stay inside the castle before!" Inuyasha heard Shippo whine with a high pitched voice.

Someone shuffled their feet, the servant was probably bowing, "I apologise, but these are the orders given to me. Lady Chiyo was very particular with them and she can't be disturbed. Miss Kagome will be staying with Kazuo and his family, for one night in the least. Arrangements have already been made." The voice was strong, as though she were a general in an army. Yet a peek showed that she was wearing a plain, green kimono. She was probably the castle's nurses or sitters, Inuyasha reasoned, especially because of the calm, assertive tone she possessed.

"Do you know of the reason why our Lady has ordered this?" Miroki inquired politely. Inuyasha could just see the smile gracing the lech's face.

Again, Inuyasha peeked around the corner, finding himself feeling like a little kid watching something he shouldn't. The servant smoothly tugged her cool blue hair behind her pointed ears, "I can't discuss that."

Inuyasha scowled when he spied Miroku taking the demoness' hand in his own. Did the stupid monk want to lose that arm? You didn't flirt with a demoness for a reason! "Come now, a beautiful demon like yourself? I am sure you know plenty."

It was almost too much for Inuyasha's stomach as the demoness blushed and turned bashful, hiding her pink lips behind her clasped hand. Inuyasha could barely hear her when she leaned forward (motioning Miroku to do so as she did) and whispered, "You didn't hear it from me, but I believe she's worried about the masters. Lord Sesshomaru has been terribly ill and Lord Inuyasha has a horrid temper."

'Horrid temper'? He'd give that wench, 'horrid temper'! He had every fucking reason to be angry! How the hell was he supposed to accept sleeping with his fucking bastard of a brother every night simply because the stupid fuck couldn't take a bit of human blood? How did the hag and whoever else knew expect him to fucking bend to their every idea? Sesshomaru may have been the centre of their universe, their oh so mighty Lord who had to be obeyed and was cared for, but Inuyasha wasn't going to bend over to that bastard's every whim and wile!

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

The half demon blinked, finding himself being stared at by his friends and a worried looking servant. There was three feet between them, as though they were afraid he were going to lash out. "What the hell's wrong with you all? What are you fucking staring at?!" He snarled.

"You were growling so loudly we could hear you from where we were." Shippo answered as he bounded from Kagome's arms and scaled the half-demon's haori sleeve, "Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha snorted as Shippo settled himself on top of his left shoulder, the slight weight comforting though he'd never admit it, "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about something."

Miroku chuckled, the links on his staff jingling in the slight breeze, "You will forgive us for not believing you."

Inuyasha snorted again, his arms crossing as he turned his head and huffed, "Fuck you."

The monk continued to chuckle , his voice being replaced with Sango's as she asked how he'd been and if Sesshomaru was alright. Inuyasha's story was bluntly stated; Sesshomaru had been ill, and now that the bastard was basically well again, he was as ungrateful as ever. Shippo joined in with a smart arsed comment here and there, only to be knocked off Inuyasha's shoulder or ordered to shut up. The servant only spoke when spoken to. However, Kagome was silent, her large, doe brown eyes glued to the ground. Inuyasha cut through the conversation already surrounding him.

Inuyasha's golden gaze locked with the top of Kagome's head. "What's going on with Kagome's living arrangements?" He asked gruffly, as he cleaned out an ear with his pinky.

The servant bowed, "Lady Chiyo has ordered that Miss Kagome stay with Kazuo and his family. I don't know why."

"You just said it was because Sesshomaru was 'terribly ill'. Make up a story and stick with it." Kagome didn't look up, didn't scold him for being rude, didn't ask him to keep his voice down. He eyed her for a moment. Supposedly doing nice things for a woman softened them, made them easier to talk to because they'd actually listen or because they saw that you cared in some way. Inuyasha frowned and softened his brash voice, "If you want I can find you somewhere else to stay, Kagome."

It was the first time he'd seen the girl's face in a little over a week and as she glanced at him, she stuttered, "Ah, no. No. That's alright. Chiyo must have a reason for me to not be in the castle! It's alright!" She turned to the servant, "Would you show me where Kazuo's home is?" She asked quietly.

The servant nodded and motioned to the large front gates, ushering Kagome to them with a bow of her head and a polite goodbye to the remainder of Inuyasha's pack. Kagome didn't look back, her form hunched as she hurried away, as though she were a child rushing away from their abusive father.

It made him feel like shit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The room was silent as each of its occupants examined each other.

Sesshomaru had never been one for surprises. Even as a pup, he'd preferred things were given to him straight, rather than him waiting and being taunted with the object or news' existence only to find that the surprised hadn't been worth the attention he'd given it or the torture he'd received whilst wondering. As he sat in his rooms, his back as straight as it would allow without causing him to collapse into a trembling fit, Sesshomaru found that this one was no exception.

By the closed shogi, Chiyo stood with another, younger demoness. She looked quite surprised to see him, her golden eyes wide as she stared at him unabashedly. It seemed his healer had been right in assuming the woman wouldn't listen to her or his orders to stay away. The woman was a dog demon, a fact that made Sesshomaru's mind run at speeds only he could master. She was obviously full demon and bore markings so alike his own that Sesshomaru was more than positive they were related in some way. This was only strengthened by the deep blue crescent moon that adorned her forehead proudly.

He'd been told on many occasions that he'd inherited his own markings from his mother. From colour to shape his relatives had echoed that he was very much a male version of his mother. Sesshomaru couldn't remember having any cousins with magenta stripes on their faces, nor could he remember any great aunts, uncles or great, great grandparents with moon markings. They'd each abandoned his father after he'd taken his human wench as a mate. He'd also born witness to most of their farewells, all of which resulted in a pitying or accusing glance at Sesshomaru. He could remember every one of them from his cousin Koshirou to his grandmother Akeginu, which is what worried him. By all rights, there shouldn't be a dog demon alive he didn't know or hadn't heard about. Despite his father's mistakes, Sesshomaru had been invited to meet new members of the family as soon as they were born and had their scents catalogued in his mind. He did not recognise the woman in front of him from sight, scent or sound and it worried the demon Lord immensely.

"Lady Chiyo," Sesshomaru intoned as he eyed his healer, "I was under the impression you didn't want to anyone to visit me."

The elderly demoness bowed, "My apologies, my Lord. But I'm afraid this matter is far too pressing to ignore."

The demon Lord inclined his head and turned to the woman, before he motioned to the opposite side of the small table he was seated at. With Inuyasha gone, he'd attempted to read one of the few scrolls Chiyo had provided him. They were about male pregnancy and he was not pleased to see that there weren't any loop holes to be found amongst the garbled words. "Please, sit down." He said.

Chiyo collected a silken mat for the woman to take her place on from one of the small niches situated on the east side of the room, easily and swiftly rolling it out for the demoness. The healer then stepped back, so she was standing behind the woman. Sesshomaru frowned. What was Chiyo doing? She was his healer, she was supposed to stand behind him. Sesshomaru chose to ignore the healer's disrespectful behaviour; he'd talk to her about it later, when they didn't have company and he could question her on the reason why everything seemed to be situated higher than normal.

"Your name and your purpose?" He stated blandly.

The woman was silent for a moment, as though she were scrutinising him, checking him for weakness. Sesshomaru ignored the heated thrum the pup was causing in his belly, idly rubbing the tips of his fingers over his swelling tummy, hoping it wasn't all that visible under the loosely tied yukata he was wearing.

The woman's voice was smooth and rich when she finally answered, "I am Lady Satori, and I would rather not discuss my business in front of the company we have."

Sesshomaru noticed Chiyo's frown wrinkle her face further, immediately, "Chiyo will stay. It is you that has intruded upon me."

The demoness inclined her head, her platinum white fringe tickling at the marking on her forehead, a sly smile gracing her pretty pink lips, "As you wish."

The hiss of clothing sliding against silk, echoed throughout the room as Sesshomaru watched the woman stand gracefully, as though she were made of water and her sandals tapping rhythmically against the ground as she rounded the small table. Their molten eyes locked, as Sesshomaru tracked her, but didn't move otherwise. Her presence didn't intimidate him, though it did cause him to be curious. Who did this woman think she was to treat him with such disrespect?

"Do you know who I am, Sesshomaru?" Satori asked as she knelt beside him, her legs tucked beneath her. Her kimono was like that of the wind sorceress, Kagura, blue and red with the few areas or images made of white. Was this another of Naraku's tricks? Like the one he'd pulled on Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru's gaze sharpened, examining the demoness as he answered, "I have not heard of you."

The woman looked vaguely surprised, but hid it quite well; the only indication being the slight widening of her own molten gold eyes. She frowned, her elegantly arched eyebrows drawing themselves together under the crescent moon, "Not at all?"

"No."

She seemed angry with the news as her face darkened like a thundercloud and her heated gaze trailed to Chiyo. The elderly demoness was watching uneasily. "Who ordered that my son not be told of his mother?" The demoness hissed, "Why does he not know of me?"

Mother? Surely this Satori was delusional; his mother had passed on the night of his birth; it seemed that bearing him had been too much for her. He'd been told of her fate many times. This trick would not work. Sesshomaru watched carefully.

"You know of our ways-"

Satori cut her off, "I recall Tenzen being able to see his children once he was exiled, why has my name not been shared with him? I am sure it would not take much effort!"

"My Lady, you know I cannot go against any of the master's orders!" Chiyo's voice was raspy as though she were frightened, weary. She suddenly appeared to be her age in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Again, Satori's mouth opened to bark a reply, however, Sesshomaru would hear no more, "Enough. You will not insult my healer. Your trick is for nought; my mother passed away some time ago. Who are you really, Lady Satori. Or will you force my hand?"

"Dead? You told Sesshomaru, I was dead?" The woman looked scandalised, her face the expression of impending doom for the smaller woman.

"We were under the impression that you were, my Lady." The woman seemed tired, extremely old. Sesshomaru watched with cold eyes as Chiyo turned to him, "My Lord, this is - she is most definitely your mother, Lady Sat-"

However, Sesshomaru wasn't listening. His ears seemed to have been filled with cotton, his eyes stuck open. He stared ahead, seeing and yet not watching as Chiyo's crinkled lips moved. His mother - His supposedly _deceased_mother was standing in his chambers. His mother was bickering with his healer as though there hadn't been a day between their last meeting.

"What happened?"

The women shushed as Chiyo scuttled to Sesshomaru's other side, placing a warm hand on his right cheek, before moving to his neck then chest. Satori answered, her voice sympathetic, "I was exiled." She said. Chiyo's hand stilled, "I was wrongly accused by a dear friend of your father's and he took his side over his mate's."

"You were not, child! Now be silent." Chiyo frowned, "My Lord, please go to bed. You are suffering from the beginnings of a fever. You're still weak, Inuyasha should not have left your side."

Sesshomaru pushed her hand from his shoulder, "Inuyasha has his priestess to converse with and I am no child. I'm fine." He shared a brief annoyed, glance with Chiyo as she frowned and began to move back to her place, "Leave us, Chiyo." She paused, as though she was waiting for him to take back his command. It took a moment more before she nodded and left.

It seemed like it took years until the shogi hissed shut, leaving Sesshomaru and Satori in silence. It sounded as though it were in a dream when it did, muffled almost. Sesshomaru remembered when he used to wish for a mother, wish that she was still alive and able to knock his young relatives around the head when they were being especially nasty and ward off the loathing glares he'd received from the older ones. But now that she was here…

"Prove you are who you say you are."

"Cautious, aren't you?" She commented dryly, before she took to looking about the room, "You certainly didn't get that from your father."

Sesshomaru inclined his head as acknowledgement, "We may look similar and you may be recognisable as 'Satori', but there are many ways for you to change your appearance and scent." Kagura's acting as Inuyasha's human priestess was the demon Lord's most recent example. Sesshomaru wanted to be careful. His eyes narrowed, "Show me something that proves you are who you say you are, something that no one other than you can do."

Satori seemed a bit ruffled by his request, as she shifted the pelt hanging off her elbows and frowned. She stared for a few moments before she asked carefully, "Inutaisho told you about the Meidoseki stone, didn't he?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chiyo hadn't a clue what to do! And as she stood outside of Sesshomaru's chambers she could do nothing but frown and hope her Lord was smarter and not thinking with his long held desires. She knew very well about his wishes for a mother from when he was much younger, the elderly demoness simply prayed the boy had grown out of them enough to think with his head.

He'd done well so far in asking for more proof than her testimony. Sesshomaru didn't seem to believe Satori was actually Satori. Chiyo couldn't blame him for a moment; Satori should have been dead, she should have been buried whatever the distance under the ground Inutaisho had left her!

Chiyo was regretting not having told Sesshomaru of the real reasons of his mother's passing, about her treachery and punishment. At least now she would have had some advantage; Satori was filling the boy's head with lies! And even worse, it seemed Sesshomaru had known the Meidoseki stone had belonged to his mother and had heard of its less than desirable attributes and how to conquer them! And Satori had the stone! They were now talking of Satori's demise and how she had wanted to see him -

The elderly healer took in a calming sigh; it would do her no good to get all riled up; she couldn't think straight when she was. She'd have to conquer this with wits.

But by the heavens it was incredibly hard! Exiled! Bah! Had always wanted a son! Lies was what the demoness was spilling down the front of herself! Chiyo could feel her blood boil; She'd heard better lies from toddlers!

"Oi, Old Hag!"

The shout caused Chiyo's emerald gaze to snap up to the scarlet clad figure striding down the hallway immediately, as she hissed, "Shh! Inuyasha it is incredibly important that we stay quiet!" She whispered frantically. It was enough that her Lord and lady could hear her, without anyone outside Sesshomaru's rooms yelling and disturbing what little peace the castle had seen that week.

"Why? What the hell's wrong?" He knelt by the shogi, his nose twitching experimentally, "What the fuck! That's the woman Shippo and the others were warning me about! Is Sesshomaru in there alone with her?"

"It is best that you stay out here, Inuyasha. Your temper will only make things worse." Chiyo attempted to reason as the half demon stood straight and moved to wrench the tea coloured door aside, "My Lord!"

Chiyo was greeted with the image of Sesshomaru's stomach being eyed curiously by a dangerous demoness. Satori's hands were poised on the table as though she were itching to touch, to feel the pup – her grandchild - move, but was far too polite to do so. Their quiet talk had halted as soon as Inuyasha had pulled the shogi open.

Inuyasha's rushing to his mate's aid was about as quiet and unobtrusive as the elephants Chiyo had been told of, as he stomped to the pair and glared with the heat of a raging bonfire at his mother in law and stepmother. He immediately growled 'get the fuck away from him' when his claw bearing hands touched Sesshomaru's arm. The most amusing element to the scene would have been the way Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's back and the way his right hand sought out the growing lump of his belly, as Sesshomaru frowned and glared and was completely ignored. Or it would have been had Satori's eyes not narrowed perilously and her hands not started to glow fluorescent green from their place in her lap.

"Listen lady," Chiyo heard Inuyasha snarling before she'd managed to reach the table, "Sesshomaru's fucking pumped enough of that stuff inside me to leave me practically immune! I'm not scared, so piss off!"

Sesshomaru's voice sounded over the continuous, deep rumble reverberating from his younger mate as he continued his glaring, "Be quiet, Inuyasha. I do not care for your 'protection'." He said as he pushed Inuyasha's hand from its place on his abdomen, only to have to do so again a moment later.

Chiyo was content with watching as Satori and Inuyasha exchanged glares and Sesshomaru attempted to remove Inuyasha's hands without melting them off. Perhaps Satori would let her tongue slip as she growled and spat at Inuyasha? Perhaps the mystery of her being alive would be solved easily? Chiyo stood a few feet away from the group and rubbed her arthritis stricken hands together, easing her aged bones.

Satori didn't seem impressed as she eyed Inuyasha, her countenance was made up of a combination of disgust and interest; this would have been the first time she'd seen a half demon, "You're his mate? The half-breed, Inuyasha?" She asked slowly, cautiously.

Inuyasha scowled, his eyebrows drawn into the centre of his head, "Yeah, what of it?" He barked.

An elegant, ebony brow rose as Satori turned to Sesshomaru, "I hadn't thought my son would mate such a disgrace. I had thought you possessed better taste." Chiyo could see the steam flying from Inuyasha's ears as he opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off, "And he is rude also. How long have you been mated? Considering your'e pregnant, Sesshomaru, it would have been quite a bit, wouldn't it? You must trust him a lot to have allowed him to act as the dominant partner. Did you order him to do so?"

She seemed oddly calm as she asked all this, as though she knew some of the information she was asking for already. It was odd for a demoness of Satori's social stature to accept anything even remotely human. Chiyo frowned, "My Lady, please do not pry. It is personal."

"Are you not curious at all, Chiyo?" The demoness asked as she turned her cool, golden gaze on her, "I am."

"Just shut up! We hardly know you!"

Satori gained a stony countenance as she sat up straighter, "I am Sesshomaru's mother, Satori, Lady of the Western Plains. And I am now both your step mother and your mother-in-law, show some respect."

"I'm afraid Inuyasha hasn't the slightest understanding of respect." Sesshomaru commented idly, "But such things may be discussed later. We now have two participates for this test of yours. Which would you prefer? Chiyo or Inuyasha?"

Chiyo blinked with wonder as Satori thought, her eyes closing for a moment before she answered, "Whichever is brave enough to dare touch the stone."

The elderly demon was horrified to see Satori lift the stone from her lap, where it had been hidden under a fluffy end of her magnificent cream pelt. The stone glimmered eerily in the sunlight. It seemed to call her.

"What the hell are you two talking about and what the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked crudely.

"This is the Meidoseki stone. It is a family heirloom that will be passed to Sesshomaru once I have died. It is lethal to those outside of my bloodline; it will kill you slowly and will start as soon as another has touched it." Satori placed the gem on the low table, "Sesshomaru doesn't believe that he was born from me, should I find someone with enough courage to attempt to touch the stone, I will prove that we are related."

The smirk that had found Inuyasha's face made Chiyo uneasy, "Inuyasha, it would not be wise to touch that; you are half human, I do not know how you will react to its powers. They may very well kill you far quicker because of it!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "I doubt that. I bet this stone's a piece of shit and your story's a fucking lie too."

"Then I beg you to attempt to keep a hold of it."

Chiyo's rickety legs moved her forward as Inuyasha picked up the sparkling, pale blue gem. He rolled the rounded stone in his hand and held it up to gain a good look; "You see that. I told you you're full of shi-"

Her legs propelled Chiyo forward as Inuyasha gasped and growled, his left hand clasping at his right wrist. His blood vessels had raised against the skin, attempting to pull themselves from the skin and into the stone. He bit his lip to keep from gasping again, simply swearing and cursing the stone as it started to turn his hand bright red.

Chiyo wouldn't dare touch it, her hands clasping the fingers that held onto Inuyasha's wrist. Thankfully, she found Sesshomaru's hand curling around the stone, before it was yanked from Inuyasha's hand, a loud and echoing 'fuck!' having been released with it.

"Inuyasha, are you alright child?" The elderly healer asked as she aided Sesshomaru in laying Inuyasha down. He was out cold within the next five seconds, his breathing laboured as he puffed and huffed. The boy was completely white, so much so he was able to compete with Sesshomaru. The clattering of rare stone against wood alerted Chiyo to Sesshomaru's dropping of the stone, as she grasped Inuyasha's hand as gently as she could manage.

The damage wasn't as severe as it could have been; a layer of flesh had been torn from the bone (and was most likely still connected to the stone, had Satori or Sesshomaru not peeled it off yet).

"Sesshomaru, we must get him to bed and you must do as he has done for you this past week. He may be terribly ill for a few hours yet." Chiyo informed the demon Lord, as she grasped Inuyasha by his feet. Her aged bones creaked as she tugged him over to the bed as gently as she could manage, albeit awkwardly.

She ignored the words swapped between Satori and her son, afraid that she would scold the young demoness. She would do so out of Sesshomaru's hearing. Chiyo settled Inuyasha into bed, rolling his unconscious form onto the futon clumsily. It was a cumbersome task that she wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to help her with. Inuyasha's blood stained several areas of the blankets, the pattern irregular and the contrast high. Scarlet blood didn't go well with ultramarine blue sheets.

"My Lord, are you alright?" It was the first time she'd noticed Sesshomaru's clenched teeth, as she stilled in her puttered about Inuyasha and settled him.

"The mating mark is burning." He stated blandly.

The demoness eyed him, "You didn't protect your mate. You should not have let Inuyasha pick up the stone; I warned you, did I not?" At the stony glare she received in return, Chiyo continued, "But it will ease as long as you stay with your mate. Lay down."

It was with a great deal of duress that the demon Lord did, his yukata sliding from his shoulders as he did so. Chiyo found it oddly fascinating to watch Sesshomaru settle himself. He seemed about as keen as Inuyasha had when she'd mentioned this to him. "The mark will stop burning once Inuyasha is well?" He asked again. Chiyo nodded, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's torso and slowly laid his head on the half demon's shoulder.

Chiyo stood straight, her bones cracking and snapping as she watched with wonder as Sesshomaru frowned, "I will be back, Sesshomaru. I'll return with bandages and a healing salve. Be sure he doesn't move about." She pivoted, "And please take the time to think about Lady Satori's appearance. I am not sure she holds pure intentions."

She didn't get to hear Sesshomaru's reaction to her gut feeling, nor did she see his frown darken.

* * *

**Woffy:** Satori's a manipulative bitch, isn't she? This will be edited within the next week; I went all angry, mad author-woman on the end of this chapter; I got a review that just annoyed the shit out of me and it made me go between being unable to write anything and writing OOC crap down.

Now, my_darling_ reviewer, you know who you are. If you would review here or send me an email or contact me in someway that allows me the privilege to reply and tell you my side of things I'd be very grateful. If you're scared I'm going to bite your head off, well, you should be. Don't call me heartless or accuse me of things I definitely haven't said and expect me to take it without a single qualm. How am I supposed to reach you when you don't leave your email visible, you don't have your PMing thing on and you don't review where I can reply? Anyway, I really want to talk to you but I'm not putting any other replies in any chapter to you or for you.

Many thanks to my darling reviewers on FF(dot)net: _misswarchan & Benji, Nameless Little Girl, Sadler, Silvermane1, Chand Aur Roshani, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, empath89, Sanguinary Tears, CrayonTyrant, ladyjay62, Amanda Saitou, Anderei, doraka90, DracoDormiens7,__AizSaku_and_Mellow._Your support is appreciated and cherished.

Reviews make this author write, write, write! So review!

(Also, before I go, I have a poll running via my profile. I'd appreciate if you could go take a gander and vote. You can choose as many as you want. It's to decide my first two fics of 2008 – and yes, it was a lame-ass excuse to see if the poll thing worked)


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 18**

The silence was only disturbed by their soft breaths, like whispers in the morning – or, like a panting human after a marathon, in Inuyasha's case. Sesshomaru was lying as if glued to Inuyasha's right side, his only arm draped across the half-breed's chest as he attempted to work through this and that and got distracted by the who, what and why. Inuyasha made it all, that much harder as he shifted and snored.

The return of his supposedly deceased mother after four hundred and thirty-seven years was enough to make his head spin and pound as though it were being used as a drum. What was she doing here? Why had she returned now? It wasn't as though his father had been present for the last hundred or so years. Had she heard of his pregnancy? As much as Sesshomaru wished it weren't so, the gossip chain laid across his lands hazardously was long and merciless; had she found out through that? Did she want something? Why had she been exiled and why had he been told she was dead?

Sesshomaru came up with many answers, many situations and – but – how was he to be sure that she was telling the truth? Inuyasha's failure to hold the stone may have been planned; she seemed to know he had been there in advance to her visit. It was all very suspicious. He would need to question Chiyo in private before he thought anymore on the subject. There was a reason for her ignorance and there was a reason why his mother was not supposed to be near him. He would also interrogate that annoying flea his father had kept around and now followed Inuyasha like a fly does cattle, despite his utter distaste for such an action.

Inuyasha's breath hitched, deepening suddenly and causing Sesshomaru's head to snap up so his chin was rested on Inuyasha's right breast. The half breed looked pained, as though the skin slowly stretching itself back over the palm of his right hand were causing him to suffer. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth twisted with an ugly frown. Sesshomaru continued staring, until Inuyasha settled himself, it only took another moment. Sesshomaru relaxed too.

There was something odd about waking up whilst you lying beside the one you hated, despised and wanted to tear limb from disgraceful limb. Sesshomaru felt much calmer than he had the day before, it were as though he was where he was supposed to be, despite the dulled anger and confusion swirling like a storm in his chest. Perhaps it was the pup's doing? The demon Lord reasoned as he carefully catalogued the pup's every skip and jump inside his belly, as though it were attempting to bound from him to his father. Sesshomaru hoped it succeeded, despite his knowing that it wouldn't.

He shifted slightly, flicking several thin, silken strands of his hair over his shoulder before he placed his head back on Inuyasha's thinner one. The half breed had yet to wake up from his bout of unconsciousness and Sesshomaru was about ready to send for Chiyo and ask if Inuyasha was dieing. It would be a bright ray of sunshine amongst the shade if that were happening; Sesshomaru would just have to be sure it didn't happen in his bed; the stench of death remained for months and he would not be moving himself out.

A sharp pain jabbed at the bottom of Sesshomaru's abdomen, causing Sesshomaru to sigh slightly and shift so that the side of his bloating stomach was pressed against Inuyasha's. How did women do this? How did they cope with being stretched from the inside? Nine weeks had passed and now Sesshomaru's belly was truly visible; there was no way he could pass it off to an onlooker as their own eyes playing tricks on them. It was annoying, cumbersome and utterly maddening. Sesshomaru was simply happy that forever present morning sickness he'd forced himself to get used to was gone. Now he'd been blessed with headaches, a running nose, pains in his stomach – Chiyo assured him that they were normal and would increase in volume and occurrence as the pregnancy continued – and in another month he'd be waddling around. Sesshomaru was not pleased with the thought.

Still, there was something else troubling Sesshomaru, something that made him frown far more deeply than the pup currently barreling itself into his belly button was. How well he fit against Inuyasha irked him. Stranger still, from his position, Inuyasha's feet nearly reached his own. Sesshomaru may not have been able to remember their entire night together when they'd met in the cave, but he was sure that should he have laid beside Inuyasha like he was then and like he had done that night, That Inuyasha's toes should only be able to brush his shin.

Sesshomaru frowned. Had Inuyasha gone through a very quick and very large growth spurt? It was rare but happened; demons couldn't track their growth by just one standard; even if they were of the same species they still had a hundred different growth rates. He'd noticed it on their way down to the baths that morning, however he hadn't realized how significant the change was; they'd both been hunched over like elderly beings seeking support as they hobbled around.

Again, Inuyasha shifted, this time turning so that he was pressing Sesshomaru's face to his chest and so that his scrawny, left arm was curled around Sesshomaru's being. The demon Lord's molten gold eyes were wider, his frown deep as he relaxed and hooked his arm around Inuyasha. The half breed was teasing him now…

His mark pulsed and the pup leapt with something akin to joy as it was enveloped; Sesshomaru on one side, Inuyasha on the other and thrummed pleasantly, causing Sesshomaru's eyelids to grow heavier. Hopefully Inuyasha would wake very soon; he doubted he could stand much more of this confusion; Sesshomaru hated every single part of Inuyasha explosively, he couldn't take any more of the mating mark's annoying pushes and pats on the back; he didn't care. He simply wanted his own body to stop fighting him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The demon village standing below Sesshomaru's castle was made of sturdy, large houses, houses that were in better shape than the ones that Kagome was used to; the houses in tact, their positioning perfect, even and grid like. She'd admired and stared the afternoon away as she was taken on a tour around the village, taking in the many demon children that stared up at her as though she were a star attraction in a wandering circus, their bright eyes round, huge and piercing. It took a mere fifteen minutes to walk down its every street, to be seen or smelt – one demon with a large nose ring had had the gall to tell her she stank! – by each of the demons inhabiting it.

Then came her stop and she'd been greeted by a demoness that was slightly taller than her and possessed hair as dark as the deepest well's bottom. Her eyes were closed and had remained so, her smooth hands clasped over her swollen stomach as she waited.

By her green clad legs, had stood a small girl, no taller than her mother's hip, her large eyes cobalt, like her father's and her hair as dark as her mothers. She'd seemed shy, until Kagome had knelt down and offered her name after the servant had introduced her. She was now stuck baby sitting her, the little girl clutching her waist as though a very large energy sucking leech.

Kagome watched as the child showed her how to catch a diverse range of bugs, from crawling critters to the slime covered ones that made Kagome's stomach roll uncomfortably. She shivered with their every showing, and after a few minutes of Etsu's speech, Kagome got the distinct impression that the family enjoyed them as a meal. They were a _treat_ for young Etsu, a delicacy that "squirm in your mouth and then crunch with a yummy splatter".

Izanami was a lovely demoness, Kagome had decided the night before. She was Kazuo's only mate; blind since birth, pregnant since four months ago and tended to talk to herself loudly. Perhaps the elegant demoness had sensed her gaze the night before as she went onto explain how both her and Kazuo were bat demons, only different types. She was one that was far more suited to never ending darkness, her eyes very sensitive to light, whilst Kazuo was more like a daytime, flighty bat. Izanami talked to find her way around; her hearing was fantastic.

Kagome watched as the demoness waddled around the small hut carrying a basket full of wet clothes she wouldn't let Kagome carry, babbling to herself about this and that and simply not caring if anyone heard her. Her attention was called back to what Etsu was doing a moment later and she nodded was shown a spider and thus screeched and careened through the house like a tornado did the country side. She hid in the small room she'd been given, only coming out a moment later, when she was sure Etsu hadn't followed her with the disgusting creature. Kagome found herself being laughed at as she forced herself to breathe calmly, her room behind her.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, I see you've met my family." Kagome jumped, finding the long sleeve of the yellow kimono she was wearing getting caught on the edge of a cupboard. She stared as Kazuo chuckled again and tenderly helped her remove it before she ripped it.

Kagome flushed. She had been jumpy over the past two days. She feared that Inuyasha would want to talk to her and that the piercing pain she'd managed to dull would return with vengeance and that she wouldn't be able to talk to him like she wanted and that there wasn't a thing she could do to make Inuyasha come back to her; Inuyasha must care for Sesshomaru. She couldn't see any other reason for him doing the things he'd done.

Kagome smiled sweetly, albeit forcedly, "Thank you." She said softly, "Erm, Izanami's out the back, I think she was hanging out the clothes and Etsu's finding," She swallowed thickly, "Bugs for dinner."

"Oh?" Kazuo blinked his oceanic eyes, then grinned shamelessly, "Nami must want to make something special to welcome you, Miss Kagome. Now, if you would excuse me." Kazuo straightened his kimono comically, like the business men Kagome had seen in moves and ran his fingers through his hair as he strode through the house, Kagome's smaller steps keeping her following him until she was at the front door.

It made her heart throb achingly as she watched as Kazuo wrapped his arms around his mate, kissed her cheek and grinned only to have Izanami smile in return. They kissed properly as Etsu threw herself at her father's legs, only to be lifted into his strong, white clad arms a moment later.

That could have been her and Inuyasha, Kagome thought as she sighed wistfully. That had been what she'd expected of them. Subconsciously, if not meaning to. Inuyasha had been with her in this time since day one, he'd protected and saved her more times than she could remember. She couldn't remember the last time they hadn't spent time together when they'd both had the chance. They were like each other's shadows, or so she'd first thought.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Etsu's sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, I was just thinking. That's all." Kagome smiled.

"Oh," The little girl blinked and looked back, behind her. Kagome's gaze flickered there too; Kazuo and Izanami were enfolded in one another, arms wrapped around each other's waists, with Kazuo's large right hand covering her belly, "Mama and Papa think something's bothering you." She said after a bit, her eyes blinking slowly, innocently, cutely.

They were right, Kagome realized, not that she'd worry Etsu with that information though. The little girl was so sugary, Kagome didn't want to put a downer on the small demon's mood.

Kagome blushed as she watched Kazuo and Izanami kiss again, and again, their mouths meshing far more than what was proper in front of a young child. Kagome shakily smiled, her face pink, "Come on, Etsu. I have a friend that would like to meet you. Would you like to meet him?"

The little girl smiled brightly, "Yeah!" She yelled, with a jump. She shouted at her parents, telling them that she was following Kagome, though the human girl wasn't sure they were paying all that much attention.

The girl smiled and extended her hand. The little girl stretched her smaller hand around Kagome's, smiling a little smile that made Kagome want to smile back. Etsu was so cute!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satori sighed as she submerged herself in the luxuries her bedroom provided. It was expansive, simple and yet, very elegant, just like she remembered it and just as she liked it. She especially liked the table she'd had custom made the day after she'd been mated to Inutaisho; it signified her perfectly with its beautiful floral framing and sophisticated with its dark mahogany colour, shine and overall shape. It was curvy, like a woman should be. Satori loved it.

She sat with her tea at that table. Her legs tucked beneath her as she sipped at the lovely, warm, bitter drink the servants had brought to her. Her step son was a wonder, she decided as her eyes focused on the cloudy sky outside her window. She had had every belief that the half breed would die from his handling of her beloved Meidoseki stone. Surprisingly, he was up and about; she'd heard his yelling from her place.

It seemed as though her son and Inuyasha did not get along in the slightest. She frowned as she took another sip of lemon scented tea. Inuyasha had been yelling about Sesshomaru's gall, about how he shouldn't have laid beside him so easily. She flicked a platinum white strand of hair from her face. Had the two been arranged to be mated, much like her and Inutaisho had been? If so, gaining Sesshomaru's trust would be much easier than she anticipated.

Sesshomaru…

Her pink lips quirked into a humorless smile; her son had been nothing like she'd expected. He looked so much more like her than she'd ever thought, held himself like she held herself, he also spoke and thought like her; Satori wasn't sure if she were pleased or annoyed at that. It was such a waste to kill off a demon that had brains, beauty and the attitude to succeed at his birthright. He was very much the son she'd always wished for. She had hoped that he would be more like Inutaisho, all smiles and 'humans are good' in attitude and she'd hoped that he would have been just as annoying and unbearable.

He wasn't as tall as the monk had painted him; he was half a head shorter than the half breed, when the moronic man had told her he was half a head taller than Inuyasha. At least he'd told her some correct facts: His face did bear the markings her own did and she presumed his entire body did as well. His skin also like hers, pale and free of any blemishes. As Sesshomaru and herself had sat and talked, Satori was ashamed to admit, she couldn't help but stare at the lump he'd been attempting to hide from her, the lump that she presumed caused his hips to be as wide as they were.

She sighed and with a heavy tap, placed the small cup on the table. Sesshomaru was far from anything she'd expected; he didn't seem to have gained anything from either of his possible fathers. He didn't seem cocky or egotistical, like Ryuuga had been, nor did he seem overly friendly and stupid like Inutaisho. Sesshomaru had taken after her – except for the fact that he'd let that disgraceful, half-breed mate him; she wasn't stupid. Sesshomaru was glowing like a woman did! What in the world had possessed him to do such a shameful thing? – it was a waste.

"My Lady, may I talk to you?"

Satori's golden eyes flickered to the door, finding Chiyo standing behind the slightly opened shogi. She nodded and gestured to the opposite side of the table. As the older demoness scuttled to her place, Satoru watched her with a stony face; there was such a thing as over acting and where she wanted Sesshomaru's trust, Chiyo's was already lost.

The silence drowning them was oppressive. Satori hoped Chiyo was feeling it far more than her as she glared frigidly, waiting for the demoness to state what she was here for before she could remove her from the room. She had plans to concoct and then to put into action. Sesshomaru would know who she was and who he was in relation to her and his two possible fathers.

It took a moment more for Chiyo to sigh and close her eyes briefly before they opened to reveal bright emeralds that were keen on scrutinising her every fibre. Satori matched the gaze with one of a tiger's eye. Chiyo's voice was steely when she spoke, "Your intentions are not of a pure sort."

Satori's aura held a feeling of intense smugness, "You're still very blunt. Have you not changed at all in 400 years? Does my son find you as tiresome as I do?"

"Do you feel guilty?" Chiyo countered, "As you can see, Sesshomaru is definitely Lord Inutaisho's son."

Satori could have snorted. He looked nothing like his father! How was she able to tell? Inutaisho had nothing in common with Sesshomaru. If anything, his physical appearance proved that he was her son! She frowned, "How are you sure?"

"We conducted necessary tests."

Satori's eyes narrowed, "What tests?"

Chiyo frowned at the table, her wrinkled face pinched as she remembered. Satori impatiently itched and kept herself still. The old bag had better start her explaining soon or she was going to be launched from Satori's window.

"After Sesshomaru was born, the demon Lords of Japan decided it would be best to test his legitimacy as soon as possible. The healers they called claimed that there was little risk in feeding Sesshomaru his father's blood should he really be Lord Inutaisho's son." Chiyo sighed, "He looks so much like you, Lady Satori, it is impossible to see any of his possible fathers in him. I was honestly fearful for his demise. However, after three days he was still alive and increasingly healthy – he'd been a sickly pup; too small, too fragile, so quiet, we feared he was mute at one stage! – It was decided that he was definitely Inutaisho's son."

Satori's eyes were bright, dangerous, promising peril like lantern of hunters searching for demons around their village in the dead of night. She had been put to death three days after Sesshomaru's birth! Forced to drink a poison that nullified her demonic healing and stabbed through the chest with her mate's claw as though nothing but prey for a predator. Her mate's eyes, he wouldn't look her in the eye. She scowled, the cup she'd been holding crumbling into sharp, heavy shards in her hand.

"And I was still put the death?" She hissed, "If you knew Sesshomaru was that moronic Inutaisho's son, why was I still killed?!"

Chiyo regarded her with a patient aura that made Satori wish to rip out her throat; she was no child! She'd born a child! She'd died once! Her 'motherly' actions were disrespectful at best!

"You had still attempted to kill off your still growing son, behind Lord Inutaisho's back." Chiyo said slowly, "You were punished for that indiscretion alone. Your trysts with Lord Ryuuga cannot be punished, they were done outside of your union with Lord Inutaisho. If you had told your mate of your suspicions, it would have been Sesshomaru that would have been killed, had he not been Inutaisho's son, whilst you would have been untouched."

It took a few moments to sink in, a few moments to for Satori to fully understand what she'd been told. Her words didn't spill from her mouth easily. Rather they were spat, like rain water before a down pour, "I failed to kill him though! You saved him!" Satori was livid, her face flushed with rage, "I should have been exiled, not killed!"

The elderly demoness didn't reply, her gaze on Satori, like a pitiable puppy awaiting punishment. Or at least that was what it looked like on the outside. Chiyo, the manipulative, old bag, was not someone to be taken at face value. Satori knew what Chiyo said, looked like and thought were all entirely different things. It was very rare to find them in sync. She drew in a deep breath, calming herself.

"Your actions showed that you didn't trust your mate and that you were a threat to our Lord because of it. It was a hard decision to be made."

Satori's voice was calm and icy again when she next spoke, "Why are you telling me this? Do you hope to save Sesshomaru?"

"I have grown quite fond of the boy." Chiyo agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha had been as obnoxious as ever once he'd awakened. Not that Sesshomaru had thought he'd act any differently, however, he hadn't seen the point to the half-breed's yelling at him because he'd latched himself onto his side much like he'd found Inuyasha doing to him when he'd woken from his own wound induced sleep; it wasn't as though Sesshomaru had wanted to lay so close to the disgrace. He hadn't had much of a choice in the matter.

He'd been deep in thought when he'd heard her quiet steps creeping up behind him. The floors in the hallways made it impossible for anyone to sneak up on him, with its inability to not make noise and his awesome hearing. Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at the young human girl, now ignoring the wall he'd been staring at for the past half hour.

"U-Um, Sesshomaru, c-can we talk?"

Her voice was small, her stance showed she wished to disappear altogether, her eyes - everything was pitiable about the human girl he'd spent days with weeks ago and had learned to live with. Sesshomaru had had a very limited respect for her when she'd last left; she was stupid to speak to him so casually, to order him around, but he had found that somewhat amusing and irritating in equal amounts. But at that moment she was timid, quiet and absolutely _unbearable. _Chiyo had been stupid to have told her of Inuyasha and his coupling so bluntly. According to Kazuo she'd looked as though she'd taken an arrow to the heart.

Apart from the priestess' change in character, Inuyasha had also been barely bearable since she'd returned. Sesshomaru had found him brooding in the temperamental way he specialised in. He was still healing, the top and second layer of flesh had been stretching itself over the rest of the wound, but Sesshomaru found Inuyasha snapping at nothing, mumbling to himself, worrying in general, his ears flicking in that irritating way that made Sesshomaru's brows furrow…

It was to stop.

"We can."

He led her into the expansive garden, surrounding them with tall, thick trees and a wide range of colourful flowers, like a painter's pallete growing from the ground. The human girl waited until he'd sat himself down, his attempt at a graceful sitting ruined as he fell the last few centimetres. This pup was getting more and more annoying, making it awkward for him to move, even walk. He felt foolishly relieved to have gotten off his feet.

"What do you wish to talk about, Priestess?"

Sesshomaru watched as her dark eyes remained on the ground - despite his name calling - they were soft in appearance, as though she would burst into tears even as she whispered, "Inuyasha."

He inclined his head, keeping his voice level, "It was not Kazuo's place to tell you."

She nodded, "I'm trying to understand why. I thought," Her hands wrung around the silk she wore, the yellow kimono crumpling under her slender fingers' ministrations like paper, "I thought he cared about me."

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment, simply watching the human his brother was fond of. He didn't understand what could draw the half-breed to her. She was loud, ill-tempered, bossy, hadn't a single ounce of respect for those superior to her, she was pathetic, emotional, she was human… Sesshomaru couldn't see what was so attractive about her. Not the way Inuyasha obviously could. The demon Lord didn't understand humans. Their need to give and receive love was foolishly consuming. It also tended to make them blind to reason and made them unable to empathise.

"He does."

The priestess' eyes widened and finally focussed on, her head snapping up so fast Sesshomaru was sure she'd gained whiplash. For the first time since she'd left, the Priestess looked him dead in the eye, "B-But, he and you – you two – ah-"

The girl was naive. Were all human women so deluded? Didn't this mortal understand that sex was shared between two (or more) people that loved each other all the time? Sex was a means for pleasure, that was all. It didn't need love in order to work, simply willing participants. Sesshomaru stared stonily as he explained with his voice a deep drone, "Kazuo has told me that you 'sat' Inuyasha before he could explain the circumstances. Should you have listened to him, you would understand that it was simply a kind act on his part and a way to stop my own weakness from consuming me. He has done nothing wrong." Asides from marking him and not letting him terminate the child.

"Kind act?" She seemed perkier, more interested, her back straight as she leant forward and eagerly – angrily – said, "But he's your mate and you're carrying his pup."

Sesshomaru leant back against a tree, his large hand taking its place on his swollen belly. He frowned, "Inuyasha's stubborn. He insists that once the pup is born you and he will raise it."

The priestess seemed to be shocked by this, as though she'd been carved from stone with how still she was. She gaped and her eyes remained wide as she sat back, a petite hand to her mouth and she took to sighing thrice.

Sesshomaru watched her curiously. Had Inuyasha truly not given her any reason to think he'd mate her? The two were close and more often than not, whenever he and Inuyasha had clashed he could smell her all over the half-breed. They were close, Sesshomaru was certain of that and their feelings weren't invisible; he'd seen how they'd looked at each other and he'd heard them exchange words. Were humans that blind?

"But you two are mated, right?" She asked.

"From his side alone; I haven't marked him and I refuse to. Inuyasha is ignorant; he didn't know what he was doing. His mating me was a mistake." He watched as she absorbed this. "I do not want this pup."

That seemed to surprise the mortal as her doe brown eyes widened and she stared for a moment. She eventually let her hand fall from her lips and frowned, "It's innocent!"

"I do not want it."

"But you can't kill it!"

"It is my body it is growing in." A rustling bush and a mutter alerted Sesshomaru, causing him to sit up straighter as he glowered at the Priestess.

"Are you so heartless? It hasn't even lived yet!"

"I am a demon Lord, girl. Do not push your human sentiments on this Sesshomaru."

"Ooo! You-"

"Will you two shut up!?" Inuyasha's appearance didn't surprise Sesshomaru, however the human girl jumped spectacularly. Inuyasha crouched in front of him. Sesshomaru glared at the half-breed glaring heatedly at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!"

"I was explaining the reason behind our mating to your desired mate, Inuyasha." He stated smoothly.

The half-breed flushed but continued his tirade, "_I_ was going to explain everything to her and don't fucking talk as though you understand what I want! And you!" Inuyasha's fiery gaze turned on the priestess, his feet scratching and gathering dirt as he spun, "You know he's pregnant! Don't go fucking arguing with him! You might fuck up the pup!"

The girl had gone quiet and timid again, her shoulders hunched as she eye-balled the ground at Inuyasha's dirty feet. Sesshomaru was growing tired of this. This was expecially so as Inuyasha shushed himself and he stared at the ground in front of the girl. The demon Lord pulled himself to his feet, feeling like he'd done as a young pup, when he ate far too much and then attempted to train. Inuyasha was by his side a second after his moving himself. Sesshomaru frowned at the half-breed.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"I have questions for my mother," Sesshomaru replied smoothly, "And you and the Priestess need to talk. I am not going to bear witness to your pitiful wallowing for a moment longer, little brother."

"I ain't wallowing!"

His movements were a blur as Sesshomaru made a quick swipe for Inuyasha's head, missing my mere millimetres as the taller - Sesshomaru needed to ask Chiyo about that, it was very off putting. He was the taller of the two of them and would always be so in the demon Lord's mind - man leapt away.

Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru glared back and the Priestess looked on with wide eyes. Sesshomaru straightened as best he could and began his leisurely walk back into his castle "I will not speak again. Either fix this or I will."

* * *

**W****offy:** Life is hectic. I apologise for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have another chapter done by Christmas and have a few present-fics finished by then too. But seriously, people! What's with all this Satori hating? The poor woman… I feel for her, I really do. 

On another note, I just realized that we're at about the halfway mark with this story. Other than that being really, really scary, it also means I'll be bothering you all for reviews even more now. All I want you to do is review _once._There are over 100 of you with this either on your favourite stories list or/and your story alert. Half of you have reviewed, the other half, you have (roughly) 18 more chapters to review. You can do it! -good guy pose- Things have been revealed this chapter, Sesshomaru is definitely

Thank you to the awesome people that have reviewed/commented: _wolfluv, ladyjay62, HPTRFangirl, Sanguinary Tears, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, CrayonTyrant, misydidi, Silvermane1, DracoDormiens7, Anderei, Mellow,__Z, Chand Aur Roshani,__NinetailsKyuu9_,_AmoreBlack_and_Shroud of Twilight. _Many thanks, my dears! I appreciate your support.

Reviews make this authoress feel better and write quicker so continue doing so (and who knows, you might inspire her; she needs it)!


	20. Side Story 2: Family

**Read Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, yaoi, AU, OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Side Story Two: Family**

The air is heavy with the stench of sweat and sex. Their soft breath blows away complete silence as they hold each other. A stream of light bursts through the crack between the window and the strewn together wooden veil that covers it like a bandage over a wound. They hardly notice that they're practically boiling in their own skin with the heat of the day, the warmth of their embrace and the scraps of blanket strewn over them in an attempt to grant them some modesty.

They don't know when Kagome will bring Etsu back, and they prefer having their little girl's eyes be saved from their nude bodies. She isn't old enough to know of adult activities yet, her wondering where her parents' clothes are would lead to questions neither Kazuo or Izanami wish to answer just yet.

Kazuo holds his mate close, his cheek nestled against her bare, right breast; his hands gentle as he strokes swollen tummy and sides tenderly, smoothing the moisture into her soft, pale skin. He's extremely comfortable, almost asleep, his eyes half shut as he tunes all his senses into his mate's presence.

Her breath toys with oily strands of light blue hair, causing them to fly and flutter in a way that tickles his scalp and soothes him further. She shifts to peck the top of his head tenderly.

In return, he nuzzles his nose into her soft flesh, and breathes deeply, relishing the smell of her pregnancy and almost choking on the lingering arousal clinging to her.

Izanami seems like a rare dish to him, something he savours with great delight everytime she's within reach. He's missed her over the past few days. He's missed them both; the excitement surrounding Lord Sesshomaru's health and his family has kept him from his practically blind mate and his hyperactive little girl. Kazuo savours these moments, commits them to memory, so he can revel in them when he lies alone whilst on duty.

She holds his heart, her hand a claw that squeezes and rubs at it as though she is its sole owner and he is her puppet. He supposes that that's true enough; Izanami has always been able to make him dust the top corners of their cosy home on more than one occasion with barely a threat.

His father had explained that it would be like this when he'd first mated Izanami. The older man having laughed boisterously, straight from his belly when he'd finished. Kazuo still isn't sure if it was because of his expression after the five minute lecture, or because the nutty man had imagined Kazuo suffering from withdrawals. It's too late to ask now, but Kazuo prefers the first option; it's far more comforting.

His hand swoops down Izanami's tummy, cupping the underside of the swell lovingly. That's his little boy inside there. That's his son kicking at his hand. That's the second tiny being Izanami's helped him bring into the world.

Now if only Sesshomaru would appreciate his own bub as much as Kazuo loved his own.

His thoughts are halted rudely when Izanami slaps at his head. He groans playfully, and lifts it, chuckling despite himself as he does so and allows her to shift. This pregnancy has made her fidgety (when she'd been pregnant with Etsu - Kazuo recalled with a larger grin that almost split his face in two - the demoness seemed to have spent all her time sleeping). Kazuo's amazed Izanami's lasted as long as she has without moving.

The demoness sighs slightly as his tanned hands guide her, until she's comfortable enough to lie still again: she's turned more towards him, has wrapped a long, thin leg around his waist and enfolded him in a huge hug, as though he'll sink through the bed and into the Earth should she let go. She grins at him, her black eyes squinting up at him as she attempts to read his expression and resist the urge to close her eyes because of the blinding strands of sunlight.

He covers them, his wrist gaining a warm, bracelet of flesh and blood a mere nanosecond later. Izanami squawks at him irritably.

"You shouldn't open those eyes of yours until nightfall, Nami," He admonishes gently, with a smile, "You know light blinds you, and it's fairly bright outside."

She huffs, but releases his wrist.

Kazuo can't resist her petulant pout. He presses infinitely, intimately closer, until there isn't a breath of air between them and holds her as though she'll crumble beneath his hands. Her smooth shoulder is beneath his chin, her dark hair dishevelled - perhaps more so than his own shorter locks - the swell of her abdomen held snugly against his own flat tummy.

They kiss. It's loud and slippery.

He tingles and presses closer and gasps as her softer body melds to his own and rubs against him far too pleasantly. His hands clasp at her back and wide, curvy hips.

Izanami's smaller, delicate hands are in his hair. They're tangling and tugging, as her legs wrap around him.

When they're panting against each other a few moments later, their faces flushed, their lips swollen, she's sitting on his hips, then laying on top of him, as though he is her personal futon. His arms wrap around her.

He sighs. Content.

A soft voice slinks into his ears a brief moment later, "Is something bothering you, Kazuo?"

His eyes slide open, dark with weariness, "Hm?"

"Well," Izanami rearanges her limbs and slides against him until she is half hanging off Kazuo, "Lord Sesshomaru's health isn't really all that secret. We may not know what exactly ails him, but all the women in the village know that it is big and important. I heard from one of the maids that he has a mate now and that his mate has had to sleep beside him-"

Kazuo listens half heartedly as his mate updates him on the latest gossip. He hears it as though he were listening to it through a foot-thick wall of cotton. He doesn't want to worry for nothing, he doesn't wish to hear the warped beliefs of his fellow demons and their mates.

He had checked in on his Lord briefly, before he'd come home that morning. Chiyo hadn't been very specific (there'd been a few servants lingering by the door), but he'd gained the impression that Seshsomaru was alive and kicking (in fact, if he'd understood the undertones to Chiyo's words, it seemed as though his Lord was near beating Lord Inuyasha around the head.

He's rudely knocked out of his musing as a loud slap and a stinging pain ripples from his abdomen right down to his toes and the ends of his hair. He glares at Izanami, his lips pulled down into a frown.

"Yes?" He asks with a hiss.

"You weren't listening." She answered with an unattractive frown of her own, "I was just explaining how Lady Satori - you know, Lord Sesshomaru's supposedly deceased mother? - has returned!"

The news causes Kazuo's mind to stop and go black. He raises a pale eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He asks in complete and utter bewilderment.

He'd been a witness to Lady Satori's execution (via the crushing of her heart) when he was much, much younger, a mere child that was barely trained. He'd attended beacuse of an order his grandfather had given.

Even now, he can recall the memory in vivid detail; he couldn't forget the Lady's expression as Lord Inutaisho imbedded his hand in her chest, of the anger and absolute hatred that had consumed Lady Satori as her and Inutaisho traded soft words.

He had - and still does - deluded himself. He likes to think they were trading words of love and a sad, sincere apology. He'd liked to think he'd imagine the way Lady Satori's face - as beautiful as Sesshomaru's own was - crinkled and she snarled, her lips pulled into an ugly frown. She'd wanted revenge, such was the way of Lady dog demon of the Western Lands.

The Meidouseki stone's disappearance suddenly makes a lot of sense as Kazuo continues to ponder, his mind racing at speeds rivalling his Lord's in battle. The realisation that Lady Satori more than likely is in possession of the stone only causes his heart to clench tighter.

His Lord is in grave danger...

"Does Lord Sesshomaru know?" He asks hurriedly, "He does, doesn't he? About her punishment and her identity?"

Izanami frowns, her closed eyes crinkling as the lids are pulled down tighter, "It'd be foolish to believe that he didn't know who she was. However, I don't think he knows of her fate. I talked briefly with Lady Chiyo after Etsu's lessons, and it seems as though Lady Satori has warped the events surrounding her supposed death."

She lies her head on Kazuo's tanned chest, "You know him better than anyone, Kazuo. Is there a chance he'd cling to anything the Lady tells him? Chiyo said she hasn't had the chance to talk to him in length about her. Perhaps you could do so for her?"

Kazuo wipes his brow with a dark hand, his oceanic eyes having raised themselves to the roof a while back. He doens't like this turn of events.

Revenge is what Lady Satori was aiming for, and he didn't doubt that Lady Chiyo knew that. But...

"Our Lord is smart. He thinks things through, he tests and examines and - I doubt our Lady would have expected him to be so thorough. He was raised by Lord Inutaisho, afterall. And we all know how she viewed him.

"She'd have to go to great lengths in order for Sesshomaru to believe her and even further in order for her to grasp any hold of him and his thoughts at all."

He sighed sadly, and smooths the rumpled strands of black hair atop his mate's head, "However... I do worry with the circumstances being as they are."

Kazuo shoots himself into a sitting position, careful to cradle his pregnant mate against his chest as he cross his bare legs and rests her on them. Her shoulder digs into his left breast.

"You mustn't tell anyone of this, Nami." He says solemnly, "It cannot be confirmed by anyone until either Lady Chiyo or Lord Sesshomaru will it."

She nods as her right arm curls around him. He's finds comfort in her stroking of his hidden wings; now shown as twin lumps perched atop his shoulder blades.

"Of course." She utters quietly.

A tense silence falls over them as Kazuo decides how much he will tell his mate. It's an easy decision; she won't reveal anything he tells her under confidence. She can be a quiet chatter box when it counts.

"Lord Sesshomaru is pregnant." He says finally and holds her tighter, "The pup is Lord Inuyasha's."

"Our Lord's brother?"

"Hn. I don't know the full story, but it seems they had an agreement of some sort. You know that Lord Sesshomaru's heat was supposed to wreak havoc amongst us all a few months back."

Izanami nods again and taps her chin with a thin finger, "I wonder why we demoness never thought of pregnancy as a cause for all this drama. It isn't like we find it all that easy to ignore our Lord's heats."

She turns to face Kazuo. Despite her eyes being closed, Kazuo gets the feeling he's being glared at.

"Oh?" He answers lamely with a sheepish smile.

She pokes his chest with a slender finger, her voice having been woven with an accusing tone, "Oh's right! Do you remember our Lord's last heat? I had you in bed for very near every waking moment you spent within the village and let's not get started on your drooling all over Lord Sesshomaru's scent whenever you had to visit the castle! The stars in your eyes were laughable! Having a Lord that attracts male demons is hard for all of us demonesses and it doesn't help that he's very near more attractive than all of us combined! We have to keep all you men locked up during those heats of his, lest we lose our mates to his wiles!"

"That's nice, Nami, but please, don't sound so angry. You know I can't help it. I was the same when you were in heat."

And it's the reason he is going to make sure Etsu's mated before she has her first heat; he cannot stand the thought of her being overwhelmed with the wills of many horny and heat-drunken demon males. He doesn't wish to have to explain to his Lord why he'd killed off all the younger, stupid ones and he most certainly will not have her being locked away for a week.

The demoness snorts, "Yes, but you're mated to me now. And do you remember what you said at our mating ceremony?"

Kazuo bestows a hard glare on the wall as he attempts to remember, "Erm," He starts, "That I would only ever be mated to you and you alone?" It's been well over a hundred years since he'd recited his mating vows. He hopes he remembered the right words, and wasn't simply borrowing them from a fellow soldier's own set (though it wouldn't be the first time he's done that, should he have).

Gratefully, Izanami nods, "That's right. But enough on our Lord's heats, what were you saying about his being pregnant?"

"Well, you know that Lord Inuyasha's half human. It seems our Lord has had a rather distressing reaction to the infant's own human blood. It caused him to become very ill.

"That's the reason I was ordered to collect Lord Inuyasha. His presence has aided Lord Sesshomaru, he's now walking around according to Chiyo, though he seems to become winded easily-"

"Kazuo, if you continue to tell me all these juicy details, I will not be able to help myself and may let it slip that I know some inside information," Izanami flicks his nose, causing it to crinkle and his eyes to squint, "So can you skip to the part about why you're worried about Lady Satori and her knowing about Sesshomaru's condition?"

"Don't do that," Kazuo whines as he rubs his nose.

"Get on with the explaining!"

"Wait a minute, woman! It feels like I want to sneeze."

"Kazuo..."

The threatening tone makes the itch in his nose flee hurriedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to keep the pup. He wants it dead. His mating with Inuyasha was a mistake on both their parts, Sesshomaru's because he assumed too much and took a risk that shouldn't be taken and Inuyasha's because he didn't know of demon mating.

"Lady Satori can empathise with this, as you know, because she hadn't wanted Sesshomaru either. She may use this empathy in order to worm her way into Sesshomaru's mind. All she needs to do is claim to know how to kill the pup and how to unmate our Lord from Inuyasha and I doubt he'll be able to help himself. She'll manipulate him."

"And we know how Chiyo is when it comes to sharing information about mating and pregnancy," Izanami agrees, "Satori might know more now, but Sesshomaru's very likely to be in the dark about a lot of important information."

The bat demon shifted until both him and his mate were laying down, cuddled together as they mused to themselves.

Sesshomaru needs to be informed. Kazuo realises hurriedly. He needs to sit down and have a long discussion. It wouldn't hurt if someone could talk to Inuyasha as well...

Kazuo nodded, "I think I might talk to Sesshomaru about all this very soon. I'll seek clearance from Lady Chiyo first though. I don't want her wrath falling upon me."

His mate kissed his neck, "You'll be endangering yourself, should Lady Satori realise what you're up to."

No.

Kazuo refuses to believe that. His physical well-being will be safe. It is his family he worries about.

Lady Satori's character doesn't allow her to grant a person the mercy of death. She prefers to tear a person down, column by metaphorical column, until there is nothing holding their being up but the main one, rotten and eaten away by the termites of sadness and despair she would have carefully planted.

Should she realise he is a threat, he is sure she will harm Izanami and Etsu before she rids the world of him.

He will not let that happen.

"Perhaps I should talk to the monk instead." He muses out loud, "I'm sure you've heard of Inuyasha's friends."

He feels his mate's hands flicking the skin of his hidden wings absently.

"Yes," She answered, "Miss Kagome spoke at great length about them this morning."

"If I ask the monk to fill Lord Inuyasha in, perhaps I won't need to talk to Sesshomaru at all. Perhaps Lord Inuyasha will order Lady Chiyo to inform our Lord of all the things he needs to know."

"Perhaps you're simply being cowardly."

No. Kazuo's mind stubbornly states, he is doing this to protect his family. It isn't cowardice, simply a precaution. There was no point in getting into a mess he most definitely wouldn't be able to get himself out of.

His eyes travel around the room. As he slowly realises that it is nearly sunset and Etsu will definitely be returning shortly.

There's a cool breeze blowing through the covered window now too, one that - now that he's paying attention - makes him break out into goosebumps. He delights in the appearance of Izanami's childish giggle as she starts to rub them away.

"Would you like something to eat, Nami? I'll make dinner." He asks as he nuzzles her neck.

"Mm... Yes. But make sure Miss Kagome will eat it." His mate mumbles, "I'm just going to take a nap."

They kiss briefly, lips lingering as they untangle themselves from each other. Kazuo decks himself in a simple, brown yukata, before he braves the air of the rest of the house. It's terribly quiet without his little girl there.

The kitchen isn't much bigger than his and Izanami's bedroom, though it's open to the world outside. The setting sun is blocked by a long row of hut-like houses just like his outside the window and before them, a piece of rope strung with dried fish having been hooked on either side of the window like a necklace.

The walls are clearly made of wood, the centre of the room having been paved with cheaper stone, so as not to easily set the house alight. The remaining ashes of a long since dead fire inhabit the area.

The thick pieces of wood clap dully together as he sets up a small, crackling fire. He grabs eight, and clambers about the room in search of the smaller, thinner and stained black sticks his mate uses in as skewers.

He decides to talk to the monk tomorrow, and to seek out and talk to Lady Satori herself as he enters the small, open kitchen The protection of his family comes first, above even his Lord Sesshomaru's well being.

He hopes he will never have to choose between the two.

* * *

**Woffy: **My apologies for taking so long, and for giving you all a side story instead of an actual chapter. In all honesty, my brain has been pretty much dead when it comes to any story that isn't Illuded Delusions (it has yet to be posted, though it will be when I either finish this or it or when I feel it's alright to share it; I'm rather prickly towards the entire thing). So don't expect updates on time until I find some way to make writing easier.

But anyway… The next chapter is definitely a chapter. This was created and put here because things are going to start becoming messy and I was hoping this would help clear things up a tad. If anyone has questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Many thanks to those that reviewed:_TwistedLilBarbie, AmoreBlack, Sanguinary Tears, DracoDormiens7, ireina15963, Silvermane1, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, empath89, midnightsweet, CariMilRod, NinetailsKyuu9, Aizsaku, wolfluv, Amanda Saitou,_ _Mellow, Chand Aur Roshani, Arch Nemesis _and a huge, special thanks to _CrayonTyrant _and _LittleButterfly_(I'll admit, yes, your review definately made my ego swell :D); their reviews kicked my inspiration upI can honestly say they're a few of the best ones I've ever recieved, if only because of their sincerity.

Review please!


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Incest, swearing, violence, mpreg, angst, character death, yaoi, AU and OCs. All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Dubious Relations**

**Chapter 19**

The ground was firm beneath her feet, decked in healthy green grass and scattered with large, overwhelming trees. They reached to the sky as though hoping to be saved from the imperfect world they lived in, their leaf covered hands grasping at the brilliant blue above them. The undergrowth was alive with chatter as the few animals she saw scampered away to alert its family and friends of a stranger entering Bokuseno's forest for the first time in years.

Chiyo's gaze drifted around her as she wallowed in the pleasant sereneness that surrounded her. Life at the castle had been more than hectic for the past ten weeks with Sesshomaru's fluctuating health. And Satori's surprising arrival hadn't made the place any calmer.

Her late mistress had made it a habit to practically glue herself to Sesshomaru whenever he was awake. Chiyo was convinced the woman was up to no good (the child had told her they'd pay for her death, afterall), however, with this startling development and how polite Satori was being about it all, the elderly demoness couldn't fathom what she was planning. Unluckily, Inuyasha hadn't really noticed, with how much time he was spending with the mortal girl, Kagome (which wasn't acceptable. Sesshomaru was the one in need of his company, not the human!). His ignorance made keeping an eye on Satori far more difficult.

It was after much praying that the elderly demoness had started thinking about seeking the tree she was. However, she was sure Kazuo could mind their Lord for a few days, just until she found the answers she needed, especially with the emphasis she'd put on Satori's 'sore feelings'.

So there she was, searching for a tree with a thick trunk, with the circumference larger than if her, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were to stand in a circle and join hands. He also possessed overflowing, tangled roots and a large, bulbous 'nose' upon the only flat surface on him. He was also the proud owner of bushy green eyebrows (that she'd always enjoyed poking fun at, though she'd attempt to be nice this time).

Chiyo was sure she should be stumbling over him soon; Bokuseno couldn't move around and had inhabited this forest for over a thousand years (or so he said; she was sure the tale was more than a bit exaggerated. She wouldn't have been surprised if he'd added a hundred or so years to his life) and if her slowly moulding memory was right he should be…

"Chiyo!" A booming voice coughed at her, causing the elderly demon to perform a small hop-skip before pivoting to glare at the gigantic tree demon staring down at her (it seemed she'd been concentrating on her thoughts so hard, that she'd walked past him).

His face crackled and cracked as his grin broadened, "My, my, my," he practically cooed, "I haven't seen you in months. "

Bokuseno's old, carved eyes were pools of leaking, yellow-green sap, as though he was very near to bawling.

"Did I wake you?" Chiyo asked politely as she smoothed her kimono and picked at her silvery hair.

"Yes," The rasped, his roots whining and snapping at him as he rearranged them for her to sit on, "But don't worry too much, Chiyo, I don't mind being awoken by one as beautiful as you."

"Bokuseno, I'm here on official business." She called to him stiffly, as she arranged herself on his roots and stubbornly ignored his jabs, "I wish to know if your children have heard of any suspicious plots involving Sesshomaru, as of late."

The old tree hummed, causing the ground to rumble beneath her tush. Chiyo's right, silvery eyebrow twitched as a seemingly stray root rubbed itself carefully against her bottom, almost like a kitten being cute.

"There have been a few secrets being passed around," The tree answered, "I heard our Lord was pregnant and that he is unwillingly mated to Inuyasha, his half-brother. I have heard that Satori, the Lady of the West has seemingly come back to life. Hmm..."

Chiyo could hear the massive volumes in his trunk shaped head being turned and flipped through madly, as he searched for newer plots against Sesshomaru. She idly wondered how his mind could stand it at the age he was; her childhood memories were mere blurs to her now.

The demoness clasped her wrinkled hands together and placed them in her lap as she willed her aggravation to that stupid root away (because she really did need Bokuseno's information, so arguing over his ages old crush on her and his roots' actions would not be in her best interests). Her self control was finely tuned after centuries of annoying patients (with Sesshomaru being her most difficult), Chiyo was sure she could use it for this as well.

Bokuseno thought for a long time, as she sat and watched him. Every so often, he'd mutter or grumble something, sometimes huff or even chuckle, as though he were recalling a joke he'd been told whilst he was a mere sapling.

The sun had moved from hitting her hunched back, to glaring into her emerald eyes, by the time Bokuseno next addressed her, just in time to halt Chiyo's 'I'm needed elsewhere, so if you wouldn't mind could you _please_ hurry up' speech.

"Aaah," the tree demon sighed.

Her attention was focussed on him, her bright green gaze narrowed.

He continued idly, as though talking to himself, "Yes, yes, I see, I see. Our Lord could be in great danger. This could be very bad…

"Chiyo," Emerald green hit him square in the eyes, "It seems Satori is in cahoots with a half demon by the name of Naratsu or something of the like. The entire tale is choppy at best. But it seems Naratsu had cohorts placed _sacred jewels_ inside her, in order to resurrect her."

The demoness nodded, "It's Naraku, and I have heard of these shards. A group that has been searching for them is currently staying at the castle."

"Hn. Be cautious. I've heard many a tale about this Naraku and his doings. He appears to be extremely devious. According to a very annoyed pine, Lady Satori promised to kill Inuyasha and allow him to take Sesshomaru as a mate in return for his actions."

The elderly demoness frowned.

"I cannot see Satori giving Sesshomaru to Naraku. She is very bitter about her own death. She has very much told me that she will be extracting revenge on the boy," Chiyo muttered idly as her eyes slipped down Bokuseno's thick trunk.

Her eyes flung themselves back to his face after a moment, "Do you or any of your children know of any physical evidence I can show our Lord? Satori's done a right old job filling the child's head with lies. I'm afraid my decision to keep his mother's fate from him, has worked against us."

"As I told you it would," Bokuseno admonished.

Chiyo replied with mumbled, almost pouty words, "There's no need to rub it in."

Bokuseno ignored her, "It would have been hard on the boy, but the truth would have prepared him for this. Perhaps it would have weened him off the idea of him having the an extremely weak, but otherwise perfect mother. Despite his age, Sesshomaru could have been bitter about his lack of one. He could have been blaming himself for her death, or may hate have hated her for being so weak and leaving him alone."

The tree demon hummed, "His need to be powerful could have stemmed from the belief that his mother was weak. Thus, whilst he grew, he aimed to be as powerful as he could be, so he wouldn't leave those he pretends to not care about die. That also could have been strengthened by his father's locking Ryuu-"

Chiyo nodded and interrupted, "Perhaps not so bitter, as to angry. His relatives were never very pleasant." Chiyo's emerald gaze narrowed, "However, we're going off on a tangent, Bokuseno. Physical evidence?"

"I believe finding a jewel shard on her person would be sufficient evidence. He seems to loathe those that seek to better themselves with the aid of outside help. Also, if the Sakura tree outside Sesshomaru's window is correct, she seems to be keen to get her hands on him. Search Satori's room, she could have a poison that soaks through the skin; he isn't as immune to poisons as she is."

Chiyo nodded, "It will be done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She cupped her cramping hands and blew into them, before she began rubbing them together, as though she were one of those evil villains she used to hiss at as a child. She stared out of one of the windows decorating Sesshomaru's castle, with big, dark eyes and admired the clear ocean above them all.

Autumn had crept upon them over the past two weeks, having gone unnoticed until the breeze started carrying a frigid bite that made them all rug up and seek warmer conditions. It was the reason why she'd offered to mind Etsu that day, and take her to visit Shippo at the castle.

The trees surrounding the huge building were beginning to rid themselves of their modesty, the leaves having fallen to create thick blankets only to begin their wait for a time when they were needed to keep the ground warm. The garden was looking more and more ghostly with each passing day, that – had it not been highlighted by gold and bronze leaves – Kagome would have guessed it were one of the settings for a horror film.

She really ought to go down and tell Shippo to stop rolling in the leaves... And Etsu too, now that she thought about it. If anything, the little demoness ought to care about looking tidy for her lessons; Chiyo could be downright frightening when she was unimpressed and Kagome wasn't going to risk being stared at with emerald eyes that were injected with disappointment (she reminded her of her the science teacher she'd had last year).

Kagome smiled sadly as her mind wandered drunkenly through the memories of her early school years. She'd been a good student then – with awards under her belt for the student having missed the least amount of school for the year, three years in a row – and though mathematics had always been the subject to haunt her, she remembered being able to do it quite well when she was ten.

She sighed to herself, as she pulled the pretty yellow kimono sleeves up and leant down so she could rest her right elbow on the window's sill.

Well… All that was history now. Kagome was near definitely sure she was going to have to repeat the year. As _thrilling _as that sounded…

"Oi! Kagome!"

Her head snapped up. She watched Inuyasha stalk towards her with his eyebrows knotted in the centre of his forehead, his arms crossed moodily across his chest and his ears perked.

He eyed her warily, trying to look annoyed or angry or – just not worried, "What are you doing?"

She smiled brightly, "Nothing much! I'm watching Etsu for Kazuo; she has an hour or two before her lessons start. Kazuo would have been with her but I think he said something about talking with Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha muttered, "I just left the bastard. I didn't see him at all."

The mortal girl sighed (couldn't Inuyasha simply act civilly towards Sesshomaru? Especially with their past – erm - _relations_).

"Perhaps he got sidetracked?" She suggested, with a slight wave of her hand, as she motioned down the hallway.

They began the small trek through the large castle's beautifully made and decorated halls, heading pig-headedly towards the garden outside the windows they were passing.

"Perhaps he lied so he could spend some more quality time with that mate of his." Inuyasha retorted grumpily, after a moment of staring at everything but her.

Kagome glowed brilliantly, so much so she was sure Shippo would be able to use her as a night light, "Inuyasha! It may be true that Izanami is rather randybecause of her being pregnant_,_ butKazuo usually tells me if he's planning anything like that! He doesn't want me to bring Etsu back while they're in the middle of it!"

"The bastard tells you when he's going to fuck his wife?" Inuyasha asked pointedly, with green and red tinges to his tone. He had one eyebrow raised, whilst his mouth twisted into a sneer.

Her face grew hotter, "Not so pointedly. He usually just hints at it and tells me to be back for dinner at sundown."

They burst into the sunlight a moment later, the wooden roof above their heads giving way to a barely cloudy sky. Kagome shuffled along, her long, pretty pink kimono shining strikingly as she took long detours around the shade of the near skeletal trees around them.

She could hear Inuyasha plodding along after her, huffing over her 'stupidity'. She almost smiled at the mild insult; she'd missed arguing – doing anything with him so comfortably.

Kagome stopped abruptly as she was greeted with a giggle and shout by Rin. Kagome waved back, the smile on her face melting into a frown once the little girl had turned away.

"Inuyasha," She said, as she carefully sat down, mindful of the expensive clothes adorning her slender figure, "Have you noticed that Rin doesn't seem to be around as often as you'd expect? I mean… She is special to Sesshomaru, in some way."

The half demon dropped himself down beside her, crossing his legs as he grasped the Tessaiga in his left hand. His golden eyes narrowed.

"How am I supposed to know? It's you who looks after the kids the most, aside from the old lady. I'm with Sesshomaru for most of the day, you know, because of the pup and all."

Kagome nodded, a small pang of sadness battering her heart as she continued to watch the three little figures now playing a rather unreasonable game of hide and go seek (she couldn't see how it was fair for Shippo and Etsu to use their heightened, demonic senses in order to find their adversaries, whilst poor Rin, who'd now been stumbling around with her eyes closed for a minute or so, had to find them with just her ears and luck).

Inuyasha and Kagome had definitely talked that afternoon she'd approached Sesshomaru. It was awkward, painful, somewhat horrifying and took a while, but they'd both managed to come to an understanding.

Kagome knew of the circumstances for the two dog demons' coupling, now knew that Inuyasha's lack of knowledge had caused this long series of unfortunate (or perhaps fortunate; Kagome didn't like to think about what could have happened to the pup should Inuyasha not have accidentally bitten Sesshomaru) and were now, sort of on the same page with their feelings.

The girl's emotions were like a cauldron: not just filled with the nice, normal ingredients, but with the icky, disgusting ones as well. It was hard to tell if she wanted to sit Inuyasha or if she really wanted to comfort him and hold him and do something normal couples do together when one of them was upset or stressed (though she knew without a doubt that the normal rules hardly ever applied to Inuyasha).

Kagome wasn't angry with Inuyasha about the act itself anymore. She understood that Inuyasha had thought he'd get some semblance of a bodyguard should everything had gone to – what Inuyasha thought was – Sesshomaru's plan. After all, Sesshomaru could have been mated to some other nastier demon with no soul or heart, that would have abused his power over Sesshomaru and caused his rule to fail. But she did feel mournful about Inuyasha's doing it with someone that wasn't her, when he had feelings for her (which he did kind of, sort of, not all too politely or sharply admit to having).

She was also keyed into Inuyasha's plans now. Even though the thought of her and Inuyasha raising a child – like a family, as though they were married – always caused her stomach to flutter and her face to redden and her brain to fry with all the information kicking her in the gut.

She was only sixteen! Too young to have a child, but she couldn't let Inuyasha take care of it alone; the stress on him would be too much and she definitely wasn't going to count on Sesshomaru looking after it until she finished school and whatnot… And she didn't even know if her grandfather and mother looking after it was an option at all (especially if they knew of the circumstances)!

But she had chosen to stand by Inuyasha. He seemed to want to take care of his child, he seemed to want to let the kid have its own family, one that actually cared. It was inspiring and cute and awesome because she hadn't seen such conviction in Inuyasha outside of wanting to protect his friends. She hoped everything would go as easily as Inuyasha seemed to think it would.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's rash voice knocked her from her thoughts, as she twirled around to face him, her dark hair flailing out around her, "Yes?"

"Did I tell you the reason why Sesshomaru's shrunk? The old hag finally explained it to Sesshomaru when he and that bitch of a mother of his cornered her this morning."

Kagome's dark brows rose as a look of bafflement sketched itself over her face, "No. Why is it? It's so weird looking at the two of you like that. Sesshomaru barely reaches your nose!"

He snorted (most likely angry with her comment; it seemed he really did relish being taller than Sesshomaru), "With how 'advanced' your time is and all, I'm sure you'll understand why a women's hips are wider than a man's."

She nodded as she continued to eye him curiously and intently. A woman's hips were wider than a man's because they gave birth; a baby's head needed to be able to squeeze between the two sides of the pelvic bone and the body too...

Kagome binked, "Wait," She shifted onto her knees and peered down at Inuyasha, her hands poised on her silk clad knees, "You mean to tell me Sesshomaru's shorter because of his hips widening?"

Inuyasha smirked, a look that made Kagome smile happily (because he looked like any other cute boy her age when he was acting smug), "According to the hag, the amount he's shrunk is the amount his hips have widened! The bastard's got womanly hips now!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha seemed to replay the meeting in his head. He looked gleeful and amused and – she sighed sadly.

It was too bad he only ever really got into this mood when someone was struck with the hammer of misfortune. His expression told of how much he wanted to laugh, chortle and titter over his brother's predicament. And despite feeling a little guilty for thinking it, Kagome also couldn't stop the amused smile that worked its way onto her face as well.

After all, Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Plains, the demon who could skin anyone alive under normal circumstances by simply flicking his wrist, the demon who'd threatened to kill Inuyasha too many times to count, a man who was proud, vain and deadly, but did everything with such elegance one couldn't help but admire him for it… It was extremely ironic (like, if a fire station caught fire, or a police station was robbed, or…) that Sesshomaru of all people was now a shorter, wide-hipped, large bellied, feminine Ninsoku.

Now if only she'd stop soft giggling enough to rebuke Inuyasha for being so mean…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The scent of green tea surrounded them, the room having been closed up from the blinding, midday sun. The ochre shogi tinted the room and its inhabitants a warm brown, making both demons appear as though they'd sat too long in the sun. It was cool outside, warmer in the room, but Sesshomaru found himself decked in a blanket regardless. He and Satori were kneeling on golden brown mats by the small table they'd used in every other one of their talks.

He wasn't at all pleased, his eyebrows knotted in the centre of his forehead and his lips tugged down into a perpetual frown. After all, what man of his social standing, of his pure upbringing and character could manage another blow to his pride and vanity; it was as though the gods were toying with him, teasing him, _punishing _him for his actions.

He had nothing left. He had nothing physically left to belittle Inuyasha (and his words were starting to have little effect without his physical attributes to highlight, underline and bold them).

The damned half-breed had dared to _laugh _at him because of his predicament. He'd dared to tease and pick at him right after Chiyo had announced (with a flick of the measuring string she'd been sporting) what his predicament was. Sesshomaru's resulting glare and straightening hadn't worked at all; they'd made Inuyasha chortle more.

Sesshomaru glared at the floor, as though attempting to burrow his way through the thick floor boards.

"At least you know you'll be able to return to your normal height, Sesshomaru. It isn't as though all these changes will remain with you forever." His mother chided, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but took another sip of his drink, before he placed it down on the small table in front of them with barely a tap. She could laugh all she wanted; if Jaken ever managed to find a way to unmate him from Inuaysha, both him and the pup were to be slaughtered, Inuyasha was to be brought back to life and torn to shreds again.

With his efforts to ignore her, the woman across from him huffed into her cup. Sesshomaru shared a small, unappreciative glance with her.

He had taken to attempting to get to know his mother ever since the afternoon, two weeks ago, when he'd left Inuyasha to talk with that annoying priestess. He'd prodded and pried – despite his dislike for it, he was an aristocrat and thus a gossipmonger – until she'd shared the tale of her banishment.

According to her, Lady Satori had been a woman forced into mating her father as her clan was dying out and her father wanted her act as a bridge between the western and eastern dog demon clans, and thus join them as one. Obviously, it had been done and she'd soon become pregnant with him.

However, her exile was placed upon her when she was caught bearing a deadly root in her kimono as she entered her and his father's bedroom. It had been thought that she had been attempting to poison the reigning demon Lord.

"I was young, not much older than you, Sesshomaru," She'd said, her eyes on the blanket draped over Sesshomaru's legs (he hadn't been allowed out of bed until Inuyasha was once again by his side, like a faithful, growling, grumpy puppy), "I thought I could get away with poisoning myself. But your father, the fool, wouldn't believe me when I told him I'd reconsidered and couldn't throw the valuable herb away. I had you to think about after all."

He'd felt odd when she said that. Warm, almost. It was unfamiliar and reminded Sesshomaru of a few times around a campfire when his father had voiced how proud of him he was, and of the times when Rin would look up at him as though he were a god whenever he did something small and insignificant in his own exotically coloured eyes.

Lady Satori had displayed an ability to use her own poison whip with as much accuracy as he used his own, when Inuyasha had decided to gripe and moan about how there wasn't a single worthy opponent for a few simple training exercises. Sesshomaru took another sip of his tea; Inuyasha had definitely had a worthy opponent then. Unfortunately, their spar hadn't had the chance to earn a winner; Chiyo had forbidden it once Inuyasha had whipped out the Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to the large window to their right, watching as the trees' shadows waved at the two demons through the golden brown shogi.

Chiyo had been somewhat right; Lady Satori – his mother – was a lot like his him. True, she seemed slightly more emotional (though Sesshomaru had the inkling that all females were emotional wrecks waiting to happen), however, they were definitely related.

Oddly enough, his current circumstances were a lot like her own had been, as well…

"Have you thought of names yet?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to his mother's equally gold gems. There was a brief moment of wonder, as they both stared at each other, Sesshomaru gouging whether or not the demoness was attempting to be humorous, and her obviously waiting for an answer. He looked away as he shifted around in the hopes of finding some relief for his aching knees.

"No. It's too soon," He said in a monotone as he met her gaze again, "There are a few more weeks before the child is born."

"You haven't considered the possibility that it might be premature?"

The demon Lord's voice was as sharp as a dagger as he spoke, "That isn't possible."

Sesshomaru was too healthy, too strong, too stubborn and he would be damned before he believed that something born from him (no matter how unwilling a participate he was in the act) would be born too early or in a state that was in anyway short of perfect (unless Inuyasha had damned the unfortunate creature).

Also, it was Inuyasha that wanted to keep it. The mongrel could name it; Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with the forsaken thing once it was outside of him.

The demoness clucked, shaking her head as though he were a young pup about to do something very stupid. Her brilliant white hair cascaded over her shoulders with her movements, a continuous flow of pure water running from her head.

"You were born premature."

Sesshomaru's gaze froze, his golden eyes holding the frigidity of a thousand blizzards as their eyes locked and melded together – there was a snow storm raging between them, Sesshomaru could feel its biting chill.

"Chiyo told me nothing of this." He intoned.

"No," The demoness said idly as she inhaled the bitter aroma of her tea, claws tinkling against the white ceramics, "I suppose she wouldn't have. She doesn't seem to like telling us the truth, does she?"

No, Sesshomaru realised, she didn't seem to.

He'd need to speak to her in length without company. The elderly demoness had the habit of clamming up whenever surrounded by an audience that wasn't directly related to a matter. It was one thing Sesshomaru was appreciative of for the most part. However, all these details – his mother being alive, mates being unable to hurt one another physically and now his being born premature – were all incredibly important pieces of information. She was a friend to him. He didn't want to discipline the elderly demoness because she was suspected of withholding crucial facts that could be taken as a plan to destroy him.

Lady Satori continued as she pulled a long platinum white strand of hair behind one of her pointed ears, her tone was conversationally cool, "We'd expected you during the harvesting season, however you decided you wanted out during the winter.

"The pain was horrific. Nothing like I had expected… You'll be surprised by it too, when you give birth, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't reply or move, but he doubted it. How dissimilar could child birth be to receiving a horrific wound? His stomach had been torn open once when he was younger and had accompanied his father on a campaign; surely it would be no different to that.

"You were so tiny, far too small for any healthy baby - too red, too quiet. Your father's blood saved you though. You grew to be strong, just like any son of the Lady of the Eastern Dog Demon tribe and the Lord of the West's would be expected to be."

She paused, as though letting her words sink into him.

"You shouldn't let the half breed name it. Can you imagine the names he could come up with? _Human_ names. Even if it is to live amongst humans, you should mark it as your own, hold ownership over something stronger and more impressive than that priestess could ever wish to give the scum."

"That priestess is of no concern of mine."

His mother huffed, "Sesshomaru, you've been moping ever since that mate of yours started paying more attention to the human."

Sesshomaru's eyes emptied, his face falling into a countenance that held no emotion, "Inuyasha is nothing more than a nuisance to me. He is here only because he will not allow his pup to die." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to cup his bloated belly as the pup kicked, as though arguing his point, "It is his fault father is dead. It is him that possesses father's most prized possession. He is the shame that drags our family's reputation through the mud."

Satori's stare was cool and level. She regarded him silently for a moment, in which caused Sesshomaru to sit straighter and dare her to challenge his word.

She scowled. Satori dared, "And yet, despite all this, you are still mourning the loss of his company?"

He remained silent, having deigned the comment unworthy of a response; Sesshomaru wasn't mourning Inuyasha's all day outings with the human woman. His mother made it sound like he was _jealous_ which was as far as the truth as the chances of Jaken suddenly leaving his service of his own choosing was.

"You seem quite accepting to Inuyasha being my mate." Sesshomaru said curtly.

Satori stared into her cup with an all knowing smile, "I may not be a fan of humans or half-breeds. However, I can accept that you will cut off all links to the disgrace should you be able to. Other than that," She elegantly downed the last of her tea, "It is awfully fun teasing you."

The room remained silent for a while after that as Sesshomaru wondered if he was supposed to state that her accusation were false and disrespectful. He watched as she delicately sipped at the herbal remedy in her cup. He then left his mother to whatever fantasies she'd concocted, willing her to believe what she wanted, so long as she didn't bother him with them as he thought over his own problems.

One such problem was that there was a meeting between the four Lords of Japan in two moons time (around the time in which the pup should be born, if Chiyo's calculations were correct). Should he still be pregnant at the time of the meeting, trouble was bound to collapse on top of them.

The meeting of the demon Lord's of Japan was an important, strictly followed tradition. Every year they would merge for three days and evaluate the health of their land. They would discuss if there was a greater need for farmers, whether it was essential for them to create new trade routes and simply make their profits larger and the villages their humans were living in habitable.

If a Lord was to not attend, the others requested that was to be a piece of physical evidence that would be shown to them (usually via a strip of well kept flesh). This ruling was centuries old, set up so that it would be exceptionally hard for the Lords to skip it; the skin never lied.

Which was why Sesshomaru had to concoct another plan of action; If he did end up sending a part of himself, Sesshomaru's pregnancy would be known to them all and his position as Lord of the Western Plains challenged. Once again, Sesshomaru mentally cursed Inuyasha's pig headedness and his inability to do things _right. _

Sesshomaru dismissed Satori; He'd need to discuss things with Kazuo and Chiyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The palace gardens were a peaceful place. Simple and elegant, with an air of expensive taste; the gardens wore the exotic plants like jewellery. There were rock beds and several small, speckled orange koi filled ponds, there were intricately designed bird houses and a well kept dirt road to walk on.

The woman smirked at the scenery, her violet gaze sparkling with impressed mirth; Sesshomaru (or whoever designed this place) had splendid taste.

She had to acknowledge the caretakers – two little hare demons that tended to nibble on some of the less toxic leaves they cut or pulled from the vegetation under their care - it was well looked after, the lower bushes having looked freshly clipped no matter when it was she'd walk through them (and she had done so quite a bit over the past few days).

Her large, displeased eyes moved to the small budding plant in her upturned palms as an unattractive frown found its place on her plain face. She blew her deep brown bangs away from her eyes, keen to get this over and done with.

She quickly picked a spot underneath the shadow of a huge, thick based tree, somewhere out of the way, though noticeable (if only because of the mighty dog demon statue that stood in front of it). She was careful not to drop the bloom she was carrying. She continued to scowl at it as she balanced it in one hand, the other acting like a spade as she began to spoon the dirt from the ground.

The flower would be a deep purple, like a darkened, fresh bruise staining a princess' perfect cheek, once it was in full bloom. While the stem was tinged indigo. It smelt irritating, not sweet, nor was it at all calming; the smell caused the woman to feel nauseated (though that could have simply been because she had been charged with the duty of infecting Sesshomaru's pretty gardens with its filth).

The dirt shifted like wet sand beneath her fingers, staining them a dull grey. She stopped once she was a hand length deep.

The woman eyed the plant. It wouldn't be hard to simply destroy the plant. She'd save Sesshomaru and he would owe her... A flick of her wrist and a razor sharp burst of wind would be all it would take...

She gingerly placed the flower in its new bed, gently patting the soil around it until she was sure it wouldn't move. She stood with her back as straight as an arrow's length. Her violet eyes were cold and detached, as she realised Sesshomaru couldn't help her in his current state.

The woman turned from the plant, before she called out for the young demon boy she was supposed to be searching for.

* * *

**Woffy:** It's Dubious Relations' first birthday yesterday/today/tomorrow (the 2nd of April)! My baby's growing up! Squee!

As a result, I was wondering: how do you _want_ this fic to end? What did/do you expect to happen? Have I done something that has completely killed off your expectations (good or bad) for this fic (such as a happy ending XD)? With that said, your answers won't affect the outcome of this fic; I've already planned it and it's not changing (much).

Anyway… Nothing action-y happened this chapter (though it is important!), but we're moving into the climax of the story. Things should really start to boil either next chapter or the one after it.

Anyway… Thank you to _Sanguinary Tears_, _CrayonTyrant, midnightsweet, midnightwhispers, empath89 _and _LittleButterfly _for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them!

Review, please!

_EDIT - 19.08.08: I rewrote th__is chapter. Hopefully it's more believable now. Thank you to _m _who's very honest review made me extremely stubborn about redoing it. Usually when I don't like a chapter, I think about redoing it, but procrastinate and then don't. But look! It's redone! It's your fault. :D _


End file.
